Rosa de dois perfumes
by lima73
Summary: Não deseje a namorada de seu irmão. Esta idéia se repetia sempre na mente de Uchiha Itachi. Mas será que a voz da razão pode falar mais alto que o coração? Não importava que fosse errado, não por ela, a intrigante Haruno Sakura. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Duas histórias iguais

**Olá, caros leitores! Estou com uma nova fic, mas essa história na verdade não me pertence. A autora se chama Higurashi-san e é uma ficwriter mexicana, além de escritora e desenhista profissional. E sim, ela me deu plena autorização para traduzir e adaptar essa fic. É uma história linda entre o casal ItaSaku e me deu muita vontade de traduzi-la e publicá-la porque além de bem escrita, o romance entre os dois vai se desenvolvendo pouco a pouco e aumentando a expectativa dos leitores para um desfecho surpreendente. Para quem acompanha minha outra fic "Por teu amor", não se preocupe que vou terminar essa fic. Algumas mudanças e problemas de instalação de internet me atrasaram o cronograma do término da história, mas em breve postarei novo capítulo. OK? Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Uma da manhã.

Muito cedo. A lua minguante ainda não tinha deixado de infligir sua luz latente no momento em que ele acordou. Com um leve sobressalto do sereno silêncio que irradiava em seu quarto.

Um silêncio suavemente apagado. Apenas o som de sua respiração e os sons do quarto ao lado.

Ele permanecia ali, apenas deitado sobre o colchão macio de sua cama. As cortinas não estavam fechadas e o tênue halo de luz da lua se filtrava através do vidro sujo da janela. Seu olhar estava fixo no céu escuro e sua mente em algum lugar de sua consciência.

O som era quase inaudível, mas o torturavam. Torturava-lhe uma raiva que ele sentia e uma vontade de levantar e quebrar o pescoço de seu irmão bastardo.

Por que estava tão ansioso? Afinal, já estava no passado. O clima é responsável por eliminar essas coisas, não é?

O ruído de molas da cama aumentou. Na cama, a poucos metros de onde estava.

Tomou seu travesseiro e cobriu sua cabeça com ele como se quisesse afogar o eco de do ruído impetuoso que com sua maldita sorte podia ouvir.

_Escutá-los_.

Não, não a culpava, mas a Sasuke.

O tempo havia corrido como a velocidade do vento despertando aquele sentimento nele, naquela tarde de verão um pouco mais de um ano, quando a viu na porta de sua casa, exatamente como ele havia retornado do seu trabalho no escritório. Não foi a aparência física dela (que não era de uma diva) que chamou a atenção dele, nem o tom rosa do cabelo dela, um tom exótico. O que atraiu a atenção de Itachi sobre a garota foi justamente sua simplicidade e naturalidade de ser.

Quando ele ia preceder a sua saudação casual, Sasuke se interpôs entre eles com sua voz fria como sempre em uma imitação fútil de suas próprias expressões:

- Ela é Haruno Sakura, minha namorada.

"Irmãozinho tolo", pensou Itachi. Que importava a ele? Não havia nada de extraordinário naquela menina sem sal de quinze anos. Era o que ele havia julgado naquele primeiro momento, porém, nos meses seguintes e nos poucos períodos de convivência com a família, sua opinião mudou um pouco.

Só um pouco, segundo ele.

Sakura era muito madura, e talvez um pouco inconveniente em suas conversas (devido à ênfase de suas observações). Perspicaz, pelo menos parecia ter uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros.

Era muita areia para um imbecil como Sasuke.

Será que invejava seu irmão? O que poderia lhe invejar? Que Sasuke tinha namorada e ele não?

Ah! Esse tipo de coisa não lhe importava. Ele era Uchiha Itachi, o prodígio da família e, recentemente, a mão direita de seu pai sobre questões de negócios, não um moleque inquieto e perturbador que costumava ser Sasuke.

Contudo, assim como os dedos não são iguais, a personalidade e a relação entre irmãos tampouco era. Itachi tinha cinco anos e meio a mais do que Sasuke e quase uma vida inteira de experiência. Sasuke era quem lutava há algum tempo (um longo tempo) pra se igualar ao nível acadêmico de seu "grande irmão" e obter alguma atenção de seu pai.

Assim costumavam ir as coisas, de um modo razoavelmente tolerável. Então, tudo se complicou a partir de sua própria perspectiva.

A soltura do colchão se intensificou, tirando-o de seu devaneio. E desta vez, ele podia ouvi-la, sussurrando no quarto ao lado.

- Sasuke ... hum ... Sasuke-kun ...

Acompanhado pelos sufocados gemidos de seu irmão. Sentia o ranger da cama deles perfurando sua cabeça.

Que diabos ela tinha visto em seu irmão? Além do aspecto de bad-boy, não havia muito que admirar em Sasuke. Era seu irmão mais novo, mas o rapaz não valia muito, moralmente falando. Sasuke havia mudado desde a entrada da "fase da aborrecência." Ele tinha se afastado do convívio familiar e chegava tarde da noite (isso se resolvia a dormir em casa).

Itachi sabia que ele tinha feito amizade com tipos que não poderiam ser considerados boa influência: um certo rapaz chamado Suigetsu e dois idiotas mais.

E depois de viver um período de confusões, teve uma temporada tranquila. Foi quando conheceu Sakura.

- Ahh ... Sasuke ... mmmhhh ...

O maldito ranger da cama de novo.

Itachi levantou-se, jogando os lençóis e travesseiros. Ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta tão duro como pôde e foi ao banheiro, sem sequer olhar de soslaio para a porta do quarto de Sasuke.

Mentalmente amaldiçoou o momento. Bastou o fato de seus pais irem viajar durante o fim de semana para Sasuke cometer esse atrevimento.

Ele abriu a torneira de água quente. Ouviu o som tranquilizador da água. Despiu-se, jogando as roupas no cesto de roupa com violência, despejando a sua ira com aqueles pedaços de tecido que não tinham culpa nenhuma da frustração correndo em suas veias. Livrou-se do elástico que segurava seu cabelo, os fios caindo em seu rosto enquanto ele entrava no box cheio de vapor quente. Foi para o chuveiro e ficou debaixo da água, sentindo-a em seu corpo.

Procurou sentir o líquido quente e transparente escorrendo pelo rosto, olhos fechados, tentando esquecer o mundo que cada vez mais o irritava.

E ele era indiferente, ou pelo menos parecia assim.

Pequenas lembranças de breves ocasiões que tinha acontecido com ela lhe assomavam à mente. Simples "conversas de mesa", se é que se pode chamar assim.

E nada mais.

Como ele poderia ignorar o aspecto sutil dessas ocasiões? E que sorriso ela tinha!

Cortesia. Foi apenas isso. Itachi pensava dessa forma, não era daqueles que interpretavam gestos das pessoas.

No entanto, aquele sorriso ...

Ele nunca tinha visto nenhuma menina que sorria com tanta naturalidade. Era uma expressão sincera, um gesto que nunca tinha visto ser correspondido por seu taciturno irmão mais novo. Sakura sempre tentou agradar Sasuke, mas parecia que nada era suficiente para ele.

E os seus olhos ...

Esse tom de jade verde. Brilhante e reforçado em suas feições suaves. Não era especificamente um rosto perfeito, era, sobretudo, a cor de seus olhos emoldurados no inverno branco de sua pele, a pele de um corpo de proporções menores e discreto, mas firme, com seios pequenos. Um defeito a se lembrar.

Quando ele percebeu, sua mão já estava em sua virilha para cima e para baixo sem parar.

Itachi começou a parar de prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo fora daquele banho. Focado apenas no que tinha em sua mão e em sua mente.

Pressão. Contrações. Respiração entrecortada.

_Sakura._

Como ele poderia estar pensando naquela garota? Se fosse a garota de qualquer outro... Mas não. Era preocupante, era proibido o que ela representava. Não era a namorada de um estranho, mas a namorada de seu próprio irmão.

Veio-lhe a imagem do rosto inocente. Animado. Seu corpo tão branco e frágil. Seus orbes verdes. Imaginou-os estreitados lhe encarando debaixo de seu corpo silenciosamente lhe perguntando "O que eu faço, Itachi-kun?"

O ritmo acelerado da sua mão. Seus olhos estavam fechados para o prazer que sentiu mais e mais. Seu cabelo cor de rosa, suave. Sua voz fraca chamando entre gemidos.

- Itachi ... Itachi ...

Sua ereção recebia mais pressão pelo movimento frenético das mãos. Por quê? Perguntava-se imaginando o rosto de Sakura enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos entre as linhas suaves do corpo da menina.

Por que Sakura sempre lhe vinha à mente?

Sua voz em sua cabeça.

- Itachi ... Itachi ...

Ele começou, quase dolorosamente, apoiando a mão livre contra a torneira. Ele sentiu uma pontada de queima da ponta dos dedos dos pés até a cintura. O eco da queda dos jatos de água abafou o fraco suspiro que escapou de seus lábios no momento do clímax.

Silêncio.

O silêncio voltou a vaguear fora dali enquanto a água estava correndo dentro do banheiro.

Ele pressionou suavemente a cabeça por causa do esforço físico peculiar e fechou a torneira.

Respirou lentamente, voltando sua mente para a realidade. Ajeitou a toalha na cintura, pingando água nas costas e nos ombros por causa de seu cabelo molhado.

Ele estava de pé parado no meio do banheiro. Terminando de se secar, parando ocasionalmente para deslizar a toalha sobre o corpo. Ele observou que a água escorria para o ralo.

Estava tremendo na íntegra, em parte por causa da reação e, em parte, de alívio. Ele já não sentia mais a vontade de entrar no quarto do irmão e desferir-lhe vários socos. Só era capaz de pensar na sequência de acontecimentos que culminaria com esta cena.

Sinceramente, acreditava que ele começara a ter essas idéias perturbadoras e descabidas sobre Sakura quase sem querer.

Sentia ciúmes de Sasuke não só por causa dela, mas também porque comparado a ele, sua vida não era uma luta diária para construir algo. Era uma vida vivida nas trincheiras.

E ultimamente, uma parte de sua vida era esperar e escutar.

Então Itachi começou a mergulhar a cabeça no trabalho até altas horas da noite, tudo para não pensar naquela moça.

Pensava em Sakura, com quem conversou muitas vezes (na maioria, sem que o seu estúpido irmão estivesse presente), em raros momentos, quando ele estava em casa. E depois, ele se surpreendia sentado assistindo TV, sem idéia do que estava vendo porque estava pensando sobre o cabelo peculiar de Sakura ou a maneira como o jeans se encaixava em seu bumbum. E, finalmente, queria fazer uma coisa.

E hoje ...

E hoje, isso não importava.

...

A luz brilhante da manhã atingiu seu rosto, coberto apenas pela metade de um dos travesseiros de Sasuke.

Sakura abriu um olho, sonolenta. À sua direita e de costas, estava Sasuke, mergulhado no quinto sono talvez. Ela se virou, olhando para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, quase nove horas.

Voltou-se, aproximando-se do corpo do rapaz. Colocou os braços sobre os ombros dele, envolvendo suas costas.

-Sasuke-kun – ela murmurou carinhosamente sobre sua orelha. Seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dele e ela podia ouvir a batida rítmica de sua respiração.

- Hmpf ... - foi a única resposta que recebeu dele.

Conhecia seus gestos, acostumou-se com seus "amplos comentários". Obviamente, depois de quase um ano e meio com ele. Então Sakura não se intimidava com a resposta esparsa e indiferente negativa do rapaz. Manteve-se o abraçando, e, lentamente, subiu uma das mãos a um dos tufos esparsos dos cabelos do dorminhoco, começando a brincar com os fios.

- Se você está com fome, pode descer e preparar o café. Eu quero dormir um pouco mais – disse Sasuke simplesmente. Ele puxou o cobertor e cobriu o rosto com ele.

A menina respondeu com um simples "tá". Sua voz era um sussurro quase inaudível, tentando imitar o tom de voz indiferente do menino. Nenhuma resposta a mais dele.

Ela se sentou na cama se espreguiçando para trás. Os ombros e cintura deram um estalo que ela achou quase delicioso por causa da intensa atividade da noite anterior. Embora não fosse a primeira vez que faziam amor, ainda sentia um leve rubor nas bochechas. Ela olhou de lado para o corpo deitado à sua direita.

- Sasuke ... meu Sasuke ...

Seu rosto abriu num sorriso travesso. Uma expressão que mais de uma vez ela tinha dedicado a esse garoto mal-humorado que ela considerava sua "cara metade". Um significado que ia além do simples significado que tinha dado à sentença. Com quase 17 anos de idade e sua vida despreocupada na adolescência, Sakura não teria que se preocupar salvo a prioridade de viver.

Era apenas a metade do verão e não fazia nem três semanas que tinha começado a época de férias. Um período de calma, apesar de sua vida escolar não pode ser considerada a mais problemática e estressante. Não era a garota mais popular da escola, mas também não era uma "nerd" deslocada. Como uma boa Haruno, tinha aprendido a viver de modo normal sua vida escolar. Nem mais, nem menos.

Ao correr do mês de março, começou logo o segundo semestre do ensino médio, quando foi transferida para o grupo "C" – inicialmente por mero erro administrativo – e foi lá que conheceu Sasuke. Alguns meses de convivência concisa e breve, algumas saídas desinteressadas com o rapaz (desinteressadas, porque conhecendo o caráter de Sasuke, sabia que lhe dava no mesmo) e nenhum evento significativo, acabaram se tornado um casal.

Não, sua vida não tomou um rumo de cento oitenta graus, nem se tornou o alvo de inveja do resto da população feminina estudantil. As coisas tinham mudado, sim, mas não o suficiente para construir um barulho digno de publicação no jornal da escola. Sasuke era considerado um dos garotos mais atraentes da escola, mas daí a ser comparado como um ídolo das séries de televisão havia uma enorme diferença. E o Uchiha não era exatamente uma maçã de caramelo, era um sombrio personagem, com mudanças de humor (às vezes quase bipolar) e um modo peculiar de demonstrar seu afeto por seus monossílabos típicos que, se Sakura tivesse a tarefa de fazer um dicionário Sasuke-Português-Português-Sasuke, todas estas expressões de "Humpf" teriam um significado único traducido em algo como "Tanto faz".

Contudo, ela gostava disso, como explicava a suas amigas, tinha um "não sei o quê" que ela via em Sasuke. Sakura acreditava que era um aspecto do jovem que ela poderia mudar com o tempo. No entanto, durante o passar dos dias e dos meses, contatava que era uma vã ilusão de típica garota sonhadora que pensa mudar o homem que idealizou: uma tentativa e nada mais. Mas ela não se importava, pelo menos não ainda.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e Sasuke a havia convidado para assistir a um filme em casa. Isso, claro, era uma desculpa aceitável para ambos. O ato sexual já estava em suas mentes desde o início. Saskura saía como namorada do Uchiha há quase dois anos e apenas há quase um mês, eles passaram a manter relações.

Sete vezes, disse ela. Aquela noite foi a sétima e ainda não tinha visto ou ouvido fogos de artifício, uma banda, mas tinha sido um pouco melhor. A primeira vez que fizeram, sentiu uma dor infernal. Suas amigas, Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata tinham feito, e ambas lhe garantiram que só doeria por um minuto, como uma injeção bem funda e que, depois disso, sentir-se-ia no céu. Só que para Sakura, sua primeira vez teve mais a sensação de uma madeira áspera lhe trespassando a virilha do que alçar as alturas. Mais tarde, Sasuke tinha confessado, com uma expressão ligeiramente culpada, que tinha sido ruim por ter colocado mal o preservativo.

A noite passada foi a segunda vez que ela tinha começado a sentir algo parecido com prazer e, naquele momento, tudo estava acabado. Sasuke tinha resistido como pôde, mas de repente ... acabou-se. Parecia atrito demais para sentir algum calor.

Mas ela o amava, não importava se não lhe expressava o mesmo. E não o amava por causa da popularidade de seu nome ou por sua aparência física, mas porque lhe deu seu primeiro beijo. E há pouco menos de um mês, havia se tornado o primeiro homem da sua vida, aquele que ela tinha entregado a sua virgindade.

Levantou-se lentamente, sentindo o ligeiro ranger da cama. Ela ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para o vazio e deu ao seu corpo mais tempo para esticar. Caminhou até a cômoda, perto da porta em que foram descuidadamente deixadas de lado suas roupas, dela e de Sasuke. Colocou seu vestido branco sem mangas, sem se importar com o fracasso de submeter o sutiã.

Era a primeira vez que passava a noite inteira na casa de Sasuke, mas isso porque os pais do namorado estavam ausentes e não se sentiria bem em ter sua intimidade descoberta mesmo sendo uma moça apresentável para eles.

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta e desceu até a cozinha, uma área branca pura que refletia o brilho da luz do sol filtrado pelo vidro da janela esquerda. O eco de seus passos na escada foi amolecido sob o som fraco do volume da TV.

Ela parou bruscamente no último degrau com o coração na mão. E se os pais de Sasuke tiveram que voltar antes do previsto? Com que cara lhes falaria?

Ela prendeu a respiração, prestando atenção ao eco do aparelho. As vozes vieram de múltiplos canais escolhidos ao acaso entre a programação do sistema de TV a cabo. Resolveu encarar a situação, desceu da escada e foi até a porta da sala. Seus olhos encontraram apenas a figura solitária de Uchiha Itachi, com a cabeça entre as mãos e os olhos com acentuadas olheiras.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e o olhar dela provocou um leve sobressalto nele.

Sakura percebeu um brilho tênue nos olhos dos jovens, que se acentuou quando ela lhe sorriu.

**... **

**Bem, gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. A fic vai ter hentai sim, mas vai demorar e não esperem um hentai muito detalhado e tampouco muitas cenas desse tipo. Mas a história vale pela luta dos dois em ficarem juntos e o Itachi está tão fofo aqui que não tem como resistir. E não custa nada deixarem um review, né? Até a próxima.**


	2. Essa idéia irracional

**Aí vai mais um capítulo! Curtam de montão!**

**...**

- Bom dia, Itachi-kun! – ela saudou aliviada por encontrá-lo, e não aos seus pais, tal como de início temeu.

Itachi era um rapaz de vinte e dois anos, cabelo preto como o de Sasuke, só que longo e preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta à saudação com um meio-sorriso forçado para a jovem.

Itachi sentiu o seu lábio inferior tremer. Um sinal de nervosismo estúpido. Sorveu o copo quase vazio de suco de laranja e desviou sua atenção da menina para a TV.

- Eu não sabia que você ia dormir aqui – disse ele, fingindo interesse no programa e sentindo-se como o pior mentiroso da história – Sasuke não me disse.

Mais uma farsa. Se tivesse um maldito detector de mentiras nos dedos, ele teria explodido dentro de dois minutos.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Sakura. A garota encolheu os ombros e olhou para o chão. Seu rosto estava vermelho.

- Bem, eu ... que ...

- Não se preocupe – interrompeu o Uchiha, observando o extremo nervosismo por parte da Sakura. Ele se levantou do sofá, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira – Eu também acabo de me levantar. Eu acho que sobrou algo do jantar de ontem à noite, se você quiser ...

Bastou colocar a mão na porta da geladeira quando Sakura o deteve. Ele sentiu o toque suave de seus dedos em torno dos seus e evitou o olhar dela.

A menina não percebeu a perturbação de Itachi. Colocou-se na frente dele, olhando com cuidado dentro da geladeira. Pegou um pote de leite novo, meia dúzia de ovos e outros ingredientes.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Itachi, que havia permanecido em silêncio apenas segurando a porta da geladeira

Sakura cuidadosamente pôs os ingredientes no parapeito da cozinha moderna. Pegou uma tigela do armário, uma chaleira e pó de café tendo vasculhado por alguns minutos. Em seguida, dirigiu-se a Itachi, dando-lhe um olhar de confiança. Genuíno e espontâneo.

- Vou fazer um café decente, não vou comer as sobras requentadas de sei lá o quê – ela disse. Não havia nenhuma pretensão em sua voz, era a audácia simples de qualquer garota de sua idade e não mais – E depois não há nada como um café quentinho com bolinhos de chuva com calda de chocolate. A calda é uma invenção minha.

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça da mesma maneira que Sasuke costumava fazer. Sakura achava que era uma resposta característica dos Uchihas.

Ela preparou tudo e acendeu o fogão enquanto ele apenas se sentou à mesa após encher o copo de suco novamente, tentando voltar sua atenção para o líquido no recipiente.

A imagem difusa, mas consciente da memória da sua noite de "prazer" no banho ainda estava presente e clara o suficiente para fazê-lo se servir de uma nova rodada de suco.

Nervoso.

E ele teve que admitir, ele se sentia um pouco nervoso. Não porque ela estivesse ali no mesmo cômodo e respirando o mesmo ar. Ou até mesmo pelo fato de que ela usasse uma blusa que mostrasse claramente não ter nada por baixo, apenas uma dobra um pouco mais acentuada revelando seus pequenos seios, curvando-se a seda em seus mamilos.

Não, ele não estava nervoso por causa disso. Mas pelos pensamentos que teve à noite e o modo como procurou se aliviar.

Merda! Que diabos era isso? Ele era um homem já adulto e não um rapaz de quatorze anos que se excitava facilmente só por ver uma adolescente. Era ridículo.

Então, por que com Sakura ...?

- Não são nove? – a voz de Sakura quebrou seus pensamentos.

- Eu estava distraído. Desculpe – disse com aparente naturalidade – O que você estava dizendo?

- É que Sasuke me disse que você costuma ir pro seu trabalho no escritório por volta de umas nove horas e é difícil te ver em casa – replicou Sakura – E disse também que os negócios da família não vão muito bem ...

_Sasuke, Sasuke ... quando algo realmente importou àquele ignorante? Além disso, era ele que raramente se via em casa. Se ela soubesse ...  
_  
- Hum. .. não. Eu acho que não vou hoje – disse ignorando seus pensamentos pervertidos – É apenas uma queda de vendas, nada tão importante que os chamados do meu celular não possam esperar. Não se preocupe, nós já sobrevivemos muitas vezes ao pior.

O doce cheiro dos bolinhos flutuava no ar. Sakura abriu o forno, pegou a forma com um pano e colocou-a sobre a mesa com os quitutes. Em seguida, pegou a garrafa com o café já pronto e a panela com a calda.

- Bem, eu tenho notado Sasuke-kun um pouco tenso. Eu pensei que fosse por isso que ele me disse que procuraria um trabalho de meio período durante o verão.

- Emprego? – Itachi ficou surpreso e esqueceu-se completamente que estava pensado em voz alta – Aquele bestão deve ter se metido em outro problema pra querer encontrar uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro, ainda mais em feriados.

Seu rosto voltou a assumir uma máscara de neutralidade até ele perceber que a moça olhava para ele com uma expressão confusa.

- Não estou sabendo de nada – disse Sakura – Tivemos um semestre tranqüilo durante o período de aulas.

"Ou pelo menos é o que você acredita", lembrou-se ele tendo cuidado para não expor suas idéias.

O moreno arqueou os ombros como se concordasse com ela. A rosada se sentou à sua direita junto à mesa e derramou a calda sobre os bolinhos oferecendo um a ele.

- Eu não gosto de doce – conseguiu dizer quase num sussurro tenso pela aproximação da jovem.

Sakura sorriu, comeu o bolinho e serviu o café para ambos. Novamente, estendeu um bolinho para ele.

- Eu disse que não gosto de comida doce...mmm - mas Sakura enfiou o bolinho na boca dele o surpreendendo – Hum ... não está nada mau.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. E não minta, sei que você gosta de doces.

_Grande, o que mais seu intrometido irmão havia contado?_

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu vi você na loja do Sr. Tanaka comprar uma caixa de bombons – disse Sakura – Ou é isso ou tem uma namorada muito sortuda pra você comprar bombons para ela.

Itachi murmurou algo ininteligível e sem importância.

- Não tenho namorada – ele disse friamente. A sentença havia ultrapassado a apatia que ele usou em seu tom de voz.

Seus olhos perscrutando os outros bolinhos na forma evitavam os olhos de Sakura. Houve um silêncio desconfortável que nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar.

O som de um telefone celular foi ouvido de um dos quartos, seguido pela voz calma de um Sasuke sonolento. Um par de frases curtas, e alguns outros "Humpf". O último foi o crack do dispositivo para cortar a ligação. A poucos passos decorrentes da sala, indo ao longo do corredor até o banheiro. Um breve momento de silêncio e, mais uma vez, os passos de volta para o quarto e convergindo para a escada.

- Parece que ele levantou com o pé esquerdo – murmurou Itachi.

Sakura simplesmente levantou os olhos para o teto em algum lugar.

- Isso não é nada bom – disse ela, tentando parecer o mais séria possível – Deve estar com TPM.

Ela deu uma risada curta. Itachi devolveu o gesto com um sorriso fraco de cumplicidade.

- O que há de tão engraçado? – Sasuke invadiu a cozinha com o brilho da manhã batendo no rosto lavado, cabelo fora de seu estilo casual e cara de poucos amigos. Usava calça jeans e uma camisa cinza um pouco desgastada sem mangas. A mão direita segurava um casaco vermelho que Itachi reconheceu ser de Sakra.

- Bom ... bom dia, Sasuke-kun - Sakura o cumprimentou se levantando imediatamente. O rapaz se limitou a fazer um meneio de saudação com a cabeça – Você quer café da manhã? Eu ...

- Não – cortou de maneira seca. Ele deu a jaqueta para ela com um gesto que poderia ser traduzido como "Coloque isso e vamos embora." A Itachi nem sequer se virou para olhar – Eu vou te levar pra casa. Tenho coisas pra fazer.

A jovem suspirou e colocou a jaqueta cobrindo a blusa que deixava transparecer um pouco seus seios. Ela foi até onde estava Sasuke.

- Pelo menos deixe ela terminar o café da manhã. Você não vai morrer por esperar dez ou quinze minutos – disse Itachi com voz baixa, mas firme o suficiente para não ser ignorada

- Você não ouviu que eu estou com pressa? -Sasuke apenas olhou de soslaio para ele.

Um gesto evocativo e desafiador. Contudo, Itachi não se intimidou.

- Hoje é sábado ... Que diabos você vai fazer tão cedo?

- Isso não é da sua conta – tornou Sasuke com a luz distante nos olhos frios como gelo, que não escondiam sua expressão de raiva reprimida.

Itachi se levantou, olhando para o rosto insolente e desafiador de Sasuke.

Houve uma pausa tensa de sete ou oito segundos, em que os olhos dos rapazes se cruzaram em um duelo silencioso, e se as faíscas nos olhos de ambos pudessem sair, haveria um incêndio em escala bíblica nas quatro ruas ao redor da mansão Uchiha. Não havia palavras ou qualquer outra coisa no meio. Uma fração de um minuto que para Sakura parecia eterna.

-Sasuke-kun – disse em um sussurro, quebrando um pouco o transe visual de ferro entre os irmãos.

Sasuke agarrou o braço da menina submissa com um grunhido seco. Ele abriu a porta. Sakura saiu primeiro, parando na porta, dizendo adeus a Itachi com um movimento fraco de sua mão direita.

Olhou para o chão imediatamente enquanto Sasuke se aproximava dela. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta, pronto para fechá-la por trás dele. Algo o deteve.

- Sasuke – Itachi olhou para ele com uma expressão séria, que poderia ser comparada com a de seu pai. Um sinal que Sasuke havia visto muitas vezes, ultimamente – Não se esqueça que temos visita esta noite. Pelo menos uma vez na vida chegue antes do amanhecer.

- Humpf, que seja – bufou Sasuke deslocando o contato visual com altivez – Se der, eu venho. E se eu quiser – ele parou e mostrou um sorriso de desdém – Eu sim tenho uma vida.

Ele se virou como de costume. Dar as costas ao seu irmão mais velho e às responsabilidades era sua ousadia típica. Não era a primeira vez que Itachi recebia tais manifestações de desagrado de Sasuke. Só ficou mais claro um sentimento que, nos últimos anos, tornou-se algo mais do que simples desentendimento entre irmãos.

Itachi apenas ficou ali, enquanto a brisa da manhã lhe acertou em cheio no rosto e os raios do sol iluminavam as ruas e ao seu redor, sob o azul calmo e alegre de um céu sem nuvens.

Mentalmente amaldiçoou o fato de que todos, aparentemente, tudo estava contra ele ... e talvez houvesse alguma verdade nisso.

_Eu tenho uma vida_.

Ouvia o eco da voz de Sasuke em sua cabeça como uma mosca persistente.

Ele queria poder dizer a mesma coisa.

Viu os bolinhos deixados pela garota de cabelos rosados. Pegou um. Sua língua ainda percebia as memórias quentes do café da manhã.

_Sakura_ .

-0 -

Há momentos em que todos nós sentimos com antecedência, mesmo antes de colocar o pé fora da cama se vamos ter um bom ou um mau dia. Você nunca sabe exatamente o porquê disso, mas lá está ele, teimoso e forte mesmo que seja apenas um palpite.

Assim transcorreu o resto da manhã, com o movimento de uma rotina sufocante e decepcionante. Lento, muito lento. De qualquer jeito, o espaço entre às dez da manhã e às duas horas correu como a velocidade de uma tartaruga de meio século de idade.

Bastou tocar a campainha de seu relógio de pulso, marcando dez horas, para ele chegar na entrada de um edifício antigo que ficava na rua principal de Konoha. Aquele prédio austero onde tinha passado os últimos cinco anos se tornando sua "prisão" pessoal, repetidamente o fazia pensar que o pior que poderia lhe ter acontecido foi saltar quatro semestres da faculdade, devido às suas notas altas.

Ser considerado o "gênio" da família era uma cadeia de algemas. Um fardo doloroso e cruel que destruiu sua vida há quatro anos, precisamente. O ano do acidente. Foi então que, com seus dezoito anos sem experiência, ele tinha sido encarregado de noventa por cento dos negócios da família. Nesta idade, ainda achava que o gabinete do presidente de gestão de negócios tinha um tamanho enorme, sentindo-se pequeno ... muito pequeno. Ele não tinha culpa de seu pai ter cometido a imprudência de beber uns copos a mais de whisky e acidentado-se naquela noite chuvosa de outubro.

Seu pai não tinha perdido muito, exceto o carro, três quartos de parede de uma área rural a cinco quilômetros de Konoha e a perna fraturada. Cinco meses de muletas amarrado com uma tala mecânica na perna lesionada, reclamando o dia inteiro em casa e condenado a ficar por tempo indeterminado fora dos negócios. Ah, mas os negócios não podem parar. E o que resta? Mas para isso está Itachi, certo?

Aquele foi um ano extraordinário que lhe valeu um maravilhoso par de algemas, responsabilidade e maturidade. E com apenas 18 anos de idade, não era uma história surpreendente? Algo que vale a pena colocar em uma das melhores páginas da revista de Konoha: "O jovem primogênito de uma das famílias mais proeminentes herdou a posição de gestão, renunciando a tudo, sem reclamação". E isso escrito em letras maiúsculas.

A vida sempre foi irônica. E Kami tinha um senso de humor.

Ele tinha nojo e raiva de si mesmo por nunca ter se manifestado. Ele tinha aprendido a expressar que não valia a pena, mesmo com uma carranca. Ele nunca disse ou fez algo contra seu pai ou sua família inteira (porque o destino de todos os Uchihas era o mesmo), nem mesmo por ter que cortar tudo o que representava sua "própria vida".

Três meses antes da loucura de seu pai, Itachi tinha uma namorada que se chamava Inuzuka Hana e iriam comemorar seu primeiro aniversário de um ano de noivado. Depois, as coisas pioraram. Ele parou de vê-la todos os dias, reduzindo as suas viagens ou visitas aos finais de semana e apenas um par de horas antes de retornar para a "cadeia" de volta ao escritório.

A celebração do aniversário nunca aconteceu. Eles discutiram várias vezes, sempre ela lhe jogando na cara que não lhe dava mais atenção, que não passavam mais tempo juntos como antes. Ele não negou que ela estava certa. Que mulher iria suportar se casar com uma empresa? E numa tarde, ele havia planejado deixar o escritório mais cedo(e fez) e surpreendê-la com um buquê de rosas, porém, ele que foi surpreendido com uma notícia inesperada: Hana estava saindo com um rapaz que tinha estudado com ele em seu último semestre da faculdade. Ela não disse, não precisou. Itachi constatou quando a viu beijando o sujeito na porta da casa dos Inuzuka.

Então ela deixou de lhe importar e, finalmente, o Uchiha tratou de se dedicar por completo à gestão e à administração da empresa sem se reservar um tempo livre e devorando sua vida naquele trabalho.

O que isso importa? Afinal, ele não tinha vida agora.

Nada.

Até que ele a conheceu. Precisamente _ela_. Sim, agora tinha certeza: se havia algum Deus, ele tinha um humor negro para cruzar destinos que nunca deveriam caminhar lado a lado.

Não. Fazia quase dois meses que repetia sempre a mesma incógnita. Isso nunca aconteceu. E Sakura não era a primeira namorada que Sasuke tivera. Itachi havia conhecido três garotas antes dela e nenhuma havia durado tanto como namorada de Sasuke . Seu irmão podia ser um tolo, mas também sabia reconhecer uma boa garota à mão, afinal, as outras não passavam de meninas imaturas, tolas e sem o menor senso de personalidade.

Sakura não. Sempre fazendo a diferença, além do tom peculiar de seu cabelo ou o brilho alegre dos olhos ou a suavidade que se podia sentir com o toque da sua pele branca ou dos seus ...

- Quatrocentos e cinquenta ou quinhentos? – a voz veio de Shisui distante no tempo e espaço.

- Quinhentos o quê? – Itachi respondeu quase roboticamente.

A palma de uma mão deu um tapa na mesa. Um estrondo que tinha o poder de trazer de volta ao tempo real. Itachi olhou para cima, um pouco surpreso com o som. Seus olhos sonolentos ainda colidiram com a confusa e perplexa figura de Uchiha Shisui, primo em segundo grau e principal coordenador acionista.

- Patos – disse simulando um tom lento e estúpido em sua voz – Você se importa com o que eu falo? Posso estar aqui todo maldito dia falando um monte de absurdos e você não vai ouvir.

O tom de sua voz tentando parecer sério, mas para Itachi era uma imitação rudimentar de uma bronca. Shisui era um dos poucos Uchihas que conseguia levar a vida de um modo alegre e descontraído mesmo no meio de tantas responsabilidades. No entanto, dessa vez a expressão que ele mantinha era de preocupação.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com você? Você parece bem mais indiferente do que o seu normal. Até olheiras no seu rosto dá pra notar.

- Nada. Não é nada.

Shisui cruzou os braços balançando a cabeça.

- Claro, então por que ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens, enquanto eu tento contar a taxa de perdas para este ano? Não é nada, certo? – argumentou. Itachi não disse nada, só conseguiu colocar a cabeça sobre a mão direita. - Sasuke se meteu em encrencas?

- Não – ele cortou a frase focando sua atenção na pasta à frente dele - Nós temos uns quinhentos mil reais faltando?

- Parece que sim – Shisui encolheu os ombros – Vou ter de verificar com o departamento de contabilidade. Recentemente, a cabeça do besta do Obito não tem funcionado como deveria. Ele tem o péssimo hábito de colocar mais zeros. Se as coisas ficarem complicadas, vamos realizar uma auditoria – concluiu com um sorriso confiante – Já estivemos em situações piores nos últimos três anos. Vamos sobreviver.

- Humpf.

Seu primo reprimiu um bocejo.

- Bem – ele se espreguiçou para trás e afundou-se na cadeira de frente para Itachi. Seu rosto refletia uma atitude de quem vê as coisas além e Itachi tinha medo de ver esse tipo de sorriso – Você sabe do que precisa? Um pouco de diversão por aí. Aqui você vive dentro destas quatro paredes a maior parte do dia; até mesmo o porteiro tem mais liberdade do que você.

- Tenho minhas obrigações.

- Mas você também tem direitos. Vá viver a sua vida e saia um pouco da confusão desse lugar – Shisui se levantou da cadeira e jogou o paletó no ombro de forma despreocupada – Levante sua bunda daí e vamos tomar uma cerveja como nos velhos tempos.

- Eu não posso. Eu tenho um compromisso esta noite.

- Hum... um jantar com o grande" Madara-todo-poderoso ". Seu pai er ..., meu tio falou isso durante toda a semana. Obito e eu apostamos que ele falaria isso pela centésima vez hoje. É claro que se titio não tivesse viajado, eu teria vencido – riu - Mas vamos lá, homem. Que mal há em esticar um pouco as pernas?

Itachi olhou para o relógio na parede: quatro horas e meia.

- Você está louco? Eu não posso, tenho de ir as sete no aeroporto buscar meus pais.

- Só uma ou duas cervejas, eu não vou ficar bêbado, porque hoje é a noite de minha formatura. Pode deixar que eu vou dirigir, assim você não corre o risco de ir pelo mesmo caminho do seu pai e atropelar o primeiro objeto inanimado que encontrar.

-0 -

- Você está atrasado – resmungou uma voz vinda do beco. A silhueta de um jovem de cabelos brancos em fatias finas e um sorriso assustador, mostrando os dentes desiguais, surgiu no meio do silêncio.

- Um maldito contra-tempo - Sasuke amaldiçoou se aproximando do outro rapaz, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Olhou para trás - Você trouxe?

O outro assentiu, entregando-lhe um objeto enrolado em um saco de papel.

- Sasu-chaaan – quem falou desta vez foi Karin, uma garota um ano mais nova que Sasuke. Tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e óculos de aro grosso – Eu fiquei preocupada. Por que não respondeu à mensagem que te enviei ontem?

- Eu estava ocupado – respondeu secamente, abrindo o saco e examinando cuidadosamente o conteúdo. Ignorava os gestos irritantes de Karin.

- A gente pensou que você não viria – murmurou o rapaz de cabelos brancos – Achei que você tinha amarelado.

- Eu nunca vacilo, Suigestu.

- Foi o que pensei. Mas pra falar a verdade não entendo como um cara como você que tem de tudo, que pode conseguir tudo com uma só palavra de seu pai, queira fazer isso. Eu não me importo de fazer. Não tenho um nome reconhecível e dinheiro para gastar. Mas por que você ...?

- Porque eu quero mostrar minha força – os orbes escuros de Sasuke brilharam ao verificar uma reluzente C-55 semi-automática que ele segurava em sua mão – Eu sei que posso realizar grandes coisas por mim mesmo.

Um sorriso desprovido de sentimentos se esboçou no canto de sua boca.

_Grandes coisas_.

**...**

**E agora? O que o mala do Sasuke vai aprontar? Só vão saber nos próximos capítulos. Até lá!**


	3. Sakura

**Olá, gente! Como foi o carnaval de todas? Espero que tenham se divertido. Divirtam-se também com mais um capítulo dessa romântica história!**

**...**

Haruno Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa, ouvindo o chato ranger desta.

- Já estou aqui! – sua voz soou como um eco, na manhã de sábado, depois de Sasuke ter lhe deixado em sua porta. Não havia ninguém e Sakura não achou estranho, pois só viviam lá ela e sua mãe, a quem somente via no final da tarde depois do trabalho.

Sakura entrou, tirou o casaco, deixando-o no encosto de uma cadeira na sala de jantar e foi para seu quarto. Ela desabou na cama e ligou a TV só para ter um pouco de barulho na casa. O silêncio não era algo que ela particularmente gostava. Tirou o celular do bolso da calça, deixando-o no criado-mudo e olhou-o por alguns instantes como se estivesse esperando por algo.

Desde a saída abrupta da casa de Sasuke e por todo o caminho, o diálogo com ele se tornou tão seco e distante, como se houvesse uma barreira de gelo entre eles. Barreira que os separava intangível, embora ele a segurasse pela mão.

E, no entanto, o toque da sua mão também se afastou.

Talvez ele tivesse problemas como havia argumentado o seu irmão Itachi. Problemas que não implicasse ela.

Sasuke estava tomando as tempestades e catástrofes da vida como uma luta individual. E ela apenas permanecia para ficar lá, se ele precisasse levantar os pedaços desmembrados resultantes de suas batalhas. E isso era algo que ela gostaria, só para lhe dar a chance.

Um ano e meio e ainda havia dois semestres na escola...e uma vida juntos.

Essa idéia a fez sentir um caloroso arrepio em todos os poros de sua pele como quando recebeu seu primeiro beijo. Embora surpresa ao constatar que eles já estavam perto de cumprir dois anos de namoro, Sakura (pelo menos ela) ainda tinha aquele sentimento idiota de borboletas no estômago e a tímida gagueira de qualquer estudante. No entanto, uma sensação dentro dela, sentiu que "algo especial" estava começando a vazar lentamente como o gás de um refrigerante.

Para a rosada era quase normal e cotidiana a telegráfica comunicação de Sasuke, mas ela podia sentir que ele se tornara mais inexpressivo. Suas últimas saídas consistiram em pequenas pausas para um café, longe da área central de Konoha, ou em casa. E cinco vezes, de repente saiu de casa, indo apressar o passo para quem sabe onde.

Bendita intuição feminina, embora não tenha sido tão abençoado o momento em que chegou! Ainda que fizesse seis meses desde que certo fato desagradável ocorreu, não dava para esquecer. Como todas as lembranças negativas que são as mais difíceis de apagar.

Foi num dia em que saíram mais cedo da aula; Sasuke a acompanhou até sua casa, como de costume. Depois de se despedir, ela se lembrou de ter deixado um de seus cadernos de anotações na mochila do namorado. Um costume que, desde então, Sakura passou a evitar. Sasuke parou, e sem lhe dar tempo de descer a mochila do ombro, Sakura abriu a bolsa e encontrou o livro tão logo deslizou o zíper. Havia no meio dois livros revestidos de forma desajeitada, meio maço de cigarros sem filtro consumido e o que parecia ser uma camisa, dobrada de qualquer jeito e amarrotada. Ela pegou o livro e a camisa. Estendeu-a sem que Sasuke percebesse e encontrou algumas manchas vermelhas perto da gola. "Batom", ela estranhou, pois nunca tinha usado um tom vermelho. A recordação daquela tarde voltou a se repetir em sua mente agora.

Sasuke estava saindo com mais alguém?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as nuvens da tempestade que ameaçava torturá-la naquela manhã. Não valia a pena. Ela nunca faria isso com Sasuke, então por que ele faria semelhante sacanagem com ela?

Não era o melhor homem do mundo, nem mesmo tentava ser, porém, ela o amava.

Por outro lado, talvez Itachi pudesse lhe falar sobre isso. Esse tipo de sensações estranhas e idéias que lhe vinham à mente eram adequadas para se conversar com alguém. Contudo, não com qualquer pessoa como Ino porque esta era muito exagerada por vezes, e com um humor que poderia causar uma tempestade num copo d' água. Quanto a Hinata, bem, ela só poderia lhe aconselhar algo como "falar com ele."

Não. O melhor seria falar com Itachi, ele iria lhe dizer. Ela sentia que poderia sempre falar com ele. De certo modo, ele era como Sasuke, não era dado a extensos comentários, mas ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, sempre ouvia. De ouvir a "simplesmente escutar" havia uma diferença enorme. E de alguma forma, sentia-se confiante na sua companhia.

"Quem dera que Sasuke fosse um pouco mais sensato ... como Itachi-kun", pensou vagamente e sem querer suspirou com um sorriso quase invisível em seus lábios.

Ela reprimiu um bocejo e olhou para o celular, mudo e imóvel em sua mesa de cabeceira. Esperando talvez alguma chamada de Sasuke.

Enterrou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. O telefone não tocou no resto do dia.

-0 -

Itachi tamborilava os dedos distraidamente sobre o colchão, olhando para o relógio na mesa de vez em quando, com uma repetição, que parecia ter se tornado uma marca nos últimos quarenta minutos. Rígido como um cadáver deitado, olhava para algum ponto no teto.

A hora da meia-noite e meia estava marcada na tela do relógio.

Aquilo que Shisui sugeriu como "esticar as pernas", não foi mais além do escândalo armado por ele no "Ichiraku", onde só passaram uma hora e, eventualmente, foi Itachi quem conduziu, uma vez que Shisui alegou ter outra de suas "enxaquecas mortais."

Depois de deixar em segurança um Shisui trêmulo, Itachi voltou para casa, tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa para usar outra um pouco mais formal: blazer azul marinho e calça social. Ele chegou dez minutos antes do horário no aeroporto para buscar os pais e enfrentou um monte de perguntas repetitivas do seu pai sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke, respondendo do seu modo monossilábico. Quando chegaram em casa, encontraram o moço deitado confortável e casual no sofá da sala.

Até ali tudo bem.

O jantar tão anunciado não ficou aquém de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser considerado como o mais importante evento do ano. Itachi já sabia que a sensação de exagero não tinha limites nem para o seu pai durante essa conversa. Simples trivialidades entre Uchihas como a aquisição de novas ações no mercado financeiro, a expansão das agências de Madara e fofocas assim. Tudo ia bem até o momento em que Madara-sama, com aquela expressão de orgulho, anunciou sua aposentadoria no futuro, afirmando que já estava com quase cinqüenta anos e tinha feito tudo o possível e o impossível pelo nome Uchiha da empresa. Não era uma notícia exasperante pelo simples fato de Madara deixar a direção geral para Fugaku preencher a vaga e, conseqüentemente, a sentença de que Itachi coordenaria totalmente a administração geral.

Mais obrigações. Mais esforços. Mais preocupações. E menos tempo para ele.

Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim, não é? Com poucas chances de estar em casa, seriam raras as ocasiões em que veria Sakura e cada vez mais reduzidas possivelmente para nada. E isso seria benéfico completamente para ele tirá-la da cabeça.

Não é isso que ele queria?

Uma hora da manhã.

E o som que o perturbava. A poucos metros do corredor, fora do seu quarto, ele ouvia a voz de seu irmão. E palavras quebradas foram ditas com sua apatia habitual.

"Este idiota e seu telefone celular estúpido", ele disse a si mesmo, reconhecendo a atitude peculiar de Sasuke no bate-papo com quem fosse que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

- Já disse que não ... – resmungava o irmão dele no quarto ao lado. Houve um silêncio forçado, seguido por dois "não". Outro silêncio e logo o que estava esperando ouvir, o estalido final – Esquece isso! É a minha vida e o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa! Pare de me incomodar!

Outro silêncio. Itachi supôs que Sasuke foi quem cortou a chamada e, provavelmente, à sua maneira "delicada".

Deixaria isso de lado. Já tinha dilemas demais na cabeça para se preocupar com a bagunça que era a vida de Sasuke.

-0 -

Sasuke.

Sakura limpou a lágrima solitária que escorria pelo rosto. O sentimento ainda da dor a apertava por dentro, mas procurava controlá-lo. Ela já tinha passado a noite toda chorando e soluçando.

Seu telefone ficou em silêncio durante todo o dia anterior e estava preocupada; havia dado quase dez horas da noite e então ela ligou para ele. A linha caiu na caixa postal, o que a mortificou mais. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido?

Esse foi o estopim para continuar ligando sem cessar, não se importando com o adiantado da noite. Finalmente, a voz seca e monótona de Sasuke atendeu. Perguntas feitas por ela. Respostas monossilábicas dele até que se impacientou e gritou-lhe.

Nunca lhe havia gritado assim. E foi nesse momento, inconscientemente pelo pouco diálogo que Sasuke impunha, que ela fez a pergunta que tanto tempo havia temido fazer. Estaria ele brincando? E o batom no colarinho da camisa? Disse tudo ... e Sasuke respondeu. Foi isso que causou a tempestade. Não o tom de voz ... mas a resposta em si.

"É a minha vida e o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa!"

Uma lágrima a mais quis rolar para fora do seu olho direito. Não deixou que saísse.

- Você vai tomar café da manhã ou quer que eu pendure seu prato e sua xícara na parede do seu quarto ? – ironizou sua mãe, olhando-a pensativamente – Está tudo bem?

Sakura levantou os olhos da xícara quase cheia de cereal. Desenhou na face um sorriso falso.

- Eu não estou com fome – disse.

Haruno Hanako viu sua filha com uma expressão que transparecia preocupação e perplexidade. "Adolescentes, sempre dramatizando as coisas", pensou.

- Você sabe, é domingo – disse Hanako – E a gente não passou muito tempo juntas. Que tal se você comprar um pacote de sementes para o cultivo e me ajudar com o jardim? Está um deserto lá fora.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. O que ela precisava agora era sair. Um pouco de ar fresco sempre melhorava tudo, ajudava curar as feridas e pensar com clareza.

Seria bom, mas interiormente protestou que significava ir até a loja e ouvir os comentários insípidos de Yamanaka Ino, sem dúvida.

No entanto, concordou.

-0 -

- Bem, bem ... Então agora você quem vai ditar as regras na empresa, né? – Shisui deu um tapinha nas costas com tanta força que Itachi quase cospe os pulmões sobre a mesa – Caraca, que sorte a sua!

- Ah, cala a boca! – Itachi praguejou, olhando para ele com uma expressão assassina no rosto – Não estou de bom humor.

- Que novidade! Você nunca está mesmo – riu Shisui cínico. Ele bebeu o último gole de refrigerante que lhe tinham servido – Ânimo, homem. Para a próxima semana, se você se levantar com o pé esquerdo pode tranquilo despedir um monte de inúteis da empresa indo da esquerda pra direita, se quiser.

- Sim, começando com você - murmurou Itachi bebendo o que restava de seu refrigerante.

Shisui lhe socou no braço em resposta a esse comentário tão lisonjeiro. Era quase onze horas da manhã de domingo, mas parecia mais tarde por causa do calor. E Itachi pretendia ficar durante todo o dia vegetando na cama e tentando concentrar seu pensamento na pequena mancha do teto do seu quarto; queria pensar em qualquer coisa que não fossem os dias de tensão que se aproximavam por conta do cargo a que fora promovido ... ou que não fosse _ela_.

Até que a campainha tocou na entrada e apareceu Shisui para uma visita inesperada. Estava curioso sobre o jantar exclusivo da noite passada.

- E imagino que Sasuke voltou a se esquivar de responsabilidades, não é?

-Hump – Itachi assentiu – Me lembre de alguma vez em que ele não fez isso.

E Shisui foi cuidadoso para não perguntar mais. Ele sabia bem, a julgar pelos comentários mal-humorados de seu primo, que o relacionamento entre irmãos não era dos melhores.

- Bem, já tá na hora de ir – disse Shisui após um silêncio constrangedor – É quase meio-dia e eu acho que você vai querer descansar pra o início de uma nova jornada que começa amanhã às seis horas da manhã. Meus sinceros pêsames, primo.

O moreno encolheu os ombros. Shisui se despediu de sua tia Mikoto. E Itachi o acompanhou apenas com o pretexto de sair.

-0 -

- Ainda falta meia hora para as doze – Itachi murmurou enquanto caminhavam a passos lentos entre a rua movimentada – Desde quando você tem coisas pra fazer que não seja ficar bêbado?

Shisui sorriu orgulhoso.

- Tenho um compromisso com Ayame-chan – expressou com ar superior

- A garçonete do Ichiraku's?

- Tá aí, você vê, nem todos da empresa somos antisociais. Ela é uma mulher muito bonita quando não fala muito, é claro - Shisui jogou as mãos nos bolsos - E cá entre nós, não tem como negar como ela fica sexy com o avental do uniforme tão apertado na cintura.

- Humpf.

O rosto de Shisui se abriu numa expressão de zombaria.

- Sabe do que você precisa, priminho? De mulher. Precisa encontrar uma namorada e dedicar algum tempo pra ela. Tenho certeza que deve haver mais de uma dúzia de meninas que aceitariam sair com você sem pensar duas vezes – Shisui voltou seu olhar para o chão e começou a sussurrar - Já se passaram quatro anos desde que você e a Hana terminaram, eu acho que tá na hora de superar.

_Mulheres, justo o que não queria falar_, Itachi pensou sarcástico.

-Não é a Hana – ele exalou quase sem perceber.

Shisui levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Então?

- Nada.

A conversa foi cortada, no momento em que pararam diante da casa de Uchiha Shisui.

- Ok, você é quem sabe – disse Shisui abrindo a porta e olhou de soslaio para o primo – Mas tenho certeza que uma companhia feminina te faria muito bem.

- Humpf, ter uma namorada não vai me mudar em nada - garantiu Itachi - Até amanhã.

Ele se virou indo pela mesma rua, ladeira acima. Refutou a idéia de retornar à sua casa.

A atmosfera ficaria muito carregada devido a seu pai que agora estaria sobre seus ombros.

Não, não queria voltar pelo menos por umas duas horas.

Ele andou com marcha lenta e hesitante. As pessoas ao redor dele vinham e iam cada um com sua própria vida, problemas e alegrias pessoais.

Um casal feliz de mãos dadas passou ao seu lado. A moça mostrava uma expressão serena enquanto caminhava com seu companheiro numa atmosfera leve e equilibrada entre eles.

Por um instante, breve e fugaz, Itachi os invejou. E se lembrou do último comentário de Shisui sobre ele ter alguém. No fundo, talvez estivesse certo.

Uma companheira.

No entanto, seus desejos ou intenções de ter alguém ao seu lado tinham desaparecido depois do incidente com Hana. Doeu, ele não podia negar, embora seu caráter não se houvesse manifestado. Ele havia sido enganado, ferido e o machucado ainda sangrava por dentro.

E se o tempo cura tudo, não foi o suficiente para terminar de cauterizar a ferida que havia e que deixou um rasgo enorme. Difícil de esquecer, a não ser por ...

Não. Não Haruno Sakura.

Não podia ser, simplesmente porque ia contra a moral, seu código de honra e lógica; não poderiam serem postos de lados em uma batalha emocional. Moralmente, ele não podia porque a jovem era a namorada de seu irmão; não importava o quanto orgulhoso, irreverente e idiota fosse Sasuke, era seu irmão. Afinal, o sangue sempre falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, Itachi acreditava que Sakura não poderia ver nada demais nele.

Ela estava apaixonada por Sasuke e namoravam há quase dois anos. Que oportunidades ele teria contra isso?

"Eu preciso esquecer", pensou distraidamente olhando para as vitrines. Ele parou em um ponto da calçada esperando para atravessar a rua enquanto o semáforo indicava a luz verde dando passagem para os veículos. Havia outros pedestres como ele aguardando.

- Itachi-kun.

O homem de cabelos negros e amarrados se virou para a direita. O som vinha de trás. A voz se destacou do burburinho das pessoas. Suave, melodiosa. Seu olhar desinteressado vagava entre a multidão, e encontrou-a a poucos metros de onde ele estava.

Haruno Sakura o observava da porta de um estabelecimento comercial. Ela carregava uma sacola de compras e usava uma camisa vermelha de mangas curtas e calça jeans desbotada. O sol batia em seu rosto destacando a cor creme de sua pele.

Adorável.

Seu primeiro impulso foi ignorá-la. Fazer como se não tivesse lhe ouvido e seguir em frente. O sinal mudou de verde para vermelho e as pessoas ao redor se deslocaram, mas ele ficou quieto. Estupidamente ainda, como se seus pés tivessem sido colados ao pavimento.

- Sakura-san – respondeu ele, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo. Era raro chamá-la pelo sufixo "san", uma vez que refletia uma relação marcada e uma certa propriedade.

Usando esse termo, denotava uma ligeira barreira contra uma possível relação de maior intimidade entre eles que talvez impedisse uma aproximação desembaraçada por parte dela, pois ele já sentia um nervosismo desnecessário. E embora seu rosto não expressasse qualquer coisa, ele sentiu que estava começando a fazer mais calor do que deveria.

Sakura foi direto até ele. Itachi é quem deveria tomar a iniciativa de fazê-lo, naturalmente, porém, suas pernas pareciam ter se rebelado contra ele.

- Olá! – sua voz parou de tremer e ele fingiu uma neutralidade que não existia

O rosto suave e macio da jovem mostrou de modo sutil uma expressão angustiada que Itachi sentiu de imediato.

- Olá – ela sussurrou. Houve também uma pausa em sua voz. Abaixou o rosto, como se o contato visual fosse imprudente. Respirou fundo tentando abafar um soluço – Você está indo pra casa?

- Humpf – ele afirmou disse - Por quê?

Não houve resposta. E então, o nervosismo do moreno sumiu e reagiu por reflexo de um modo que surpreendeu a ele próprio: diminuiu o espaço pessoal entre eles e com sua mão agarrou suavemente o queixo de Sakura. Levantou o rosto dela para fitá-lo, observando seus olhos piscando mais do que o habitual, sob a película transparente de umas lágrimas quase a caírem.

- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele a inquiriu, disfarçando sua preocupação num tom quase neutro.

Ela não disse nada. Sua voz tinha congelado, mas seus olhos diziam tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Itachi olhou para o pequeno parque que estava do outro lado da rua onde eles se encontravam. Com sua outra mão pegou a sacola que ela carregava. A mão que tocava o rosto dela desceu rapidamente em direção aos dedos da jovem, segurando sua mão com firmeza, mas sem pressão e foi caminhando junto com ela. Sakura nada disse. Apreciou o contato daquela mão forte, apertando-a como um naufrago que se afoga e agarra-se desesperado num salva-vidas no meio do nada. Voltou sua atenção para o chão sob seus pés.

O ambiente estava calmo e uma grande sombra cobria quase toda a área. Sakura sentou-se no canto de um banco. O rosto estava escondido entre as mechas de seu cabelo liso. Sua mão não se soltou e ele também não queria isso.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou em voz baixa se sentando ao lado dela. Embora a questionasse, ele fazia alguma idéia da causa. Sem dúvida, o nome de seu irmão estava impresso sobre a questão.

Sakura olhou para cima, observando seu rosto refletido na escuridão dos olhos atentos de Itachi.

- Sasuke... – ela começou a dizer e usou a parte traseira de sua outra mão para secar uma lágrima, fingindo que piscava. Exalou ar tentando limpar a garganta – Ele e eu discutimos...ontem. Não é a primeira vez, mas...

Mas ... tudo começa sempre com um "mas", pensou ele. E se lembrou da noite anterior quando ouviu seu irmão discutindo com alguém ao telefone. Agora sabia quem era a pessoa.

- Ah ... meu irmão é um idiota, você sabe – Itachi falou sem emoção – Ainda mais quando está de mau humor. Você não é a única pra quem ele grita desse jeito.

Ele fez uma pausa, sentindo que tinha dito mais do que deveria. Sakura não notou, sua mente estava fixa apenas na última frase: ... "a única pra quem ele grita ..."

As nuvens de tempestade tinham retornado. Haviam se dissipado quando a rosada esteve com Ino que se gabava de seu encontro anterior com Sai. A farsa que Sakura sustentava sobre seu namoro vacilou quando veio a típica pergunta "Como estão as coisas entre você e o Sasuke-kun?" Sakura apenas disse "bem", e o teatro continuou ... até aquele momento.

Sentiu vontade de chorar um rio inteiro, mas só duas lágrimas solitárias escaparam de seus olhos. Ela queria gritar a plenos pulmões e explodir, mas não pelo que aconteceu.

Não. Essa simples discussão não era a primeira nem seria a última. O problema era outro, era algo que vinha lhe martelando na mente nos últimos meses que ela estava tentando ignorar e temia que fosse realidade.

_A única pra quem ele grita_. Claro que não. Aquilo lhe destroçava por dentro.

- Não se importa comigo – disse num fio de voz – Se ele se importasse ... Sasuke ... nunca faria isso ...

- O quê?

Queira gritar se pudesse. Não tão forte, mas o suficiente que expressasse sua dor e angústia: o incidente do batom, as mensagens sem resposta para o seu telefone, as saídas frustradas, o descaso dele. Tudo resumido em uma pergunta:

- Tem mais alguém além de mim, não é?

Itachi sentiu um aperto em sua garganta. O que ele diria agora? Que o seu irmão era um cretino que tanto fazia pra ele uma ou outra moça? Que nunca se importou com nenhuma garota que namorou? Que a única razão pela qual ele namorava Sakura era porque ele estava cansado da família lhe reprovar a falta de responsabilidade? Deveria dizer tais coisas à rosada?

- Não, pelo menos que eu saiba não ... mas você sabe perfeitamente bem que Sasuke faz o que lhe dá na telha – fora sucinto e verdadeiro. Não pretendia causar uma confusão entre a rosada e seu irmão, no entanto, tampouco queria mentir para a jovem nem deveria – Mas já se passou mais de um ano que vocês estão juntos então não acho que ele está com você só porque ele não tem nada melhor pra fazer.

E no fundo, Itachi percebeu que havia alguma verdade nisso.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela insistia

Ele balançou a cabeça com certa relutância da mesma maneira que alguém é obrigado a dizer que a noite é o dia e o dia é noite.

O rosto da jovem se desanuviou. Ela tirou do bolso um lenço com que enxugou as lágrimas. Itachi teve o ímpeto e desejo de ter feito isso para ela, porém, o tempo e a realidade não lhe permitiam isso. Sua mão estava ocupada, sentindo o toque quente da mão de Sakura, e olhando de tempos em tempos como os seus dedos se entrelaçavam.

- Eu amo ele demais. Não suportaria que me magoasse dessa maneira – suspirou Sakura

Itachi não disse nada. A frase fez com que ele voltasse ao mundo real.

_Existem pessoas melhores_ – suspirou pensativo. O toque delicado da mão dela se soltou dos dedos dele. Sakura o olhou com um sorriso limpo e autêntico.

- Obrigada, Itachi-kun.

Ele estava pronto a assentir com neutralidade. No entanto, ele sentiu o corpo dela se aproximar do seu. Seus braços finos e frágeis rodearam o tronco dele enquanto sua cabeça se encostava ao ombro dele. Ela o abraçou num gesto puramente fraternal. Itachi se sobressaltou um pouco ... talvez até corou. Estava feliz que Sakura não olhasse para ele porque sentia que naquele momento seu rosto revelava mais do que queria que ela visse.

- De nada – exalou deixando um pouco de ar sair dos lábios.

Ar que era apenas o resíduo das palavras que ele queria expressar... e não podia.

-0 -

Suas despedida foram superficiais. Sakura não se importou, afinal, estava esperando algo mais?

Não poderia responder a essa pergunta, porém, não tinha parado de pensar nisso.

Curiosamente, desde que chegou em casa e, no caminho para o jardim com a tigela cheia de sementes, ficou pensando naquele momento de comunicação quase perfeito.

Tentou se lembrar se havia passado algum momento assim com Sasuke. Não, não havia registros encontrados nos arquivos da sua memória.

Uma manhã quase perfeita. Os pedaços de seu ser já estavam reparados e organizados; após a tempestade, o céu tornou a ficar azul para ela.

Não havia necessidade de sair de casa e tomar ar fresco para a reconstituição do desastre interno. Ser ouvida e compreendida. Algo que Sasuke iria demorar muito para aprender e ...

(_Itachi-kun_.)

Desejava muito que Sasuke agisse dessa forma. Sim, ele.

Contudo, nesta manhã, foi ouvida e abrigada em braços acolhedores. O calor de um corpo forte e aconchegante, uma barreira que a protegia de tudo. E ela se sentia segura.

Devia pensar sobre aquilo com certo carinho ... mas talvez não muito de uma vez. As coisas tendem a parecer maiores do que são.

_Itachi_ ...

- Ei, princesa sonhadora! – a voz de sua mãe a chamou do outro lado do jardim – Desça do seu castelo nas nuvens e preste atenção no que você faz! Esse pobre gerânio vai se afogar.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, percebendo que tinha derramado toda água do jarro na inocente planta que tinha acabado de colocar no vaso e já havia aplicado a pena de morte com apenas um litro de água.

Apressou-se para esvaziar o líquido do vaso e secar o mais rápido possível a planta quase morta.

- Desculpe, mamãe – esboçou um sorriso culpado para sua mãe.

Hanako simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

- Você não tem jeito, menina – ela sorriu com um olhar de cumplicidade.

Pelo menos isso fez Hanako saber que sua filha parecia melhor. Muito melhor do que ela aparentava durante a manhã.

Era só questão de tempo para que tudo permanecesse assim.

**...**

**Bem, as coisas estão começando a surgir entre esses dois, mas ainda vai demorar pra se renderem a esse sentimento. Mandem reviews!**


	4. Uma caixa de bombons

**Bom, gente, conforme prometi mais um capítulo. Desculpem o atraso de cinco meses, mas outros projetos requeriam minha atenção, enfim. Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Itachi se levantou do sofá onde ele tinha passado a última hora e meia em um dilema entre ouvir os argumentos monótonos de seu pai e tentar prestar atenção a tudo o que tinha na televisão. Àquelas alturas e com seu estado de ânimo, não importava a programação da telinha.

O som da água do chuveiro se podia ouvir no piso superior da casa. Depois da "conversa" com Fugaku, Itachi subiu em direção ao seu quarto quando algo chamou sua atenção. No armário ao lado da porta do banheiro, estava dobrada a trouxa de roupa de Sasuke e, em cima da mesma, o celular do jovem.

A tela piscou; fora isso, o aparelho não emitiu nenhum estridente chamado. Era um alívio que havia chamadas silenciosas hoje em dia.

Com uma quase inocente curiosidade, Itachi pegou o telefone.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente ao ler o rótulo "Nova mensagem recebida" foi que poderia ser uma chamada de Sakura, talvez em outra tentativa de aproximar os pólos eqüidistantes entre ela e Sasuke.

Apertou o botão que dava acesso à leitura da mensagem, sem se importar com o direito à privacidade do irmão. A idéia se desvaneceu na hora assim que ele leu o remetente e o número.

"Número desconhecido" e "Linha de serviço"

"Alguns dos imbecis a quem ele considera amigos ... ou apenas colegas", pensou Itachi desapontado. Ele passou os olhos desinteressado do texto e estava prestes a colocar de volta o celular no local quando algumas frases detiveram sua atenção e ele leu o conteúdo com a respiração um pouco agitada.

A GENTE SE VÊ MANHÃ NOITINHA 8HS. JUUGO FALÔ QUI SÓ TEM UM CAIXA DI PLANTAUM LIVRI. MAS EU PENSO A MERMA COISA QUI TODO MUNDO: É MUITO CEDO. SÓ QUI VC QUI SABI, COMU VC QUIZÉ, CHEFE.

A baixa coerência do texto, a gramática e a ortografia horríveis não revelavam muito. E não podia nem queria entender os fatos, porém, o contexto e a intenção estavam lá.

"... Cedo demais ..."

O que era cedo demais?

"... O caixa de plantão ..."

Há mais de cinco estabelecimentos assim. Bancos, supermercados, lojas ... o que diabos queria dizer?

"'... Como você quiser, chefe ... "

Em que tipo de confusão você está metido agora, irmãozinho estúpido?

Itachi deixou o celular exatamente onde ele estava com a tela mostrando o texto. E se Sasuke notasse que "alguém" havia lido a mensagem na caixa de entrada e perguntasse para ele se tinha mexido, lhe responderia.

Sim, ele responderia e o confrontaria para atar as pontas do que quer que Sasuke estivesse aprontando.

-0 -

- É bom vê-lo em casa na hora do jantar, filho – Mikoto deixou um prato na frente de um displicente Sasuke. O rosto da mulher mostrava um sorriso calmo e confiante – Eu pensei que você ia sair com a Sakura.

- Ela tinha coisas pra fazer – respondeu o jovem de forma monótona dando uma garfada na refeição – E eu não queria perturbá-la o tempo todo, afinal ... estamos de férias.

"Ou você que não queria ser perturbado por ela?", pensava um Itachi silencioso, do outro lado da mesa. Ele deu uma olhada curta e fulminante para seu irmão menor. Este sustentou o olhar por apenas alguns segundos, em seguida, voltou seu interesse para Fugaku:

- Pai, eu preciso de um adiantamento de metade da minha mesada.

- Para quê? – perguntou Uchiha Fugaku num tom calmo, mas brusco.

Sasuke olhou para o prato enquanto brincava com o garfo entre os grãos de arroz.

- Daqui a duas semanas vai ser o aniversário da Sakura. Eu quero comprar alguma coisa – ele disse em um tom baixo, mas sem perder o humor apático e desinteressado – Gastei toda minha mesada com chamadas de telefone.

- São suas coisas, seus gastos – replicou Fugaku com uma austeridade que soou como música aos ouvidos do Itachi – Além disso, já te dei a metade da sua mesada do mês que vem na semana passada. O que você fez pra gastar tanto o seu dinheiro?

Isso era um mau sinal. Seu pai só usava essa modulação de voz quando a situação estava ficando tensa. Em um breve relato, Sasuke explicou sobre seus gastos: as saídas para passeios com a namorada, roupas, sapatos, materiais escolares, contas do celular, internet e outras despesas mais. Ou pelo menos era o que ele afirmava sob o olhar atento de seus pais.

- Os livros do último semestre não foram de graça – continuou o jovem cinicamente.

Houve um silêncio duro. Mikoto, que tinha ido à cozinha para buscar a jarra de chá gelado, parou um momento no umbral da porta.

- Então espere até o próximo mês - foi a resposta seca de Fugaku – Você já tem idade suficiente para controlar seus gastos.

Sasuke não refutou nada. Itachi continuou no seu silêncio pensativo, mas sem perder nenhum detalhe do diálogo que acabara de ouvir. Como um mero espectador de um programa de televisão, só restava esperar que tudo se resolvesse da melhor forma.

E se acaso houvesse alguma coisa, podia intervir. _Se_.

-0 -

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, folheando uma revista chata sobre economia quando viu Sasuke andar pelo corredor. Resmungava e praguejava baixinho.

- Então você não tem dinheiro? – perguntou Itachi enquanto percebia o vulto do irmão se aproximando da porta de seu quarto.

- O que você ouviu, hein, seu idiota? - esbravejou Sasuke com uma expressão de raiva

Itachi olhou para ele um pouco acima das páginas da revista.

- Bem, o que eu ouvi é que qualquer estabelecimento com um caixa livre é um bom negócio – sussurrou mais para si, porém, alto suficiente para seu irmão escutar.

O moreno voltou sua "atenção" para o artigo que supostamente estava lendo. Com seus olhos focados no título, surpreendeu-se quando a revista foi arrancada de suas mãos e jogada no chão.

Levantou-se e encarou um Sasuke alterado.

- Que diabos você está insinuando?

Havia algo além de raiva e fúria em sua voz. Seu rosto mostrava agressividade embora seus lábios tremessem. Itachi também notou que as mãos do Uchiha menor tremiam a despeito de seus punhos ameaçadores. Seria o medo?

- O que você acabou de ouvir - replicou Itachi que, ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, mantinha uma postura tranquila e destemida – E se você pensa que pode entrar em alguma fria que coloque nossa família...

- Isso não é o seu negócio, porra! – o tremor desapareceu dando lugar à raiva.

Sasuke ergueu um punho e ia traçar um perfeito caminho no rosto de seu irmão mais velho. Uma trajetória perfeita se fosse mais rápido. No entanto, seu punho se deparou com a palma de Itachi que segurou a mão do jovem com força insuperável.

- Você é um estúpido, irmãozinho.

O olhar era fixo nos olhos um do outro. Um desafio em silêncio e ainda mais violento do que o demonstrado naquela última manhã em que Sakura esteve na casa. Sasuke respirou, abaixando a mão com relutância. Itachi a soltou.

- Se você abrir o bico, da próxima vez eu te acerto pra valer – rosnou Sasuke.

Ele tinha abaixado o punho, mas não a guarda. Seus olhos escuros ainda sustentavam uma faísca refletida.

- Eu me sinto intimidado, irmão – debochou Itachi.

Sasuke fez um grunhido ininteligível. Virou-se e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Itachi permaneceu mais um tempo com os braços cruzados sobre o peito até ouvir a batida da porta do quarto do irmão. Então relaxou e levantou a revista do chão voltando a se deitar na cama. Contudo, seus pensamentos se distanciavam de qualquer artigo da publicação em suas mãos.

_O que Sakura-chan havia visto no troglodita de seu irmão?_

Ele suspirou.

"Uma jóia não foi feita para o focinho do porco", pensava.

Deu um bocejo curto. Ele deixou a revista sobre a cômoda e apagou a luz.

-0 -

O tom de discagem ainda continuava a se ouvir do outro lado da linha. Sasuke, encostado na cômoda, olhava para o chão de seu quarto .

Finalmente, uma voz sonolenta foi ouvida ao atender a chamada.

- Humm ... Queê...? – a voz arrastava as sílabas.

- Sou eu. Mudança de planos – Sasuke falava o mais baixo que podia. O silêncio do ambiente, às onze e meia da noite, era tão profundo que poderia ser ouvido um alfinete cair – Terá que ser feito na sexta-feira.

- Hã ...? Sexta-feira? Ah, Sasuke! – Suigetsu afogou outro bocejo e prosseguiu com uma modulação estridente – Por que na sexta-feira?

- O imbecil do meu irmão suspeita de alguma coisa. Eu não quero me arriscar se ele resolver me seguir amanhã o dia todo.

- Mas tínhamos tudo planejado pra amanhã, não podemos apenas ...?

-Não. Sexta-feira – ele estalou um som no céu da boca com sua língua – E nunca mais me envie nenhuma mensagem. Se eu não atender o celular é porque eu não estou ou não posso, e é só.

- Mas você disse ...

- Até sexta-feira – encerrou Sasuke e desligou o celular. Guardou-o imediatamente na gaveta da cômoda.

Ele examinou o corredor. Nenhuma alma, muito menos qualquer som.

Um silêncio perfeito.

-0 -

Pessoas iam e vinham entre o ruído tumultuoso das ruas de Konoha. Sendo época de verão e devido às férias do semestre letivo, era normal que se encontrasse um grande número de adolescentes nas principais ruas e lojas, inclusive Sakura.

Andava em um ritmo normal, apesar do jovem de cabelos loiros que a acompanhava, puxá-la entre a multidão.

- Naruto-baka! – reclamava a moça – Por que não se decide logo? Gastamos a manhã inteira andando por todas as lojas!

O jovem era Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor amigo da rosada. Eles se conheciam desde a época do pré-escolar e, afáveis coincidências do destino, o rapaz entrara para o mesmo colégio que Sakura estudava desde o ensino fundamental e na mesma turma desde então. Também poderia ser uma afável coincidência o fato do garoto hiperativo namorar uma das melhores amigas dela: Hyuuga Hinata.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que eram um casal oficial, graças ao caráter teimoso e insistente do menino e à ajuda ocasional de Sakura. E esse era o motivo pelo qual os dois amigos faziam sua peregrinação em toda a área comercial desde as onze da manhã daquela quarta-feira. De acordo com os comentários repetitivos de Naruto, no dia seguinte completaria o primeiro aniversário de um ano de namoro com Hinata, e como sempre, o menino tinha empurrado a compra do presente na última hora, embora tenha ressaltado a data com um mês de antecedência.

Contudo, assim era Naruto: efusivo, enérgico, irritante e indeciso. E agora, ao meio-dia, começava a testar a paciência de Sakura.

Ele ligou para casa dela antes das dez e Sakura concordou em acompanhá-lo. Ino se juntou a eles pela simples razão de que não tinha nada para fazer até meio-dia, dizendo que Sai só passaria pela floricultura depois que cumprisse o expediente no trabalho de meio período numa loja de gráfica. No final, Ino havia saído antes do meio dia, cansada e aborrecida depois de entrar pela nona vez numa daquelas lojas de animais de pelúcia.

- Huummm ... é que eu não sei ... – respondeu o loiro com uma expressão pensativa e séria no rosto enquanto olhava o balcão de uma confeitaria – No mês passado, comprei um buquê de rosas para ela e no aniversário dela, eu dei um chaveiro em forma de urso, e em cada aniversário de mês do nosso namoro, eu dou uma caixa de chocolates em miniatura. Só que agora eu não sei mais o que dar pra ela, Sakura-chan.

- É? Mas só pra te refrescar a memória, fui eu que comprei o chaveiro porque você gastou toda sua mesada pra pagar a janela da sala de aula que você quebrou. As rosas foram uma cortesia da Ino porque você perdeu seu porta-níqueis na desordem da sua casa e os chocolates você está tirando de uma grande caixa de bombons que ganhou da gente. Ah, e isso tudo porque você sempre deixa pra comprar as coisas no último instante! – disse Sakura se encostando na parede de uma loja, pois aquele aglomerado de pessoas no local a estavam sufocando e o calor não ajudava muito.

- Puxa, Sakura-chan, também não precisa jogar na cara! – exclamou o loiro colocando ambos os braços atrás da cabeça. Olhou distraidamente para outra parte da confeitaria – Ei, que tal seu eu der um cálice com caramelos dentro?

Gesticulava como uma criança enquanto apontava para um pequeno cálice com um monte de pequenos caramelos redondos e envolvidas em papéis de diversas cores.

- Bem, se isto é suficiente pra você – Sakura suspirou esgotada – Eu acho que serve, compra isso mesmo. Eu só quero ir pra casa, o calor está me matando.

- Vai ser isso então. Mas e você? Vai ver o teme hoje?

Foi quando a mente de Sakura se lembrou daquilo que a incomodava desde domingo. Não houve mais tempestades e tudo voltou à calmaria. Ao cair da tarde de segunda-feira, Sasuke finalmente a chamou e repetiu seu habitual refrão de desculpas. O típico discurso "Desculpe. Tenho estado sob grande pressão." Sakura já conhecia essa mecânica, foi assim umas cinco ou seis vezes, e sempre o mesmo arranjo de palavras e o mesmo tom de voz.

E ela, mais uma vez – sem se dar conta conscientemente – continuava caindo na dele.

Contudo, nessa chamada, percebeu que ele parecia tranquilo. Confiou nele, e tudo estava como antes. Ontem, ele ficou na casa dela e assistiram juntos televisão; embora não se pudesse dizer que sua relação havia mudado, isto é, melhorado, poderia se dizer que "a maré estava baixa."

Antes de tudo isso, Sakura ficara ansiosa pela temporada de verão; seria sua temporada em casa em que poderiam passar mais tempo juntos. E continuava desejando que assim fosse.

-Não. Hoje não – disse Sakura a verdade e nada além da verdade – Ele me falou que iria ajudar em algumas coisas em casa. Talvez a gente se veja só depois de amanhã.

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Pior para o teme, é ele quem perde – Naruto sorriu tão facilmente como uma inocente criança – É até melhor para todos. A gente não vai precisar olhar pra aquela cara de cú azedo.

- Naruto! – Sakura o repreendeu com outro de seus "amáveis" cascudos na cabeça dele.

Em parte, não podia culpá-lo por dizer aquilo. De todos de seu círculo de amigos, o único que mudou drasticamente fora Sasuke, segundo o próprio Uzumaki. Um ano antes dela conhecer o Uchiha, ele e Naruto costumavam ser amigos, isso antes de entrarem para o ensino médio. O loiro achava que Sasuke andava com "estranhas" amizades e dava pra contar as vezes em que os dois se viam: três ou quatro vezes por semana antes e entre as aulas; então só se cruzavam pelos corredores da escola.

- Me trata como se eu fosse um perfeito desconhecido! – Naruto dizia isso há meses.

Enquanto o rapaz loiro caminhava até o balcão, Sakura olhava desinteressada para as prateleiras. Doces de todos os tipos: chocolates, pirulitos, doces e caramelos. Nacionais e importados. Tudo.

Sua atenção se prendeu numa pequena caixa de bombons. Ela pegou o pacote. O custo não era excessivo e ela tinha dinheiro suficiente.

_Itachi-kun_.

Inconscientemente, seu rosto expressava um leve sorriso.

- Ei, Sakura-chaaan! – Naruto a chamou perto da saída com o presente embrulhado para a namorada – Já comprei. Vamos embora.

- Tá – disse Sakura saindo de suas meditações. Olhou novamente para a caixa – Me dá só um momento.

Após pagar o devido valor no caixa, ela se aproximou de Naruto, e este, num gesto de extrema curiosidade - como não conseguiu ver da porta da loja o que ela tinha comprado -, começou a perguntar de novo e de novo o que era. Sakura lhe permitiu ver dentro da sacola que carregava.

- Bombons? Pensei que você não fosse muito chegada.

- Não são pra mim, bestão.

- Mas o teme não gosta de coisas doces. Na verdade, você poderia dar bombons recheados com veneno e mesmo assim ele nem saberia.

Sakura respirou, olhando para o céu.

- Esquece isso, Naruto.

-0 -

E Naruto esqueceu.

Sakura se despediu quase apressada, alegando que já era muito tarde e queria chegar em casa para o almoço.

Uma meia-verdade. Embora já se passasse das duas, não se apressou demais, afinal, sua mãe já fora ao trabalho onde ficaria até as cinco e Sakura iria comer sozinha. No entanto, uma idéia fixa surgiu em sua mente desde a hora em que notou o embrulho que carregava. Perguntava-se se devia fazer ou não.

O impulso de comprar a caixa de bombons, a pressa alegada para voltar para casa, e o tênue rubor ao se lembrar do que lhe passara no domingo, depois de uma "certa" conversa. Ela corava não porque estivera chorando, muito menos por causa da temperatura ambiente. Vagamente reconhecia o sinal; costumava corar da mesma forma quando conhecera Sasuke.

E se repetia naquele momento como uma estranha sensação de borboletas em seu estômago. Não deu importância à sensação, não havia motivo. Afinal, para ela (depois de Naruto, Hinata e Ino), Itachi era a pessoa que mais confiava, até mais do que o próprio Sasuke. Com Naruto era difícil falar sobre assuntos mais pessoais, porque se mostrava mais curioso do que deveria. Quanto a Ino ou Hinata, haviam coisas que não poderia comentar de forma tão natural, coisas que envolviam alguns aspectos de sua relação com Sasuke. E quem melhor para resolver esses dilemas era seu próprio irmão.

Havia conhecido Itachi no mesmo dia em que Sasuke a levou para sua casa em uma apresentação formal para a família. E dias depois, enquanto esperava na sala da casa do namorado que este retornasse de mais uma de suas saídas misteriosas, a barreira de comunicação entre ela e Itachi tinha se rompido consideravelmente. Ele não era o homem mais eloqüente do mundo, mas pelo menos os seus comentários iam além de "Humpf" ou "Tanto faz". Ele ouvia e aconselhava, se necessário, como tinha feito no domingo. E ela ...

E agora ela se sentia nervosa. Ficou imóvel a uma quadra de um prédio cinza no final da rua. Os vidros refletiam o esplendor do céu. Sakura sabia a localização da lendária empresa de negócios da família pelos poucos comentários de Sasuke sobre o local.

_Droga, não era a a primeira vez que falava com ele ... mas talvez a primeira em seu trabalho, o que dava na mesma, não?_, martelava uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

"Talvez ele esteja muito ocupado", disse para si mesma.

Olhava pensativa para a porta giratória e o emblema da família gravado no vidro da mesma.

_Você vai entrar ou não? Vai logo duma vez!_

E ela fez; virou-se para retomar o caminho de volta, até que uma voz a deteve antes que arredasse pé.

- Ei, Haruno-san! – era Uchiha Shisui, primo de Sasuke e Itachi.

Ela respondeu à saudação com um aceno de mão.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentou o rapaz. Sakura percebeu que ele levava um par de sacos de papel, de alguma lanchonete por ali perto – Procurando o Sasuke? Você sabe que ele não põe um pé aqui, mesmo se for pago...

- Não ... er ... – ela o interrompeu, sentindo que as palavras estavam entaladas na garganta – Eu vim procurar o Itachi-kun, mas se ele tá ocupado ...

- Ah! Que nada – sorriu o rapaz – Pode ser o gerente de toda essa horda de burocratas, mas isso não significa que vai abrir mão da hora do almoço. Venha.

Ela o seguiu tão silenciosamente que parecia que os comentários feitos por Shisui eram para ele mesmo.

Era a hora do almoço tal como o Uchiha comentou. Havia muitas salas vazias e algumas ocupadas por seus respectivos funcionários.

_Bem, vamos pensar: por que diabos você está tão nervosa? OK, é a primeira vez que você vai lhe dar algo, mas é apenas uma caixa de bombons, nada de especial. Pro Sasuke-kun você já deu muitas coisas, o que pra ele dá igual_.

Respirou fundo tentando esconder um pouco de sua agitação. Não era nada para ficar alarmada.

_Menina, tem alguma coisa de errado com você ... você cora só de lembrar dele, e depois daquela conversa de domingo, parece flutuar_. Uma voz interior continuava a reprová-la. _Eu acho que a mãe está certa, eu não passo de uma criança, às vezes impressionável com qualquer coisa_.

_Ele é apenas um amigo ... não há diferença entre ele e Naruto, Sai ou Lee ... Então por que diabos ...?_

- Ei, chefão – a voz estridente de Shisui a despertou de seus devaneios – Você tem visitas.

E Sakura viu, atrás de uma pilha de papéis espalhados em uma mesa de mogno, Uchiha Itachi.

- Você tem ar no cérebro ou o quê? – respondeu o moreno com uma pergunta, sem sequer olhar para cima enquanto examinava alguns papéis – Eu disse que não tenho tempo para ...

Ele olhou para cima, inicialmente como reflexo, e em seguida, sentiu-se incapaz de desviar o contato visual. Seus olhos ficaram presos nos olhos verdes da jovem. Manteve uma expressão de aparente serenidade. Apenas aparente.

- Sakura...chan...

_Ah, então existe um "chan" no meio_, pensou Shisui, tentando ocultar o interesse. _Bem, eu não quero perder isso por nada_.

- Mas como você é rude, agora sei porque não tem uma namorada – provocou ele com um olhar levemente divertido. Deixou um dos sacos sobre a mesa de Itachi – Aqui está seu cheeseburger triplo, sem cebola, mostarda e nada picante. Algo mais, sua majestade?

Itachi o olhou com uma cara feia. Fechou o compilador e entregou-o rigidamente a Shisui; de fato, parecia prestes a jogá-lo no rosto do primo.

- Sim – ele disse quase jogando a palavra- Leve isso para o Obito e diga para ele que é melhor saber fazer alguns truques de mágica ou alguma coisa para voltar com os cento e cinqüenta mil reais que estão faltando. Eu não quero estar na pele dele se meu pai descobre.

- É isso que eu estava tentando dizer na semana passada enquanto você andava com a cabeça nas nuvens pensando não sei o que ... – Shisui insistia na provocação, porém, notou o olhar assassino de Itachi. Ele desviou o olhar – Tá bom, eu já vou.

Shisui – Itachi o chamou enquanto ele parava com a mão no trinco da porta – Traga um copo de chá gelado para a Sakura...san.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de colocar o formal sufixo. Shisui levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ei, eu trabalho pra você, mas não sou seu empregado.

- Não se incomode, Itachi-kun – intrometeu-se Sakura, falando pela primeira vez desde que chegou – Eu vim só para uma passada rápida.

- Então pelo menos senta um pouco – disse Itachi a olhando com uma atitude relaxada. E antes que seu primo viesse com qualquer outro comentário desconfortável, voltou-se para ele – E você, fora.

Shisui deu de ombros e saiu resmungando, batendo a porta como um protesto barulhento de frustração.

Três ou quatro segundos se passaram em que Sakura e Itachi permaneceram mergulhados em uma mútua contemplação silenciosa.

Um silêncio que valia por mil palavras, e que Itachi teria gostado que durasse para sempre.

A agitação voltou a assaltar a mente da jovem. Seus olhos vagaram ao redor do escritório e pararam no moço à sua frente. No seu semblante responsável; nas olheiras em volta dos olhos escuros e profundos que lhe davam um ar austero; nos longos cabelos negros; no porte rígido que ostentava com seu terno.

E os nervos dela se intensificaram.

- Eu queria te agradecer... mais uma vez – ela conseguiu falar depois de uma fração de segundo em que lutou contra o impulso de correr.

A voz suave quebrou o transe. Itachi percebeu que ela estava carregando uma pequena sacola. Sakura levantou-se, aproximava-se ... literalmente se aproximava.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela lhe entregou a sacola. Este tirou a caixa que estava em seu conteúdo.

- Eu sei que você gosta muito – Sakura sorriu, voltando a ter aquela atitude desinibida, própria dela.

Ele fez um sutil gesto de agradecimento, visível em seus olhos.

- Sakura ... eu... - murmurou

Os dedos indicador e anular de sua mão direita tocaram no dorso e no pulso da mão dela. Sakura sentiu e entrelaçou sua mão com a dele de forma espontânea, quase que automaticamente.

Havia palavras e idéias em meio a um turbilhão confuso dentro da mente de Uchiha Itachi.

A distância que os separava era mínima. Quinze centímetros de distância em comparação com a barreira do espaço pessoal que eles tinham.

- Você quer almoçar comigo?

Um mar inteiro de idéias. Tantas coisas que ele queria dizer ... e isso era tudo o que ele poderia dizer.

" Grandes palavras, idiota", recriminou-se mentalmente.

Um leve rubor apareceu nas bochechas de Sakura. Ela baixou o rosto, escondendo aquele sinal revelador.

- Eu não posso – sussurou – Eu tenho que voltar logo pra casa ... mas obrigada de qualquer maneira.

Sakura abafou um suspiro. O rubor em seu rosto sumira um pouco. Não muito.

Ele murmurou um quase inaudível "Tudo bem" e acompanhou-a até a porta. Eles não falaram mais nada, a não ser os comentários superficiais dela sobre a possibilidade de ver o odioso irmão dele no fim de semana.

Itachi pensou na possibilidade de perguntar se ela tinha algum outro plano para o fim de semana, entretanto, a oportunidade desapareceu no momento em que, à distância, viu Shisui voltar da sala de Obito.

A palavra "problema" estava escrito no seu rosto; nas mãos trazia o mesmo compilador e mais três pastas.

Resignado, o moreno voltou a assumir sua expressão de tédio e entrou para seu escritório, acompanhado por um Shisui que reclamava sobre a má organização dos arquivos contábeis. Itachi apenas ouvia enquanto da janela, pelo canto do olho, reparava na silhueta distante de Sakura, quase desaparecendo no meio da multidão a poucos metros do edifício.

- Bem, eu verifiquei os arquivos do mês passado – começou a dizer Shisui, deixando os papéis no sofá ao lado da porta e sentou-se nele .- Tem certeza que você não calculou errado?

- Não – respondeu secamente Itachi.

Embora o seu rosto estivesse escondido atrás de uma avalanche de pastas, Shisui percebeu que ele estava distante.

- Hum, então... vamos ter que trabalhar até mais tarde – continuou a conversa – Mas eu acho que um pouco de relaxamento não faria mal se a gente...

- Não me interessa – cortou Itachi involuntariamente. Sua vista estava num arquivo, porém, sua mente continua vagando pela conversa com Sakura até a saída desta.

Shisui atirou ambos os braços atrás da cabeça e sorriu com azedume.

- Eu poderia perguntar a Ayame se ela tem alguma amiga que possa te apresentar ... - insinuou.

-Não.

- Ah! Então já tem alguém em mente?

- Humpf.

Sua mente vagava. Ia longe, muito longe ... mas perto o suficiente para responder ao interrogatório irritante de Shisui. Não, não respondia por querer fazer, nem mesmo para calar a boca de seu primo. Fazia isso, inconscientemente, como se houvesse um botão automático.

- Eu conheço?

Itachi ficou em silêncio, sentindo que a parte consciente poderia voltar a assumir o controle, contudo a mente ainda divagava. O botão estava pressionado.

-Iiitaaachiiii!

- Humpf.

- Eu perguntei se conheço a dama em questão.

- Ela acabou de sair pela porta – foi tudo que o moreno conseguiu dizer em um fiapo de consciência – Nesse meio tempo.

Há um ditado que diz: "Se contar um segredo a um amigo, ele se tornará seu inimigo". Para os Uchihas, a versão seria: "Confiar um segredo a Shisui é como vender sua alma para Satanás".

E, como os grandes erros da história, Itachi se deu conta da grande estupidez que tinha cometido.

**...**

**As coisas entre o Ita e a Sakura estão um pouco devagar, mas começam a esquentar agora. Afinal, ela ainda namora o mala do Sasuke e não é fácil terminar um relacionamento de quase dois anos, embora ela esteja começando a perceber certos sentimentos por seu quase cunhado. Mas no próximo capítulo, as coisas vão esquentar mais entre eles. OK? Reviews.**


	5. O aniversário de Sakura

**Bom, este capítulo vai derreter seus corações. Divirtam-se!**

-0-

Uma jovem de cabelos compridos e cor-de-rosa contemplava pensativa seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Sakura tinha acabado de secar o excesso de umidade dos fios com a toalha de mão e a maior estava apertada em seu tronco. Seus olhos seguiam o caminho que uma gota solitária traçava por cima do ombro, até chegar à área que cobria seus pequenos seios.

Seios pequenos, corpo bastante magro.

"Esquelética", pensava com receio.

O que Sasuke havia visto nela? Embora a questão deixasse de lhe importar havia algum tempo desde que passaram a ter uma maior intimidade, as dúvidas ainda estavam presentes, especialmente naqueles momentos de solidão em que ela se sentia vulnerável.

_Eu não sou grande coisa_, continuava a se torturar enquanto analisava suas pequenas curvas que iam dos seios ao quadril. Não tinha as proporções invejáveis do busto de Hinata ou a altura e porte de Ino, muito menos a personalidade das outras "fangirls" de Sasuke que tinham a audácia de se oferecer para ele.

O que ela tinha de interessante para ele? Embora o rapaz não fosse nenhum galã de novela, muito menos possuía a cortesia de um gentleman, dava-se para notar a disparidade de beleza física entre eles. Então, por quê?

_Ele me ama de verdade?_

Ela tirou a toalha, olhando para seus seios pouco proeminentes.

Não, nunca Sasuke disse nada a favor ou contra esse detalhe particular. Só o que lhe interessava era beijar e apalpar aquela região e pressioná-la para o ato sexual. E ela sempre concordava, apesar dos sinais distantes e ausentes de afeto dele e sua desconsideração nos momentos mais íntimos. Ela já havia perdido sua virgindade com ele, exclusivamente, mas o significado da palavra _orgasmo _permanecia um enigma para a rosada.

Não importava. Sakura suportaria tudo com o propósito de satisfazer a ele.

Para não parecer fraca.

Em seguida, o ritmo dessa questão tomou outro significado. Uma vaga consciência de uma realidade muito longe para ela talvez.

_Eu ainda o amo?_

Ela sentiu o lábio tremer e os olhos se umedecerem ligeiramente. Cobriu-se com a toalha e foi para seu quarto.

Vestiu-se sem pressa e deitou-se na cama com a barriga virada para cima, olhando para o teto em nenhum ponto fixo particular.

_Eu ainda o amo_? – repetiu a pergunta.

Nenhuma resposta veio, nem de dentro nem de fora.

Era junho, quase no meio do mês e dois dias faltando para seu aniversário. Dezessete anos era um número delimitador; simbolizava um ano longe da impertinência dos dezesseis e era a ponte para atingir a maturidade e responsabilidade dos dezoito.

Um lampejo de esperança brilhou em seus olhos. Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, deixando sua visão se deparar com um pouco da bagunça sobre a cômoda.

No meio de várias pequenas notas com banalidades escritas à caneta, de seus acessórios de maquiagem e outros objetos esparsos, estava o telefone celular.

Tão silencioso e inerte como tinha sido durante setenta por cento da semana. As efusivas chamadas de Naruto ou de Ino não contavam em suas estatísticas.

Ela tomou-o, abriu a tampa e releu a mensagem da caixa de entrada. Sexta-feira, vinte de junho, onze e trinta e cinco da manhã. Nenhuma mensagem de voz. Nenhuma mensagem de texto.

Ela suspirou com relutância e, sem pensar duas vezes, apertou o botão OFF por uma fração de segundo.

E o aparelho respondeu com a função específica.

-0 -

- Não está - disse Sasuke para si mesmo escutando o sinal que anunciava o envio automático do número de correio de voz.

_Um estorvo a menos para se preocupar_.

Suspendeu a chamada em processo e também desligou seu celular.

Um sorriso austero e obstinado se desenhou em seu rosto. Imperceptível, considerando que suas feições estavam cobertas desde o nariz até o pescoço por uma jaqueta preta de gola alta e desgastada. Seus olhos, o único ponto visível, revelavam uma visão assustadora, desprovida de qualquer senso de consideração.

Perscrutava a área mal iluminada por uma lâmpada solitária de um poste. A rua estava deserta e o som exterior era inexistente. A noite era o abrigo perfeito para seus planos.

- São nove horas em ponto – sussurrou Suigetsu, do assento de motorista do carro estacionado atrás do prédio.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça do seu banco de passageiro. Karin estava no banco de trás e seu rosto tinha um olhar de incerteza e apreensão. Com ela estava Juugo, um rapaz de quase dezoito anos, cabelo desengonçado laranja-avermelhado e músculos dignos de um freqüentador de academia. Não havia vestígio de menor interesse em seu rosto no que estava para fazer.

- Você tem certeza? ... É o começo...de algo grande ... – Suigetsu virou-se para Sasuke, mas sem encará-lo. O olhar do Uchiha sempre lhe dava arrepios como alguém que vê a própria sepultura – Ah...Er... é um começo, mas sem volta.

- Eu sei – a voz de Sasuke soou pesada. Destemida. Deu um sinal para seus companheiros – Vamos.

Todos desceram do carro. Karin se aproximou de Sasuke sussurando algo que ele não deu ouvidos e não se importava de ignorar.

Ele tinha certeza de algo e isso era que todas as ações tinham conseqüências. Ele conhecia as leis da lógica e como elas afetavam o curso da vida ... como a sua própria vida.

Lembrou-se do ano em que Itachi deixara a faculdade antes do tempo e fora premiado como o aluno mais brilhante de sua geração. Sasuke imediatamente se tornou o membro invisível da família.

Não importava o quanto tinha alcançado, bom ou ruim, pois era sempre Itachi. Itachi aqui, Itachi ali. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.

Sempre.

Mas sempre havia redenção, não?

Não.

Ele não iria se contentar com uma vida insignificante como a de Naruto ou algum outro de seus antigos companheiros, conhecidos agora, segundo ele. A vida dos medíocres era um insulto, uma cusparada na cara. Não era digno. Não para Uchiha Sasuke.

E viver à sombra do seu irmão mais velho tampouco.

Sasuke não ia ficar com os braços cruzados. Poderia fazer grandes coisas, ele sabia.

E de uma forma ou de outra, provaria. Não importava como.

Abrigados pelas sombras daquele beco, deu uma última olhada dentro daquele negócio de auto-serviço de pequeno porte, deserto e silencioso como qualquer outra loja da periferia de Konoha.

Ele ajustou o boné preto que escondia o seu corte de cabelo.

Não. Não seria um medíocre. Poderia conseguir grandes coisas.

Sua mão tocou a alça da arma dentro do bolso. O dedo indicador se encaixou no gatilho. Ele seguia em frente, Suigetsu à sua direita e Juugo à esquerda.

Atravessaram o limiar da porta.

_Grandes coisas_.

E puxou a arma.

-0 -

- Você não bate bem da bola se o que me diz é verdade! – a voz estridente de Shisui soava pelo bar. O tom se tornava mais arrastado após o efeito inicial de três cervejas

Do seu lado direito, sentado num banco de forma relaxada, com o rosto sério e preocupado, estava Itachi. Ele apoiava uma taça meio cheia e seu cotovelo em cima do balcão onde se serviam as bebidas.

-Humpf. Se eu te contei não foi pra você armar um escândalo.

Ele tomou um gole da taça, sentindo o gosto amargo de cerveja. A segunda taça até agora.

- Você ficou louco, porra? – Shisui tinha um olhar de perplexidade cravado em seu primo.

Itachi não respondeu. Aquela pergunta do seu primo era tão óbvia como as olheiras escuras de seu rosto.

- É a namorada do seu irmão! – Shisui exalou. Não levantou a voz, mas para Itachi pareceu que tinha gritado em seu tímpano – Que diabos você está pensando?

Novamente a resposta ecoava na mente de Itachi e não saía de lá. Ele vivia com o mesmo dilema há mais de três meses; primeiro, sentiu e interpretou como um interesse puramente sexual a sua fixação em Sakura, uma simples atração, e nada mais. E as semanas, dias e horas lhe mostraram o quanto estava enganado.

Suas atenções, seus gestos, seu... tudo. Tudo aumentou como o peso de uma avalanche e ele começou a pensar nela de outra forma, em algo diferente, além daquela vontade que o levou a se masturbar no chuveiro naquela noite.

Algo mais ... intenso.

- Não me importa.

- Claro, isso é o que você diz – Shisui sorveu o restante de sua bebida em um gole – Há um mundo de mulheres por aí! Por que você quer justamente dormir com ela?

- Eu não a quero só para isso, seu idiota. Ela ...

- Ela é comprometida com Sasuke há quase dois anos – interrompeu Shisui – E tem apenas dezesseis anos. É quase uma menina! Que tipo de pervertido é você?

Itachi tinha vontade de golpeá-lo, porém, não faria isso, pois havia certa razão no que o primo dizia.

- Dezessete – disse com enfado e pediu outra taça de cerveja – Vai fazer dezessete anos no domingo.

Shisui apoiou o queixo na palma da sua mão. Seu rosto ainda estava agitado.

- Mas ela continua sendo do Sasuke - insistia

- Não é uma propriedade, é um ser humano - afirmou Itachi, olhando para sua taça - E depois, Sasuke não parece se importar muito com ela.

Shisui suspirou, sentindo como se falasse com a pessoa mais tola do mundo.

-Hum... bem, sim, pode até ser – concordou finalmente – Talvez seu irmão a trata menos do que um cão sarnento, mas isso não é problema seu.

Já era em torno de meia-noite, contudo, era sexta-feira e conseguiram sair da empresa uma hora mais cedo. Obito insistira em saírem juntos e Shisui o apoiara chamando Itachi em sua companhia. Ao invés do Ichiraku's, estavam num bar intitulado "Nuvem Vermelha" perto da estrada principal que ligava Konoha a Suna. Obito que sugeriu o local alegando que era um ambiente agradável para variar.

No entanto, seus dois companheiros não compartilhavam de tal opinião. O Ichiraku's poderia ser considerado um bar de luxo em comparação com aquele local decadente. Porém, como Obito era o único que estava de carro, resolveram ficar por lá mesmo.

O moreno não recusou em acompanhá-los, pois tinha impressão que seu primo desejava trocar idéias com ele a respeito do segredo que lhe revelara sem querer. E já tinha problemas suficientes para arriscar que Shisui espalhasse essa informação valiosa sobre sua vida. Se Sasuke, ou pior, se seu pai viesse saber de algo, era melhor estar bem morto e enterrado.

Depois de algum tempo, enquanto Obito foi para o banheiro do local, Shisui abordou a questão tabu dos dias anteriores. Itachi não negou, seria estúpido se o fizesse e também não tinha dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Ele era um homem crescido e devia enfrentar as coisas como tal.

" Fixação", ele havia dito no início, mas não era isso. Ele notou naquele domingo e na última vez que a tinha visto suas próprias reações, seus rubores.

E o último detalhe: a caixa de bombons. Além do presente em si, era intenção que se destacava. Uma grande parte dele – provavelmente o "automático" – já havia aceitado e digerido a realidade: estava apaixonado.

Palavra estúpida e sem sentido, mas assim era.

- Não deixo de pensar nela um minuto – confessou – Eu a quero.

Shisui observou que seu primo até parecia sorrir. Itachi quase nunca sorria, mesmo quando namorava com Hana Inuzuka. E também não falava muito de seus sentimentos.

- Já vi tudo. Tudo bem, mas depois não diga que não avisei – Shisui disse resignado. Ele se virou por cima do ombro, percebendo um jovem um ano mais velho do que ele, de cabelos crespos e negros e óculos de lentes cor de laranja se aproximar. Ele sorria de modo abobado – Já não era sem tempo! Aí vem o cabeça oca do Obito, vamos embora. Deixe que ele pague a conta.

-0 -

A manhã de domingo havia transcorrido como todas em Konoha com a única diferença de que a "Floricultura Yamanaka" tinha fechado as suas portas ao público um pouco mais cedo naquela manhã em particular.

A razão poderia ser ouvida pelo ruído quase inaudível de música no primeiro andar do prédio; no domicílio Yamanaka, especificamente.

- Queeeê! Eu não posso acreditar! – Naruto apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos se estreitaram e sua boca se retorceu num bico de birra – Como é possível que o teme não vai vir?

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto desviava sua atenção dos olhos acusadores de Naruto, que removia um gelo de seu copo de limonada.

- Pois eu acho isso uma completa falta de sensibilidade e cortesia. Que mané! – concordou Ino – Se Sai me aprontasse uma dessas no meu aniversário, eu lhe dava um belo de um pontapé!

Um jovem de rosto pálido como cera de uma vela estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Eu nunca faria isso – afirmou Sai com a voz mansa e um sorriso conciliador.

- Ah, se eu topar com o Sasuke ...! – Naruto se levantou, colocou um pé sobre a cadeira e fez uma grotesca imitação de pose heróica - Eu agarro o pescoço dele e vou chutar o...!

-Na ... Naruto-kun! - Hinata o puxou delicadamente pela manga e fez um gesto silencioso para se sentar.

- Não tem problema, sério – interrompeu Sakura- Sasuke-kun tinha que ajudar os pais em algumas coisas pela manhã, mas já combinou de passar mais tarde em casa. Ele planejou me levar pra jantar.

Naruto se sentou com os braços cruzados, balançando a cabeça, mas permaneceu calado a um gesto da tímida Hinata. Ninguém falou por uma fração de segundos.

A rosada deu de ombros, sentindo o peso dos olhares de seus amigos. Por mais natural e despreocupada que tenha soado a resposta, a "verdade" ia além daquilo.

Desta vez, eles estavam certos. No dia anterior, depois de ter chegado tarde por causa do Naruto e suas "emergências extra-importantes" (incidentes como perder as chaves de casa, deixar o telefone em algum lugar esquecido ou ninharias similares), ela voltou para casa e encontrou uma pequena coleção de mensagens sem resposta na caixa de entrada do seu celular. Havia apenas três, mas considerando o remetente peculiar, era demais.

Quando ia discar para ele, o celular acusou uma chamada. Era ele, e não havia nada de extraordinário na voz, nem em suas expressões monossilábicas; nem notou um entusiasmo por parte dele quando mencionou a proposta para esta noite. Típico.

E hoje, a única chamada que recebeu foi de Naruto e do outro lado da porta de sua casa.

Sakura atendeu ao escândalo de seu amigo. A palavra "festa-surpresa" era lida de forma tão clara no rosto de Naruto que parecia um anúncio fosforescente. Mesmo assim, Sakura tentou fingir alguma surpresa quando chegou à casa de Ino.

A festa foi simples e prática. Algumas garrafas de refrigerante, doces caseiros, salgados para doze pessoas (eram sete no total, mas dado o estômago sem fundo de Akimishi Chouji – grande companheiro de Ino e Shikamaru – parecia ter sido pouco), alguma música e um bolo simples foram mais do que suficiente.

Hinata e Ino passaram a maior parte da manhã na organização, ainda que a loira também passasse um bom tempo ameaçando Naruto em fazê-lo "ver estrelas", caso se atrevesse a dar qualquer beliscada nos quitutes ou ver um traço de dedo na cobertura do bolo.

- De qualquer jeito, foi uma completa falta de consideração. Pelo menos, poderia ter passado aqui nem que fosse pra marcar presença por pouco que ficasse – disse Ino mexendo no rádio à procura de qualquer estação. De música instrumental a ritmo de hip-hop, parou numa rádio em que dava o noticiário das três da tarde, com certa interferência entre as ondas.

"... após esse primeiro roubo do mês, a Taro's Autoserviço vai fechar suas portas até segunda ordem. O balconista da loja, que terminou com uma lesão na perna devido a um tiro intencional, afirmou não ter visto os rostos dos atacantes e que não deixaram vestígios. O prejuízo foi calculado em dois mil e quatrocentos reais do conteúdo do caixa. O Ministério Público de Konoha afirma que ... "

- Arf! Essas notícias me aborrecem – afirmou Ino com um fingido bocejo. O ruído da interferência cessou, juntamente com a transmissão. Ela mexeu outra vez no rádio até que distinguiu o som da segunda estrofe do **Long Kiss Goodbye¹**– Ah! Assim está melhor.

-0 -

_Eu cheguei muito cedo?_– Sakura se perguntou pela décima segunda vez sentada numa cafeteria.

A reunião com seus amigos – o "clube dos fracassados", como Sasuke costumava se referir – havia sido melhor do que esperava. Afora os comentários de Ino e os insultos de Naruto sobre o Uchiha, ninguém voltou a mencioná-lo de forma depreciativa. Afinal, ainda o consideravam como parte do grupo, apesar de sua mudança de cento e oitenta graus na personalidade.

Ela chegou em casa depois das seis e, segundo ela própria, bastante tarde. No fim do dia, organizou seu quarto e arrumou-se. Tomou um banho rápido, abriu o guarda-roupa e colocou um vestido que ela havia comprado com muita expectativa (com a ajuda de Ino que a acompanhou e ajudou a escolher), escovou o cabelo e pôs uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Por milagre, já estava pronta um pouco antes das sete, a hora marcada.

O que tinha dito sobre seu encontro com o namorado foi a única e necessária verdade.

Sim, Sasuke a tinha convidado para jantar e havia dito que iria passar por sua casa. Só não contava com uma repentina chamada, a qual não escutou devido ao ruído na casa de Ino. O chamado foi se repetindo até se converter numa mensagem de texto. Duas palavras simples que mudaram um pouco seu itinerário: "Me espere no lugar de sempre"

Não disse nada a ninguém, como também não mencionou nada sobre a caixa de bombons que comprou na semana para Itachi. Naruto não se lembrou e ela tampouco via necessidade de discutir questões como esta. Isso era algo puramente pessoal, não sabia o porquê, apenas sabia disso.

Ela saiu de casa com vinte minutos de vantagem, que pra ela pareceram mais segundos. Chegou às quinze para sete na pequena cafeteria a apenas três ruas do Konoha Gauken. O local costumava ser freqüentado por alunos durante o período de aulas; só que àquela hora estava bastante ocupado com uma grande quantidade casais.

Sentou-se a uma mesa e pediu uma água mineral enquanto esperava o namorado. O calor estava demais, o que era atenuado pelo ar condicionado do local. A jovem pegou o pequeno espelho de dentro da bolsa. Tudo em ordem.

_E onde estava ele?_

Ela usava um relógio de pulso de pulseira vermelha. Olhou-o apenas por curiosidade.

Sete e quinze.

_O quê?,_ pensou um pouco irritada. _Talvez o maldito relógio esteja adiantado. E se são seis e não sete? Raios, será que me confundi?_

Pegou o celular. Sempre marcava o relógio com uma pontualidade exata como o do aparelho.

Sete e dezesseis.

_Talvez algo o tenha atrasado_.

Deixou o telefone sobre a mesa, olhando para ele como se o desafiasse. Bebeu a água que lhe foi trazida e notou que as luzes do estabelecimento começaram a ser acesas.

Sete e vinte.

Pegou o celular e discou. Seria um sim ou não, mas teria que ter uma resposta. A chamada estava em andamento e, depois, houve um corte. Não, não havia nenhum problema com a linha. Não tinha sequer completado a chamada.

Ela voltou a fazer outra tentativa. Marcando... marcando... e corte.

Suspirou, apertando firmemente um guardanapo entre os dedos da mão direita. É na terceira vez que dá certo, costumam dizer. Chamada em processo ... e um intempestivo corte.

Vencida, a jovem colocou o aparelho sobre a mesa. E tocou.

Não era uma chamada, só uma mensagem. Uma estúpida, indiferente e seca mensagem de texto.

"Eu não posso ir. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. Vejo você mais tarde".

Isso era tudo ? Nenhuma explicação mais explícita?

Coisas para fazer, muito ocupado, negócio inacabado. Tudo.

Nem sequer uma felicitação pela data como se não lembrasse.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e exalou como se estivesse contendo a respiração.

Pediu a conta para o garçom e sorriu só por cortesia. O guardanapo entre suas mãos estava em frangalhos, como ela.

_Ele não lembrou_.

-0 -

- Então o filho pródigo não dormiu em casa à noite passada também, hein? – Shisui virou a cabeça para o passageiro.

- Humpf – Itachi assentiu. Ele apenas observava a paisagem da janela do carro sem procurar nada em particular – Por mim, ele pode viver da maneira que quiser. Se ele quer buscar problemas com a família, que o faça, eu não me importo.

- É a idade – Shisui alfinetou deixando uma mão no volante e a outra descansando em cima da janela do veículo – Você sabe o que fazíamos quando a gente tinha dezessete. Nós também nos metíamos em problemas.

_Sim, mas não tínhamos que nos juntar com a escória de Konoha_, pensou Itachi.

Iam pela avenida contígua à principal rumo à casa de Itachi, depois de passarem metade do dia no escritório tentando descobrir as manobras incríveis de Obito em fazer desaparecer os saldos residuais da Uchiha Ad Worx. Acabou que não encontraram nada.

-Pare! – a voz de Uchiha Itachi soou mais imperativa do que o habitual.

- O quê?

Seus olhos, indiferentes com a multidão nas ruas, tomaram um brilho de interesse ao localizarem uma solitária sombra, andando na calçada, quase colada à parede de modo que parecia querer desaparecer a na textura desta.

- Pare agora.

Shisui parou o carro no meio da rua cheia no farol com a luz verde, recebendo "demonstrações afetuosas" de alguns motoristas.

- Você está louco ou o quê? - Shisui gritou para o ar. Quando ele se voltou para seu primo, este já havia descido do carro, deixando a porta aberta e desaparecendo no meio da multidão, como uma alma perdida – Merda!

-0 -

_Era ela_. Ele poderia reconhecer mesmo no meio de um oceano de pessoas. Seus cabelos soltos e dispostos cor-de-rosa e seu vestido de um tom suave vermelho. _Era ela, era_...

- Sakura.

Chamou-a. Não elevou o tom de voz, na verdade, mal se ouviu. Ela continuou a andar rapidamente, como se a inércia e a gravidade não exercessem poder sobre sua delicada silhueta.

- Sakura-chan!

A segunda tentativa foi mais promissora. Ele conseguiu correr alguns metros à frente, e depois de encarar olhares intrigados de alguns transeuntes, conseguiu alcançá-la e detê-la sem que o ato em si parecesse uma cena de novela. Sua mão roçou os delicados dedos dela.

Sakura ficou imóvel, assim simples e quieta.

- Sakura-chan – ele parecia calmo, seco, mas não desinteressado – O quê?

O olhar da jovem ainda vagueava pela calçada. Alguns fios do cabelo deslizaram sobre a face e cobriram seu rosto. Itachi percebeu um brilho supérfluo em seus olhos.

Por acaso ela estava ...?

- Ah... – ela levantou o rosto, quase obrigada. Fingiu um sorriso para disfarçar, mas só parecia uma linha reta em seus lábios – Oi... Itachi-kun...

O brilho se intensificou, enfatizando a cor verde dos olhos.

Ela estava chorando ou tentando fingir que não.

- O que aconteceu? – sua voz ainda soava calma, embora no fundo tivesse uma vontade de quebrar a cara do bastardo do Sasuke. Ninguém precisava ser um gênio para saber a causa da reação da moça.

A resposta congelou na garganta de Sakura. Seu punho se fechava com tanta força, que ela podia sentir as unhas na palma da mão. Abriu a boca, porém, não disse nada. O chão sob seus pés parecia tremer como o seu mundo inteiro. Ela deu um passo, inseguro e trêmulo. Aonde ir? Para onde correr? Só conseguiu chegar mais perto uns quatro centímetros. Queria gritar, chorar, desaparecer.

Não o fez.

Suas mãos se agarraram às costas de Itachi e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço confortável. Ela segurou firme nele em um consolo silencioso de que ele nunca a recriminaria.

Os punhos continuavam apertados e ela abafou um gemido. Não chorou. Não havia razão para fazê-lo; sentia-se humilhada, ridicularizada, rasgada... e com raiva.

E Itachi sentiu, apesar do ligeiro tremor dela. Correspondeu imediatamente e rodeou-a com os braços. Apenas um gesto espontâneo. Automático.

Natural.

O instante que ameaçava uma tempestade se aquietou.

As pessoas continuavam na rua indo e voltando, cada um com sua vida e seus problemas. Não importava, para Itachi o tempo tinha parado. Era uma calma tão prolongada que parecia durar uma eternidade, um momento de tranquilidade no meio de uma das mais ruidosas ruas de Konoha, um intervalo de completo silêncio reconfortante para ambos.

Ele sentiu que ela se aferrava a ele. Sua respiração era lenta assim como o pulso e os batimentos cardíacos. Tudo em um suave e doce rumor. Ele poderia ter ficado desse jeito com ela para sempre. Queria tentar e não importava as conseqüências.

Os nervos que ultimamente sentia ao vê-la se tornaram uma mistura de necessidade, interesse e afeto. Algo além de mera atração sexual, como foi discutido com seu primo naquela noite no "Nuvem Vermelha".

Mas... E quanto a Sakura?

Ela levantou o rosto um pouco. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ao contrário de outras vezes, não deixaram escapar uma lágrima sequer. Itachi percebeu um sutil brilho labial em sua boca, um rosa quase imperceptível, como o sombreamento suave das pálpebras.

- Melhor? – inquiriu interrompendo aquela contemplação que poderia ser desconfortável para ela.

Sakura não desviou seus olhos dele. Sorriu, dessa vez, com toda a sinceridade. Ele assentiu com a mesma expressão, sem dizer nada, sem permitir que uma palavra interrompesse aquele momento.

As luzes dos postes que decoravam as ruas já estavam acesas há algum tempo e o céu revelava uma noite recém-chegada. Itachi olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

- Oito horas – murmurou sem qualquer emoção aparente. Sakura notou um meio sorriso – Quer ir pra algum lugar?

Foi quando ela quebrou o contato visual. Involuntariamente.

- Eu... – correu a mão pelo cabelo, afastando uma mecha de cabelos volumosos. Virou-se para ele – Eu só queria ir pra casa. Muita coisa aconteceu hoje e ...

- Tudo bem - interrompeu Itachi, salvando-a de relatar o resto daquela história dolorosa. O meio sorriso ainda permanecia em seu rosto – Eu levo você.

Antes de Sakura dizer qualquer coisa, os dedos da mão dele já seguravam a mão dela. Sua reação não foi de surpresa; aceitou aquele gesto pura e simplesmente.

Caminharam três ruas dali sob uma brisa noturna em um silêncio inquebrantável. Falavam sem falar.

Sakura sentiu o calor da sua mão, a tranqüilidade do toque, muito diferente do contato de seu irmão mais novo. Seus dedos não eram oprimidos com desdém nem com certo receio de um contato maior como ocorria com Sasuke. Não havia um gesto forçado.

- Chegamos – informou ele.

As escassas luzes em frente da casa da rosada emitiam uma sombra escura acentuando o cabelo negro de Itachi. O brilho da lâmpada solitária do poste na qual estavam próximos lançava um estranho fulgor em seus olhos.

Sakura sentiu uma necessidade recorrente em dizer algo, mas o quê exatamente? Ela não tinha certeza, a idéia lhe dava muitas voltas na mente havia dias. Não podia falar sobre isso com Ino, ou mesmo mencionar a Naruto, nem a ninguém.

Ela precisava dizer de uma forma ou de outra, não importava se parecesse uma adolescente ao falar pra ele que ...

- Eu quase me esquecia – a voz de Itachi soou como um eco, interrompendo o momento, como se estivesse a quilômetros dali – Feliz aniversário, Sakura-chan.

Novamente sentiu aquela falta de ar. A intensidade meio sufocante que a fez respirar imperceptivelmente

- Obrigada – Sakura sussurrou

E ele não respondeu.

_Itachi..._

As palavras se desvaneceram em um suspiro suave enquanto ela se perdia contemplando os ângulos e as curvas do rosto de Itachi; estudava em detalhes, comparando inconscientemente as semelhanças entre ele e Sasuke.

Não. Não havia nenhuma semelhança além das feições duras e os olhos negros. Não era igual, nem o brilho de seus olhos e nem o ar que projetava o lânguido olhar dele.

Sakura sentiu que seu coração tombava e encolhia-se lentamente. Ela se sentiu tonta, duvidosa de algo indefinível que estava ocorrendo há semanas. Sem perceber, cada vez mais apertava as mãos de Itachi, debatendo-se em se controlar ou deixar que tudo se desenrolasse por si só.

Render-se, ceder, viver. Havia alguma diferença?

O momento durou menos do que Itachi esperava. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, curto e firme. Menos de dez centímetros os separavam, sua mão não largou a dela. Tomou a outra, sem pressa, como se fosse uma pétala delicada. O mundo, o ambiente ao redor deles parecia ter desaparecido.

Só as batidas fortes de seu coração ressonavam naquele instante irreal. Itachi nunca tinha experimentado aquele sentimento violento que o oprimia e submetia-o. O abismo solitário que tinha se tornado sua vida era frio demais para aquele desejo latejante, descoberto recentemente e que ainda não conseguia entender ou controlar.

Sakura sentiu a proximidade de seu corpo e estremeceu. Lentamente, Itachi inclinou seu rosto em direção ao dela, dando-lhe tempo para se esquivar se quisesse. Sakura não o fez. Fechou os olhos, perdida em seu perfume suave e o toque intransponível de suas mãos.

Itachi aproximou seus lábios, pressionando-os suavemente com os dela e percebendo o gosto do brilho labial.

Não havia uma imposição opressiva, apenas uma carícia calmante. Ele deixou cair as mãos, deslizando-as para a cintura da rosada, puxando-a para mais perto dele e estremecendo ao senti-la tão perto.

Seu corpo frágil e vulnerável, suas batidas. Sua essência.

_Finalmente ... perto._

Sakura correu as mãos pelos antebraços dele e, por fim, agarrando-se em torno de seu pescoço. Suas bocas se uniram e o beijo se aprofundou tornando-se mais longo, mais intenso, mais úmido.

Um momento fugaz, sutil... Prazeroso.

Sakura abriu os olhos.

O que estava acontecendo? O que ela tinha feito?

As mãos dela foram para os ombros de Itachi. Sua respiração era irregular e os seus joelhos tremiam. Confusa e assustada, separou-se do cálido abraço do Uchiha. A preocupação se lia sobre os cantos dos seus lábios e do seu olhar intrigado.

_O que aconteceu?_

-0-

**Long Kiss Goodbye¹ - para quem não se lembra foi tema de um encerramento do anime na saga da morte do Asuma.**

**É isso aí, gente! Tá aí o primeiro beijo desses dois. Já não era sem tempo! O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Esperem e verão. Até a próxima. E mandem reviews.**


	6. No coração não se manda

**Hoje (25/11/11) é aniversário de uma das minhas leitoras mais dedicadas e grande incentivadora da minha escrita: Kahli hime. Meus parabéns, hime! Dedico este capítulo especialmente para vc. Não fiquem com ciúmes, pessoal! E continuem com a cena do beijo ItaSaku do capítulo anterior. Divirtam-se!**

- 0 -

- Itachi – sua voz soava por um fio.

Ele estava perto o suficiente, no entanto, parecia que mal a ouviu falar.

Abaixou um pouco as mãos lentamente até encontrar as da jovem. Sentiu o pulso de Sakura, inquieto e trêmulo. As pontas de seus dedos tremiam e estavam quase gelados, um mero sintoma de desassossego.

Então a realidade, a realidade devastadora caiu em cima dele como um bloco de concreto.

Ele havia ousado, tinha jogado os dados... e a maldita moeda ao ar e ao azar. Era nisso que tinha caído. Nem cara, nem coroa, mas isto.

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido_.

Tudo por conta de um estúpido arrebato.

Não importava, o instante já era passado e o passado só pode ser de uma forma e é como tal ... _passado_.

Por outro lado, foi necessário. Seguir em silêncio com aquele sentimento teria resultado numa loucura extrema ou numa depressão cataclísmica.

Sakura era a namorada de seu irmão, não por uma semana ou um mês, mas durante um ano e meio. E sempre representou o proibido, o ilógico ... e Itachi sabia disso.

Porém, não se pode mandar no coração.

Sakura estava ali, inquieta e com uma interrogação no rosto, enquanto ele se limitava a contemplar sua expressão silenciosa. Ele estava tão confuso quanto ela, todavia, não podia escondê-lo, mesmo que seu rosto ainda parecesse impassível.

- Por quê... Itachi?

Ela ainda permanecia diante dele, não tinha movido um passo. Entretanto, o sentido daquela pergunta deixava clara uma barreira intransponível entre eles.

O Uchiha olhou para baixo só por uma fração de segundo. Não estava tentando encontrar uma resposta, apenas buscava um argumento. Voltou a encará-la.

Com uma certeza.

- Você ainda não se deu conta? – era tudo o que podia dizer.

A pergunta que Itachi fez respondeu à sua própria, era perfeitamente clara e concisa. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas pelas dele e com um pouco mais de firmeza.

_Itachi... todo esse tempo...você ..._

Ela soltou suas mãos.

- Sakura...

O vento estava frio e calmo, mas para ela parecia uma brisa estremecedora. Suas idéias iam e vinham em um turbilhão que carregava apenas um nome.

_Sasuke_.

_Sasuke...Eu realmente te amo?_

- Eu ... - Sakura abaixou a cabeça, evitando seu olhar. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. O sabor dos lábios dele ainda estava marcado em sua boca.

Itachi estendeu a mão para ela.

- Sakura-chan.

_Sasuke... e eu... ainda há alguma coisa?  
_  
- Não – murmurou a moça. O tremor tinha chegado à sua boca e sabia que não era medo – Não... não posso.

Calou-se e virou o rosto. O portão da casa em frente a eles se entreabriu, revelando o breve vislumbre das luzes do interior. A voz da mãe se ouviu no interior da casa. Sakura entrou sem sequer olhar para trás.

O portão se fechou enquanto o moreno ficou lá. Simplesmente ali, com a mão ainda estendida.

Vendo a moça fora de vista como se quisesse desaparecer assim de sua vida.

-0 -

- Você já vai? - perguntou ela na escuridão – Ainda é muito cedo.

Ele consultou o relógio.

- Humpf – foi a resposta

Sasuke pegou um cigarro e tragou-o em intervalos no escuro. Olhou para Karin pensativo. Ele não havia dormido com ela até o dia anterior, uma vez que estavam ocupados com "aquele assunto" e depois de ter deixado bem claro tanto para Juugo como para Suigetsu que a divisão do dinheiro seria no dia seguinte. Chegou o domingo, eles vieram e o arranjo durou apenas duas horas e três rodadas de cerveja barata.

Ele havia planejado sair e voltar para casa antes da meia-noite. Não havia pressa, era domingo e nada iria acontecer de irrelevante amanhã ou durante a semana e, quando ele percebeu a passagem do tempo, já era uma hora da manhã. Assim que "os dois bastardos" tinham saído, ele e Karin se entregaram a uma sessão de carícias quentes (o que ela descrevia como "amor à francesa", Sasuke, com a sua capacidade inesgotável de identificar precisamente o vulgar, definia de "fodida").

Ele pensou em consumar o ato só no dia seguinte, entretanto, a carga de adrenalina estimulada após o assalto, corria em suas veias. Havia que tirá-la de uma vez por todas e a opção mais atraente – mesmo de forma puramente instintiva – era através do sexo.

Karin não era a sua única amante; antes dela, houve muitas mais, e não era a única que conseguia manipular. As garotas anteriores também foram simples fantoches, com pais bem relacionados, cartões de crédito e que sempre acabavam atrás dele com uma luxúria ofegante. Muitas vezes, quando ia pra cama com elas, Sasuke dava quase uma de desinteressado durante o ato até que tudo estivesse acabado. Ele chegava ao clímax sem se preocupar com o prazer alheio e via o acontecimento como um episódio isolado, embutido e relegado em sua memória durante uns vinte minutos.

Havia conhecido Karin pouco depois de um roubo nos grupos do terceiro semestre. Quatro estudantes, incluindo Uchiha Sasuke, havia sido presos por posse ilegal de álcool. Suigetsu e Sasuke foram acusados de participação ilícita. O pai Uchiha assumiu o problema com eficiência silenciosa e perguntou ao jovem se ele sabia o que aconteceria com a sua reputação e o exercício de sua profissão, já que um filho seu estava envolvido em questões judiciais por bebidas adulteradas. Sasuke respondeu que duvidava que houvesse algo que pudesse causar danos na família; Fugaku reduziu pela metade sua mesada.

E a Sasuke deixou de importar qualquer coisa relacionada à reputação dos Uchihas. Os meses seguintes foram um pouco melhores, pois seus pais pararam de vigiá-lo e repreendê-lo pela simples razão de sair com Haruno Sakura. A jovem era um verdadeiro incômodo, nem tão fácil e nem tão maleável. No entanto, bastou se relacionar com ela para que o mundo e sua família não lhe apontassem o dedo acusador.

Só manter as aparências. E o que mais importava? Todo mundo fazia isso. E se Sasuke se cansasse dela, era só mandá-la para o inferno. Uma garota a mais ou a menos dava na mesma. E assim seria com Karin se também começasse a encher.

Entretanto, sentia que devia esperar mais um pouco antes de romper com a intrometida garota de cabelos rosa. Um ano de "estabilidade" era o suficiente para mudar a opinião de todos a seu favor; dois anos, significava que o resto de seu passado já estaria esquecido.

- São só seis da manhã – Karin abafou um bocejo. As cobertas tapavam parcialmente seu corpo – E daí se você só chegar depois das oito? Ninguém vai notar.

-Humpf.

Não deixava de ter razão. Ele sempre levava as chaves de casa consigo e, como na noite de sábado (era mais domingo de madrugada), tinha entrado pela porta dos fundos e ninguém percebeu. No entanto, havia algo que o perturbava e que ele não sabia precisar o que era.

- É por causa dela? – a garota esboçou um sorriso malicioso – A pobre e inocente Sakura! – sua voz era irônica e fastidiosa – A verdade é que não sei o que você vê naquela sem sal e ...

Enrolou-se no cobertor e arrastou-se sobre a cama para o lado de Sasuke. Lenta e ritmicamente. Ele a ignorou a insinuação e interrompeu-a.

- Há diferenças – disse distante e frio.

Levantou-se, abotoou as calças e pegou a camisa amarrotada que estava no chão. O celular continuava imóvel na cômoda empoeirada. Ele pegou o artefato e ligou-o pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira.

Um registro de duas chamadas sem importância do telefone de Sakura, uma mensagem de voz que não se deu ao trabalho de ler e um anúncio do saldo restante. Ele apagou tudo de uma vez.

- Fique um pouco mais, Sasu-chan – as mãos de Karin o puxavam de volta para a cama. Ela encostou seu corpo nu nas costas de Sasuke - Qual é a pressa? Nem que fosse seu aniversário ou seu funeral ...

_Aniversário_. Aí estava o incômo em sua mente.

_Aniversário. Merda_! _O maldito aniversário!_

Não podia se culpar, tivera coisas mais importantes na cabeça nos últimos dias. Contudo, ainda assim, era uma ferida no seu orgulho.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se esquece de nada, mesmo que sejam coisas sem importância.

_Droga!_

- Sasuke!

- Tenho que ir - replicou e vestiu a blusa

Escutou um gemido de frustração vindo de Karin.

- Te vejo mais tarde?

- Não – disse bruscamente, sem sequer olhar enquanto calçava os sapatos

Só olhou a carteira que estava na mesa bamba perto da porta. Ele colocou-a no bolso e saiu.

-0 -

_Que idiotice!_

Já eram sete horas da manhã e Sakura ainda estava na cama. As férias eram uma desculpa perfeita para ficar na cama até que sua mãe ou o estômago a forçassem a se levantar.

Em um determinado dia como ontem foi a desculpa perfeita para ficar no seu quarto e descansar, ouvir música, ver televisão ou simplesmente desfrutar lendo uma revista enquanto estava deitada na cama.

Agora não era o mesmo. A noite lhe pareceu eterna e o resultado de mudar de lado após lado no colchão em busca do conforto do sono foi inútil.

Sakura tinha chegado cedo, mais cedo do que havia concordado com a sua mãe, não eram nem dez da noite quando ela já estava vestindo pijamas. E a explicação do rápido encontro? Fácil: tomaram um refrigerante e depois seu namorado teve que sair mais cedo para atender uma chamada urgente de sua casa.

_Haruno Sakura, a rainha da ficção_, pensou internamente, com mais tristeza do que com ironia.

Pelo menos soou convincente o suficiente para a sua mãe não interrogar mais, exceto pela pergunta inocente sobre se ele tinha dado alguma coisa em particular. Sakura sabia bem o que sua mãe queria dizer com "algo"; um anel, para ser mais exato. Para a jovem era ilógico. Embora Sasuke e ela namorassem há quase dois anos, ainda eram jovens demais para considerar a grande palavra: casamento.

Não, ele não a pediria agora... e Sakura duvidava se algum dia o faria.

Ela não respondeu. Sua mãe só acrescentou ao dizer que mesmo que o "galã" estivesse com pressa, pelo menos, poderia passar para dizer _Olá_. Ela disse isso porque teve impressão de ouvir sua voz no portão da casa ao se despedir de sua filha.

_Não foi Sasuke_. Sakura pensou, mas não disse.

O jantar foi curto e ela se recolheu mais cedo dizendo que estava cansada, falou um pouco sobre a reunião na casa de Ino e não disse mais nada.

Seus olhos não estavam sonolentos e ela não apresentava sinal algum de cansaço. Apenas apagou a luz, deixando a natureza fazer o resto.

Nada.

_Que idiotice. Por quê?_

E mais uma vez, voltou a pensar naquele momento. Ela, só ela, entre os braços fortes de Itachi e o brilho da luz artificial do poste refletida nas órbitas enigmáticas dos olhos dele.

O toque de seus lábios. Um momento em que não havia mais nada, exceto eles dois.

Ela se virou para o lado direito pela nona vez e, dessa vez, bateu os olhos num dos porta-retratos sobre a mesa. Havia uma foto de um frio Sasuke numa débil tentativa de sorriso e com o braço direito no ombro de uma Sakura extremamente feliz .

Quanto tempo tinha a foto? Cinco meses? Seis?

Mas Itachi... ele...

Tomou o travesseiro e jogou-o sobre o rosto. O sono vinha e ia, mas não conseguia conciliá-lo. Sempre que a consciência retornava, trazia a imagem de sua face serena, a centímetros da dela.

Sua língua passou por seus lábios novamente. O gosto dele continuava ali, forte e inesquecível.

- Itachi, por que eu te...? – dizia para si mesma.

_Beijei?_ Respondeu a insistente voz de sua mente. _Você é retardada? Ou quer que eu desenhe pra você?  
_  
Ela abafou um gemido. Ótimo! Tudo o que precisava além de uma noite sem dormir, era ter que lidar com o seu "eu interior".

_Não foi nada mal, hein?_ _Que beijo!_

- Cala a boca! – apertou o travesseiro contra sua orelha direita, como para abafar qualquer idéia que entrasse ou saísse da mente.

Havia um monte de fantasia nisso. Ela notou que, naquele momento, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e não era tão estúpida em adivinhar sobre o que Itachi estava prestes a fazer depois de um "Feliz Aniversário, Sakura-chan".

Então sabia que ia beijá-la? Bem, não exatamente, porém, com sua experiência passada, podia adivinhar. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que foi beijada. Ou algo assim. Sasuke foi conciso, mas superficial. Não poderia considerar seu primeiro beijo como uma cena daqueles filmes de cinema. Foi tão realista que mal sentiu.

Só que Itachi...

- Me beijou – disse com um suspiro digno de uma colegial.

Um sorriso se formou sob as dobras do travesseiro, no qual seu rosto estava afundado.

_Ele te beijou e você gostou_.

O sorriso se ampliou quase ao mesmo tempo que um impulso de bater a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama ou em algo para calar aquela voz...que estava certa.

_É, você gostou e é isso que te perturba. A caixa de bombons, o nervosismo ao visitá-lo no trabalho e o medo de encarar aqueles olhos. Você está gostando dele!_

Ela apertou o travesseiro contra o peito. Como se quisesse fazer o mesmo com ele naquele exato momento.

_Você tem negado esse tempo todo. Bem feito, Haruno Sakura! E eu digo com sarcasmo_.

-É que ... não sei... – se limitou a dizer para si mesma.

O "dilema Sasuke" rondava sua cabeça também. A raiva era má conselheira, e sabia que se deixasse se levar, já teria mandado Sasuke direto para o inferno.

Porém, ela não o fez. Estava insegura e, para uma garota nesse estado, a pior coisa a ser feita era agir por impulso.

Pensar, era o que precisava. Eles tinham passado por tanta coisa e era necessário pensar a esse respeito. Sem Ino, Naruto ou qualquer outro intermediário. Este era um assunto só dela. Sasuke também não ajudava nem importava.

Talvez fosse apenas um momento de fraqueza.

_Ele te beijou como nunca Sasuke te beijou_.

Não, não foi apenas um momento de fraqueza. Sentiu e se conformou.

_Itachi-kun_...

Com o mesmo sorriso pacífico, acabou dormindo, finalmente, depois de quatro horas.

-0 -

-Sim. Definitivamente acho que foi a maior besteira que você já fez – Shisui olhou por cima do monitor de sua mesa .- Por que não experimentou algo mais sutil como um bouquet de rosas ou algo do tipo?

Sua voz era pausada e discreta. Como deve ser quando se trabalha na área de administração e contabilidade.

Em frente dele, um apático e abatido Itachi olhava distraído para um porta-canetas enquanto tamborilava os dedos na divisória entre as mesas. A aura e atitude que expressava eram as mesmas de um suspeito sentado no banco dos réus.

- Não gosto de rodeios ou indiretas – replicou em um tom aparentemente aborrecido, mas que Shisui detectou como desconcerto .- E onde diabos ia arranjar algumas malditas flores naquela hora? Foi uma coincidência encontrar a Sakura e...

- Mas você não tinha que ser tão direto! - interrompeu Shisui enquanto balançava a cabeça e continuava digitando o remetente das contas. Fez uma pausa e olhou para o primo de forma repreensiva – As adolesecentes costumam ser meio apavoradas com essas coisas...bem... hoje em dia nem tanto, estão até mais avançadinhas que os garotos. Mas de qualquer maneira, ela tem apenas dezesseis anos, não ia ...

- Dezessete – corrigiu Itachi

- Que seja. – tornou Shisui e voltou a atenção para a tela do computador - Você não pode querer uma resposta imediata dela. Me lembro que com a Hana você levou mais de dois meses pra pelo menos pegar nas mãos.

- Ela não é como a Hana.

- O método é o mesmo. Você tem que ir devagar, porque elas sempre querem adivinhar nossos movimentos e bancarem as difíceis. Elas são espertas, mas se nós fingirmos que não sabemos disso, o jogo se torna mais interessante.

Mesquinho, calculista e precavido, assim era Uchiha Shisui. O único traço no sobrenome que o identificava como um legítimo Uchiha era sua capacidade de se antecipar antes da tempestade. Não eram táticas ou estratégias, era simples e pura dedução.

- Pois eu acho tudo uma besteira – concluiu Itachi

Shisui encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

- Como quiser, mas se você quer ser direto, que seja com alguém que tem as mesmas vantagens e desvantagens que você – Shisui soltou um suspiro – Procure... hum... uma garota à sua altura. Sakura não é pra você. É apenas uma menina.

Golpe baixo e antecipado. Shisui simplesmente disse a verdade e nada além da verdade.

- Ela não é uma menina – devolveu Itachi

- Ela vai ser mais um problema se você entrar em apuros. Já temos o suficiente a ponto de perder a concessão de três empresas estrangeiras e se você acabar na prisão por pedofilia não será exatamente o melhor anúncio para o ano fiscal. E não me meta no meio dessa história se... – os dedos de Shisui tinham se deslizado habilmente entre as teclas "CTRL" "ENTER" e "F5", com uma repetição digna de um contraponto e se detiveram de forma repentina. Ele verificou a página de contas mais de uma vez. Parou boquiaberto – Merda!

Itachi levantou-se imediatamente.

- O que foi?

Shisui não respondeu. Ele pegou a pasta de balanços e virou a tela um pouco para Itachi.

- O déficit não aumentou para dez mil há uma semana? – Shisui perguntou. Não esperou por uma resposta de Itachi – Olhe e me diga se eu não estou tendo alucinações ou vendo números demais.

Os perscrutadores e sérios olhos de Itachi leram a cifra, marcada com o cursor.

- Balanço trimestral de quinze mil – sua voz se abaixou ainda mais – Faltante indicado... zero.

Seu primo assentiu.

- O faltante e cinco mil a mais – sussurrou – E que apareceram do nada.

- Impossível. Ontem registramos tudo e a diferença permanecia a mesma.

Shisui se moveu um pouco à esquerda do computador e pegou o telefone, levantando o auricular.

- Eu tenho monitorado desde que cheguei - disse à medida que dava a chamada. Dirigiu-se ao operador na linha -... sim, o registro do último depósito, por favor.

Itachi apenas ficou ali, observando a expressão aborrecida de Shisui. Depois de alguns "sim" e "obrigado", ele desligou.

- O registro é um número anônimo – respondeu sob o olhar atento de Itachi - Eu posso arranjar alguém pra investigar, se quiser.

A atenção de Itachi estava voltada para o quinto cubículo à direita do escritório. Obito se encontrava sentado utilizando um palito para tentar se livrar de um irritante resíduo de chiclete que tinha caído em uma das teclas de seu computador.

- Não, deixe – Itachi disse, levantando-se com parcimônia – Acho que sei de onde saiu o " extra "

-0 -

- Sasuke? – Sakura prendeu a respiração em pé na porta de sua casa – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Apesar de ser apenas quatro da tarde de segunda-feira, a rosada se sentia cansada, e depois de abrir a porta, começou a sentir um pouco de raiva.

Uchiha Sasuke, o seu " adorado Sasuke-kun", olhava-a com um olhar impassível, quase desinteressado. Uma pedra seria mais expressiva do que ele.

- Achei que você estaria em casa – disse com uma atitude de quem ensaia um discurso mecanicamente. Ele avançou um pouco, sem sequer esperar a reação dela ou um convite - Eu estava muito ocupado, sério. Desculpe.

Não havia nenhum sentimento ou gesto, ou mesmo um olhar suplicante. Nada. Diante de Sakura não parecia haver uma pessoa, muito menos seu namorado, era um cubo de gelo e nada mais. Um cubo de gelo com um par de rosas descoloridas e sem vida em uma das mãos.

- Sasuke, não é a primeira vez – ela se pronunciou tentando colocar na voz um tom neutro como o dele – Você pelo menos poderia ter me avisado antes de eu sair e fazer papel de boba.

Não elevou o tom de voz, ainda que gritasse por dentro. Seria melhor para ela se o fizesse. Aquela frase não deixou Sasuke surpreso. Ele voltou para casa pela manhã como tinha planejado e não encontrou ninguém que o aborrecesse com indagações. Em seguida, tomou um banho e passou o resto da manhã na expectativa de ensaiar desculpas para as prováveis "cenas" com Sakura.

- Eu já disse que sinto muito e se eu não pude te falar antes é porque não tive tempo. Estava muito ocupado.

- Fazendo o quê, Sasuke?

Não conseguiu se controlar. Ela estava chateada e magoada, sua voz denunciava tais emoções. E felizmente para Sasuke, ela não conseguia esconder. Numa guerra, a pior coisa que você pode fazer é mostrar suas cartas para o inimigo... sua fraqueza.

- Lá vai você começar com isso de novo – Sasuke afirmou, não perguntou, ele sabia. Era o mesmo tipo de reprimenda e estava cheio disso. No entanto, ele não queria ficar como o ruim da história. Tentaria ceder um pouco para deixar a situação a seu favor – Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo. Isso não conta?

Ele ainda tinha a mão estendida, à espera dela para lhe dar as flores. Viu os olhos verdes ficarem um pouco vidrados. Ela não se mexeu, olhando as rosas como se fossem um objeto de outro mundo. Apenas duas flores, que em algum momento muito distante tinham a cor vermelha e agora possuíam uma descoloração natural pelo tempo. A rosada tinha uma vaga impressão de tudo que aquele jovem tocava ficava murcho como aquelas pobres plantas. E ainda por cima, baratas, só cinco reais.

E não adivinhou, leu o preço no embrulho mal feito que rodeava os caules.

Pelo menos ele poderia ter comprado na floricultura da Ino onde... Não, era melhor assim. O anonimato, às vezes, é necessário.

-Você poderia me deixar entrar, ao menos.

Ele abaixou a mão um pouco, mas a insinuação permanecia. Se Sakura o deixasse entrar, poderia falar como queria, convencê-la, sem se humilhar, é claro. E logo os ânimos entre eles se acalmariam e talvez pudesse lhe presentear com uma boa sessão de sexo e relaxar. Então poderia ir tranquilo e, por sua vez, a vida transcorreria como sempre foi até ali.

- Não, Sasuke.

- O quê?

Essa resposta não estava em sua premeditação. Um ponto a favor dela, ele poderia dizer. Contudo, não ia permitir.

- Que não, Sasuke – sua voz não lhe agradava em nada. Ela estava falando sério, embora notasse as lágrimas dela prestes a sair.

Sakura sentiu tremer por dentro. Sempre o justificava com uma daquelas. Viria a ser a terceira e quarta vez que aquilo ocorria? Não importava o número; era o significado e a mensagem por trás daquilo. Suas desculpas sem real arrependimento com um simples pedido de perdão não compensariam o desastre que lhe corroía por dentro.

Ela poderia perdoar e deixar passar se fosse uma segunda vez e não uma rotina.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos e seu lábio inferior tremia. Os fatos doíam e ela não era feita de pedra.

- Sakura-chan...

Ele estava mais perto dela e ainda podia ver o reflexo sem alma dos olhos dele. Sakura tinha uma mão na maçaneta da porta e a outra estava imóvel, dura, quase colada no corpo.

E a tentativa de se segurar desmoronou. Ela queria justificá-lo uma vez mais, equilibrar as prioridades e os argumentos que tinha meditado desde a noite anterior a favor dele. Tudo sobre o "dilema de Sasuke."

No entanto, não podia, simplesmente não conseguia.

Um elástico pode se esticar tanto quanto o queremos até que chegue num ponto máximo e sucumba à ruptura. Assim havia acontecido com a resistência emocional de Haruno Sakura.

Rota, frágil e murcha como aquelas flores.

- Não – era um sussurro, fraco e carente de expressão.

Não havia nenhuma força, nem mesmo uma pitada de raiva ou aborrecimento. Um mero reflexo. Sakura ouviu o namorado dizer alguma coisa, mas não podia nem queria fazer um esforço de entender a mensagem. Fechou a porta.

Bateu a porta na cara dele.

E caiu no chão no aconchego do lar, de costas contra a porta, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

Não houve nenhuma tentativa ou mesmo uma frase de súplica da parte dele. Seus passos se distanciaram.

Nada.

-0-

**E agora? Será que realmente a Saki deu um pé na bunda do emo? Ou terá uma recaída? Respostas só nos próximos capítulos. Até mais e mandem reviews (já habilitei a opção para usuários anônimos que não têm conta aqui).**


	7. Konan

**Gente, que saudade! Bom, eu não consegui uma boa colocação nos concursos que estudei (embora tenha sido aprovada) Pelo menos um eu sei que não, só resta saber o outro. Mas de qualquer jeito , vou intensificar meus estudos. **

**Só que não quero mais ficar sem escrever. Eu adoro isso! E é algo que vou continuar fazendo. Só vou me organizar melhor. Por isso, podem ficar tranquilas, vou voltar a postar essa tradução pelo menos uma vez por mês. E depois que, finalmente, eu assumir um cargo público vou postar com mais frequência. OK? No final, alguns esclarecimentos. E sem mais demoras, fiquem com o novo capítulo. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Itachi o olhava com uma sutil expressão de gravidade. Obito estava bastante tenso em sua cadeira.

- O que você sabe sobre a quantia faltante do trimestre anterior?

Obito engoliu em seco. Deu um sorriso nervoso.

- O que ... o que eu preciso saber exatamente .. Itachi-sama?

-A conta e a retirada anterior – respondeu o moreno estoicamente, embora sua voz estivesse num tom paciente, tal como se emprega a uma criança com dificuldades de aprendizagem – Houve uma perda de mais cinco mil reais e você sabia – não mostrava qualquer indignação contra Obito, mas sua modulação de voz era ligeiramente mais forte do que o habitual – ... e queria saber se você poderia me explicar por que não aparecia no banco de dados.

Uma gota de suor escorreu na testa de Obito, perto do aro dos óculos. Seus dedos nervosamente percorriam o arame de seu bloco de contabilidade.

-Mas ... nunca houve uma perda – disse dando de ombros – Se tivesse acontecido, eu teria sido informado, Itachi-sama.

Uchiha Obito era um ano mais velho que Shisui e três meses mais novo que Itachi, e ao contrário do primeiro, Obito pertencia ao ramo principal da família Uchiha. Ele se especializou em contabilidade administrativa, graduando-se um ano depois de Itachi, porque suspendeu dois semestres por se envolver em problemas como estagiário em um escritório de advocacia cuja reputação era clandestina. O problema não era a origem duvidosa do lugar, mas os "curiosos" clientes com que Obito estava trabalhando secretamente.

E o cara não era exatamente um gênio tal como Itachi. Era esquecido e, por vezes, bastante distraído, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava. Após o incidente em sua primeira experiência profissional, conseguiu a proteção e assistência do próprio Madara, e foi este quem o recomendou para se iniciar como chefe de contabilidade da Uchiha Ad Worx; dada a insistência de Madara, Fugaku concordou quase forçado .

A desconfiança de Fugaku em relação Obito já não parecia tão infundada, ou pelo menos não parecia, deduziu Itachi.

- Aqui está a quantia faltante – Itachi lhe deu a pasta que desde semana passada rodava de seu escritório para os arquivos de Shisui e vice-versa – Essa folha foi impressa na última segunda-feira e esta hoje pela manhã – deixou a folha que o primo lhe mostrara há menos de uma hora

- Pode ser erro de servidor – falou Obito mais relaxado ao ler a cifra da folha recente – Isso já aconteceu comigo várias vezes.

É claro que Itachi não iria engolir semelhante desculpa.

As coisas caem sob seu próprio peso, mas isso não significava que o Uchiha deixaria que fugissem ao seu controle. Estar acorrentado às responsabilidades da liderança na empresa, dava-lhe a vantagem de poder assumir o comando com mão firme.

-Humpf... Então antes de fechar o balanço do trimestre no prazo programado, deixarei que Shisui supervisione o banco de dados.

-Ok, Itachi-sama – Obito concordou e assentiu com a cabeça de forma bem exagerada

Itachi não disse mais nada. Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou pensativo com as duas mãos nos bolsos de suas calças de volta para seu escritório.

Obito o observou sair, entrar no elevador e desaparecer de vista. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e, na primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha, pegou seu celular.

Digitou uma mensagem de texto que enviou para um dos seus números de acesso direto. Em seguida, voltou a guardar o aparelho.

-0 –

Sakura voltou a ficar em pé quase uma hora depois de Sasuke ter ido, ou melhor, depois de sua tão "carinhosa despedida".

Havia sido uma estratégia completamente diferente do que ela tinha planejado. Pensou nos possíveis argumentos, razões e perguntas, até tinha ensaiado mentalmente durante o café da manhã o que falaria. Contudo, ele veio com as flores e uma fingida expressão de arrependimento.

E todo o ensaio da rosada tinha ido direto para o inferno, e não podia negar que até mesmo quis lhe gritar como nunca antes o fizera. No entanto, o ímpeto ia embora enquanto a sequência repetitiva de desculpas dele esteve presente.

A moça sentiu uma tristeza profunda que qualquer um teria interpretado mais como autopiedade do que qualquer outra coisa. Eles não discutiram, ela apenas fechou a porta, não queria saber mais e acabou se sentindo mais miserável do que tinha sido antes de ele chegar.

Quase meia hora depois de ter ficado agachada aos prantos e encolhida contra a porta, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Um pouco, todavia, era melhor que nada.

Cinco e meia da tarde. Viu por acaso a hora no relógio apenas porque se dirigiu à cozinha para pegar um copo de água. O dia inteiro passou em casa e sentia-se sem ânimo algum para ir a qualquer lugar em particular.

Abriu o armário e pegou o copo, enchendo o conteúdo com um chá que fizera. Queria mais do que apenas água pura, poderia saborear a bebida e acalmar os nervos.

Sentou-se na poltrona disposta a assistir TV por um tempo para se distrair. Antes de ligar o aparelho, sua atenção recaiu sobre o reflexo na tela preta. Notou que o cabelo estava bem desgrenhado e que havia olheiras abaixo das pálpebras, prova irrefutável da má noite que tinha passado.

_Deus, estou horrível_, pensou com desânimo. _Se Ino me visse assim, teria material suficiente para falar até o dia da formatura_.

Não deu muita importância. Ligou a TV e tomou um gole de chá, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no que tinha acontecido.

_Que há de mal no que aconteceu?_, seu "eu interior" irrompeu de novo da mesma forma que na noite anterior_. Você tinha que dizer a ele tudo o que queria e não disse_ _... mas fechar a porta na cara dele, saiu melhor do que a encomenda. Já era hora! Aleluia!_

Movia o dedo indicador em um dos botões do controle remoto, avançando sobre os canais e não se detia em nenhum.

_Sasuke... maldito Uchiha Sasuke ... droga! _Que diabos ia fazer agora?

A idéia vinha e ia. Já havia se decidido, mesmo sem perceber. Talvez um tempo separados não faria mal, podia até ser proveitoso. Às vezes a distância era a melhor coisa para um relacionamento desgastado para dar um tempo aos dois para pensar sobre as coisas e refletir sobre os sentimentos. Ambos sentiriam a falta, ficariam ansiosos para se reunirem e a reconciliação seria imediata.

_Reconciliação? Qual o quê? Não acredito que vá resolver_, aquela voz continuava. _Não é por isso ... e enfie isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas!_

Tinha toda a razão e Sakura estava começando a se assustar coma linha do pensamento.

_Itachi_.

Ela o tinha considerado um amigo, apenas isso depois que se conheceram. Nunca lhe deu ideia para pensar outra coisa, pelo menos não que ela se desse conta.

Conversavam sempre de forma amigável. Ela gostava de sua companhia e em várias ocasiões afirmou que se sentia muito mais confortável com ele do que com Sasuke.

E agora?

E agora as coisas tinham mudado de um modo que não queria imaginar. Provavelmente não era a única que estivesse pensando no que aconteceu na noite passada. O que ele estaria pensado? Por que aquele beijo?

Por que agora se importava com o que ele estava pensando?

Simplesmente não conseguia explicar quando tinha começado a pensar em Itachi daquela maneira. Naqueles cabelos compridos e lisos, no modo informal e despretensioso como se expressava em gestos e comentários, em seu olhar solitário e melancólico. Tudo.

E se fosse apenas uma mera paixão a causa de seu desencantamento com Sasuke?

E se não? Aquele beijo fora muito intenso, muito quente e envolvente. O toque sutil de seus lábios no início e, depois o aprofundamento caloroso e a maneira cuidadosa das mãos dele em volta da sua cintura. Sentira-se tão confortável!

Não podia se apaixonar por ele, não devia. Era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. E cinco anos mais velho que ela. Era um homem, e Sakura apenas uma simples estudante do ensino médio. As leis da lógica e da moral condenavam um possível relacionamento imediatamente.

De repente, com uma típica ironia que às vezes era difícil de aceitar, veio-lhe à mente um estalo: "Me apaixonei pelo irmão do meu namorado"

Algo completamente digno daqueles estúpidos reality shows que sua mãe costumava assistir. Que horror!

Mas e daí? Não era o fim do mundo. Havia coisas mais importantes, como ela mesma. Não havia nada de errado, afinal de contas.

Ela bebeu mais chá. Quase milagrosamente, havia restaurado seu ânimo.

Não, não era o chá.

Já estava melhor, inclusive, até sorria.

Tinha tomado uma decisão, apesar de não ser totalmente consciente.

-0 -

A porta de entrada do imaculado edifício Uchiha Ad Worx foi aberta. Era um acontecimento sem precedentes, já que por aquela porta entravam e saíam pessoas de diferentes tipos o tempo todo.

Todavia, algo muito particular se destacava na graciosa silhueta que cruzara o umbral, com uma marcha rítmica e lenta. O estalido dos saltos de seus sapatos ricocheteava pelo local com a precisão de um relógio suíço.

Dois funcionários que digitavam em seus respectivos cubículos num total silêncio paralisaram o ruído dos teclados. O silvo de uma copiadora parou no meio de um "bip". Um porta-lápis caiu aos pés de alguém que apenas gemeu um abafado "Meu Deus" e não pelo objeto que lhe acertara, mas sim por aquela figura que se dirigia a passos firmes à recepção.

Foi alvo de olhares assombrados de vários cavalheiros no primeiro andar. O silêncio encheu o lugar no momento em que a silhueta feminina vestida num conjunto cor de pêssego se apresentou diante da recepcionista de plantão. A voz era suave, apesar de só ter perguntado sobre a localização do escritório do chefe.

Seus olhos de um tom azul-violeta misterioso se detiveram sem interesse sobre o ambiente. Assentiu com a cabeça e um sorriso educado para a funcionária e partiu com o mesmo ritmo para o elevador.

O segundo andar estava um pouco vazio de pessoas, mas mesmo assim os olhares curiosos dos funcionários se equiparavam aos da área inferior.

O escritório de gestão administrativa estava a apenas meio metro do elevador. Fechado.

Junto a esse, estava o de estatística com a porta aberta. Ela se aproximou e olhou sem cerimônia para dentro, encontrando um moço de cabelo preto analisando e grampeando faturas e arquivando pastas, muito ocupado em perceber sua presença.

Shisui tinha acabado de terminar o compêndio da metade das declarações de imposto de renda quando pegou outro maço de faturas supostamente sujeitas a revisão e mais meia dúzia de grampos. O grampeador caiu no chão, ele o levantou sem sair do lugar apenas inclinando o tronco pra baixo. Colocou o objeto de volta na mesa, pronto para erguer o corpo quando se deparou com uma deslumbrante visão de um par de pernas bem torneadas.

_Oh, meu Deus!_

Duas delicadas pernas femininas, envoltas em meias de clara e sutil coloração marrom. Com uma audácia típica dele, subiu o olhar estudando cada detalhe do corpo feminino até chegar ao belo rosto de uma mulher. Ela estava vestida num elegante conjunto cor de pêssego composto por saia e blazer. Shisui estimou que pelas "generosas proporções" da mulher, ela não devia ter mais do que trinta. No máximo vinte e sete, talvez. Suas feições eram muito suaves, delimitadas no tom de pele quase marfim e um tom peculiar azul em seus cabelos, muito comparável ao brilho de seus olhos.

Ela não pareceu se aborrecer com aquela contemplação excessiva.

_Devo ter morrido de um ataque cardíaco e eu estou no céu_, pensou. Quase o disse em voz alta, entretanto, não teria se importado em pronunciar a declaração para a pessoa à sua frente.

- Sim? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Não estava necessariamente nervoso, porém, tinha que admitir que em toda sua vida, nunca tinha visto curvas tão acentuadas, e menos ainda perto dele.

- Bom dia – sussurrou ela – Estou à procura de Uchiha Itachi.

Seus olhos repousaram em Shisui e ela mostrou um sorriso educado e confiante. Tinha os lábios discretamente delineados que se assemelhavam a um semi- arco perfeito em seu rosto.

Shisui se precipitou sobre a mesa, apoiando as duas mãos e inclinando-se nos cotovelos. Seu rosto esboçava um sorriso descarado.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi – afirmou com confiança

O único sinal de resposta da mulher foi um breve arquear de uma sobrancelha.

- Claro – aproximou seu corpo um pouco mais. Então Shisui pôde ver com mais nitidez a suavidade da pele dela que parecia estar colada à roupa. Perguntou-se se havia alguma roupa sob o blazer – Preciso ver o Sr. Uchiha. Ele está aqui?

A pergunta soou num tom tão sedutor que o moço simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Ele moveu sua cadeira um pouco e apertou o botão do interfone. Houve alguns segundos de interferência, e depois ouviu a voz de seu primo do outro lado da linha.

- Itachi-sama – Shisui desviou o olhar quase que diretamente para o aparelho – Um par de per... – tossiu um pouco se corrigindo – Uma senhorita deseja lhe falar.

Ouviu uma resposta curta e apagada numa simples indagação: "Quem?"

Shisui olhou em direção à mulher. Ela entendeu a muda pergunta.

- Konan – disse ela, pura e simplesmente.

-Konan ...

- Só Konan – finalizou a mulher

Depois de alguns segundos de espera, Shisui permitiu que ela entrasse.

- Segunda porta à esquerda – indicou.

Ela se aproximou dele um pouco mais.

- Obrigada - suspirou lentamente, quase arrastando a última sílaba.

Foi embora, deixando a porta como estava. Shisui ficou um bom tempo olhando depois que ela passou. Tirou um maço quase vazio de cigarros do bolso da camisa. Pegou um cigarro e levou-o à boca. Inalou e exalou profundamente o sabor.

_ Isso sim seria digno de um recorde._

E acendeu o cigarro.

-0 -

Em frente a ele, sentada em uma das cadeiras para os convidados, estava a mulher chamada Konan. Inspecionava meticulosamente cada um dos traços de Itachi.

_Hum ... parece mais jovem do que me disseram_, pensou a mulher.

Não era a única que pensava assim. Qualquer um poderia concluir que o chefe de uma empresa tão antiga quanto a Uchiha Ad Worx devia ter mais de trinta anos, e não um rapaz de vinte e poucos.

_Uma mente maleável ainda_, meditava ainda a misteriosa figura.

-Venho da parte de uma agência privada – disse – Trabalhamos com empréstimos, liquidações fiscais, finanças ...

-Humpf – Itachi ouvia calmamente enquanto a contemplava do outro lado da mesa.

A primeira idéia que veio à sua mente sobre a mulher era de que representava um desses lugares burocráticos que se dedicam a negociar as pendências de qualquer empresa que apareça no mercado. Ou poderia simplesmente ser uma empresa clandestina em busca de um pouco de proteção. E que melhor aliado do que uma grande e sólida multinacional com anos de mercado?

Seja qual fosse a causa, havia algo no ar displicente de Konan que não agradava ao moreno.

- Precisa de um serviço específico por parte nós? - Itachi decidiu não dar voltas em torno do tema. Em assuntos sérios, o rodeio de palavras não era uma opção digna, e não tinha sido em vão gastar seu último verão com seu pai nas aborrecidas reuniões sindicais, ao invés de se divertir como faria qualquer moço de sua idade.

- Bem, eu acho que a questão vai em outra direção – falou Konan modestamente ao cruzar as pernas. Seu olhos mantinham contato visual com Itachi – Depois do último trimestre, creio que uma pequena ajuda não lhes faria mal.

Um fragmento do quebra-cabeça não se encaixava. Como ela sabia do faltante das últimas pendências? Isso se referia aos últimos três meses, uma temporada de queda subsequente das ações da empresa, que contraiu uma pequena dívida e cujo montante para pagar estava faltando e que seu pai, Shisui e ele mesmo culparam Obito. Aqueles erros eram meramente típico de todos os que trabalhavam ali. Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo a imprensa tinha metido os narizes, nem sequer mencionado no artigo que anunciava a saída de Madara.

- Entendo – ele comentou sem sequer pestanejar – E o que faz você pensar que poderíamos solicitar um empréstimo à sua empresa?

_ Ora, o rapaz é inteligente, até demais_, notou Konan no tom seco do comentário de Itachi. Levantou-se com cautela da cadeira e caminhou até ele.

- É apenas uma organização sem fins lucrativos – murmurou ela – Uma das muitas ...

Itachi percebeu que Konan tirava algo do bolso lateral de seu blazer. Um cartão de visita, fundo preto e letras minúsculas douradas, anunciando apenas um número de telefone celular. Não havia nomes ou endereços, e muito menos um email ou uma página web. Uma nuvem difusa, grafitada no canto esquerdo superior era a única decoração.

Uma nuvem vermelha.

- Estou com um pouco de pressa, mas considere a proposta – Konan lhe entregou o cartão. Ainda mostrava um sorriso falso e educado. Havia algo em seus olhos que incomodava Itachi – Todos nós precisamos de ajuda pelo menos uma vez na vida ... pense nisso, Sr. Uchiha.

Ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-la automaticamente até a porta e Konan consentiu. Não houve outros comentários. Viu-a , da janela de seu escritório, entrar em um misterioso sedã preto. Os vidros escurecidos do veículo impediam qualquer vislumbre interior detalhado.

Itachi não se importou. Voltou a se sentar na cadeira, com o cartão ainda em suas mãos e centenas de ideias na mente.

Passava a vista desinteressadamente sobre o cartão. O fundo preto acentuado e as letras douradas mantinham sues olhos presos no número que queria ignorar. Havia algo familiar no desenho, a nuvem vermelha. Onde ele ouviu isso antes?

Não deu mais importância. Colocou o cartão no bolso e não pensou mais naquilo no decorrer do dia. Sua mente tinha questões mais fundamentais para meditar, mais do que a visita da estranha mulher. Ele notara que a tal Konan não era nada feia. Sua figura notável e feições eram marcantes, do tipo que ninguém costuma ver todos os dias, e menos naquele local de "burocratas".

_Linda_, porém, a consciência e atenção de Itachi se desviaram para outro tipo de pessoa, bastou recordar a palavra "beleza". Haruno Sakura era a única coisa que ocupava sua mente desde a noite passada e mesmo antes da visita de Konan.

Ele descansou o queixo sobre a mão direita, olhando para um pedaço de papel peculiar que havia sido cuidadosamente dobrado e agora estava em sua mesa, com destaque sobre cinco relatórios que Shisui tinha trazido para serem assinados.

_Sabe, todo mundo tem pelo menos uma fotografia da pessoa que ama, e em vez disso, você se contenta com a etiqueta da caixa de bombons que Sakura te deu. Isso não é um pouco patético?, _disse para si mesmo, imitando o tom irônico de Shisui.

Sim, alguns dos maus hábitos dos amigos é sempre contagiante e se espalham como gripe.

Estava pensando nos comentários de seu primo. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez fosse algo "bruto" em proceder daquela forma. Roubar um beijo e achar que seria lógico. Ledo engano.

Um grande, grande erro, de acordo com a repreensão de Shisui.

Embora o que sentiu como resposta não indicasse que ele tinha feito alguma coisa para se punir. Sakura poderia ter parado, empurrado, ou pior, dado um tapa clássico, mas não. Correspondeu ao beijo, isso ele sentiu, afinal, não estava tão distraído como para não notar os movimentos sinuosos dos lábios dela e nem do calor do seu corpo enquanto ele deslizava as mãos sobre a cintura delicada da jovem.

Ela não estava com raiva. Estava assustada e confusa, mais do que ele ficara nos últimos meses.

Esse foi o ponto decisivo que descobriu na noite anterior ao chegar em casa.

A tarde voou. Shisui passou as últimas horas arquivando, fotocopiando e reclamando. Só teve tempo de murmurar alguns comentários sobre o par de pernas mais sexy que tinha visto em sua vida (boa maneira de se referir à desconhecida Konan) e nada mais.

O moreno abriu a porta da residência Uchiha e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha. Seu pai havia partido em uma viagem desde sexta-feira e era um milagre que não tivesse voltado mais cedo, citando o seu novo repertório de doenças causadas por stress.

- Boa noite, Itachi-chan – sua mãe o cumprimentou indo para a mesa com uma bandeja de chá para o jantar. - Como foi seu dia?

-Humpf – foi sua única resposta.

Para ele, era um alívio chegar em casa e encontrar um ambiente calmo. Quando seu pai estava, sempre o incomodava com muitas perguntas e comentários sobre a empresa que o enfastiava. Quantoà sua mãe, limitava-se apenas em perguntar se estava tudo bem, sem tecer qualquer comentário. Notava também que, curiosamente, ela ainda o chamava de "Itachi-chan", apesar de seus vinte anos e poucos anos e seus um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura.

Nunca incomodou a Itachi nem mesmo com seus comentários ocasionais de que devia ter uma namorada e sair. Era um argumento clássico e tinha se acostumado.

Ele deixou sua bolsa na sala e se dirigiu-se para as escadas, pronto para trocar de roupa.

-Itachi - Mikoto o chamou antes que ele colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau – Não vá fazer muito barulho, Sasuke tem uma dor de cabeça.

- Já chegou assim tão cedo? Estranho. – indagou ele.

O semblante de sua mãe mostrava sinais de preocupação.

-Parece que teve um péssimo dia - concluiu encolhendo os ombros – Apenas não incomode ele.

_Não vou incomodá-lo. Apenas vou marchar bem forte pra cima e pra baixo do meu quarto até o quarto dele. E talvez ligue o rádio no último volume com um CD de rock bem pesado_, pensou maliciosamente.

- Humpf – assentiu Itachi

A idéia de fazer um "ruído suave" durante a ressaca de seu irmão, não parecia má idéia para Itachi, mas não o fez. Ele olhou para os lados, enquanto sua mãe voltava para a cozinha e vislumbrou um par de rosas um pouco desbotadas, junto com três gardênias e cravos, que estavam no vaso.

_Você devia ter dado um buquê de flores ou algo assim_. A voz de Shisui soava repressiva em sua mente.

Eram apenas oito horas e ainda tinha um pouco de luz nas ruas.

Parecia uma idéia louca e arriscada, mas não tanto como da noite passada.

E se lhe falasse mais uma vez? Na guerra e no amor vale tudo, não é?

-Ah, Itachi-chan, seu pai ligou há algum tempo perguntando se já recuperaram a quantia faltante – Mikoto voltou à sala, esperando ver seu filho mais velho .- Itachi?

Ela olhou para o corredor no andar de cima, escadas e sala de estar. A porta estava aberta e o vaso, que estava na mesa ao lado da porta, completamente vazio.

Itachi tinha ido embora quem sabe aonde e levara o rejeitado par de rosas que Sasuke tinha trazido assim como todas as outras flores que sua mãe tinha comprado no fim de semana.

-0 -

- Pelo menos poderia ter ido até a loja ou dado um passeio – declarou Hanako severamente para a sua filha única.

A atitude parecia uma tentativa de reprimenda, mas que Sakura não acreditou por completo. Era raro que sua mãe lhe desse uma bronca.

- Um pouco de tempo pra gente mesmo é bom – contestou a rosada

-Tá, mas não me parece muito bom que você o desperdice em casa – Hanako lhe disse quase solenemente. O sorriso que se formou em seu rosto desfez a falsa expressão de severidade – Enfim, Sasuke te chamou hoje pra sair?

Sakura se levantou da mesa, levando os pratos vazios para a pia.

- Sim – mentiu e desviou o olhar para não encarar sua mãe – Vai ajudar em algumas coisas dos negócios da família. Talvez a gente se encontre amanhã.

Deveria ter dito a verdade, como Deus manda, porém, naquele momento não queria uma exposição de sermões muito longa e tediosa de sua mãe. Talvez depois lhe dissesse algo como "dar um tempo" entre os dois, mas isso seria em outro dia, a menos que mudasse de idéia.

Sakura ficou aliviada em ouvir o eco da televisão na sala. A novela das oito tinha captado a atenção de sua mãe e, com isso, as indagações sobre seu futuro e de Sasuke tinham sido esquecidas.

Ela abriu a torneira da água, pronta para começar a lavar os pratos. Imediatamente, fechou a torneira ao ouvir o som de leves batidas na porta.

-Eu atendo – falou Sakura .

Sua mãe mal notou. E não disse nada.

Sakura foi até a porta. Tinha a vaga impressão de que poderia ser Naruto ou Ino. A probabilidade de ser Sasuke estava longe de sua mente. Segurou a maçaneta com uma mão enquanto que com a outra afastou uma mecha de cabelo ao lado da orelha. Usava roupas de casa e não se importava de que um dos seus amigos a visse vestida de maneira relaxada.

Ela abriu a porta e sentiu a respiração acelerar. Seus olhos se depararam com a expressão intrínseca e serena dele.

- Itachi-kun?

- 0 -

**Pois é, minha gente, por hoje é só. Agora só no próximo mês (sem falta) que vamos ver o desenrolar dessa história de amor. Ah! Pra quem acompanha minha fic "Flor Selvagem", pode se alegrar: já postei o terceiro capítulo há uma semana. E minha outra fic "Uma chance para Kimimaro" também terá novo capítulo, mas só no final do mês.**

**Outra coisa: quem curte a série Sobrenatural, não deixem de ler minha fic "Almas Trigêmeas". É com os irmãos Winchesters e uma personagem que inventei, num delicioso triângulo amoroso. Vai ser pura aventura, romance e emoção.**

**Ah! E não se esqueçam dos reviews. Até a próxima!**


	8. Em compensação, não

**Gente, vcs vão querer me matar no fim do capítulo, só que eu não tenho culpa. Lembrem-se que a história original não é minha, eu só traduzo. Matem a autora verdadeira se quiserem... Rsrrsrsrs! Brincadeirinha! Enfim, boa leitura!**

- 0-

A luz da lâmpada da varanda oscilava de forma aleatória, formando sombras dispersas em seu rosto. A brisa era fresca, mas para Sakura parecia que o ambiente estava sufocado.

-Itachi... – sentiu que sua voz tinha baixado o tom consideravelmente. Suas mãos se fecharam uma sobre a outra e foram colocadas à frente de suas pernas - O que você... faz aqui?

Que pergunta mais idiota! Sentia que tremia igual a uma gelatina, os dedos entrelaçados mostravam seu nervosismo. O coração batia acelerado, como se tivesse corrido. Ela sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou.

E, aparentemente, o moço não parecia estar mais tranquilo do que ela.

-Eu... – começou. Não gaguejava como um tolo, apenas a boca estava um pouco seca. Por causa do calor, talvez. Limpou a garganta – Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Bem, era a hora da verdade. Ir direto ao ponto tinha suas vantagens e desvantagens, prós e contras. E era a melhor coisa a fazer para ambos.

Sakura fechou um pouco a porta. Deu alguns passos em direção a Itachi, passos incertos, como se todo o peso da gravidade de seu corpo estivesse sobre os joelhos. Notou que o Uchiha tinha uma mão atrás das costas, segurando alguma coisa. Não podia ver o que era exatamente.

Aquela noite. Aquele beijo. A lembrança fez com que Sakura corasse e abaixasse seu rosto para ocultar o brilho inocente de seus olhos.

-Itachi, o que aconteceu... – a insegurança da jovem a fazia se esquecer do que estava na ponta da língua e o coração quase pulava para fora de tanta apreensão – Não podia ter acontecido, a gente não devia...

- Por quê?

Ela não soube o que responder como se o ar e as palavras tivessem desaparecido de seu sistema respiratório. O que dizer? O que fazer? Consciente e inconscientemente tinha chegado a uma decisão unânime, uma decisão que ela mesma não tinha terminado de confirmar. Corroborar e comprovar, era tudo o que precisava fazer, apesar de ter pensado.

Sakura levantou os olhos, fixando-os nele.

Houve um breve momento de contemplação silenciosa, quase idêntico ao daquela noite. Alguns segundos intermináveis de silêncio até que, finalmente, ele falou:

-Me dê uma oportunidade – sussurrou com voz rouca – Sakura-chan.

Ele precisava que ela soubesse de uma vez por todas. Mas essas não eram as palavras exatas que queria expressar. A verdade era que estavam presas em algum lugar de sua mente. Ele estava prestes a dizê-las, e estupidamente, sua consciência tinha as travado.

Sakura olhou em seus olhos.

Ela ficou por alguns instantes incapaz de assimilar as palavras que ouvira. Eram palavras que soaram monótonas quando foram proferidas por Sasuke, e que neste momento soavam verdadeiras e precisas.

Precisava ser sincera com Itachi; ele tinha o direito de saber. Quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos em relação a ele ou apenas uma atração, não podia mais se enganar pela ilusão de que eram apenas bons amigos e nem esconder dele os sentimentos que lhe despertava. Eles eram muito mais do que amigos, não podia mais negar.

Ele a puxou para si e estreitou-a com tal força que podia sentir as batidas de seu coração.

Inclinou o rosto. A distância era inexistente entre eles; Sakura podia sentir um vago aroma de café na respiração de Itachi, como uma essência distante e sedutora.

Sem perceber, colocou uma mão no ombro dele, e dessa vez, seus lábios eram os que procuraram e encontraram os dele. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. O sentimento que os unia era tão inevitável quanto à passagem do tempo. Os dois sabiam, sem palavras ou promessas.

E se não podia acontecer, não importava mais. Não naqueles instantes.

Sua outra mão foi para o outro ombro dele enquanto Itachi segurava sua cintura com a mão livre e o tempo gasto era intangível. O céu podia cair sobre sua casa, que ela não teria se importado tanto. Era essa paz, esse sentimento inabalável de proteção que precisava e queria ter para sempre.

Itachi correspondia de forma lenta e calma. A suavidade da garota e do calor de sua respiração o faziam tremer por dentro. Seu senso de autocontrole diminuía no contato com ela, lânguido, acentuado e mais intenso do que a vez em que foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo.

Não, agora era diferente. Fora ela quem deu o primeiro passo, quando só estava disposto a conversar.

O ar ficou quente e a respiração se entrecortava.

Sakura lentamente se afastou do toque de seus lábios. Sentiu que estava sem fôlego, e suas bochechas haviam adquirido um rubor acentuado.

- Eu devo ser louca – sorriu culpada, sincera e terna.

- E daí?

Ela não disse nada em resposta. Seu silêncio podia ser interpretado como uma afirmação, ou pelo menos era o que Itachi queria. Levantou um pouco a mão que tinha mantido fora da vista da Sakura.

-Eu te trouxe isso – disse ele. Não havia um tom de grande emoção ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas Sakura percebeu o meio sorriso que se desenhava no semblante dele - Achei que você ia gostar.

Sob a luz fraca da lâmpada, Sakura viu um pequeno buquê. Dois gerânios e um cravo branco com os caules cortados, e entre essas flores, duas rosas um pouco desbotadas.

O olhar de Sakura se deteve sobre as duas rosas. As flores descoloridas que lutavam contra a probabilidade de murchar.

As rosas que Sasuke trouxera pela manhã.

_Sasuke_.

O nome apareceu em sua mente como um relâmpago repentino de uma tempestade.

O momento, a tentativa de resgate por Itachi havia sido relegada ao passado. Tudo esquecido e ido embora.

_Sasuke._

Ela sentiu seu coração se comprimir. Não era por aquele momento, nem por seu arrebato a menos de dez minutos. Não era por Itachi, nem por ela. Era por Sasuke.

Seus olhos estavam presos às rosas, mas sua mente via outra imagem: quando pela manhã bateu a porta na cara de Sasuke.

Havia ficado chateada na hora, e sentia que o que acabara de acontecer era certo, mas estava realmente segura? Tinha certeza de continuar e arcar com as consequências?

Pensou em Itachi e começou a ter ideias que iam além de todas as conversas que compartilhavam. Pensamentos e suposições que se recusou a aceitar, até que o copo transbordou e sentiu a necessidade urgente de deixar tudo de lado e começar de novo.

O que lhe acontecia agora? Itachi era a única coisa que importava, e gostara de se perder em seus braços, lábios e respiração há alguns momentos. Era tudo o que queria, tudo o que precisava, estava ali, com ele. Segurança, calor, companheirismo... e antes ela não queria ver.

E quanto a Sasuke?

Quase dois anos, um tempo que não se podia considerar em vão.

Bruto, insensível, safado. Poderia colocar todos aqueles adjetivos e outros mais, porém, ainda era o primeiro homem em sua vida.

Ele tinha lhe trazido as rosas, assim como suas desculpas estúpidas. E agora vê-las nas mãos de Itachi...

_Sasuke-kun..._

Não olhava as flores, olhava a memória de Sasuke. E se ele tivesse dito a verdade? E se, de fato, esteve ocupado demais para acompanhá-la para jantar?

E se ela fosse a culpada?

Balançou a cabeça não pela questão apresentada, mas por temor a uma resposta futura e irrevogável. Estava confusa, atordoada e desconcertada.

_Sasuke_... conhecia as suas manias e artimanhas. Nunca fora um homem atencioso e nunca seria. As ilusões de Sakura tinham sido destruídas diversas vezes por culpa dele.

_Itachi_... Sentia que podia conjugar o verbo futuro ao tê-lo como referência. O tratamento dele era diferente. Os dedos das mãos nunca são iguais assim como os irmãos, e ela comprovara o fato.

Mas talvez ela pudesse juntar os pedaços e uni-los novamente. O mundo e a vida humana eram baseados em experiência, tentativa e erro, causa e efeito.

Deveria se jogar em algo incerto? Ou seguir num terreno conhecido? O medo do desconhecido foi o que provocou Sakura.

- Não... – encurralada contra uma maré levantada por ela mesma, balançou a cabeça – Eu não... posso.

Itachi não disse nada. Não podia e não queria. Tinha visto uma nuvem de medo nos olhos verdes de Sakura.

Ele se sentiu culpado de algo que nunca quis ou teria causado. O primeiro impulso foi indagar por qualquer razão, um "por quê?" simples e efêmero. Ele o fez, recebendo apenas como resposta uma barreira invisível que quebrou o contato físico e visual entre eles. Sakura desviou o rosto.

-Sakura-chan.

Seu nome era uma forma de diminuir a distância entre eles e poderia atenuar qualquer pressão que ela estivesse sentindo ao dar uma resposta. Uma que nunca seria forçada.

-Não. – a resposta foi clara e concisa, embora duas lágrimas pequenas começassem a deslizar por seu rosto.

Reiterou com um gesto negativo de seu rosto cabisbaixo.

Sua mão agarrou o trinco da porta. Havia recuado um passo atrás alargando a distância entre o Uchiha e ela. Itachi estendeu a mão para ela, quando se virou, pronta para entrar na casa.

Não a chamou de novo. Somente ficou ali, estático.

Sakura fechou a porta devagar, como se as dobradiças pesassem mais de uma tonelada. Itachi permanecia parado, como uma sombra em frente da porta. Uma mão ainda segurava o ramalhete e, a outra ligeiramente esticada.

Não ouviu passos, nem mesmo uma frase ou som dela. Itachi reacionou e aproximou-se da porta. Não iria chamá-la, não queria nem devia fazê-lo.

Só queria ouvi-la.

O som distante de sua respiração era tudo que ouvia, hesitante e instável. Ela soluçava.

Itachi sentiu que poderia ter sido por culpa dele. Ele quem teve a ideia precipitada de vir, de ter uma oportunidade de falar com ela. E havia trazido as flores.

Seria esse o motivo?

Ouvia seus suspiros abafados através da porta, enquanto sua mão tocava a maçaneta. O impulso de abrir ou chamar a garota de novo foi rejeitado quase que imediatamente, da mesma forma que ele tinha sido.

Sua mente tentou de mil maneiras possíveis encontrar uma explicação mais adequada; recordou-se de todas as palavras e comentários de Shisui sobre a vulnerabilidade que havia se recusado a aceitar. As duas ocasiões em que tinha estado com Sakura em seus braços não eram suficientes perante a única e verdadeira realidade.

-Me desculpe – era tudo o que Itachi podia dizer, a única coisa que queria falar. E mais nada.

Olhou para o buquê, para as benditas e mal intencionadas flores, a causa de tudo. Então concluiu que Sasuke as havia trazido mais cedo e era por ele que Sakura fraquejara.

Essa foi a razão.

Deixou as flores nos degraus da escada.

Com as mãos nos bolsos e o coração comprimido, virou o corpo e tomou o caminho de volta para aquele lugar frio que chamava de lar.

Andava como uma figura solitária, quase arrastando os passos sob a luz inflexível dos postes da rua.

Perdido no silêncio da noite.

- 0 –

Rejeitado.

Era esse o termo? Ah, não acreditava. A ideia por si só soava muito estúpida.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca seria rejeitado por uma garota, e muito menos por Haruno Sakura.

Não que a ideia lhe fez perder o sono, mas não conseguia nem explicar a si mesmo. Não que ele se importasse muito, mas o fato em si lhe incomodava.

Era por volta das dez horas da manhã seguinte, e Sasuke tinha saído depois do café da manhã, sob o pretexto de visitar alguns amigos. Uma completa mentira; a verdade é que só queria ficar longe por um tempo em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse sua casa.

A satisfação pessoal adquirida no episódio do assalto havia lhe permitido uma calma momentânea. A coisa foi feita com uma precisão militar que, depois de três dias, as suspeitas passavam longe dele ou de seus lacaios.

Isso era só o começo, claro.

E agora era hora de pensar em outro assunto e ainda manter as aparências, o que o levou a rever a atitude de Sakura. Desde o primeiro momento em que tinha começado a sair com ela, Sasuke concluiu que o valor sentimental não lhe importava. Ele poderia fingir o tempo que fosse necessário até que se enchesse. E quando ele sentiu que tinha sido o suficiente, resolveu que era hora de encontrar outra coisa.

O único inconveniente em sua última visita na casa da rosada, não pela resposta dela, e sim por seu orgulho que tinha sido ferido.

Ela havia fechado a porta na cara dele, algo que não conseguia engolir.

Sasuke não queria admitir que a moça tivera razão em tomar tal atitude. Para quê? Qual foi o propósito? Ele tentou se desculpar, e da mesma forma que costumava fazer em outras ocasiões. Trouxe até algumas malditas flores. O que mais ela queria dele?

Era problema de Sakura e não seu. E se ela tivesse a fantasia de que ele imploraria para que o perdoasse, estava muito enganada. O dia em que batesse à sua porta e se ajoelhasse pedindo uma segunda chance, seria o dia de São Nunca.

Ele não tinha motivo para estar arrependido. Por quê? Por fazer da sua vida o que bem entendesse? E se não sentia que fizera algo errado, por que pedir desculpas?

No entanto, havia algo incomodando e era o seu "orgulho" ressentido e pisado. Uma parte de si estava aliviada, pois se o vento começou a declinar contra ele, simplesmente iria em outra direção. E Sakura há muito tempo era um vento que estava começando a se tornar uma tempestade.

O jeito era virar o jogo a seu favor e ter uma desculpa para se livrar daquela relação aborrecida que já estava a lhe sufocar.

Era o mais apropriado.

Não era problema, nunca tinha visto Sakura de forma diferente das outras garotas, nem mais pessoal ou sentimental. Ele compartilhou seu tempo com ela, e a rosada podia se considerar afortunada por tê-lo namorado mais tempo que as demais, mas daí a se tornar mais íntima dele não era possível. Era um incômodo igual às outras, porém, mais esperta e não tão fácil de dobrar. Era preciso um pouco mais de jogo de cintura para ludibriá-la e fazê-la ceder às suas vontades. E havia conseguido dormir com ela, por puro orgulho e autossatisfação masculina de ser o primeiro. Fora isso, nunca houve um sentimento a mais, embora Sasuke admitisse internamente que parecia ainda mais intenso e dedicado do que com as outras, até mesmo mais do que com Karin. Por várias vezes, Sakura tinha causado uma explosão mais rápida do que Sasuke tinha desejado, e ele até tentava prolongar as relações. E na última vez, mal a tinha penetrado e estava começando a tremer na corrida de seu orgasmo.

Talvez fosse uma opção a considerar e talvez não.

Afinal, ele tinha apenas dezessete anos e uma vida inteira pela frente. Haveria mais mulheres, mais emoções e mais oportunidades para viver. Ele era muito jovem para "se sentir preso" a um relacionamento sério, que não lhe levaria a nada de bom, exceto a uma vida chata e de obrigações. Nunca se prestaria a isso, não como seu estúpido irmão mais velho.

Não, Uchiha Sasuke queria muito mais. Poderia realizar grandes coisas, disso estava convencido.

Já passava do meio-dia, e não tinha feito nada, exceto matar o tempo à sombra de uma árvore no parque a apenas três quarteirões da escola.

Sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém além de si mesmo. Essa era a vida que queria.

Apesar de do seu orgulho ter sido espezinhado, não havia nenhuma razão para que ele se aborrecesse pelo resto do dia, mas também não significava que deixaria as coisas por isso mesmo.

Daria o troco à sua própria maneira. Afinal, Uchiha Sasuke não tem nada a perder.

Se quisesse um futuro livre, era melhor se desfazer de alguns laços e navegar para outro horizonte.

Olhou desinteressado para o seu celular e discou um número.

Sorriu. Um meio-sorriso com uma ponta de malícia.

- 0 -

Seis por cento... incrível! – a voz de Uchiha Fugaku soou calma e circunspecta do outro lado da linha telefônica – Isso é quase o dobro do restante do trimestre anterior. Bom trabalho, meu filho.

- Humpf.- Itachi apenas assentiu, mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa.

O telefonema de seu pai chegou de forma inesperada, assim que Itachi chegou ao escritório, sinistramente silencioso, com uma expressão que era melhor nem mencionar, e, literalmente, desabou sobre a cadeira de executivo.

A breve conversa com seu pai não era mais do que questões relativas à porcentagem das quedas e elevações das ações da empresa, o equilíbrio da produção e do encerramento das contas que estavam pendentes desde a sua partida. Itachi respondeu como um robô, e se estivesse com um humor melhor, poderia ter mencionado o diálogo peculiar com Konan, se havia algo sobre a suposta agência. Porém, não mencionou e nem sequer lhe passou pela cabeça naquele momento.

Depois de repetir algumas frases sobre como manter uma taxa fixa de orçamentos, Fugaku se despediu de seu filho mais velho e ele desligou.

Sua atenção se voltou para o pedaço de papel dobrado sobre sua mesa; a etiqueta da caixa de bombons. Ele a pegou, com o desejo de amassá-la com sua mão e jogá-la no lixo.

Não podia. Era como se quisesse se livrar dela. Não podia arrancar parte de alguém que já tinha se aprofundado em seu ser. Era um sacrilégio, crueldade ímpia.

O que faria? Não havia nada, não quando ficou claro o que ela queria dizer. Sakura ainda tinha sentimentos por Sasuke; Itachi não podia culpá-la, era um relacionamento de meses, quase dois anos. Às vezes o amor se torna um hábito, mas ainda assim, Itachi não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

Viver e deixar viver.

Uma sentença dura e pesada.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta pela entrada ruidosa de Shisui, reclamando do excesso de trabalho que se tinha se acumulado pela manhã. Ele avançou com dificuldade até a mesa, carregando uma pilha de pastas e compiladores.

Deixou-se cair na mesa, e apesar do estardalhaço, Itachi mal olhou para cima.

- Cinquenta malditas assinaturas pendentes! Você acredita nisso? Não passou um mês e a produtividade triplicou – disse dando um tapa na pilha de pastas – Você está realmente nos tirando do buraco, campeão.

Itachi ouviu, mas não respondeu.

- Itachi?

Este estava perdido nas letras impressas da etiqueta, e um pouco cansado. Shisui sentiu a expressão de desalento refletida na testa e nos olhos de seu primo. Tomando uma das cadeiras próximas à mesa de Itachi, Shisui se sentou e apoiou os braços e o rosto no móvel.

- Está pensando nela? – perguntou sem qualquer tom particular em sua voz, mas com um pequeno brilho no olhar de interesse sério.

A pergunta soou distante. Itachi agradeceu interiormente por ele não ter mencionado o nome. Assim doía menos. Levantou um pouco o rosto; Shisui ficou assustado ao ver mais de perto a palidez e inflexão de suas olheiras, além de um olhar triste e deprimente em seus olhos. Poderia jurar que um agente funerário estaria mais animado que Itachi naquela manhã.

Não apenas a aparência de Itachi soava abatida, mas sua voz parecia desaparecer, assim como ele.

-Shisui... não me diga "Eu avisei."

- 0 -

-Sasuke-kun? – Sakura sentiu uma mudança no coração. Não podia asseverar se era de surpresa, prazer ou confusão.

Do outro lado do umbral da porta, Sasuke assentiu. Não usava roupa formal, não mostrava uma expressão diferente da sua costumeira cara de parede no rosto magro e nem trazia flores. Suas mãos estavam vazias e dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta jeans desbotada.

- Eu quero falar com você, Sakura.

A frase era direta e inexpressiva. Pelo tom impostado, Sakura não podia saber, mesmo com alguma experiência anterior, o sentido emocional que continha.

O rapaz parecia calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você quer entrar? - perguntou

- Não – disse ele, cortante e frio como um iceberg.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sakura. O rosto do jovem irrefletido lhe recordou suas ocasionais mudanças de humor quando costumavam sair. Às vezes, ele parecia estar com um humor perfeitamente normal e, mais tarde, por quaisquer comentários, acabava se aborrecendo com ela. Sempre com ela, e em mais de uma dúzia de vezes, ela não era a verdadeira causa.

Mas como as variações de seus estados emocionais eram quase sempre de bom para ruim, ele também tinha seus momentos breves de amabilidade. Só que eram raros e quase inexistentes. Sakura não sabia se deveria sentir preocupação, medo ou ter um vislumbre de esperança por causa do rosto inexpressivo dele.

E se ele veio lhe pedir desculpas?

_Claro que veio se desculpar... se fosse em uma dimensão paralela, porque se formos realistas, é óbvio que Sasuke nunca faria isso,_ murmurou seu eu interior.

- É por causa de ontem? – Sakura estava com medo de fazer a pergunta, mas um pressentimento ruim a impeliu.

- Sim – seu rosto não se alterou, apenas um leve brilho se notou naqueles olhos frios – Sakura, a gente devia...

- Sinto muito – cuspiu as palavras. Saíram como um espirro. Foi mais do que um reflexo condicionado, era por uma premonição de algo ruim que temia – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, não foi certo. Sasuke-kun, eu ...

-Terminar.

Seria possível que uma única palavra doesse tanto como um punhal no coração? Sim, era.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Sentiu que o ar lhe faltava e o sangue gelava até os tornozelos.

- O quê?

-Vamos terminar – Sasuke permanecia ali com a face inalterada e com as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, como se o que dissesse não tivesse a menor importância. – Não vale a pena perder mais tempo com esse namoro. Eu tenho outras coisas em que pensar.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Quase dois anos de relacionamento, e não foi a primeira vez que eles discutiam, tinham discutido muitas outras vezes ... e agora.

Agora dizia que tinha desperdiçando tempo. Perdido tempo com ela, como se fosse um hobby, um objeto ou um brinquedo que já estava cansado de manipular.

Ela se sentiu mal, maltratada e humilhada. A dor faz mudanças bruscas nas pessoas; às vezes afunda algumas no poço, e outras podem recuperar um pouco de sua autoestima.

-Perder mais tempo... Foi isso por dois anos? Perder tempo? – Sakura tinha levantado as defesas e um brilho de pânico havia aparecido em seus olhos.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke o verbalizava. Sakura sabia que desde o início, o namoro não lhe entusiasmava, mas nunca imaginou que ele iria tomar uma decisão drástica.

-Para mim, sim – ele admitiu. Sasuke nunca havia mentido, só ficava quieto e nunca tinha considerado o assunto de suma importância – Há coisas que quero fazer, e você me tira a liberdade ... Me cansa muito.

Sakura olhou para ele como se fosse um estranho, e começou a pensar que talvez fosse. Parecia ansioso, desejoso que a "conversa" acabasse.

- O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sasuke estava destruindo todas as suas esperanças, seus sonhos.

- Eu acho que estou sendo bastante claro – Sasuke finalmente respondeu, já que ela o estava pressionando. – Pra mim, basta. Eu não preciso de mais nada disso, Sakura. Eu não preciso de você.

Sakura não gostava de ouvir aquilo, era doloroso como o inferno, era como se a esfaqueasse no peito. Ela tremia, mas tentou manter a calma, apesar da dor que sentia em seu coração. Queria que o Uchiha se retratasse de tudo o que disse, mas ele não pronunciou uma palavra e seu rosto não mudou.

-De... deveríamos falar, Sasuke.

- Não há mais nada pra falar. Eu já vou.

Sakura se sentia como uma idiota, oprimida por uma perda imensurável.

Era uma cena macabra. O relacionamento deles estava morrendo, Sasuke o tinha matado. Ele havia tomado decisões desastrosas sobre as suas vidas, sem sequer consultá-la, mas sentiu que não tinha escolha.

Nem lhe deu um beijo de despedida. Não disse nada. Tampouco Sakura.

Ele se virou sem sequer olhar para ela, enquanto ela permanecia entorpecida, tentando entender o que ele disse, e por um momento não reagiu.

-Sa ... Sasuke-kun... eu nunca fui importante pra você, não é? – perguntou com a voz de uma menina perdida que tenta entender o que alguém acabou de dizer em uma língua estranha. Não conseguia assimilar. Seu coração se recusava a aceitar a notícia. Era como um eco assustador do dia que a mãe relatou a morte de seu pai. De certa forma, era ainda pior.

Não houve resposta dele. Havia saído de sua casa... e de sua vida.

_Nunca, _respondeu para si mesma.

E as lágrimas rolaram livremente pela sua face como se o mundo, seu mundo estivesse se desmoronando ao redor.

Correr, gritar, desaparecer. Nada importava.

Clamava por...

Uma saída.

Qualquer uma.

- 0-

**Gente, eu acho que o Sasuke agiu como um perfeito idiota e que a Sakura não perdeu nada. Por outro lado, num ponto foi bem feito para ela. Ela própria já admitiu que o cara é um imbecil completo sem a menor consideração e que só a faz se sentir mal. Então por que insistir num relacionamento assim? Claro, ela não tinha que pular de vez numa relação com o Itachi assim sem mais nem menos. Podia ter pedido um tempo, mas dispensar um cara que demonstrou que se importa com ela pelo bosta do Sasuke... por favor! Enfim, desculpem o desabafo. Não se preocupem que logo ela vai correr atrás do prejuízo. E o Sasuke-emo vai se arrepender dessa decisão dele.**

**Pessoal, acho que dá pra postar mais vezes essa fic pelo menos duas vezes por mês, ao invés de uma como eu estava fazendo. Só que me mandem reviews como um incentivo, senão como saber se estou agradando. OK? Até a próxima!**


	9. Impossível

**Bem, meninas, desculpem, mas só consegui publicar hoje. Este mês tive muitas coisas que providenciar, mas este agora será um pouco mais tranquilo. Por isso, vai dar para postar mais um capítulo além deste (dessa vez eu prometo). Espero que curtam o capítulo! Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

-Eu te falei... - disse Shisui mesmo com o risco de ser alvo de uma das canetas ou outros objetos da mesa de seu primo, se este tivesse um raro ataque de ira no estilo Uchiha – Não contrarie as leis da lógica.

-Hhmmppffhh ...

A luz fraca era filtrada pelo vidro da janela do escritório de Uchiha Itachi. Ele estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada sobre a superfície da mesa, com um ânimo de um moribundo e o rosto submerso num mar de documentos e faturas.

-Eu não queria ter que falar ... - continuou Shisui. - Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você tem que saber quem é mais conveniente, e quem não é.

Ele se levantou e foi até o filtro de água que ficava num canto. Pegou dois copos descartáveis e sentou-se, deixando um na mesa de Itachi.

O decadente Uchiha ergueu um pouco o rosto e pôde ver que seu primo pegava uma garrafa de bolso de dentro do paletó. Derramou um líquido claro como água nos dois copos.

- Você é um maldito alcoólatra, sabia disso? – Itachi relutantemente pegou o copo e observou seu conteúdo. Shisui apenas esboçou um sorriso presunçoso – Que porra é essa?

-Uísque. É muito popular no Ocidente. Se queimar sua garganta é sinal de que você ainda tem terminações nervosas.

Itachi bebeu quase tudo, sentindo que a garganta ardia como o inferno. Bem, pelo menos o calor o lembrou que ainda havia vida nele.

-Mer...da ... – quase engasgou quando sentiu a quentura em suas narinas como se tivesse jogado soda nelas - Se meu pai descobrir que você dá pra beber no trabalho ...

- Bah. O chato do titio não está, por isso não tô nem aí. Também falta uma hora pro expediente acabar. Que importa? – Shisui bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo em só um gole.

A mão trêmula de Itachi lhe arrebatou a garrafa.

-Sim, mas isso não é motivo pra você trazer essa coisa para o escritório, bestão – disse e encheu o copo para a surpresa do próprio Shisui.

Este olhou para o relógio com desinteresse; seis e quinze e ainda não haviam terminado de conferir a pilha de faturas que faltavam. Nenhum deles disse algo sobre isso. Era terça-feira e podiam deixar o serviço para o dia seguinte.

No terceiro copo, Itachi se sentia um pouco melhor, embora a voz estivesse rouca devido ao licor e até mesmo a menor engolida de saliva lhe queimasse a garganta; mas doía menos do que aquele músculo cardíaco, agora desanimado e destruído.

A ideia ainda estava lá, e talvez, com o tempo, pudesse ser capaz de realizá-la.

_Talvez ..._

- Você disse alguma coisa? – Shisui arqueou uma sombrancelha.

-Não ...- Itachi respondeu com desengano. – Eu não disse nada.

A etiqueta ainda estava em sua mão esquerda, e ele estava relutante em jogá-la, rompê-la ou fazê-la desaparecer de sua vida.

Shisui teve a consideração de não fazer mais perguntas. Além do respeito que ele tinha por Itachi, fê-lo por perceber a sombra que via na expressão de seu primo. Shisui poderia se considerar um desastre em questões pessoais, poderia ser um convencido e safado com mulheres e um chato com os amigos, mas nunca um vilão ou um traidor. Pelo menos era um amigo confiável quando queria e ignorava seus impulsos em interferir no que não era de sua alçada. Com o assunto de Itachi, havia jurado solenemente não dizer uma palavra a ninguém, fosse por familiaridade, companheirismo, e porque era jovem demais para morrer estrangulado por seu primo e chefe.

Pairava um silêncio no escritório, ninguém disse mais nada. Shisui olhou para o relógio; faltavam dez para sete.

-Bom, acho que já está na hora de picar a mula.

- Não é um pouco cedo?

-Dez minutos mais, dez minutos a menos, que é que tem? Não vamos terminar esse trabalho nem com vinte minutos de vantagem – apontou para a pilha de contas. Pensou em perguntar a Itachi se ele queria carona para casa, porém, o brilho sem vida que viu no olhar do primo fê-lo desistir –Você vai ficar mais um pouco?

Itachi acenou com a cabeça.

- Talvez. -Itachi apoiou o queixo na mão – Nos vemos amanhã.

_E agora vai se fechar em seu trabalho, _concluiu Shisui com acerto.

-Humpf – deu de ombros – Até amanhã.

- 0 –

Shisui descia as escadas pensativo. Tão distraído que quase foi derrubado por uma sombra que se dirigia ao portão da entrada.

- Ei, olha pra onde você anda, Obito cabeça de bagre! – espetou sem dó.

O desavisado girou sobre os calcanhares e olhou o outro, um pouco envergonhado.

-Desculpe, Shisui-san ... é que ...

- Você tem saído muito cedo pra quem sabe onde. E posso saber por que a pressa, cara?

Obito passou a mão atrás da cabeça, escondendo um sorriso insolente de nervosismo.

- Trabalho? – murmurou estúpido .- Quer dizer... pra minha casa. Sim.

Shisui levantou uma sobrancelha, com ar grave.

O atrapalhado jovem de óculos laranja se despediu com um simples "com licença" e fez menção de deixar o edifício. Shisui não disse mais nada.

Podia ser só isso. Pelo o que Shisui sabia, durante a semana, o rendimento de Obito no trabalho foi o mais impecável possível. Apenas deixava o expediente dez minutos mais cedo. Falava muito menos do que costumava e quase sempre se retirava para seu cubículo sob o pretexto de analisar as contas.

Shisui não deu mais importância ao caso e deixou o rapaz passar.

- 0 -

Sete em ponto.

_Impossível._Não havia lugar para ele em sua vida. Ela amava Sasuke, essa era a única realidade.

O que ele faria agora? Havia traçado um plano ou algo semelhante?

Sim, o que lhe restava agora era ... seguir em frente.

Claro, continuar a viver, apesar das feridas. Poderia suportar aquilo mais uma vez, igual ao fracasso de sua relação com Hana Inuzuka. Podia voltar para sua casa, continuar com a maldita rotina e vê-la novamente de vez em quando. Ver Haruno Sakura ali, no sofá de casa ao lado do bastardo de seu irmão.

Porque assim que as coisas deveriam ser, certo?

Não precisava dela, não porque não a quisesse, mas porque não havia espaço para ele, exceto ser o irmão mais velho do namorado dela. E talvez se o destino fosse benéfico para ela e devastador para ele, algum dia, Sakura seria sua cunhada.

E se não precisava dela e não se importava, por que diabos doía em sua alma?

Talvez Shisui estivesse certo o tempo todo. Aspirar a ideias quase inatingíveis não fazia parte da realidade nua e crua. Os fatos que lhe ocorreram eram uma prova disso.

Sakura não era e nem seria para ele.

Mas será que realmente não teve importância para Sakura?

Os beijos ... o primeiro eo segundo. Sakura havia se arrependido? Talvez depois de alguma reflexão, ela percebeu que foi um mero impulso. Não é necessário que haja amor para se beijar alguém.

_Não deve ter significado nada para ela._

Itachi balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

_Apesar de seus inexperientes dezessete anos, ela não agiu sem pensar_, refletiu ele, tentando conter a angústia que ameaçava transbordar novamente. _Sakura não é assim_.

Sentia que estava faltando saliva em todo seu corpo. Havia coisas que não poderia afogar em um copo de álcool.

Sete e quinze. Ele deu um último olhar para o local de trabalho, não exatamente para as faturas sobre a mesa. Apenas uma olhada distraída.

Pegou a etiqueta e colocou-a de volta na gaveta.

Se ela lhe desse apenas uma chance... Se pudesse abrir os olhos ...

-Itachi-kun.

A voz soava distante, como uma sombra em um nevoeiro. Ele olhou para cima, confuso. Achou que fosse o cansaço ou culpa da bebida, mas não. O som da voz dela foi tão real quanto o pulso em suas veias.

No umbral da porta e tão estática quanto ele, estava Sakura. Seu olhos cor de esmeralda estavam lacrimejantes e um pouco inchados. Havia resquícios de algo devastador em seu rosto.

Ele só chegou perto de onde ela estava. Notou que os joelhos dela tremiam e que sua mão segurava hesitante a soleira da porta.

-Sakura ... o que...?

A pergunta ficou no ar no instante em que ela venceu a própria resistência e lançou-se ao seu corpo. Um ato impulsivo, mas que era uma resposta ao medo. Em seus braços, como tantas vezes, ela sentia a confiança que sempre quis ter com Sasuke. Sakura começou a chorar.

-Sasuke... – as palavras soavam estranhas, como se tivesse passado anos desde a última vez que se viram. Ele se esforçava para entender a tempestade por trás daqueles suspiros e gemidos – Ele... eu... a gente terminou.

A voz se quebrou completamente. As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelas bochechas, e molhavam a camisa de Itachi. Não importava. Ele oferecia seus braços de bom grado para dar a ela a necessidade de abrigo.

A última frase dela não era difícil de compreender, não pela modulação de sua voz, mas pela própria mensagem.

Sasuke a tinha deixado ... o imbecil de seu irmão havia dado o o golpe final. Ele já conhecia aquela mecânica e o evento em si não era grande coisa... se tivesse sido com qualquer garota.

Um impulso vago de ira tomou conta dele, como a noite em que ouviu de seu quarto os gemidos de Sakura com Sasuke em que este a tomava como se fosse um artigo disponível em sua posse, que podia descartar a qualquer momento que lhe desse na telha.

Sakura não merecia ter um coração partido. Não era justo. Não depois de quase dois anos com seu irmão.

-Me desculpa ... - Sakura disse ao soluçar como uma criança.

- Pelo quê?

Um brilho de luz surgiu nos olhos expectantes dela.

-Pela última vez ... eu não deveria ter feito aquilo com você... eu ...

Sussurrou e voltou a esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele colocou a mão em sua bochecha e delicadamente ergueu seu rosto. Passou o polegar pelas lágrimas restantes em sua face.

-Então... você se deu conta – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação clara e concisa. Ele trouxe seu rosto perto do dela e encostou sua bochecha na dela, acariciando-a.

Ele não tinha parado de abraçá-la e sentiu como o corpo frágil de Sakura se encaixava no seu.

-Sim ... – Sakura o fitou nos olhos, num contato mudo livre do sentimento de culpa e da hesitação que antes havia entre eles.

Itachi precisava ouvir de seus lábios aquela resposta e Sakura queria comprovar.

Beijou-a com suavidade. E, naquele momento, Itachi soube o que era estar apaixonado de verdade. A euforia percebida com os lábios contra os dela, a dor brutal que havia causado a ausência de Sakura. Ele sentiu que era capaz de dar a vida por ela.

Sakura umedeceu os lábios e buscou os de Itachi novamente. O contato acendeu o sangue de Itachi que passou os braços atrás dela e aprofundou o beijo. Era muita ansiedade, o martírio sofrido por ambos. Eles se beijavam como se fossem perder o mundo de vista. Nem fecharam os olhos. A respiração estava ficando lenta. Sem pausa.

Itachi enrolou os dedos sobre os fios cor-de-rosa de do cabelo da jovem, deixando o rosto dela exposto. Ele se debruçou sobre ela passando a mão sobre sua têmpora. Sakura fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque de Itachi continuar em sua testa, as bochechas e voltar para os cantos. Ela ficou quieta, completamente perdida entre o calor das mãos dele e o doce sabor de seus lábios. Cada toque, cada atenção era um tratamento totalmente diferente do toque brusco de Sasuke.

Não, não valia a pena lembrar maus momentos. Para ela, esse nome tinha sido enterrado e coberto com cal e terra no momento em que o Uchiha a deixou. O presente era tudo o que realmente importava.

Era só Itachi e ela.

Sakura rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, e as mãos dele desceram para sua cintura, agora com menos calma. Sentia-se fraca, uma fraqueza não só física e agarrou-se mais a Itachi que, por sua vez, não confiava em sua estabilidade. Então, lentamente, sem se desgrudar dela e de sua boca, buscou apoio na parede, deixando Sakura entre esta e ele.

Lançou-se mais ainda sobre ela e apertou-a mais contra a parede. Suas mãos perderam o controle, buscando tocar mais, buscando sentir mais. Sakura correspondia as investidas de Itachi; suas carícias a faziam se sentir bem. Seu corpo respondia de uma forma estranha, sua mente estava um turbilhão, a luta entre cautela e curiosidade. Mas quando uma leve mordida dele em sua orelha fê-la gemer, a probabilidade de separação foi reduzida a nada.

Um calor abrasador e delicioso se apoderou gradualmente do corpo do Uchiha. Suas mãos deslizavam sobre os quadris de Sakura para baixo, sentindo as bordas de sua saia curta, parando nas curvas suaves de suas nádegas. Ela se agarrava às suas costas, ainda se beijando. Seu corpo respondia mais por impulso do que por lógica.

_Não, isso não está certo. Pelo menos não aqui_, uma parte consciente de Itachi lutava para manter a compostura. Um esforço inútil.

Seus quadris começaram um ritmo lento, quando sentiu uma das mãos de Itachi ir na sua coxa direita, separando-a com moderação, e aproximando mais do seu corpo. Um toque muito íntimo apesar das roupas entre eles. Uma pressão forçava a virilha do Uchiha, fazendo-o sentir um desconforto em sua calça.

-Sakura ... – a voz profunda de Itachi, agora convertida em um suspiro rouco fez ela sair completamente de seu devaneio -. Hmmphh ... ...

Parar... antes que acontecesse algo mais.

_Parar._

O calor era sufocante.

-Itachi ... – a respiração dela atrapalhava um pouco o timbre de voz sair firme – Não ...

Ela respirou fundo, fazendo um esforço para voltar à realidade. Ambos se separaram, pelo menos o suficiente para manterem um mínimo de espaço entre eles.

Itachi encarava o olhar perplexo de Sakura, que corava como ele, e que também estava com a respiração rápida. Ambos estavam tremendo com a lembrança da emoção, da expectativa de algo que desejaram fazer, mas que sabiam não era chegado o momento.

O ar fluía através de seus pulmões em velocidade normal, mas o calor ainda estava presente em ambas as expressões. O pensamento sutil sobre o que quase aconteceu ainda estava em suas mentes, mas não o verbalizavam. A pressão na virilha de Itachi tinha abrandado, pelo menos o suficiente para permitir que ele colocasse as mãos nos bolsos sem esbarrar em "determinada área".

Sakura recuperou a segurança. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão suave e evocativa de cumplicidade, que encarava o rosto expectante de Uchiha Itachi.

-Eu não acho que podemos ser amigos – disse.

O moço balançou a cabeça.

-Nós nunca fomos – ele replicou.

Não foi capaz de remover o sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Ele não era adepto a este tipo de demonstrações de afeto, não gostava de expressar seus sentimentos e achava que quem o fazia era extravagante e estúpido. Todavia, naquele momento, não pôde fazer o contrário.

E não queria fazer nada, a não ser estar com ela e nada mais.

- 0 -

- Dattebayo! – os dedos faziam pressão continuada na tecla de discagem rápida, obtendo a mesma resposta: correio de voz em curso – Vamos, responde, Sakura-chaaaan ...

Não, não houve resposta do outro lado da linha. Naruto abafou um suspiro de frustração.

Ele tinha tentado a manhã toda. Embora em "termos Uzumaki" toda a manhã significava depois das onze e meia. O loiro só conhecia o dia depois dessa hora.

Estava confuso no início. Supôs que talvez ela estivesse com o "teme" e que tivesse esquecido o convite que ele, Hinata e Ino fizeram para ir ao cinema naquela tarde, como nos velhos tempos. Em seguida, foi a vez de Ino gastar um pouco do seu saldo para tentar chamar a amiga.

O resultado foi o mesmo, e sem rodeios, ela marcou o número da casa da rosada. O telefone chamava, mas ninguém respondia. Por fim, quando deu seis horas, Naruto, Hinata e Ino decidiram ir somente eles quatro, incluindo a Sai. Este tinha feito o comentário de que Sasuke e Sakura provavelmente tinham "dado uma fugida" como na escola e talvez a rosada havia deixado o telefone em casa de propósito.

Ino o repreendeu por tal pensamento, chamando-o de pervertido e a questão foi deixada de lado, embora as preocupações permanecessem.

Eram oito horas. Naruto acompanhou Hinata até sua casa. Nenhum dos dois mencionou o sumiço de Sakura e o rapaz voltou para seu apartamento. Tirou o celular do bolso.

Não havia mensagens ou chamadas não respondidas do número dela e era isso o que mais o preocupava. Teve a idéia de ligar para a casa dela, mas as coisas poderiam se complicar se a senhora Haruno não estivesse ciente da saída da filha, caso ela estivesse mesmo com Sasuke. E Naruto havia aprendido que ficar em apuros com as Haruno (mãe ou filha) dava dor de cabeça.

Ele morava a três ruas da residência de Sakura e, naquele exato momento, ainda não havia entrado apenas para fazer uma chamada rápida. Seu apartamento tinha um péssimo sinal e ele queria garantir que sua melhor amiga estivesse bem, ainda que lhe gritasse e dissesse o quanto ele era irritante.

Estava prestes a pressionar a tecla de chamada, quando levantou a vista e quase deixou o telefone cair.

A iluminação era fraca naquele trecho, porém, deu para ele enxergar tudo perfeitamente. Na rua, viu que Sakura caminhava ao lado de alguém.

Cabelo preto, roupa formal e andar firme. Não havia muita distância entre ela e seu companheiro, Sakura segurava a mão dele ... e agarrou-se a seu corpo. Nem perceberam o garoto loiro assisti-los atrás de um poste.

De início, Naruto pensou que fosse Sasuke. Contudo, nunca o tinha visto com roupa formal, e menos ainda com o cabelo preso em uma ...

_Um momento! O teme não tem cabelo comprido!_

E Sasuke era um pouco mais alto do que Sakura, mas por dez centímetros ... não por vinte.

Naruto podia ser tão distraído como um menino da escola primária, mas se prestasse atenção, era capaz de se ater a detalhes. Não era tão idiota quanto suponham. Podia perceber mesmo sob as sombras escuras os traços do suposto desconhecido. A aparência, o modo de andar, as profundas olheiras.

_Eh... É Itachi ... o irmão mais velho do teme..._

E com Sakura?

- Dattebayo?!

- 0 -

- Quer almoçar comigo amanhã? – perguntou à Sakura enquanto ela lhe devolvia o paletó.

Itachi o tinha colocado em cima de seus ombros. A brisa era fria, mas não o suficiente para ser considerada uma tempestade de neve. Porém, a rosada considerou um gesto atencioso de sua parte.

- O que estamos fazendo, Itachi? – ela o inquiriu, por sua vez, com um olhar preocupado.

Havia tempo de pararem antes de enfrentar tudo e todos que iriam surgir em seus caminhos. Itachi tinha mais a perder do que ela. Sakura sabia que ela é quem devia tomar a decisão, mas não queria perdê-lo de novo. E no fundo do seu coração, sabia que era tarde demais.

- Eu acho que nós estamos fazendo o que podemos, Sakura-chan. O resto a gente vê depois.

-Isso é arriscado. – ela o advertiu enquanto alisava seu cabelo. Adorava sua aparência, sua altura, seu rosto cinzelado, as costas largas, os olhos que a fitavam profundamente. Era a sua loucura, seu sonho. Não podia resistir mais à atração que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. A mesma coisa acontecia com ele.

-A vida é um risco – replicou calmamente. Sorriu e tornou a beijá-la – Não tenho medo de apostar no que eu acredito. E aí... vamos comer juntos?

Sakura hesitou antes de concordar. Ela queria estar com ele o maior tempo possível.

Na verdade, a situação era perigosa, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás, e concluiu que valia a pena o risco.

E para Itachi, Sakura valia qualquer risco.

- 0 -

- Então ele ainda não deu uma resposta? – perguntou uma voz profunda que ecoou no ambiente escuro da sala.

A câmara superior daquele prédio, ambientada como um escritório executivo, estava quase na penumbra. Atrás de uma mesa de mogno brilhante, estava uma silhueta negra de um homem, que se destacava pelo tom peculiar de seu cabelo.

Uma figura austera de cabelo laranja-avermelhado e semblante rígido e inflexível.

-Não, ainda não. Mas eu sei que ele vai ter que aceitar mais cedo ou mais tarde – respondeu "alguém" na mesa. Um homem jovem, cujo rosto estava bem escondido entre sombras.- Só é uma questão de esperar que a neve se derreta ... por assim dizer.

Eles não estavam sozinhos na sala, havia outros quatro em silêncio, contemplando aquela conversa.

-Hum ... Tem certeza de que podemos confiar nele? - a voz veio de um daqueles indivíduos. Era a figura alta de um homem cujo cabelo possuía um brilho azul sob a luz fraca e que também incindia sobre sua pele. -Como você está tão certo de que não suspeitam de você?

A segunda pergunta não foi direcionada ao moço de cabelos laranja-avermelhado atrás da mesa, mas ao jovem magro em frente a ela.

- Sei que Uchiha Itachi seria um elemento útil à Akatsuki - afirmou arrastando as sílabas das palavras – Nós somos uma família, ninguém desconfia de mim.

Em seguida, tirou um par de óculos do bolso da camisa. Óculos com lentes alaranjadas.

-Depois de tudo ... Obito é um bom garoto.

Seu rosto esboçava um sorriso sinistro.

- 0 -

**É isso aí, gente! Finalmente, esses dois se acertaram. Mas ainda tem obstáculos pela frente (se não tivesse não teria graça). Quanto à primeira vez deles, tenham paciência. Bem, aguardo reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**


	10. Números vermelhos como aquela nuvem

**Eu sei, eu sei. Depois de séculos que volto a postar essa fic. Bom, gente, estive muito ocupada esses meses, mas agora, consegui me organizar e arrumar tempo para voltar para esta e outras histórias minhas. Vou postar essa tradução pelo menos duas vezes por mês e agora sem parar. Odeio deixar alguma coisa sem terminar e este ano eu termino esta fic ou pelo menos escrevo a maior parte dela. OK? **

**Sem maiores conversas, boa leitura!**

**- 0 -**

-Ei, chefe ... Tem algo de errado? – perguntou Suigetsu enquanto amassava a lata de cerveja em sua mão direita e jogava-a em um canto do pequeno quarto que lhe servia como moradia.-Você ficou calado a manhã inteira mais do que o costume.

- Não te interessa. -Sasuke estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, recostando-se na parede e os pés apoiados sobre a mesa. Ele tomou o último gole de sua terceira cerveja.

Suigetsu franziu a testa e murmurou contendo a irritação.

-Foi mal. Eu só estava perguntando.

Juugo estava lá. Estava em um canto da sala, sentado no chão e jogava paciência com um baralho descolorido.

-Ontem eu terminei com a Sakura – respondeu Sasuke sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

-Hum, agora é que Karin não vai te deixar em paz – comentou Suigetsu com um sorriso que mostrava uma linha enfileirada de dentes pontiagudos – Mais do que nunca ela vai grudar em você que nem carrapato.

- Ela que experimente. Tenho coisas mais sérias para pensar do que em mulheres – Sasuke abriu outra lata.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos olhou para ele com desdém.

-Tá, não era exatamente isso que você dizia na semana passada. E que paciência você teve pra suportar essa sua ex por tanto tempo? – Suigetsu parou de falar ao sentir a aura irritada do Uchiha. Resolveu mudar de assunto – O esquema de sexta-feira foi um sucesso! Eu só acho que você não precisava passar da medida com o sujeito do autoserviço. Não tinha necessidade de atirar no pobre diabo. Ele estava tão aterrorizado que parecia prestes a molhar as calças.

-A compaixão é para os fracos e para os idiotas – retrucou depois de engolir mais um gole de cerveja – Tenha isso em mente para uma próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? – Suigetsu arqueou as sobrancelhas – Não acha muito cedo?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Um brilho cansado e repentino se via em seus olhos.

-Sabe do negócio que fica a três ruas depois da escola?

-Está falando da farmácia? Você está louco? Aquele lugar está sempre cheio a toda hora.

-Sete da noite, nessa hora fica mais tranquilo – foi a vez de Juugo falar. As palavras soavam de sua garganta rouca, desprovida de emoção. Ele falou sem tirar os olhos do seu baralho – Entre as sete e sete e meia da noite fica quase vazio. E só tem um caixa eletrônico. E sem câmeras de vigilância.

-Talvez seja muito fácil – Sasuke concordou, mas não havia dúvida ou hesitação em sua voz – Não importa, pode ser feito daqui a alguns dias.

Ninguém disse nada por instantes. Juugo ainda estava em seu jogo como um autista e Suigetsu esmagava um palito de dentes entre as suas mandíbulas.

-Uma divertida maneira de passar o verão – disse Suigetsu com sarcasmo.

Não houve resposta. Sasuke abria outra lata, sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Sua mente estava quase vazia. Em um momento se lembrava da conversa inexpressiva com Sakura e, em outro, começava a considerar a estratégia para o assalto seguinte. A garota não tinha importância. Como as outras.

Apenas algo para passar o tempo.

O que o levou a pensar que talvez levasse em conta os comentários do Suigetsu, e se não houvesse nada mais importante para fazer na parte da tarde, poderia passar algumas horas com Karin, se não estivesse muito bêbado, é claro. Às vezes, um pouco de sexo desinibido após uma rodada de cerveja barata era o suficiente para se curar da embriaguez.

Talvez o faria. E se não, não importava.

Ele tinha todo o dia e a noite à sua disposição.

Estava livre.

-0-

Era em torno de uma hora da tarde, quando Itachi acabou de assinar e selar a coluna aparentemente interminável de facturas. Ele colocou a pilha na última pasta, segurando-a com um clip.

Olhava para a torre de papéis com grande a satisfação evidenciada num meio sorriso, que obviamente não era pelo trabalho concluído, mas por um motivo totalmente fora da realidade das quatro paredes da Uchiha Ad Worx. Uma razão bem pessoal que lhe rondava na mente desde a noite passada e era relembrada a cada cinco minutos como uma mensagem subliminar explícita.

Haruno Sakura. Unica razão para a expressão incomum de seu rosto.

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso, pela milionésima vez naquele dia e, em seguida, para a parede. A mesma sequência desde que chegou ao escritório.

Uma hora a e três minutos. O tempo transcorria lento às vezes.

- Você tem planos ou algo para fazer? Ficou olhando para o relógio a manhã inteira – Shisui estava em frente da mesa, com os braços cruzados e um olhar de curiosidade que Itachi preferiu ignorar por completo.

Ele mal tinha notado que seu primo estava lá.

-Não, não é nada. -Itachi tomou um gole de café, que tinha colocado em seu copo há três horas. Logicamente estava frio e um pouco insípido – Eu... apenas achei que era um pouco cedo.

De fato, a arte de fingir não era um dos fortes de Uchiha Itachi, pelo menos não na frente de Shisui. Nenhum deles disse nada sobre a noite anterior, razão mais do que suficiente para Itachi não mencionar a visita de Sakura.

Tiveram muita sorte em ninguém no escritório vê-los, nem ela entrar e nem ambos sair. Não havia mencionado sequer a seu primo sobre Sakura vir buscá-lo.

E se Shisui havia conseguido manter o segredo de sua paixão foi pela graça dos deuses. Ele não devia abusar da bondade escassa do destino. Não agora, não no momento.

-Claro, e o céu é verde, certo? – Shisui tomou as pastas nas mãos – Falta pouco para o almoço, eu posso trazer uns hambúrgueres, se você quiser.

- Não há necessidade. -Itachi fingiu prestar atenção na leitura de um dos contratos – Hoje eu vou almoçar fora. Então não me amole.

- Como assim?

-Humpf ... Estou cansado de ver essa sua cara de idiota – proferiu Itachi com expressão altiva e tranquila.

A Shisui pareceu um gesto incomum. Fazia tempo que não via aquela expressão desde que eles estavam no segundo grau. Havia algo estranho com o Itachi desta manhã. Depois de um golpe sentimental, Shisui esperava vê-lo com cara de moribundo ou de um prisioneiro no corredor da morte. E, ao invés disso, trasnparecia altivez, energia e até tranquilidade.

_Ele parece estar aceitando o fato muito bem_ – pensou Shisui com ar especulativo – _Sei não... Esse jeito dele me aterroriza_.

Resolveu não comentar nada. Estaria preparado para averiguar a razão do estado de espírito do primo.

- Se é o que você quer, mas não sabe o que está perdendo – murmurou voltando em direção ao seu escritório.

-Ei, Shisui – Itachi o chamou quando ele estava a centímetros da porta. Shisui se virou para ele e prendeu a respiração ao ver um estilete afiado que seu primo girava entre os dedos – Se você pensar em me seguir, vou garantir pessoalmente que você fique mais de dois meses sem visitar aquele motel na periferia de Konoha com a Ayame-san.

E mais uma vez o sorriso atordoado, enquanto que com a faca apontou o caminho para alguma parte específica da anatomia de seu primo, uma parte bem delicada e essencial a um homem.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Mas, por favor, abaixe isso que você estava me deixando nervoso – disse e fechou a porta com o pé – Que maníaco!

Itachi o olhou sair, colocou o estilete de volta na gaveta e voltou para o seu estado de abstração total. Pelo menos naqueles raros momentos de paz, como naquele instante, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de voltar a pensar nos seus dilemas pessoais. Ele pensou a noite toda sobre o seu futuro com Sakura.

Deveriam ir com calma, um passo de cada vez. Afinal, Sasuke tinha terminado com ela a menos de vinte e cuatro horas. Não era cedo demais para começar de novo?

Talvez sim, talvez não. Problemas amorosos eram muito complicados e Itachi não era exatamente um especialista no assunto. Mas combinaram de se ver na hora do almoço e faltava ainda uns malditos trinta minutos para isso. Merda! Ele precisava vê-la.

Sakura havia se infiltrado em seus pensamentos a um grau ainda maior do que em todos os meses anteriores, quando somente pensava nela como uma garota legal e doce, nada mais. Agora tudo havia mudado, e ela era a causa de sua enorme transformação emocional.

Não conseguia tirá-la de sua cabeça desde o primeiro beijo entre eles. Se antes era difícil tirá-la de sua mente, agora era impossível. Pensava em Sakura o tempo todo, especialmente no seu cabelo rosa, no toque quente de seu corpo, no cheiro de cereja que emanava de todos os poros de sua pele cremosa, o sabor de seus lábios...

_E ainda são uma e meia, porra!_

Levantou-se quase abruptamente, deixando a bolsa no encosto da cadeira e andou até o corredor. Olhou para escritório de Shisui, encontrando-o de costas para a porta e xingando um monte de arquivos e uma pilha de papéis que teria como tarefa do dia. Ele estava muito ocupado para notar Itachi se esgueirar até o elevador.

Shisui estava atento em observar que, naquela manhã, Itachi estava um pouco distante ou até distraído, mas não o suficiente para perceber que o cubículo pertencente a Obito estava vazio e ele não havia sido visto o dia todo. O computador estava desligado e os arquivos em ordem, indicando que o "bom menino" não tinha comparecido ao trabalho.

Itachi notou, mas não deu importância, da mesma forma que fingiu não ouvir o telefone tocando em seu escritório na hora em que ele saía.

Uma hora e quarenta, tempo suficiente para chegar ao restaurante três ruas abaixo.

A pontualidade sempre ganha a confiança, uma qualidade que o diferenciava de seu estúpido irmão, da mesma forma que o dia é diferente da noite.

Ele saiu com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão tranquila.

Depois lidaria com Obito e com aquela chamada. Se fosse importante e essencial, ligaria de novo. Se não, que se danasse.

- 0 -

- Como ele não está? – a voz de Uchiha Fugaku rugia no viva-voz do escritório de Itachi. O eco parecia um soco no tímpano de Shisui – Itachi nunca sai assim sem mais nem menos! Aonde diabos ele foi?

Shisui suspirou aborrecido, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer em sua testa.

-Tio, se eu soubesse, eu já teria ...

- Como acontece dele sumir justo agora?! E você devia ter se inteirado sobre isso!

- De quê?

Ouviu-se um golpe forte da mão de Fugaku, provavelmente em uma mesa.

-Estamos em zero – Fugaku disse sombrio e elevou a voz novamente – As malditas contas estão em números vermelhos e você nem se deu conta! É o seu trabalho, Shisui! Maldição! Você deveria ...!

A mão de Shisui tremia, segurando o receptor com apreensão. Não escutava mais os insultos constantes de seu tio, pois a chamada foi cortada ao deixar de apertar o dispositivo.

Obito foi a primeira pessoa em que pensou, mas o desavisado com óculos laranja não estava nem estaria por lá no resto do dia. Ele foi direto até seu computador, digitou a chave da conta principal e viu com desespero a caixa de diálogo informar "senha incorreta"

A chave tinha sido alterada a pedido de Itachi e Shisui tinha concordado. Não havia nenhum rastro de Obito e ele mesmo não tinha idéia da nova senha, por isso, não havia nada a fazer.

Ele pegou o celular e discou o número, preparado para qualquer insulto ou ameaça; mas em comparação ao seu tio Fugaku, Itachi era bem menos ortodoxo.

- 0 -

Sakura chegou a tempo ao restaurante, com um vestido de linho branco e o cabelo puxado para trás, deixando a franja solta emoldurando seu rosto. Usava um par de sandálias de tiras cor de creme e de salto que havia comprado no shopping na semana passada. Ela parecia muito elegante e Itachi a estava esperando.

Ele a beijou no rosto, e várias pessoas olharam. Uchiha Itachi tinha um porte distinto, e ela era uma jovem de belo aspecto, que ninguém sabia quem era.

-Quando você disse que ia vir mais cedo, eu não imaginei que seria tão literal...

-Sempre que eu digo uma hora é uma hora – respondeu Itachi enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa reservada, longe de olhares curiosos.

Sakura sorriu. A ideia de comer fora lhe parecia muito agradável, ainda mais pelo fato de que havia partido dele.

Finalmente um espaço, um lapso de tempo em que não teria que ouvir os falatórios infantis e barulhentos de Naruto, as opiniões pretensiosas de Ino sobre um bom comportamento do ser humano ou os comentários tímidos e entrecortados de Hinata.

De manhã, ela havia recebido uma enxurrada de telefonemas de Naruto e Ino; ele queria somente uma justificativa para a sua falta no encontro em grupo de ontem e Ino simplesmente lhe fez uma dúzia de perguntas como se fosse um interrogatório judicial.

O único motivo que Sakura não guardou para si, uma razão que lhe obrigou a escutar sua mãe (apesar da óbvia conseqüência do sermão de mãe e filha), foi o rompimento entre ela e Sasuke.

Além da extensa "conferência Haruno", ouviu o brado retumbante de Naruto, seguido de ameaças para o agora chamado "Sasuke-teme-rei dos idiotas", além das mil torturas que o hiperativo garoto planejava aplicar nele. Sakura também sentiu uma lacuna peculiar na voz do loiro, uma breve indicação de preocupação e curiosidade sobreo que estava havendo com ela, mas que nunca expressou em palavras.

E por último, mas não menos importante foi Yamanaka Ino com suas frases de propriedade, dizendo coisas como "Eu te disse, o cara era um à-toa que não serve para nada", "Não foi a primeira vez que eu te disse", e e outros argumentos sem importância para Sakura. A Haruno de dias anteriores teria entrado em colapso, mas as coisas tinham mudado muito durante o mês passado. Talvez até antes.

Naruto e os outros eram seus amigos e não havia nada que fosse mudar isso para ela, entretanto, um pequeno espaço pessoal com alguém mais não era o maior sacrilégio da história.

Contudo, não estava preparada para expressar algo dessa magnitude para alguém que não fosse Itachi. Isso só dizia respeito apenas aos dois ... por agora.

Era perigoso sair em público, mas já tinha decidido que, dessa maneira, era menos suspeito se alguém os visse. E lá estavam eles de frente um para o outro sem dizer mais nada, um diálogo verbal era totalmente dispensável. Nenhuma palavra era necessária, apenas a troca profunda de olhares era o suficiente e os dedos da mão dele fazendo círculos no dorso da mão dela sobre a mesa.

Um som não muito alto, mas incômodo suficiente cortou o clima. Um "bip" irritante repetido, que vinha do celular preso no cinto de Itachi. Ele pegou o telefone, abriu a caixa de mensagens e leu o remetente para si mesmo.

Reconheceu o número do escritório, e sabia exatamente quem poderia ser.

_Merda. Não ... definitivamente agora não._

Não havia se passado nem vinte minutos que havia saído e acabavam de lhe reclamar a presença. Sem pensar duas vezes, Itachi simplesmente desligou o celular e colocou-o de volta ao cinto.

- Alguma chamada importante? – perguntou Sakura.

-Não, apenas o alarme – respondeu Itachi despreocupado – Me esqueci de desativá-lo.

Não houve mais perguntas sobre o evento. Não tinha necessidade, haviam coisas mais importantes.

- 0 -

- Esse é o tal de Uchiha Itachi? –perguntou uma voz de dentro de um carro preto. O vidro embaçado só deixava revelar alguns vislumbres da cabeleira loira e uns olhos azuis brilhantes – Não parece grande coisa.

-Pra você ninguém é grande coisa, a não ser essa merda que você estala e chama de arte – era a voz fria de outro sujeito de cabelo vermelho no veículo e uma expressão cansada no rosto de feição jovem.

- Ei, volte a chamar de merda minhas esculturas e eu vou te fazer ver seus antepassados! Artesão de quinta categoria!

-Faça o que você quiser... garota – debochou o ruivo olhando através de um binóculo por uma fresta do vidro da porta do carro. Ignorou as ameaças do loiro. Seu interesse estava focado em "seu objetivo" – Hum ... Ela não é muito jovem para ele?

O loiro também examinava o restaurante do carro a três metros do local.

-Que depravado! Pra quê o Pein quer que sequestremos um inútil pervertido? – inquiriu tamborilando os dedos no assento.

-Dinheiro. Esse inútil pervertido controla o aval absoluto de setenta por cento das ações de metade de Konoha – a voz procedia do motorista que tinha um lenço cobrindo a metade inferior de seu rosto – É o peão perfeito de que a Akatsuki precisa.

-Unh ... todo um proletário – retrucou o loiro e soltou uma risadinha abafada, que mais parecia um coaxar.

Os três pares de olhos impiedosos registravam os detalhes de um perfil de um moço com olheiras em torno dos olhos negros, que estava acompanhado de uma garota com cabelos longos cor de rosa. Levava-a pelo braço de forma protetora e ela mostrava um sorriso radiante. Ambos estavam muito entretidos um com o outro para notar o sedã preto estacionado na esquina do restaurante a três lojas.

Um olhar astuto e lascivo do loiro observava a silhueta da jovem.

-Ei, Sasori, quanto tempo faz que você não pega uma estudante como essa? - murmurou debochado.

Sasori, o ruivo, bateu no cotovelo do loiro de nome Deidara.

-Ora, cale-se, escória! – ajustou um pouco o ângulo de visão do binóculo – Isso não te diz respeito... e também a garota não faz o meu tipo. Talvez se tivesse mais peito, eu até acharia mais interessante.

- Pois pra mim o cara é um filho da puta de muita sorte. – Deidara bocejou e olhou para o motorista – Ei, Kakuzu-san, não é melhor a gente agir de uma vez?

-Não. – ele disse sem nem mesmo se virar para o loiro – São ordens de Pein. Agir de acordo com o plano até a noite, quando o Kisame der um sinal.

Deidara caiu para trás contra o encosto.

- Perfeito, estou doido pra explodir os miolos dele. Eu não me divirto assim há muito tempo.

- Tire essa ideia da cabeça, Deidara. Nós precisamos dele vivo, não de uma merda inútil de um cadáver.-Kakuzu moveu ligeiramente o espelho retrovisor, percebendo que o "objetivo" estava se misturando entre a multidão que lotava a calçada, a se perder de vista.

E ligou o veículo.

- 0 -

- Itachi! – Shisui gritava com tal força que sentia que a qualquer momento suas cordas vocais se arrebentariam em sua própria garganta.

O aludido nem sequer lhe ouviu, ou fingia muito bem. Shisui viu-o caminhar lentamente por entre a multidão, quatro ou cinco ruas depois da avenida principal. Ele não era alguém que costumava chamar as pessoas aos berros, muito menos abrir mão de sua hora de almoço para disparar atrás de seu desconsiderado primo, que nem se dava ao trabalho de deixar o celular ligado.

Após a chamada cordial e informativa de seu tio e, depois de oito tentativas de se comunicar com Itachi por telefone – em que o correio de voz era a única resposta – , ele se deu a a tarefa de buscar o primo e, se necessário, trazê-lo pelo rabo de cavalo se o encontrasse.

Uma medida totalmente desesperada. Era estúpida e sentia-se estúpido; não tinha a menor idéia de onde Itachi estaria nem o motivo. Mas, se havia algo de que poderia se gabar, era de sua sorte, um dos poucos benefícios de sua vida.

Havia deixado somente poucos metros do prédio, quando, aproveitando o pequeno lapso de visão que o fluxo de tráfego de automóveis deixava transparecer, pôde enxergá-lo sair de um modesto restaurante de uma das ruas laterais.

Embora fosse grande o impulso de curiosidade para ver quem era a companheira do primo – estava tão mortificado por não conseguir nem mesmo ver a cor incomum do cabelo da moça –, havia outras prioridades. O trabalho e as preocupações eram mais fortes do que o instinto de fofoca.

Avançou entre as pessoas como pôde e tornou a chamar o moreno.

- Itachi!

E, finalmente, houve resultado. Itachi fez uma pausa, olhando por cima de seu ombro. Shisui não gostou nada do brilho assassino dos olhos dele quando notou sua presença. Mas se fosse morrer naquele momento, seria melhor que fosse por uma causa nobre.

-Ainda bem que eu te encontrei. Temos problemas. –disse ao se aproximar

O tom de voz era confiante, oposto ao tremor que lhe percorria.

_Muito bem, Shisui_, ele se automotivou.

-Shisui, eu disse que se você me seguisse ...

-Estamos a zero. -Shisui cortou a ameaça. Não importava se o primo o matasse depois. – Total e completa falência! Seu pai ligou da capital e pensei que iria ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo do tipo.

- O quê?

- Zeros. Números vermelhos, não há nada nos cofres e os depósitos foram removidos... Z-E-R-O – sua mão desenhou um círculo no ar. E aproveitou a oportunidade para espiar a acompanhante do primo e constatar que a garota era ... - Sakura-chan?

Sua mente falhou por segundos ao processar aquela informação. Achou que depois do fora que Itachi recebeu, Haruno Sakura nunca mais faria parte de sua vida. Então que raios ela fazia com Itachi naquele momento? E abraçando-o tão... despreocupada.

Ela apenas sorriu timidamente em resposta à indagação nada sutil de Shisui.

- O que quer dizer com números vermelhos? – a voz de Itachi soou mais ríspida e ameaçadora do que a de seu pai – Eu tinha terminado de revisar os depósitos e não havia nenhum débito. Fez uma pusa enquanto ficava pensativo – Hum... Obito, deve ter sido ele. O que aquele idiota fez agora ?

-Obito nem veio trabalhar. Você devia ter notado se não estivesse tão... distraído – como se houvesse dito qualquer trivialidade, Itachi virou, ainda segurando Sakura, deixando Shisui literalmente falando sozinho – Ei! Eu estou falando com você! Onde diabos você vai?

-Vou levar Sakura para casa, volto logo. Então pare de dar show com todo esse barulho. -Itachi respondeu sem se voltar para ele.

Afastaram-se a uns bons metros de Shisui. Sakura notou uma intranquilidade no estado de espírito de Itachi, embora este a conduzisse calmamente pelo caminho.

-Você não precisa me acompanhar, minha casa não fica muito longe daqui - disse ela, procurando tranquilizá-lo – Se é urgente o que Shisui te contou, vou entender.

- Eu prometi que levaria você em casa e vou fazê-lo, não por obrigação, mas porque eu realmente quero, Sakura-chan – explicou ele. Estava um pouco preocupado, mas o toque da mão dela fazia seu coração bater forte e dava-lhe uma sensação de bem-estar – Shisui exagera muito às vezes. É provável que tenha perdido a senha.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, descansando a cabeça na curva de seu ombro confortável. Um espaço agradável, como se tivesse sido feito para ela.

Três quadras atrás deles, Shisui ainda os observava.

_Agora eu entendo sua pressa maldita em sair mais cedo para o almoço_, recapitulou mentalmente. Seu rosto tinha uma preocupação mais intensa que o estresse causado pelos problemas da empresa. _Está namorando a Sakura_ . _Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Como?_

E uma premonição aterrorizante tomou conta dele.

_Um Itachi apaixonado ... Era só o que precisávamos agora para afundar mais ainda a empresa!_

- 0 -

Números vermelhos.

O termo não era um exagero como pensou. Ele digitou a senha pela milésima vez desde as quatro da tarde, e agora já passava das oito da noite.

Índice de conta ... montante acumulado, tudo igual a ... ZERO.

_Merda.  
_  
Havia sido a tarde mais horrível que teve em um longo tempo, satiricamente depois do almoço mais maravilhoso que teve. A vida era irônica e cruel.

Números vermelhos, falência, quebra total. Estas palavras despertaram um medo profundo e antigo em Uchiha Itachi, um sentimento que há muito não se permitia desde o dia do acidente de seu pai.

Desejou mais do que nunca voltar no tempo quando estava com Sakura, incluindo a curta despedida no portão de sua casa. Estava preocupado, mas nada que o impedisse de gastar mais quinze minutos de seu tempo.

Apenas quinze minutos fugazes que se passaram na linguagem silenciosa de suas carícias e beijos. Itachi queria ficar assim para sempre com Sakura se pudesse. A força e a segurança de seus braços era tudo o que ela precisava, e o doce sabor de seus lábios e seus olhos esmeraldas que nunca o recriminariam era tudo o que Itachi precisava no tormento que era sua vida.

Todavia, as obrigações sempre surgiam como relâmpagos de uma tempestade passageira. Ele estava acorrentado ao nome Uchiha e às suas responsabilidades, e como tal, tinha de resolver os casos mais difíceis, como o do momento.

O resto do pessoal já havia saído; Shisui também há menos de vinte minutos. Ele não fez mais perguntas de natureza pessoal e se comportou como um colega digno, procurando e somando cada uma das notas fiscais, formulários e até mesmo as menores "notas" arquivadas. A soma totalizada era de quatrocentos e cinquenta milhões. Quantidade desaparecida durante a noite.

Itachi estava sozinho no escritório e no edifício, como se fosse o único sobrevivente de um holocausto.

Ele havia cuidadosamente digitado o número da conta e senha. Dois números pares, seguido de quatro ímpares, uma combinação aleatória que era dividida entre a data de seu aniversário e três números sem relação alguma.

O zero continuava a aparecer no espaço designado do dinheiro desaparecido. Ele estava cansado, e sentiu as costas moídas devido ao esforço estressante de tê-la arqueada enquanto sua atenção estava no monitor.

Felizmente, não havia recebido mais do que uma ou duas reprimendas de seu pai, desde a tarde. Era uma tensão menor para seu cansaço e irritação.

Desligou o monitor e decidiu sair. Não queria saber de mais nada da maldita empresa pelo menos até a manhã do dia seguinte. Só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho com água morna e abandonar o mundo em um sono necessário e urgente.

Desconectou e desligou todos os equipamentos digitais e deixou o prédio, com cuidado de fechar a porta e ativar o sistema de segurança.

Eram oito e meia, mas parecia ser bem mais tarde. A rua se assemelhava a um deserto desolado, apesar de ser uma das mais movimentadas durante o dia, é claro. O único mortal que caminhava por ela era Uchiha Itachi.

Normalmente preferia ir e voltar para o escritório a pé, deixando o carro que, antes havia sido do pai, estacionado na garagem. Considerava um desperdício de tempo e combustível dirigir a apenas cinco quarteirões de casa para o escritório.

Ele andou apenas alguns passos quando ouviu o som de um motor. Um ronronar suave de engrenagens e pistões nas proximidades. Muito perto.

Não havia nada de anormal, afinal era uma calçada pública. O som de seus passos ecoou, até que sentiu o barulho de uma lata, jogada quase em seu pé esquerdo.

Por reflexo, virou-se e sua atenção se focou em uma sombra, a escassos metros da sua retaguarda.

Boa noite – disse ela com uma voz cavernosa que parecia provir do interior de uma caixa oca. —Pelo visto, você está com muita pressa, hein?

Itachi não respondeu, de fato, apenas respirava. Sua vista seguia fixa nos breves traços que notou no desconhecido. Alto, talvez uns quinze ou vinte centímetros a mais do que ele e de compleição grossa. Feições férreas e marcadas; contrastantes sombras se projetavam em seus ângulos faciais, dando-lhe um aspecto extremamente monstruoso, ainda mais pelo que se assemelhava o tom macilento de sua pele. Quase como se fosse de um azul acinzentado.

O impulso de dar a volta o quanto antes possível não havia estava distante, entretanto, assim que Itachi moveu um pé de novo em sua trajetória, o frio e metálico borde de um cano de revólver roçou a linha de suas costas.

- O que está acontecendo? Que querem de mim? – sua voz era apenas um sussurro e sentia que o sangue lhe gelava.

A respiração de alguém mais soprava em sua nuca, no momento em que uma mão, fria como o cruel dedo da morte, sujeitou-lhe o braço, dobrando-o atrás de suas costas e imobilizando-o em menos de cinco segundos.

—Só precisamos um pouco de seu tempo… _rapazinho_ – a iminente sombra se aproximou. Itachi sentiu o instinto de reagir e correr. O som do gatilho acionado e preparado sobre suas costas lhe deteve— Seria bom que você não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco, não queremos que ninguém saia ferido. Não é verdade, Itachi?

Aquela coisa sabia seu nome.

Um automóvel negro e com os faróis apagados estacionou diante deles.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem?

Não houve resposta verbalizada. Viu que uma das portas traseiras do carro se abriu.

O descomunal sujeito tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de papel. Uma faixa similar a que lhe havia deixado aquela mulher do outro dia. Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

_Konan…_

Era quase igual, o fundo, o emblema em um dos bordes. Havia algo que se percebia sobre o número telefônico, sobre letras brancas.

Letras brancas. Fundo negro…e uma nuvem vermelha.

_Akatsuki._

- 0 -

**E aí? O que será que vai ser do Ita? Só daqui a quinze dias. me mande reviews. **

**Até a próxima.**


	11. O destino, tentador e impiedoso

**Bem, gente, voltei mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo. Pois é, eu tento prosseguir com a fic sem interrupção, mas sempre algo acaba me tomando tempo. Felizmente, consegui me organizar e agora (espero tanto ou mais do que vcs) vou procurar manter a frequência de pelo menos duas vezes por mês essa história. OK?**

**Por favor, não me matem! E sem mais demora, divirtam-se!**

**- 0-**

A luz fraca no interior do veículo refletia o brilho assustador das pupilas dos quatro homens desconhecidos, vestidos em ternos pretos.

_O que diabos vocês querem de mim?_ A pergunta era repetida pela décima vez na mente de Itachi, sem emergir de suas cordas vocais.

Não era o único que estava calado; seus acompanhantes impiedosos também permaneciam em silêncio de uma forma mais ameaçadora do que expectante. A velocidade do carro era moderada, e por causa dos vidros escurecidos, a visão do exterior era completamente nula. Ainda mais àquela hora da noite.

Itachi estava rígido no banco traseiro. Seu olhar nervoso e afobado examinava em detalhes o que podia dos rasgos físicos daqueles sujeitos.

Um rapaz talvez um ano ou dois mais jovem do que ele, de longo cabelo loiro amarrado em um elevado rabo de cavalo, com uma generosa franja cobrindo o olho esquerdo, estava à sua direita. Segurava uma semi-automática quarenta e cinco. À sua esquerda, outro rapaz da mesma idade e cabelo vermelho olhava descontraído o exterior da janela. Não portava uma arma à vista, mas não significava que não carregasse alguma.

O indivíduo de pele acinzentada e estatura enorme ia no banco do passageiro. E do motorista, a única coisa que Itachi podia ver era o brilho verde de seus olhos em seu rosto quase coberto totalmente.

_O que é isso? Um sequestro?_

Essa era a opção mais realista que lhe vinha à mente a partir do momento em que foi forçado a entrar no carro. Era lógico, o sobrenome dele era muito valioso pelo simples fato de estar associado à grande multinacional da família. Ainda assim, se fosse mesmo um seqüestro, o negócio teria sido menos "amigável".

Ele havia sido ameaçado com uma arma, porém, fora isso, não houve nenhum choque ou outras medidas corporais que o imobilizaram, embora não significasse que não as usariam em oportunidades futuras.

Vinte minutos se passaram enquanto o carro se dirigia para quem sabe onde. Itachi contou os minutos enquanto dava uma rápida olhada em seu relógio de pulso vez ou outra. O tempo parecia eterno.

O veículo parou, estacionando em uma rua deserta. O loiro foi o primeiro a sair e apontou o cano da semi-automática para Itachi.

-Mexa-se – ordenou com eco.

O Uchiha o olhou com uma expressão relutante. Nada lhe custaria dar um bom soco no rosto do loiro e correr como o diabo, mas o moço estava armado e, provavelmente, o resto do grupo também. Talvez em outras circunstâncias e em outro tempo, Itachi teria recorrido àquela escapatória suicida, mas as coisas em sua vida haviam mudado. Para melhor. Agora mais do que nunca tinha uma razão para viver.

Desceu do veículo em silêncio, diante do limiar de um prédio escuro, que parecia estar abandonado há algum tempo. A fachada era carcomida e desbotada, com um cheiro de mofo no ar. O motorista encapuzado entrou primeiro, seguido pelo homenzarrão de pele cinza. Itachi andava atrás deles, sendo guardado pelo ruivo e pelo loiro, como um casal de urubus voando em torno de sua presa.

Ao contrário do exterior do edifício, o interior tinha um espaço completamente habitável e até convencional. Móveis de qualidade, uma decoração quase impecável e um piso bem encarpetado.

_Provavelmente tudo isso deve ser roubado, _deduziu Itachi_._

O corredor longo por onde caminhavam terminava no arco de uma porta de madeira de carvalho, envernizada numa cor preta de ébano.

—Boa noite, Pein-sama – o sujeito de rosto coberto golpeou um par de vezes a porta – Trouxemos o encargo.

—Adiante – respondeu uma voz profunda do outro lado.

Alguém abriu a porta do interior do recinto. Este tinha o tamanho de um apartamento e estava decorado com todo luxo. Um escritório de proporções colossais abarcava dois sofás, um de cada lado, um imenso armário, um tapete comprido e uma escrivaninha aos fundos diante de uma ampla janela aberta.

Uma lâmpada do alto lustre refletia as feições de um homem de uns trinta e poucos anos, cabeleira cor de fogo e uns peculiares _piercings_ metálicos, dispostos de ambos os lados da ponta do nariz, simetricamente colocados. O indivíduo causava uma impressão de perturbadora solidez, como se não houvesse vasos sanguíneos, nem sequer órgãos internos.

—Ora, ora. Que grata surpresa – sua voz era grave. Os frios olhos fitavam de cima a baixo o jovem de profundas olheiras — Finalmente tenho o prazer de te conhecer… Uchiha Itachi.

A mão nodosa do homem encapuzado oprimiu o ombro do moço dolorosamente, obrigando-o a se sentar em uma das cadeiras dispostas na frente da escrivaninha.

O sujeito chamado Pein estava sentado ali, observando-o impassível. Trajava um elegante terno negro, de textura mais fina que a de seus supostos subordinados.

— O que vocês querem de mim? — Itachi conseguiu perguntar. O silêncio se fez presente no local.

Os olhos de Pein brilharam com o reflexo da luz da lâmpada enquanto examinava Itachi, desde os sapatos até os escuros e lisos cabelos. O Uchiha observava, por sua vez, ao que parecia o rei de um mundo subterrâneo.

—Ele vai ser um maldito problema, Kakuzu! – disse alguém—Livre-se dele.

—Hidan – interrompeu Pein, com o tom de voz de alguém que está acostumado a ser obedecido.

Soaram risadas zombeteiras e Itachi examinou os outros personagens. Quem havia falado era um homem de austero semblante e cabelo branco com mechas de prata, penteado para trás. A um metro deste se encontrava um sujeito de mesma idade, traje cor verde e ralo cabelo metade negro e metade branco. Uma silueta frágil estava sentada num dos sofás do escritório. Itachi a reconheceu de imediato pela cor do cabelo e suas feições suavemente delineadas.

_Konan_

Pein se inclinou mais a frente, com os dedos entrelaçados.

—A verdade é que devo me desculpar. Hidan precisa desesperadamente de uma lição de bons modos… e falando de modos, perdão. Onde estão os meus? – disse o homem com voz descontraída — Eu sou Pein.

O nome não significava nada para Itachi. Teve o impulso de se levantar e cair fora dali, o que não passou despercebido para o tal Pein.

—Vejo que está com pressa. Então vou direto ao ponto – disse sem separar as mãos— Se não me engano, você é o avalista e responsável de uma das mais respeitáveis firmas de accionistas… -—fez uma pausa solene, pensativa—…_Uchiha Ad Worx_, segundo sei.

Seu rosto esboçou um sorriso tenebroso e um mau pressentimento estremeceu a espinha de Itachi. Esse era o ponto chave de tudo aquilo: a companhia, a maldita companhia que havia passado à sua direção e gerência desde o mês passado.

—Sim… - Itachi respondeu sem se dar conta. Mentalmente indagava as possíveis causas que o haviam conduzido até ali; a reorganização dos postos, a recuperação das quantidades perdidas, os números vermelhos.

—É uma pena que vocês só tenham vinte e quatro horas para declararem falência – esse foi o último comentário de Pein.

Certeiro e preciso como un gancho no fígado.

— Como soube disso? Quem…? – ele disparou. Pein simplesmente assentiu com um olhar impostado de compaixão.

—Todo o mundo executivo já sabe. – Pein suspirou e balançou a cabeça — Realmente seria uma lástima perder tudo aquilo pelo o que sua família manteve durante anos. No entanto... – inclinou-se mais para frente e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Itachi—… há algo que se pode fazer para solucionar seus problemas.

A mente do Uchiha se manteve alerta antes de qualquer outra reação de instintivo temor. O homem sabia coisas, coisas realmente importantes e totalmente exclusivas da empresa. Como diabos se inteirou? A imprensa e outros meios de comunicação não sabiam de nada, o incidente ocorreu pela manhã e nem sequer o departamento fiscal estava por dentro. As contas estavam vazias, as ações, igual, tudo podia ter ocorrido devido a um estúpido erro de dedo ao teclar o número… ou ao estratagema mais astuto da historia. E aquele sujeito sabia.

Não, não podia ser un sequestro. A única palavra que acudia à mente de Uchiha Itachi neste momento era tão estremecedora e desesperante como uma dor de dente.

_Extorsão._

—Não – Itachi não pensou; disse e agiu. Levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira, sem se importar com o que ocorresse depois. — Esqueça, não me interessa.

O barulho do clique do gatilho de um revólver ressoou no mudo ambiente do escritório. O homem de rosto oculto e o rapaz loiro lhe contemplavam con aspereza, enquanto o brilho de suas armas resplandecia sob a tênue iluminação.

—Não penso que seja o mais conveniente, jovem –Pein se limitou a contemplá-lo, abaixou a mão, em um vago gesto.—Serei direto, estou disposto a solucionar todas a s suas dívidas. Podemos encontrar o culpado… e reivindicar as coisas, por assim dizer. Claro que todo favor tem seu preço, e me interessaria muito a sua ajuda… para algumas coisas.

—Já disse que não!

A ideia o enojava, era a maior baixeza que poderia cometer. Compreendeu naquele instante. A tentativa de fuga ficou no passado, desde o momento em que o homem de elevada estatura e aparência monstruosa lhe sujeitou o antebraço, dobrando-lhe em um ângulo impossível. Poderia ter quebrado seu membro, mas tal não ocorreu. Foi somente um agarre firme e sádico.

—Não é uma opção, jovem Uchiha – a voz de Pein era lenta e profunda, desprovida de qualquer sentimento humano— Acredito que é a solução mais acertada que você tem. A não ser que esteja disposto a pôr em perigo aqueles ao seu redor.

A luz oscilava entre os orbes impíos de Pein e, por um instante, o reflexo lhe projetou na face uma visão demoníaca. A última frase ressoou com eco na mente de Itachi e ocupou-se de associá-la imediatamente à lembrança de Sakura.

_Não… o que seja… menos ela._

Itachi permaneceu quieto, apesar de o outro homem deixar de imobilizá-lo. Sentia a boca seca como o deserto e um suor frio brotando de sua têmpora. Voltou a se sentar, inconscientemente.

—Que raios você quer? – indagou com um fio de voz.

Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto de Pein.

—Só uma simples cooperação, financeiramente falando – garantiu Pein, com ar de satisfação — Tenho conhecimento de que você é um gênio em questões administrativas, e seria muito útil alguém con suas habilidades para solucionar várias transações.

Ainda havia uma peça faltante em tudo aquilo.

— Vocês tiveram algo a ver com o esvaziamento das contas?

—Não… exatamente – Pein fez uma pausa curta depois da negação. Havia uma folha branca e limpa sobre a escrivaninha. Ele a tomou junto com uma reluzente caneta dourada — Podemos resolver tudo em menos de vinte e quatro horas… só precisamos do número da conta e da senha.

Itachi fitou Pein e disse em voz baixa e clara:

—Suponho que é minha única opção.

— Você decide – declarou e passou a folha e a caneta para o moço.

Então Itachi os pegou e escreveu.

-0-

—Sakura-chan!

Alguém chamou com estrondo, golpeando repetidas vezes a porta do domicílio Haruno.

Eram oito e meia da noite, quando Naruto teve a ideia de fazer uma de suas cordiais visitas à casa de sua melhor amiga. Sempre ignorava o momento ou a hora propícios, simplesmente porque acreditava que para um conselho ou uma conversa entre amigos não havia melhor tempo que o presente... ainda que o presente fosse depois das oito da noite. Além de que a razão que o motivava, era a preocupação que não manifestou na ocasião em que viu Sakura de braço dado com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Naruto era curioso e intrometido por natureza, estava acostumado a que todos os "porquês" deveriam ser respondidos de uma maneira ou outra. E desde esse dia, a curiosidade lhe incomodava mais do que uma picada de mosquito. Queria se assegurar de algo antes de gritar aos céus.

—Ei, Sakura-chaaaaan!

Finalmente, após o último grito e quatro golpes fortes na porta, esta se abriu, e Naruto se encontrou com o rosto de uma Haruno Sakura nada contente. Mostrava uma expressão aborrecida e levava na mão direita um rolo de papel higiênico, o qual estava ponto de substituir no banheiro do andar inferior de sua casa.

—Naruto, são quase nove horas da noite – suspirou arqueando uma sombrancelha— O que é tão urgente pra você…?

— Como é possível que você está saindo com um velho?! ¡Dattebayó!

E Naruto o disse.

Sabia que era melhor ser direto. Claro que o resultado nem sempre era positivo.

Sakura fez uma expressão de assombro, a mesma que faria um ladrão ao ser pego com a boca na botija. E com esse ar nervoso e impávido, só conseguiu fazer uma coisa: tapar a intrometida boca de Naruto com o rolo de papel.

Um movimento muito adequado no momento em que sua mãe apareceu em cena.

—Por que tanto escândalo?—Hanako surgiu da porta da cozinha—Ah, Naruto-kun, boa noite. Gostaria de jantar?

Enquanto Naruto assentia com a cabeça, Sakura o pegou pela ponta de uma das orelhas.

—Não é necessário, mamãe – ela mostrou um sorriso forçado. A voz tremia um pouco e começava a duvidar de sua capacidade de fingir—Naruto só veio de passagem e já estava de saída. Não é, Naruto?

As pupilas esmeraldas encaravam o loiro com a frialdade de uma adaga.

—_Sigh_ – assentiu este ainda con o rolo na boca—_Ghbueghnas ghnochesghs._

Depois de sua indecifrável despedida, traduzida como "Sim, boa noite", saiu opcionalmente obrigado por Sakura, e esta fechou a porta, ficando no pórtico da entrada em companhia do contrariado Uzumaki.

—Quem foi o imbecil que te falou semelhante absurdo? Naruto-baka!

Ele tirou o papel da boca.

— Ninguém. Fui eu mesmo que te vi outro dia, quando você faltou no encontro de cinema com a turma! – alegou Naruto. — Você voltava pra sua casa acompanhada do _irmãozão _do teme. Você está saindo com um velho solteirão! Dattebayó!

Sakura cruzou os braços. Naruto e sua mania de exagerar as coisas.

—O fato dele ser cinco anos mais velho do que eu não o torna um ancião.—o rosto da jovem estava sério. Pensativo, melhor dito.— E isso não é da sua conta.

Naruto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Isso não é certo, Sakura-chan… O teme já sabe?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

O comentário e o que predizia a conversa com o loiro hiperativo havia adquirido um tom mais severo. Não era típico de ele assumir o papel de "amigo preocupado"; essa era a faceta de Ino e, às vezes de Hinata, mas não podia negar que o ar interrogativo de Naruto era sombrio. E se Sakura estivesse com outro estado de humor, teria mandado o Uzumaki "para o inferno". Entretanto, agora era diferente. Por isso, decidiu encarar a questão.

Havia assuntos que não podia esconder do mundo para sempre. Podia se desviar com jeito dos comentários e suspeitas da mãe, porém, em se tratando de suas amizades, sentia que algo deveria ser dito de uma vez por todas.

—Não, tenho certeza de que ele nem sequer tem a menor ideia disso. Deve estar ocupado demais com sua própria vida para querer saber qualquer coisa a meu respeito – reiterou Sakura. Em seu rosto, havia estranheza – E fora isto, o que você quer dizer que não é certo?

Se Naruto desejava falar, ela não deixaria escapar nem um detalhe de suas observações.

—Hum... é bem mais velho que você, é irmão do teme e, como diria Shikamaru, é muito problemático.

Não queria admitir, mas Naruto tinha um pouco de razão.

—Não vejo desse modo – a voz dela era firme e Naruto percebeu que até soava radiante. Inclusive, nunca havia visto esse ar tranquilo e sereno em Sakura, pelo menos não há muito tempo – Talvez seja complicado e nem quero pensar no que vai acontecer se o Sasuke descobrir – apoiou as costas na parede e exalou um leve suspiro – Mas a diferença de idade não me importa.

Sim, definitivamente havia algo totalmente diferente em Sakura do que o irado Naruto estava acostumado a presenciar nos últimos tempos. Podia ter certeza de que não havia nem um pouco de falsidade em seu sorriso e o brilho dos olhos esmeraldas era inusual. Mas a preocupação do loiro ia além do mero argumento de que "o teme mais velho" não era conveniente – assim ele pensava –, mas sim no problema de como Sasuke reagiria.

Sim, essa era a pedra no sapato de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Neeeh... eu continuo pensando que isso vai dar uma confusão danada —Naruto foi direto—. Se Ino-chan soubesse, estaria te dando aquele sermão.

—Não se atreva a contra pra ela. — a resposta de Sakura não era uma ameaça, nem soava como tal. Era mais um comentário— Se ela soubesse, seria capaz de publicar no jornal da escola.

—Não, sei que se eu contar, você me mata, dattebayó. — o garoto esboçou um sorriso maroto como o de uma raposa.

—Naruto, é sério — a voz de Sakura assumiu uma modulação um pouco mais severa.

— Já sei...—alçou uma mão, imitando um infantil juramento— Eu nunca contaria um segredo seu, Sakura-chan.

— Aham...—Sakura colocou a mão sobre um lado da face, em atitude pensativa — Como aquela vez em que desmaiei na aula de biologia quando nos pediram pra dissecar uma rã? Naruto, até o Sai ficou sabendo!

O loiro desviou o olhar e começou a brincar com os dedos.

— Isto... eu não contei. Foi a Ino.

— Se você diz… De qualquer jeito, quero me dar uma chance — Sakura retomou o assunto—. Sei que Itachi não é igual ao Sasuke, e eu... — abaixou um pouco o rosto e encolheu os ombros com sutileza—... eu quero tentar.

— Argh... até o nome que ele tem é horrível e bizarro — o loiro comentou com uma nota zombeteira ao mais puro estilo Uzumaki—. E com estas olheiras, parece que não dorme há meses. — tirou o celular para consultar a hora e elevou a voz repentinamente—Puta merda! Eu já tinha que ter chegado em casa a essa hora! Jiraya vai me matar!

Ela balançou a cabeça. Naruto se despediu escandalosamente correndo rua acima.

—Você não tem jeito, baka — riu divertida.

Entrou, escutando sua mãe perguntar sobre a intempestiva visita de Naruto, e ela evitou os futuros comentários respondendo que se tratava de uma consulta de mera índole existencial, que nos termos de Naruto se reduzia a buscar un número de telefone que havia perdido.

Não ocorreu nada relevante depois daquilo e Sakura podia considerar que tudo havia terminado bem.

Eram dez da noite quando a rosada se deitou. Antes de cair no sono, seu olhar se deteve sem muito interesse no portarretratos de sua cômoda, iluminado pelo facho de luz vindo de fora. Estava vazio. Já não havia mais a foto dela com Sasuke. Esperava em breve poder colocar uma no lugar com o outro Uchiha. Sem mais segredos. Sem esconder mais nada.

E foi com esse pensamento, que ela adormeceu.

-0-

—Definitivamente não posso crer — Shisui havia teclado a senha outra vez, encontrando a conta intacta. Não havia números demais nem de menos— Que porra é essa? Então por que ontem estava vazio?

—O mias provável é que você bloqueiou a conta quando te deu um ataque de pânico – a voz de Itachi soou às suas costas.

—_Ataque de pânico_….bah –Shisui imitou o tom de voz de su primo, e lhe deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo que este quase derramasse parte do café do copo sobre o chão —Pra você é fácil falar, já que está acostumado aos rugidos do meu tio. Mas se tivesse ouvido o que ele falou ontem... caralho!

—Hump, você sabe como ele fica estressado por pouco – Itachi simplesmente assentiu, reprimindo um bocejo. Não era tão cedo, mas continuava se sentindo cansado e sua cabeça lhe dava pontadas em resposta ao pouco que havia conseguido dormir. — E isso sempre lhe causa outra maldita úlcera.

Não percebeu que Shisui ficou o observando fixamente, da mesma maneira que um garotinho examina um estranho inseto encontrado no jardim.

—Hum… e pelo visto você não quer ficar atrás, hein? – disse – Que diabos aconteceu com você? Está horrível, mais do que o seu habitual, primo.

E Itachi sabia perfeitamente a que ele se referia. Não dormiu quase nada durante a noite, tudo por causa do acordo que havia feito com aqueles mafiosos da Akatsuki e da horrível sensação que havia sentido na boca do estômago. Não era medo, nem culpa, mas... uma mistura dos dois sentimentos e mais a autorepulsão por ter aceitado a oferta.

Assinou o papel, escrevendo os números e a senha da conta da empresa. E o prejuízo havia se solucionado, graças a ele e ao fato de "sujar um pouco as mãos". Virou um herói anônimo da companhia. E a troco de quê?

Não. Não era um herói. Talvez a comparação de que aquilo seria como vender sua alma ao diabo fosse radical demais. Entretanto, heróis não metem as mãos na merda como o obrigaram a fazer. Mas tudo tinha um preço. E seu preço por salvar algumas outras vidas que dependiam da empresa familiar foi decisivo para aceitar a funesta intromissão como acionista do mercado negro. Esse era o custo por se associar a Pein.

_"Você só tem que fazer alguns movimentos em algumas contas sem importância e será tudo. E, ainda por cima, você vai receber uma grande quantia pelos serviços. Você tem um grande futuro aqui, meu jovem__",_ disse Pein para fechar o acordo. As palavras soavam ocas, sem sentido algum. Escutar um tipo como ele falar e dizer isto e aquilo era como ouvir uma canção mal interpretada.

Era uma férrea e inquestionável sentença a uma morte anunciada, segundo seu ponto de vista. O suposto líder da Akatsuki havia dito, como uma norma concreta e obrigada que Itachi deveria lhe devolver o favor, o dia que Pein determinasse. "Quando seria isso?", perguntou ele. Pein só respondeu que podia ser qualquer dia, momento ou hora, da semana ou do mês. E que se valorizava sua vida como tal, recusar-se não era uma opção digna.

A curta conversa não demorou mais do que uma hora e meia. Em seguida, os mesmos sujeitos que lhe escoltaram, deixaram-no a um quarteirão de seu domicílio.

Não falou uma palavra a ninguém. Nem à sua mãe, nem a Shisui e muito menos a Sakura... por enquanto.

—Só não dormi muito bem – disse Itachi ao se sentar, despertando de sua lembrança.

—Sim, dá pra notar sem você precisar dizer – Shisui inclinou a cadeira contra a parede e colocou os pés sobre a escrivaninha – Qual o grilo? O irmão problema de novo?

—Não.

—Sakura-chan?

—Tampouco. — Itachi fitava o interior do copo.

Shisui se ergueu da cadeira e Itachi sequer notou.

—Ah... Sakura-chan! – Shisui elevou um pouco mais a voz.

—Já falei que não. E não estou com humor pra suas piadas – Itachi estava a ponto de se levantar e aplicar um desinteressado golpe no ombro de seu primo quando viu que ele indicava alguém com o olhar. —Sakura.

Seus olhos se encontraram, a escassos centímetros da porta do escritório da gerência. Ela trajava um suéter vermelho e uma calça jeans cor celeste. Os mesmos que ele havia visto em contadas ocasiões e que se ajustavam bem à delicada curvatura de suas pernas. Trazia em suas mãos uma vasilha de plástico, cuidadosamente atada com um pano rosa.

—Bom dia, Itachi – ela o saudou formalmente, sem conter o vermelho de suas bochechas.

Ele esboçou um ligeiro sorriso e pegou com cuidado a vasilha.

— Pra mim?

—Sei que você gosta de comida caseira – Sakura respondeu com um suspiro curto e o mais autêntico sorriso – E como você me falou que a única coisa que serve pra abrir o apetite aqui é o café, achei que não seria ruim te trazer algo pra acompanhar.

As mãos de Sakura se juntaram as dele, suavemente.

— Obrigado – Itachi aproximou seu rosto do dela. Os lábios de ambos se puseram em contato em uma rápida e imperceptível carícia – Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

— Com prazer! Que temos pro café da manhã? – Shisui respondeu entusiasmado e efusivo de sua cadeira.

O momento "interminável" e prazeroso foi para o espaço com aquela interrupção.

—Shisui, você não tinha que ir ao departamento fiscal e informar que tudo foi um alarme falso? – Itachi lhe disse entredentes.

—Huumhg … já vou – este se levantou aos resmungos. Passou ao lado deles e dirigiu-se a Itachi antes de sair – Maldito sortudo – espetou – Até mais, Sakura-san.

—Até, Shisui-kun

—E da próxima vez, vai se queixar com a Ayame-san, não comigo – murmurou Itachi enquanto Shisui caminhava pelo corredor, arrastando os pés.

—Suponho que sim – disse Shisui da porta do elevador – Dois meses juntos e ela nunca se dignou a me trazer nem um mísero prato de ramen – comentou com ar zombeteiro.

O elevador fechou a porta em poucos segundos.

_Itachi, seu filho da mãe... Você definitivamente é um maldito sortudo_, pensou com a típica mofa de todo bom amigo.

Ao sair do elevador, andou entre os corredores da área administrativa até chegar ao cubículo de Obito. Este se encontrava ali, jogando Paciência no computador. Sem lhe dizer nada, Shisui pegou a agenda e o telefone.

Obito esteve a ponto de lhe comentar algo, porém, deteve-se.

Shisui discou o número do departamento fiscal de Konoha, quando a chamada foi cortada. Um dedo grosso oprimia a tecla do aparelho.

— Onde está Itachi? –interrogou uma voz imperativa e grave, que Shisui reconheceu na hora.

Ergueu a vista, deparando-se com um rosto imprevisível.

—Tio Fugaku?

- 0 -

**Xi! Sujou! E agora, o que os pombinhos vão fazer? Só no próximo capítulo!**

**E por favor, gente, sei que enrolei com vcs esses dias, mas não deixem de me mandar reviews. Não custa nada! OK?**

**Até a próxima!**


	12. Porque as coisas nem sempre são fáceis

**Não me matem, por favor! Sei que demorou, mas saiu. Gente, eu juro! Eu tento voltar com a fic e prosseguir, mas acabam surgindo muitas coisas para eu fazer. Acredito que agora vai dar uma estabilizada de modo que terei um tempinho pra me dedicar a essa história.**

**Agradeço a todos que ainda acompanham e postam comentários. Me desculpem aquelas que por esquecimento deixei de responder algum review. Vou procurar responder a todos****, inclusive os leitores anônimos. Mas os anônimos terão que esperar até o próximo capítulo para terem suas respostas nas notas. OK?**

**Enfim, sem mais delongas, divirtam-se!**

**- 0 -**

- Você parece cansado – Sakura roçava com o dorso de sua mão a bochecha de Itachi. Uma carícia calorosa e suave – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela permanecia sentada no divã que ficava do lado esquerdo do escritório para uso exclusivo das visitas. Quase nunca era usado, a não ser por Shisui quando este queria tirar uma soneca. Itachi estava ao seu lado rodeando sua cintura com o braço.

- Não é nada – murmurou, tratando de colocar uma expressão mais serena no rosto. Desfrutou o último pedaço das panquecas caseiras que ela lhe preparou – Só uma fase estressante de compras e vendas de ações. Nada que não se possa resolver.

Apesar do tom de confiança, ainda se notava a mortificação oculta por trás daquelas palavras. Itachi tampouco conseguiria fingir por completo sua insegurança. Esse era o principal motivo de sua falta de sono na noite anterior. Não era tanto pelo pacto vergonhoso que o obrigaram a fazer, muito menos as possíveis reprovações que seu pai ou mesmo Madara lhe diriam se soubessem. Não. Sakura era o seu principal motivo de preocupação. E havia se prometido que não lhe contaria, pelo menos por enquanto.

Sakura estava inteirada da importância de Itachi na empresa, assim como os altos e baixos dos negócios da família antes mesmo que começassem seu relacionamento. Podia tomar aquilo como uma vantagem para ambos; a confiança e a comunicação entre eles nunca seria forçada. Devia agradecer aquilo também ao bastardo do Sasuke que, além de deixá-la livre – mesmo que, a princípio, doesse nela a forma abrupta como ocorreu – foi o motivo que, em certo aspecto, havia aproximado ela e Itachi.

O destino podia ser misericordioso também. Itachi não queria abusar disso, nem da desinibida confiança de Sakura com ele, simplesmente porque o argumento em questão era bastante duro de engolir e desconhecia as repercussões que pudesse ter. O que menos queria era que ela sofresse por sua causa.

Não podia lhe contar, pelo menos não ainda. Esta era uma questão que de momento só importava a ele; se havia aceitado a oferta de Pein era porque este havia jurado que mais ninguém seria envolvido.

Itachi esperava que assim fosse.

- Não te esperava a essa hora da manhã – disse Itachi tranquilamente. Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu confortável ombro, percebendo as batidas de seu coração – Foi uma surpresa muito agradável.

_Me alegrou o dia._

Essa era a verdadeira frase, mas não a verbalizou, por mera sutileza de sua forma de demonstrar. Não era insensível e frio como seu irmão, mas ainda assim, era algo estranho para ele usar frases tão pessoais e sentimentais. Não era seu costume, mas ele queria tentar, tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aprender com Sakura ao seu lado.

- Não tinha nada pra fazer pela manhã e quis te ver – comentou Sakura – Mas fiquei com medo de ser precipitado da minha parte aparecer sem avisar.

Ele negou veemente com a cabeça.

- Hmpf... Não vejo desse modo. E o único que aqui te conhece, além de mim é o Shisui. Ele é muito na dele pra ficar criando caso. E meu pai só vai voltar daqui a uns dois dias.

- E depois disso, vamos continuar nos vendo às escondidas na hora do almoço?

- Talvez não por muito tempo – Itachi se aproximou mais dela. Seu olhar era seguro. – Podemos esperar até a próxima semana e parar com essa maldita farsa.

Sakura o fitou com os olhos muito abertos. Não queria sorrir abertamente com aquela possibilidade, mas o fez de maneira impulsiva.

- Não seria muito cedo?

Ele segurou as duas mãos da jovem. Seu rosto sério, apenas tocando os lábios dela com os seus.

- Quando tenho certeza do que quero, não penso em esconder. – disse olhando as pupilas esmeraldas de Sakura – Não quero te perder.

O coração de Sakura deu uma batida forte. Um estertor caloroso e substancial que nunca havia experimentado nem com Sasuke, nem com ninguém.

Olharam-se fixamente sem dizer mais nada. Como se quisessem continuar sua comunicação através de gestos, olhares e carícias compartilhadas naquele beijo, inicialmente curto.

As mãos dele não permaneciam quietas. Viajavam com mesura pelo corpo esbelto da jovem. Suas costas, cintura, pernas, detiveram-se nas coxas paulatinamente, sem deixar de beijá-la. O contato não era muito intenso, não tanto como na ocasião em que ela surgiu em seu escritório com o indício de que havia decidido ficar com ele. Não, este beijo e esta carícia estavam impregnados de um sentimento necessitado, calmo e suscetível.

A Itachi lhe agradava se perder no doce sabor dos lábios de Sakura e na profunda fragrância de cereja que emanava de seus cabelos. Era uma combinação de sensações que provocavam uma sacudida quase monumental em todo o seu ser, como uma vibração intensa.

Vibração? Não, neste momento sua mente ouvia a quilômetros um silvo entrecortado, como o do comunicador do escritório.

_Raios..._

O som persistia, dando uma similitude tipo um código Morse e tirando o casal daquele arrebatamento recíproco.

—Itachi… está tocando …—alertou Sakura, separando seus lábios um par de milímetros dos dele.

—Não importa. —apoiou cuidadosamente seu rosto contra o frágil pescoço de Sakura, deslizando-o num tato tão sutil que a fazia tremer.

—E... se for importante?

Então o incessante ruído lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Separaram-se, escrutando silenciosamente a origem do incômodo som.

Sobre o vértice direito da escrivaninha, o intercomunicador digital emitia uma intensa luzinha no botão de "chamada em espera".

O pitar do artefato não cessava, ao que Itachi se levantou inconformado e com imensa vontade de jogar o aparelho pela janela ou sair e bater com ele na cara de seu querido primo.

_Maldito seja! Vou matar Shisui!_, prometeu mentalmente enquanto afundava o indicador no botão.

— O que você quer? – espetou, denotando uma leve irritação sem perder a compostura.

Ouviu uma interferência, seguida da voz nervosa de Shisui.

—… coloca as malditas calças e sai correndo daí como o papa-léguas... – alardeou, com um tom tão baixo que Itachi não entendeu nada.

— O quê?

—… problemas... cai fora…—a voz de Shisui continuava muito baixa.

Itachi perdeu a paciência.

— Que droga, Shisui! Não entendo nada!

A resposta do outro foi a de um grunhido afogado. Pigarreou para limpar a garganta e elevou a voz o máximo que pôde.

- Um momento, tio! Parece que o comunicador está com problemas. Itachi, está me escutando?

E sem dizer mais nada, Shisui cortou a transmissão.

_Projeto infeliz de homem! Que merda está pensando? _Sua mente tentou assimilar o "telegrama" falado. Mencionou uma palavra em particular e com certa ênfase. _Tio_? _Mas o único tio dele que trabalha aqui é..._

—Merda! Meu pai!

-0-

—Shisui, não se faça de idiota e me responda: onde diabos o Itachi está?

Uchiha Fugaku permanecia de pé com as mãos nos bolsos de seu distinto traje executivo. Fitava com ar displicente a um Shisui de aparência fingidamente tranquila.

—Ele não responde e eu não o vi a manhã toda – continuava obstruindo a passagem do corredor que dava acesso ao elevador. Esboçou um sorriso pérfido— Talvez não tenha vindo trabalhar no escritório.

Obito, que estava em seu respectivo cubículo e do lado esquerdo de Shisui, corroborou com o pior comentário que contradizia o mortificado primo e cúmplice de Itachi no momento.

—Mas eu o vi chegar há uns dez minutos ant….— sem terminar a frase, pois Shisui de modo natural deslizou sua mão sobre a nuca dele e empurrou sua cara diretamente até o monitor—Au!

—Não, talvez tenha saído para tomar café… - Shisui tentou consertar

—… e escutei que vieram buscá-lo – Obito ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso bobo – Era uma jovem de cabelos ros...— Shisui voltou a repetir o procedimento com antecipação— Au… Er... Dois mais dois são cuatro...

Por fim, o "bom menino" se deu conta do que ocorria e voltou a se ocupar com seu computador.

—Hmp, não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas, Shisui — Fugaku lhe empurrou levemente para afastá-lo do caminho.

Dirigiu-se até o elevador.

—Vai subir? Mas o escritório está trancado e…—Shisui se levantou da cadeira, deixando o distraído Obito de lado. Mal conseguia disfarçar a preocupação estampada em seu semblante, parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

—Esta é minha empresa. Logicamente eu tenho um molho extra de chaves – respondeu Fugaku impaciente como se falasse com um menino – Agora saia do caminho, rapaz!

Era demasiado tarde. A porta do elevador estava aberta e, por desgraça, o tempo não podia se deter. Poderia ter deixado que as coisas transcorressem sem se meter porque, no fim das contas, era assunto de Itachi. Porém, se seu primo se metia em problemas, consequentemente Shisui também e, para este, havia muito a se viver. Não era nem metade de agosto e faltavam dois meses para curtir suas férias com sua querida Ayame-chan. Por isso, não pretendia enfrentar as catastróficas e mortais represálias da "sombra do demônio Uchiha" (o apelido de Itachi durante seus anos de universidade, em que atuava num time de futebol como atacante) e menos ainda terminar como alvo de sua ira.

E ainda teria que enfrentar seu tio. Estava com a corda no pescoço – e Itachi também – e a nula chance de remediar. Conheciam as regras da empresa e, assim que Fugaku flagrasse o que ocorria no interior do escritório de seu admirado primogênito, as coisas ficariam ruins. O tempo corria e Shisui não podia fazer nada.

—Eh, Uchiha-san – uma voz chamou do portão da entrada principal, adiantando-se até onde estavam eles.

—Bom dia, Nara-san – Fugaku saudou gentilmente o homem que havia entrado no edifício. Esqueceu-se do contrariado Shisui.

Aquele sujeito de constituição franzina, mas firme, era Nara Shikaku. Advogado, notário e um dos membros mais respeitáveis a mando do departamento fiscal de Konoha. Shisui nunca agradeceu tanto sua mania de esquecer detalhes, a qual acabava de lhe salvar a pele. De haver se esquecido de ligar para o departamento fiscal no dia anterior para cancelar a vistoria e, por isso, pela manhã, tentar ligar como lhe havia ordenado Itachi e não conseguir. Provavelmente agora ainda estaria petrificado como esfinge na entrada.

Agora que tinha alguns minutos de vantagem, entrou no elevador antes que este se fechasse e desapareceu da vista de seu tio.

-0-

—Perdão, Itachi. Não queria te causar problemas – Sakura escondia o olhar entre as mechas de cabelo que caíam com o impulso da gravidade, imposta em seu rosto cabisbaixo.

—Você não provocou nada – respondeu ele, com voz rouca – Eu não tinha nem ideia de que meu pai pretendia regressar bem antes. Uma pequena confusão.

Havia considerado aquela manhã como a melhor que teve em muito tempo e agora tudo havia dado um giro de noventa graus contra. Não tinha caso discutir os caprichos do destino. A pergunta era: E agora?

De onde estava, vislumbrou a janela. Argh! Era uma ideia idiota os dois saltarem de uma altura de quase sete ou oito andares. E a solução era quase infantil. Então? Tampouco podia esconder Sakura debaixo da escrivaninha. Isso era totalmente incorreto e até bizarro.

Já era um adulto feito e direito, e como tal, enfrentaria as consequências. De todas as maneiras, já pretendia deixar tudo "às claras" e encarar a situação diante de sua própria família. Não importava se seu pai teria outro infarto, sua mãe o apoiaria e Sasuke...

Sasuke. Seu estúpido irmão mimado e egocêntrico provavelmente o mataria, mesmo que houvesse sido ele que havia terminado a relação com Sakura. Talvez fosse capaz de destrata-lo, decapitá-lo, capá-lo ou tortura-lo de alguma forma. Claro, se Itachi fosse bastante imbecil de permitir aquilo. Mas sabia que a reação do irmão não seria das melhores.

—Você vai dizer algo se...? – tornou Sakura

—Vou dizer o que for prudente e necessário – Itachi se antecipou a sua resposta, rodeando-a com seus braços. A porta se abriu e Shisui entrou intempestivamente. Itachi o fitou com alívio, surpresa e zanga – Projeto de homem, te disse que não era pra entrar assim!

Shisui ajeitou o topete do cabelo, sem se importar com o olhar assassino de seu primo.

—Ainda bem que te encontrei ainda de calças – falou quase solenemente – Vocês tem dez minutos de vantagem.

—O quê?

—Dez ou quinze, se o Shikaku enrolar com algo a respeito de "problemático sistema de atas e declarações de impostos." – enunciou Shisui – Você pode levar a Sakura até a entrada e ninguém se dará conta disso.

Itachi parecia não ouvi-lo.

—Shikaku? O que ele faz aqui? Não mandei você cancelar com o pessoal do fisco faz uma hora?

—Estava em processo de chamada quando meu querido tio começou a me interrogar como se fosse um cúmplice seu de um crime. Agora chega de perder tempo, seu lerdo!

O aludido assentiu e sem deixar de segurar a mão de Sakura, acompanhou-a junto com Shisui até o elevador.

—Me deve uma – Shisui esfregou as palmas uma na outra

— Que seja – Itachi sequer o encarou, sua atenção seguia focada na jovem de cabelos rosados – A gente se vê amanhã na hora do almoço? – dirigiu-se a Sakura.

A garota mostrou um sorriso tímido.

— Se não for te incomodar – foi uma frase dita por mera espontaneidade do momento, mas Itachi não a tomou como crítica ou reprovação – Podíamos nos ver no mesmo restaurante do outro dia.

Itachi confirmou com um simples "hmp". Não havia necessidade de marcar a hora, ambos sabiam. Era surpreendente a forma em que alguns detalhes adquirem importância em tão pouco tempo.

O Uchiha deteve um pouco a porta do elevador antes desta se fechar, aproveitando a oportunidade para um último beijo de despedida. Dez segundos depois, Shisui deu um impertinente cascudo em seu primo.

—…Eh…Itachi!

Este o fuzilou com os olhos.

—Até amanhã então – disse para Sakura. Shisui notou um tênue sorriso no rosto de Itachi, que não lhe agradou muito – E este não passa de um traste – apontou seu primo – Pode chutá-lo onde você quiser.

Não houve resposta dela. Shisui cruzou os braços.

_OK… você me paga por esta, _pensou com uma espécie de autocompaixão e burla para si mesmo.

-0-

O resto da manhã transcorreu tranquilamente, pelo menos mais calma e lenta do que Sakura esperava. Depois de ver Itachi, sentindo-se um pouquinho culpada pelo o que poderia ter acontecido, teve a latente ideia de ficar em casa um tempo.

Chegou, encontrando o interior do domicílio em solidão absoluta. Lógico, sua mãe trabalhava de segunda a sábado como auxiliar de vendas em uma das tantas lojas comerciais do centro e retornava pela tarde. Não podia negar que a casa se havia tornado mais solitária e sombria desde a ausência de seu pai.

Haviam se passado quase doze anos desde então. Ela só tinha cinco anos; o dia em que se apresentaram dois indivíduos do sistema de correios, com um telegrama com o remetente de um dos desolados povoados do País da Neve. Seu pai trabalhava como entregador das encomendas pesadas do escritório principal do Correio Internacional do País do Fogo. Não era o emprego mais maravilhoso do mundo, porém, Sakura, com sua inocência da pouca idade, considerava-o como o trabalho mais importante do mundo.

Até aquela chuvosa tarde de outubro quando apareceram os sujeitos. Ela escutou tudo.

Ainda recordava a conversa entre eles e sua mãe, da porta da sala, palavra por palavra. Seu pai que estava com uma semana de atraso de regresso a Konoha, havia ido entregar um carregamento de despensas para compensar as aldeias rurais do País da Neve, devido ao tremendo inverno que ameaçava sitiá-las. Houve um vendaval tremendo e uma avalancha ocasionada pela acumulação de neve, a qual deslizou por toneladas sobre a estrada, bloqueando cinco veículos, três ônibus, um reboque e uma camionete com o emblema do País do Fogo – o transporte conduzido por seu pai.

Este e o co-piloto, além dos outros motoristas, ficaram soterrados entre quinze toneladas de neve. Os homens que traziam o telegrama informaram que, após três dias de busca, encontraram os corpos. Haruno Kouji faleceu de hipotermia depois de quatro horas em que a avalanche os sepultou no meio do nada, segundo o minucioso relatório médico.

Os meses seguintes foram uma agonia para as Haruno sobreviventes. Hanako começou sua tarefa de se acomodar em um emprego de tempo integral e salário suficientemente decente para manter a ela e sua pequena. Para Sakura foi um pouco mais suportável este lapso de tempo, graças a Naruto, Ino e Hinata. Para Sasuke, chegou a comentá-lo uma vez, mas este não contribuiu com nenhum comentário nem nada.

As feridas sempre fecham com o tempo, deixando cicatrizes e ataduras. E por alguma estranha razão, desde que havia começado a compartilhar seu tempo e seus sentimentos com Itachi, a cicatriz doía menos. Apesar de estarem juntos há pouco tempo, o ar protetor e seguro do Uchiha lhe confortava e ela se aferrava a ele, sentindo que isso era o que mais lhe faltava durante todo esse tempo.

Estava sentada no desgastado sofá da sala, olhando o menu da programação na TV. Eram somente meio-dia quando lhe ocorreu algo.

Bem, se Itachi já tinha ao menos Shisui como confidente e ela só havia contado a Naruto, sentia a pequena tentação de comentar com Ino.

Sabia as consequências: a loira Yamanaka, às vezes, era mais eficiente que o sistema de notícias de todo o País do Fogo e Suna juntos, mas também a ideia de que Naruto pudesse soltar o verbo, aterrorizava-ainda mais.

Entretanto, fazia tempo – os últimos três anos – que haviam aprendido a se tolerar mutuamente. Sua quase familiar rivalidade terminou no dia em que Ino começou a se relacionar com o sério – e estranho, na perspectiva de Sakura - jovem de nome Sai; um pálido e magricela estudante do grupo B que sempre carregava consigo um bloco de desenho e um lápis na orelha.

Duas semanas depois, Sakura se tornou o par oficial de Uchiha Sasuke.

As faíscas entre as garotas se dissiparam sem desaparecer de todo, tornando-se simples discussões sobre moda popular, escola e programas de televisão. A questão dos garotos se tornou um tema abordado raríssimas vezes, como um tabú.

Isso era o que havia impulsado Sakura desligar a TV, pegar sua bolsa de mão e sair.

Às vezes, o risco era um pouco necessário.

-0-

— Você o quê?! – atrás do balcão da floricultura da família, Ino abriu os olhos e elevou a voz como se escutasse uma sentença de morte.

Estava lendo uma revista mesmo durante o momento em que Sakura entrou e começou , inicialmente, uma desinteressada conversa. Ao pronunciar a última frase, Ino deixou a publicação cair de suas mãos. Uma senhora que observava uns ramalhetes de gardênias perto da entrada, totalmente alheia à conversa das moças, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a peculiar exclamação da jovem.

—Não precisa gritar! – Sakura a repreendeu – Você é muito exagerada, Ino porca.

—Por Kami-sama, Sakura! É que ... é a coisa mais ilógica, baixa e imprópria que você já fez! –Ino pegou a revista do chão. Abaixou o tom de voz, mas continuava repressiva e alterada – Não passou nem um mês e você já está saindo com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke... a diferença de idades é preocupante. Sabia?

_O mesmo que disse o idiota do Naruto... Por que sempre acreditam que isso é um obstáculo? _, pensou Sakura desanimada.

—Sim, eu sei perfeitamente –comentou— E... pare de gritar!

A loira tirou as costas da cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

—Claro, como se eu fosse a única…—Ino soltou uma relaxada risada.—. Ah, agora entendo porque não te via desde o fim de semana. — ficou em silêncio e pensativa por frações de segundo—Hum… o tipo em questão... é o que foi buscar Sasuke na escola no semestre passado? O de cabelo médio e cara de palhaço?

— Esse era Shisui, seu primo – respondeu Sakura, recordando superficialmente o incidente citado por Ino.

Esta a fitava com ar confundido. Lógico, foi só nessa ocasião em que viu algum outro familiar do "teme", que não fossem seus pais. Sasuke era bastante reservado nessas questões. Sakura tirou seu celular e mostrou à sua amiga uma das incontáveis fotos do display. A imagem era um pouco borrada, tirada de qualquer jeito, no dia em que ela e Itachi saíram para almoçar. Talvez fosse um pouco cedo para começar com aquelas atitudes pessoais, mas não importava, não se tratando dele.

—Itachi se parece um pouco com ele, a não ser pelas olheiras.—enfatizou Sakura.

Yamanaka observava meticulosamente a imagem.

—Hum... nada mal, hein? E com esse traje social... nossa, que homem!

—Talvez seja uma das vantagens sobre Sasuke. Tem porte e …—Sakura se sobressaltou. Havia se distraído a ponto de passar despercebido o comentário anterior—Ei, Ino-porca!

—Ah, vamos! Falei a mais pura verdade.

—Se Sai te escuta…

— Mas Sai não está aqui... Hehehehe – gargalhou Ino, levando um dedo ao contorno de seus lábios, evocando sinal de silêncio.

Ambas riram, com a confiança e espontaneidade típicas de seus juvenis anos. Em realidade, fazia muito tempo que não conversavam assuntos tão íntimos. Quisessem admiti-lo ou não, o fator "casal" distanciava um pouco aqueles momentos e Sasuke havia se tornado uma sombra vigilante e zeladora na vida de Sakura.

—E sua mãe já sabe? –inquiriu Ino. Não estava séria, a pergunta era feita só por mera formalidade.

Sakura negou com um visível sinal de culpa.

—Ainda não – reiterou a jovem de cabelos rosados – Mas acho que não seria muito contra.

—Bom, isso já é uma vantagem, mas entre os Uchiha... talvez possa dar alguma confusão, começando por Sasuke. – disse num tom preocupado – Seria muito arriscado.

—Por mim, Sasuke que faça o que queira. Não voltei a vê-lo mais e acho que só volto a encontra-lo na escola quando começarem as aulas – Sakura afirmou com firmeza. Ino soube da ruptura antes que o hiperativo Naruto. O rosto de Haruno não demonstrava a tristeza que deveria se notar no comentário. A Ino, pareceu que sua expressão era de alguém que acabava de se livrar de um grande peso – Além do que não sou a única com "inconvenientes familiares".

Ino sorriu com cumplicidade por causa do argumento.

—Eu que o diga. Meu pai ainda quer cortar o pobre Sai com a tesoura da jardinagem. Ele pode não ser de uma família conhecida, mas isso não dá direito ao senhor Yamanaka de tratar meu namorado como se fosse um moleque. Sai não é tão impróprio… só quando chega com essa horrenda pasta com materiais de tinta do lugar onde trabalha. _Ugh._

—Xeque-mate. Estamos iguais. Então não me recrimine.

— Se quer pensar assim, "testuda" – disse Ino enfatizando o apelido –... mas não sou eu que estou saindo com o irmão do meu ex-namorado. O seu caso é mais complicado.

O silêncio e a seriedade se negavam a impregnar a boa conversa que tiveram. Os riscos, o certo e o falso já eram um objetivo contemplado no horizonte e Sakura meditou sobre aquilo.

Sakura susprirou, assentindo.

—As coisas nem sempre são fáceis, Ino-chan.

-0-

Por sua parte, Itachi chegou a pensar o mesmo. O resto da semana transcorreu com a estranheza de um sonho. Essas sensações tranquilas e pouco relevantes, sempre se associam com a futura chegada de uma tormenta.

A balança econômica que compelia a Uchiha Ad Worx se equilibrou logo depois dos décifits que lhe haviam arruinado nas semanas anteriores. Seu pai e até mesmo Shisui continuavam se perguntando pela inverossímil recuperação. Nem todos os dias uma empresa à beira da falência consegue se colocar estável de um dia para o outro.

Itachi nunca mencionaria a óbvia intervenção da Akatsuki, e conscientemente, queria relegar o assunto a sua lista de experiências passadas e pessoais. Entretanto, este seguia presente, como as imagens mais estremecedoras de um pesadelo. Sabia que chegaria o momento de corroborar com sua parte, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e esta ideia lhe fazia olhar a porta de seu escritório a cada momento ou as chamadas de seu celular.

Ele e Sakura continuavam se vendo naquele restaurante durante os intervalos de Itachi e este dedicava cada minuto, segundo e hora livre de seu tempo a ocupar seu pensamento com ela. Às vezes, a melhor maneira de aliviar a tortura pessoal era essa. Se antes passava pouco tempo em casa, agora só regressava à noite.

Se pensavam ou suspeitavam algo sobre ele, não era assunto deles ainda. E que tirassem suas próprias conclusões.

Ao sair do escritório, depois de ficar um bom tempo com Shisui conferindo algumas contas, este saiu e ele ficou sozinho. Recordou o dia anterior em que Sakura ligou para seu número pessoal, com a proposta de se veram no parque e ele concordou quase de imediato. A jovem saiu com o pretexto de visitar uma de suas amigas. Foram só vinte minutos, mas para Itachi lhe bastou.

Agora era sábado e trabalharia até a tarde. Eram quatro e meia. Ficou mais uns minutos extras para se assegurar de que tudo estava em ordem. Pensou em telefonar para Sakura, ainda era cedo e era fim de semana; talvez pudessem ir para algum lugar, se ela não estivesse ocupada, claro.

Foi só pensar em pegar o telefone que este tocou. Levantou-se imediatamente de sua escrivaninha para atendê-lo e, no mesmo instante, o brilho de seu olhar sumiu ao ver o número de chamada.

Um número desconhecido. Itachi ativou a chamada, sentindo que o ar congelava em sua garganta.

—Meu garoto… - a voz soava grave e modulada do outro lado da linha. O Uchiha reconheceu de imediato que era Pein – Já está na hora de você retribuir o favor.

O impulso de desligar foi grande, porém, só ficou na intenção.

— Agora? – isso foi tudo que conseguiu articular.

Ouviu a respiração pausada de Pein. Tranquila como se não houvesse nada no mundo que lhe inquietasse. Tão irritante de tranquila.

— Sim, enviei Kisame até você. Se você é bem sensato como aparenta, não preciso dizer que não é opcional.

Foi tudo o que disse e desligou.

Itachi ficou imóvel, com o aparelho ainda na mão, escutando o som da linha.

Não há prazo que não chegue, nem data que se evite. Para Itachi, o dia "D" havia chegado.

- 0 -

**E agora? Itachi na boca do lobo.**

**Gente, sei que fui uma menina má, mas não deixem de mandar reviews. OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	13. Às portas de um amor impossível?

**Olá, gente! Como vão? Não deu pra postar há duas semanas atrás como eu pretendia, mas pelo menos não demorei tanto como da última vez. No final, algumas notas. **

**Boa leitura! E um ótimo feriado de Carnaval!**

**- 0 -**

Aquela coisa com aparência supostamente humana, de compleição tosca e feições estremecedoras teria por nome Hoshigaki Kisame. Permanecia totalmente silencioso e imóvel, à sombra da fachada lateral do edifício Uchiha, como uma estátua de proporções irregulares.

Itachi saiu do lugar, com passos letargos. Se alguém pudesse vasculhar seu interior, podia ter certeza de que estava tremendo e suando copiosamente. Reconheceu o indivíduo que o aguardava na sombra; havia sido ele quem trouxe a inicial premissa de Pein e, naquela noite, foi ele quem torceu seu braço a fim de conseguir sua resposta definitiva ante o "inquestionável líder" da Akatsuki.

Qualquer um diria que as penumbras da noite incrementam os detalhes como os traços de um rosto ou de uma silhueta, tornando-os mais ameaçadores ou sinistros. Porém, no peculiar caso do tal Kisame, a luz da tarde produzia um efeito mais ameaçador nas amorfas linhas do rosto e, tampouco, a visibilidade inteira de seu corpo ajudava a melhorar seu aspecto. Itachi calculou que devia medir entre dois metros e dois metros e quinze. Tinha umas visíveis marcas lineares nas bochechas, fundidas e quase amontoadas; muitos julgariam que fossem escamas, contudo, era humanamente impossível. Ainda em plena luz, sua pele se notava macilenta, quase cinza.

Enfiado em numa descolorida calça preta e numa camisa de trabalho, tampada por uma bolsa da mesma cor que a calça, dirigiu-se sem intimidação até o Uchiha. O brilho de seus olhos sem alma se escondia sob as lentes escuras de uns óculos.

- Vamos – ordenou. Sua voz soava grossa, como um grunhido áspero.

Itachi assentiu sem emitir som algum. E seguiu-o até uma ruela três quadras atrás. À diferença daquela noite, o carro em que entraram não era o mesmo. Este era um velho _Camaro_, de gastos assentos e pintura azul-marinho com manchas de ferrugem. Não tinha placas.

_Roubado, provavelmente_.

O veículo arrancou emitindo uns bramidos do motor, em sinal de protesto. O motorista se dirigiu ao passageiro ao seu lado, com uma brusca apresentação:

- Sou Hoshigaki Kisame – notou que o jovem de profundas olheiras entreabriu a boca. Adiantou-se. – Uchiha Itachi, eu já sei. Pein-sama nos falou de você – esboçou um cruel sorriso, revelando uma fileira desigual de dentes, brancos e fechados, como os de um tubarão – Vou te ensinar o ofício. Oh, já me esquecia – em uma das paradas num semáforo, este sacou do porta-luvas um reluzente revólver de cano retraído e colocou-o num compartimento da bolsa – Hehe... é so uma precaução, mas se você resolver mudar de ideia no último momento, não pensarei duas vezes em estourar seus miolos. Entendido?

- Humpf – Itachi fitava com detalhe as ruas

Já haviam percorrido a avenida principal, a calçada que dava para os edifícios da Delegacia de Konoha e dirigiam-se rumo ao setor noroeste.

- O que eu tenho que fazer exatamente? – indagou sem estabelecer contato visual com o motorista.

Kisame tirou uma folha de caderno amassada e dobrada do mesmo local da bolsa em que havia colocado a arma. Entregou o papel a Itacahi.

- Precisamos acessar umas contas – grunhou Kisame – Suponho que você as conhece. Então deixo tudo por sua conta, "gênio".

O papel tinha impresso o remetente ao nome de Sabaku No Gaara, o presidente de uma das mais poderosas indústrias de Sunagakure. Itachi recordou no mesmo instante a momentânea aliança com a _Uchiha Ad Worx _no ano passado. Os Uchihas haviam administrado as últimas entradas da família Sabaku, e a senha da conta estava tão fixa em sua memória quanto o número telefônico de Sakura.

- Mas é sábado. O banco está fechado – Itachi retrucou com escrupulosa lógica.

O sujeito de rosto demarcado emitiu um grunhido seco, a modo de riso.

- Fechado para os outros – a expressão de Kisame se desvaneceu

O decadente automóvel se deteve ao redor de um dos edifícios de mais renome em Konoha: a antiga, mas cuidada estrutura da Casa da Moeda do País do Fogo.

Estava fechada como bem havia dito Itachi e, por se tratar de um sábado, havia várias pessoas ao redor. Além disso, o estabelecimento não estaria desprotegido mesmo não sendo um dia útil.

Que demônios aquele gigantesco homem de rala cabeleira negro azulada tinha em mente? Estavam em plena luz do dia, havia testemunhas, caso tivessem a incipiente ideia de entrar de modo forçado. O sistema de segurança era infalível, mais do que o da empresa Uchiha, talvez três ou quatro câmeras apontadas em qualquer entrada, porta ou janela.

Era uma total loucura, completa e concisa.

Desceram do veículo, Kisame andando à frente e Itachi à sua esquerda, meio metro atrás dele. Ambos caminhavam entre as pessoas e dirigiram-se à parte posterior do edifício. As portas destinadas ao acesso de caminhões blindados estavam predispostas simetricamente uma ao lado da outra. Uma fechadura dupla de combinação digital delimitava o estado clausurado e inflexível.

Acaso pensava forçar a tranca?

Kisame se deteve perto de uma das fechaduras, tomou o silêncio de seu companheiro como uma prova de que ninguém os observava. Aquela entrada distante do olhar curioso dos transeuntes era uma vantagem antecipada. Para a surpresa de Itachi, bastou para Kisame deslizar o dorso de um cartão de plástico pela abertura destinada à credencial de acesso. A tela estremeceu um pouco e o homem pressionou os dedos de modo aparentemente aleatório. A porta se abriu, sem emitir o tão esperado ruído de alarme.

Entrou sem cuidado, deu alguns passos e se deteve, olhando Itachi ficar quieto ante o umbral.

- Anda, não temos o dia inteiro.

- As câmeras de vigilância, o alarme e o dispositivo de sistema de controle podem estar ativados por dentro – Itachi não se mexeu

- Ainda não – Kisame indicou a fechadura da porta – Isso nos dará tempo suficiente.

Em lugar do número digital ou da palavra ACESSO, aparecia um código errático de números. Ao que parecia, a senha teclada pelos dedos toscos de Kismae deixou a fechadura e a configuração totalitária do sistema de segurança em um completo estado de "coma". Só não havia afetado o sistema operacional dos computadores.

Itachi ligou um, sendo vigiado e examinado por Kisame às suas costas. A sequência lhe parecia quase surrealista, era como estar desperto durante um episódio de insônia.

Não lhe agradava em absoluto.

Os números da conta surgiam nítidos e legíveis, porém, sua mente estava nublada. Sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer, o que _devia_ fazer, e ainda assim, sentia-se como um autômoto. Seus dedos corriam pelo teclado por reflexo.

Foi rápido e certeiro. Aquilo não lhe tomou mais do que vinte e cinco minutos. Em um instante, o dinheiro estava em poderio de seus legítimos donos; quinze minutos depois, a conta foi depositada em outra conta apócrifa de um suposto desconhecido. Umas iniciais, no nome de um tal T.U.

Kisame revisou os dígitos na tela.

- Perfeito – disse satisfeito – Agora imprima uma cópia e vamos sumir daqui.

O Uchiha não refutou a ordem. Pressionou Ctrl/P, plasmando os dados no papel. Desligou o computador e saíram tal como entraram.

- 0 –

- Tão eficiente como eu esperava – Pein o escrutava com ar prepotente, atrás da escrivaninha. – Bom trabalho, Itachi.

Este estava de pé, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos de sua calça, sentindo-se pequeno, miserável, ruim... _e sujo_.

Era como ter caído numa fossa séptica.

Sim, foi isso que ocorreu. Tropeçou e caiu em um dos mais asquerosos e imundos esgotos debaixo de Konoha, e agora a culpa lhe roía como os dentes afiados de centenas de ratazanas.

- Suponho que isso foi tudo. Certo? – inquiriu Itachi. Até sua voz não a reconhecia como sua, era mais um grasnido sufocado e turvo.

As órbidas insensíveis de Pein penetraram nas suas. Emitiu uma promessa sinistra:

- Não. É só o começo. – fez um silêncio expectante. Itachi viu que ele abrir a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirar o que parecia um montinho de papéis enrolados. Deixou-os sobre o móvel e a brilhante luz que entrava pela janela atenuava o tom azulado de vinte notas de cem reais perfeitamente acomodadas uma sobre a outra e sujeitados por uma goma elástica – Sua parte. Um trabalho bem feito merece um pagamento justo. Não acha?

_Pagamento justo... a custa do esforço de gente inocente._

A ideia lhe dava náuseas. Itachi comtemplava as notas como quem contempla um cadáver sem vísceras. Realmente, era estranho como mudava o significado do dinheiro em variadas circunstâncias.

Após um obrigado "Humpf", pegou a quantia desinteressadamente e encheu o bolso de sua mochila. Sentia o ambiente pesado e queria sair dali o quanto antes. Deram-lhe permissão, ou melhor, Pein ordenou que Kisame "por gentileza" acompanhasse o moço até sua casa.

Eram oito e meia da noite. O sol se havia posto e as sombras noturnas banhavam as ruas de Konoha no instante em que sua mão, trêmula e envolta por uma camada de suor, sujeitou a maçaneta da porta da residência Uchiha.

Itachi passou depressa pela sala, apenas saudando sua mãe com um distante "já cheguei" e notando a presença do pai, sentado no sofá e escrutando-lhe com seu típico e displicente olhar. Disse algo, mas Itachi não tinha o menor interesse em debater sobre o que se tratava. Só queria chegar em seu quarto, refugiar-se entre as quatro paredes, esquecer-se de tudo e desfazer-se de...

Qual era o termo? Corpo de delito soava apropriado?

Desfazer-se da _imundície _que pesava no interior de sua mochila. Esse era o adjetivo.

Pelo menos não se encontrou com Sasuke. Se isso ocorresse, com o humor que Itachi demonstrava agora, seria capaz de arrumar um pretexto para provoca-lo e "desafogar" o que ia em seu íntimo. Mas Itachi sabia que seu desânimo e desprezo eram dirigidos a si mesmo.

Sua mão deslizou sobre o bolso de sua calça e seus dedos se aferraram aquele tecido que havia guardado com tanto zelo. A uma simples vista era um pano; Sakura enrolou a vasilha de almoço nela.

Um pano leve e imaculado, da mesma cor que os fios do longo cabelo dela. Rosa, como toda a sua arrebatadora essência.

Acaso tudo valeu a pena até agora?

Podia suportá-lo. Itachi era capaz disso e mais. Sofreu quase uma eternidade por ela, até agora, então... Podia continuar com o resto? Ao menos tentaria; coisas piores se perderam nas batalhas mais sangrentas da história. E se esta era a sua guerra, não ia se permitir uma derrota.

Não enquanto estivesse com ela.

_Sakura._

Sua Sakura.

- 0 –

- Bom dia, Itachi-chan, hoje você se levantou mais tarde do que o costume – era óbvio que todos já haviam tomado café. Itachi forçou uma expressão tranquila para sua mãe e aceitou o prato e a xícara que ela lhe estendeu. Quis agir como sempre fazia, entabular um pouco de conversa, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Limitou-se a se sentar e começou a comer lentamente uma torrada, sem pronunciar palavra. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Uchiha Mikoto se sentou diante dele.

- Não... não. Por quê?

- Não sei, estou te achando diferente. – comentou ela enquanto lhe servia chá.

- Diferente?

_Que é que ela percebeu de diferente em mim? Será que pode ver a culpa na minha cara?_, pensou Itachi desviando os olhos. Não podia notar nada fora do comum e, com respeito às outras coisas ausentes, - o dinheiro das contas alheias – bom, isso não devia ser evidente.

Seria por sua fugaz chegada às oito e meia da noite? Já estavam acostumados a isso, podia alegar que saiu de farra com Shisui ou que ficou tempo extra no escritório, ou...

- Só percebi que você está muito pensativo, como se estivesse em outro lugar.

Itachi suspirou aliviado.

- Não é nada, mãe. Só pensava em algumas coisas.

- Em quê?

As antecipações de Itachi continuavam falhando, era previsível que sua mãe perguntasse isso se lhe respondia vagamente.

- Trabalho.

O som da televisão se produzia em instantes, trazendo consigo a voz do locutor do bloco de notícias das nove da manhã. Seu pai folheava o jornal diário de seu sofá. Sasuke havia saído cedo como sempre, alheio a todo problema ou novidade que acontecesse à família.

Desde sempre, a rotina da família Uchiha havia sido tranquila para Mikoto. Amava sua tarefa de mãe, esposa e dona de casa. Entretanto, com as repentinas mudanças de horário de seu esposo e de seu primogênito, as confusões escolares de Sasuke e o forçado clima familiar todas as noites na hora do jantar, era mais fácil observar detalhes que anteriormente era impossível notar. Um dos mais evidentes era o distanciamento de Itachi, inclusive mais perceptível do que as reprováveis saídas em altas horas de seu caçula.

Seu filho mais velho estava bastante absorto e distraído nas últimas semanas e aquilo havia se somado a sua lista de preocupações. Notava-se cada vez mais uma confusão no rosto e no comportamento e passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto do que em qualquer outro canto, quando chegava em casa cedo, claro. As coisas na empresa familiar tampouco ajudavam e ela acreditou inicialmente que se devia a isso.

Mikoto conhecia a resistência de Itachi em falar com ela. Seu filho era educado, porém, evasivo. Ao princípio pensou que fosse por ele temer que ela o culpasse pelo comportamento de Sasuke, mas passado um tempo se deu conta que ia além disso. Itachi nunca havia sido um bom mentiroso e notava-se de longe que havia algo que tentava ocultar.

Claro que era um tanto ilógico pensar que demasiado trabalho era o motivo pelo qual Itachi quase estivesse num estado de sonambulismo. Havia visto esse comportamento antes, quando ele ainda estudava na universidade e saía com aquela jovem da família Inuzuka.

- Sim, é uma má fase – comentou ela, soprando de leve o chá do qual se serviu para acompanhar seu filho e cortou o argumento com sutil cuidado – Suponho... que terá menos tempo para vê-la.

Itachi engoliu em seco. Não era culpa, não era assunto que lhe pesasse nas costas... era por Sakura. Não disse nada, não precisava e qualquer um podia ver a resposta impressa em seu rosto. A palavra "O quê?" se refletia em suas órbitas, seguida de um acertado "Você sabe?"

Mikoto o interpretou bem, sem dizer nada enquanto ele a fitava e precisou de dois segundos para tragar o ar.

Talvez não fosse ruim apesar de tudo. Não havia se decidido se livrar da "farsa"?

- Filho, isso não é ruim. Para nada – Mikoto sustentava o contato visual. O sereno sorriso de cumplicidade era totalmente sincero e não podia rebater com isso. – Eu a conheço?

Itachi engoliu em seco mais ainda. Não era medo, mas sabia perfeitamente que dar uma "notícia" assim, com suas características, sempre acarretava mais perguntas. Não iria ser fácil.

- ... talvez – completou para sua mãe em um sussurro. Era uma palavra breve, uma distante aproximação.

Se as circusntâncias fossem de outro modo, e sua própria família não tivesse tantos preconceitos moralistas já teria falado. Fim de martírio!

Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim. Não se você fosse um Uchiha.

Seu relógio de pulso marcava quinze para as onze no momento em que terminava seu café e o silêncio seguia flutuante no ambiente.

—Tenho que ir — disse Itachi simplesmente, levantando-se e pegando a jaqueta que ele mesmo deixou sobre o encosto da cadeira, jogando-a sobre o ombro.

Mikoto não disse nada, só o contemplava em pensativo silêncio. Ouviu a vaga pergunta de Fugaku ao lhe interrogar "aonde demônios pensava ir" e a Itachi responder "Com Shisui."

Não houve mais perguntas nem comentários.

—Volto à tarde – Itachi saiu com passo rápido. Seus passos desapareceram após fechar a porta... e voltaram. Entrou, indo lerdamente até a prateleira.—…esqueci as chaves.

Voltou a fechar a porta, seguido em instantes do som do carro.

—Divirta-se – sussurrou Mikoto para si mesma.

-0-

O entardecer era quente. A temperatura era tão suportável como o mês de agosto permitia à ensolarada zona do País do Fogo.

Haruno Sakura nunca encontrou o menor interesse no frequentado mirante de Konoha. A ideia lhe parecia entediante vindo da parte de Naruto ou de algum de seus amigos; porém, hoje, ao ouvi-la dos lábios de Itachi, o significado se tornou algo completamente diferente. Recordava os argumentos de Ino de que era um lugar tranquilo, agradável e romântico. Sai a levou mais de uma vez, a princípio, com o pretexto de levar seu livro de desenhos e pintar um monte de paisagens.

Agora lhe dava razão: a vista era formidável, o amplo e despejado céu azul marcava o panorama de quase mais da metade de Konoha, visto de uma perspectiva digna de um postal. E mais memorável de sua perspectiva pessoal, sentada comodamente sobre a suave e fresca relva, com o lado direito de seu corpo apoiado no de Itachi. Sua cabeça inclinada naquele espaço do ombro do moço.

Itachi a chamou às dez e meia da manhã, com a peculiar proposta de encontro. Sakura sugeriu passar um dia tranquilo no campo. Preparou sanduíches e pegou duas garrafas de soda da geladeira. Sua mãe perguntou com quem iria e Sakura comentou que com Naruto e Hinata.

O tempo passou a conta-gotas desde a hora do almoço, mas agora não faziam outra coisa mais que estarem encostados à sombra de uma árvore. Os minutos e segundos podiam se deter se quisessem.

Sakura carregou também em sua bolsa o reprodutor mp3´s que sua mãe lhe deu no dia de seu aniversário. As últimas notas da canção _Michi to you All _concluíram suas suaves notas no momento em que Itachi deslizava sua mão cuidadosamente pelas costas da jovem, acercando-a ainda mais. Seus lábios deslizavam por sua testa e detiveram-se com suavidade nos de Sakura, aprofundando em um contato simples e quente, livre das toscas carícias que ela experimentou no passado.

Sakura queria apenas isto. Ou era muito cedo para sabê-lo? Talvez aquela pergunta tivesse um ponto de verdade. Só fazia duas semanas que ela e Itachi conviviam como casal; era muito antecipado comemorar que as coisas estivessem dando certo, tomando em conta o tempo em que conviveu com Sasuke.

Foram dois anos, e não negava. Porém, havia passado momentos assim com ele? Talvez. Só que ela era uma Sakura muito diferente de agora, muito imatura, ingênua e vulnerável como qualquer garota de quinze anos. Essas duas semanas com Itachi levavam vantagem diante dos dois anos de relacionamento com Sasuke, o próprio irmão caçula do seu atual namorado?

Sim.

Como podia fazer tal comparação? Haviam sido dois anos, mas foram assimétricos e frios no aspecto sentimental. O amor se acaba quando só uma parte se doa. Acaba-se e desaparece da mesma maneira que a água se evapora em estado de condensação.

Fosse bastante cedo ou não, a diferença era latente… e ao diabo com o que dissessem os demais.

Viver era tudo o que importava agora.

Separaram-se, ele se endireitou e virou levemente, observando-a com minuciosa e terna fascinação. A expressão não era nada visível, contudo, Sakura se acostumou a traduzir o significado descrito naquele olhar e expressão, não nestas semanas, mas desde que o conhecia.

Ela também se endireitou, enquanto arrumava os cabelos rebeldes.

— Você já quer ir? –inquiriu Itachi, esboçando um meio sorriso. —Começou a escurecer.

Sakura assentiu, enquanto ele tomava docemente sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

—Sim, já está na hora de irmos. Minha mãe ficaria histérica se eu chegasse depois das oito. –sorriu.

Levantaram-se, guardaram as coisas e dirigiram-se até o carro, parado na área de estacionamento, na entrada.

No meio do caminho rumo à casa de Sakura, Itachi abordou o assunto:

—Já sabe?

—Não –disse ela – Só Naruto e Ino. Tinha pensado em contar pra minha mãe ontem, mas ela chegou exausta do trabalho e não quis aborrecê-la. – fitou o moreno enquanto este dirigia – E você?

Itachi tinha que admitir que a abertura de sua mãe pela manhã fê-lo pensar em abordar o assunto. Assim como mencionou para Sakura na semana passada, pretendia encarar a verdade junto com ela. Era imaturo continuar clandestinamente. Não estavam fazendo nada de ruim, ou pelo menos nada que fosse o pior escândalo da história. Havia coisas mais graves... mas essas ele não queria se lembrar no momento.

A ideia de revelar a verdade retornava à sua mente desde o café. Ao que parecia, fingir e ser discreto não daria mais resultado, uma vez que havia chegado ao ponto de sua mãe começar a suspeitar. O impulso e a decisão que quase tomou resplandeciam em sua mente desde a tarde.

—Eu tampouco…— admitiu ele. Em um semáforo da avenida principal, focou sua atenção nela, aproveitando o lapso. Sakura contemplou em um de seus acentuados traços um forte sinal de sinceridade... e dúvida— Você ... tem tempo de me acompanhar em casa?

A palavra titubeava ainda em sua garganta e a pergunta ficou pendurada no ar durante quase um minuto. O significado era mútuo.

—Sim. —Sakura rompeu o silêncio.

O veículo seguiu andando reto pela mesma rua, agora por mais quadras além da residência Haruno, sem notarem o peculiar grupo de três jovens, perto de uma das desoladas ruas contíguas, entre dois locais abandonados e uma farmácia.

-0-

—Está atrasado, chefe – Suigetsu escrutava ao redor do solitário beco, a alguns metros atrás de um local. Dirigiu-se a uma sombra de andar apressado, que ia até onde ele estava. —… uns dez minutos. Muito ocupado?

—Hmp…—grunhiu aquela silueta. Seus olhos negros seguiam fixos na fachada de uma das lojas do comércio local. — A porcaria da estrita vigilância de minha casa. Fugir da maldita reunião me tomou mais tempo do que eu planejei.

—Coisas de familia, eh? –inquiriu Suigetsu, sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos de suas calças.

—Bah… para isso serve o idiota do meu irmão. –Sasuke chamou com um sinal da cabeça—. Vamos.

Karin se adiantou até ele, tomando efusivamente seu braço.

—Sasu-chan, eu estava preocupada. Você não me ligou desde manhãzinha. –disse, inclinando seu rosto próximo ao dele.

Este a afastou na hora.

— E o carro? –perguntou a ela. A jovem deu de ombros. Sasuke entendeu sua muda resposta— Que droga, sua burra! Te disse pra trazer, Karin!

—Posso... buscá-lo. Vai me tomar uns minutos, mas se você quiser, Sasu-chan, eu…

—Esquece – Sasuke subiu a gola da jaqueta até cobrir a parte inferior do rosto. Começou a andar para frente, seguido muito de perto por Suigetsu e Karin. Juugo ia atrás, quase a vinte palmos de distância.

O objetivo estava claro e despejado. Suigetsu conseguiu detectar um brilho feroz nos olhos inquisidores de seu "líder". Já havia visto aquela faísca em Sasuke, era um terrível e tosco incipiente de ira, coragem e arrebato.

Só que agora era mais intenso. Mais… inumano?

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, começou a sentir certo temor das consequências.

-0-

—Boa noite… - Itachi abriu a porta e se deteve, sentindo que o pulso se paralisava no interior de suas veias. A visão do interior de sua casa, ainda contemplada detrás do umbral fê-lo congelar igual a uma estátua—Madara-sama?

Acomodado com sua majestuosa atitude em uma das cadeiras da mesa da sala de jantar, o respeitável e imponente Uchiha Madara, fundador e dirigente inquestionável da Uchiha Ad Worx, observava-o minuciosamente com aquele arrogante e pétreo semblante. À sua direita, Fugaku lhe contemplava da mesma maneira… até que entrou com ela.

O ambiente se notava tranquilo, ao menos até a chegada deles. Só seus pais e o impertinente Madara. Sasuke não estava por sorte… ou azar. Talvez fosse mais propício.

Maldita casualidade, cruel e incerta!

A saudação de ambos só foi correspondida pelo gesto seco, mas educado de Madara. A intempestiva e quase invisível exaltação de Fugaku se fez presente no momento em que este se levantou.

—Me alegra que você chegou, filho. Estávamos discutindo sobre as ações dos últimos meses. —sua voz era grave e ainda mais inflexível. A vaga modulação de severidade estava impressa em seus olhos, fixos em Itachi, primordialmente e logo em Sakura.—Boa noite, Haruno-san….—a pausa soou mais de dois segundos, quase eterna—…. Sasuke não se encontra aqui, mas se quiser …

—Pai…—as palavras se sufocaram na garganta de Itachi, como un bocado de comida mal engolido. Todos os dias imaginava como ordenaria a sequência daquele diálogo, preparando o argumento. Era hora de erguer a cortina, mas a estratégia se apagou repentinamente, como num quadro-negro. Não, não ia voltar atrás. Se uma empresa tão grande ficou a seu cargo, era por suas decisiões maduras, não podia agir de outro modo. Também a vida requeria este tipo de medida. O alento lhe subia e descia, mas ia contar a verdade—… Sakura e eu estamos saindo tem duas semanas. Ela é minha namorada.

Itachi não soltou a mão de Sakura em nenhum momento.

Um silêncio frio e inquebrantável se fez como uma barreira invisível.

Uma tormenta se aproximava, naquela noite de começo de agosto.

**- 0 -**

**Bem, vcs não tem nada a ver com isso, mas queria compartilhar duas coisas que me chatearam esses dias e me fizeram atrasar essa fic. A primeira foi uma usuária anônima de algum país latino-hispânico que me mandou dois comentários bastante críticos, mas de uma forma bem negativa. Deletei os comentários na caixa de reviews, mas compartilho aqui com vcs: O primeiro:**

Sasuke e Itachi peleando por Sakura? Eso ni en tus mejores sueños.

**Não vou traduzir e nem me dar o trabalho de lhe dar uma resposta no mesmo idioma, embora eu saiba espanhol. Mas vc está certa, nos meus sonhos e de outras garotas Sasuke e Itachi lutariam pelo amor de Sakura. Por isso que esse tipo de história se chama FIC. Tenho certeza que não existe a menor possibilidade de ocorrer ItaSaku no mangá. O Segundo comentário:**

Este fic es una basura lo digo por que yo ya tuve la desgracia de leerlo en español, sería mejor que no lo continuaras para así no aburrir hasta la muerte a tus lectoras.

**Embora eu não seja a autora original, me senti mal por este comentário. Mas depois, pensei: quer saber? Isso pra mim cheira a uma coisa bem evidente: inveja, despeito, recalque. Vc fazer uma crítica para que o autor melhore a história em termos de ortografia, coerência, mais aprofundamento nos personagens é uma coisa. Agora falar que a história é um lixo sem apresentar nenhum argumento para tal é outra. Minha conclusão é de que essa leitora detesta ItaSaku ou escreveu uma péssima fic que não foi apreciada e não aceita que a história da autora original tenha feito tanto sucesso até agora (mais de 700 reviews) a ponto até de alguém querer traduzi-la. Se a intenção era desestimular e destruir, o tiro saiu pela culatra. E se não gostou, por que perde tempo lendo a tradução? Sem noção.**

**Pessoal, não estou mostrando isso para dizer para vcs não mandarem críticas. Pelo contrário, podem sim criticar se acharem que minha tradução deixa a desejar. Já me fizeram críticas que me ajudaram a melhorar bastante. Mas, por favor, façam com educação e justificativas.**

**Bom, a segunda coisa que me chateou foi começarem a plagiar uma fic minha já terminada: Por teu amor. Felizmente, consegui resolver o problema, mas foi um desgaste. Isso também me atrasou. Eu não aceito reprodução de meus trabalhos. E denuncio mesmo sem dó.**

**Enfim, desculpem por lhes falar essas coisas, mas eu precisava desabafar.**

**E mais uma vez, um bom Carnaval! Ah, sem exageros de qualquer tipo e mandem reviews!**


	14. O que não foi, não será

**Gente, mais um capítulo! Espero que não tenha demorado muito. E obrigada a todas pelos comentários de incentivo. Boa leitura!**

**- 0 -**

—Itachi, o que significa isso?

A pergunta ressoava com o eco das paredes do amplo escritório pessoal de Fugaku. A notícia foi tão relevante como a inesperada visita de Madara-sama. Tudo uma surpresa, boa, má ou serena para os ouvidos de qualquer um, mas no horizonte do patriarca Uchiha, a "novidade" de seu filho mais velho emergia como o perigo de uma avalanche.

Um aborrecimento, uma notícia inapropriada. Uma _mancha_.

Itachi pôde suportar os reprovadores olhares dele e de Madara, os gestos inseguros de sua mãe da cozinha; até teve a paciência de tolerar o incômodo silêncio que surgiu entre ele e Sakura de volta para a casa dela. A intenção inicial era uma rápida apresentação, confrontar os fatos. Porém, a coisa saiu do controle. A visita de seu tio não foi propícia e, Itachi concluiu que seria melhor se Sasuke estivesse ali em lugar de Madara. A indignação de seu estúpido irmão era melhor que a atenta e férrea influência do poderoso Uchiha sobre seu pai.

Uma má ideia. Péssima.

A visita não passou de quinze minutos, que duraram uma eternidade. Não houve diálogo, nem uma cena; nada mais que uma simples e curta despedida de Itachi. Sakura também sentiu a frialdade no ambiente, o desconforto refletido no pulso dele. Ao sair, nenhum dos dois disse nada em absoluto durante o trajeto à casa de Sakura. Será que ele fez algo de ruim?

Não podia ter certeza. Se fosse assim, ela não continuaria tomando sua mão. De qualquer jeito, a despedida foi curta, quase inóspita. Não houve um acordo para o dia seguinte. Nada. Só um minguado beijo e a garantia de que tudo iria bem. Algo pronunciado pelo próprio Itachi.

_Só que as palavras são levadas pelo vento_, pensou ele, tristemente.

—Itachi – seu pai o abordou. Podia argumentar tudo o que quisesse, Itachi não se intimidaria.

Ele estava apoiado junto ao arco da porta, e tão rígido como esta.

—É o que você ouviu. –respondeu. O medo não flutuava ao seu redor, apenas uma inexatidão de seu audível tom de voz. Amedrontar-se não era parte do plano. —Ela é minha namorada.

Houve certa incoerência aos ouvidos de seu pai à menção daquele pronome. Não seria agradável que o repetisse.

Não era algo para se alegrar, não nessas circunstâncias.

—Parece que você não entendeu minha pergunta —Fugaku cruzou os braços, erguido sobre a cadeira diante da escrivaninha – Não pode estar falando sério, filho.

Seu semblante estava tranquilo e suas palavras eram bastante parcimoniosas.

Chuva fina. Ainda.

—Entendi perfeitamente, pai —Itachi deu alguns passos até ele. As pernas tremiam não por temor, mas por uma contenção digna de decoro— E nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida. Sakura e eu…

—Não, você não entende — Fugaku lhe interrompeu. A voz ainda estava num limite razoável. Exalou um intento de suspiro pesado—Você é livre pra escolher quem quiser como namorada, mas essa jovem…— deteve-se nessa parte, fazendo com que o silêncio caísse como as primeiras gotas de uma chuva passageira. Dar voltas ao assunto era perda de tempo. Era melhor ser direto—. Esqueça ela, não é para você.

A chuva começava a ficar mais forte.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Foi tudo o que podia com aquela primeira "estocada". Havia escutado o mesmo vindo de Shisui, que a reiterou quando Itachi acreditou não ter mais chances. Mas a vida perdoa, dá oportunidades e ele estava agradecido por isso. A frase não lhe deu o menor indício de arrependimento. Era hora de esclarecer as coisas, antes que a tormenta se descarregasse sobre ele.

— Por quê? —Itachi falou por fim. Não se importava mais em se controlar— Por que namorou meu irmão? Ele brincou com os sentimentos dela.

—Isso não cabe a você julgar — seu pai se inclinou levemente para frente— É pela idade dela. Não entende? Você vai se meter numa confusão, Itachi. Se isto se tornar público, afetará o prestígio da empresa.

— A empresa… sempre é o que importa, não é? —Itachi não se moveu— Existem coisas mais importantes, e eu não vejo nada demais em namorar a Sakura. É apenas cinco anos mais nova do que eu. Por que a preocupação?

—É menor de idade e você é meu herdeiro. Minha mão direita, te deixei no comando da maldita companhia, não pode ficar com alguém como ela. É indecente.

—Não me importa.

—Itachi!

Deu um golpe surdo sobre a superfície da escrivaninha. Um estalido revestido de uma fúria silenciosa e carente de palavras. O trovão de uma tempestade.

-0-

E a tempestade chegou finalmente. Também se fez escutar no interior da farmácia Yahiko.

- Tem certeza que é só isso que você precisa, Hinata-chan? – no extremo da fila de um caixa, Uzumaki Naruto conversava no celular—Bem... eh, vou levar também duas taças grandes de milk-shake instantâneo, hehe – fez uma pausa e continuou – OK , te vejo mais tarde, dattebayó.

Desligou e voltou a prestar atenção na fila. As portas do lugar se abriram intempestivamente, o estrondo foi acompanhado de um eco de vozes. O grito iminente de uma sombra que passava pelo umbral, seguida por outras três.

O loiro só conseguiu vislumbrar o brilho metálico de três armas de fogo. Sua mente juvenil tomou consciência das aterradoras palavras conhecidas como "mãos ao alto"; ouviu-as inúmeras vezes na televisão, mas era a primeira em que as sentia retumbar em seus tímpanos. Apenas por vislumbrar algo com o rabo-do-olho, sentiu um golpe na panturrilha, obrigando-o a cair no chão de joelhos. Além de Naruto, havia duas pessoas: uma moça de pouco mais de vinte anos e um sujeito provavelmente da mesma idade que seu padrinho Jiraya. O terror absoluto estava impresso nos rostos dos três.

O vendedor, um homem idoso, parecia petrificado. _Quatro sujeitos_. Naruto conseguiu conta-los se guiando pelas sombras refletidas no brilho do assoalho. A voz grave de um deles, o cano apontando em cada um dois reféns.

Podia ser um enorme impulso de estupidez, contudo, Naruto achava que seria algo natural e comum. Devia fazer algo... e fez. Estava abaixado e sem mover-se mais do que o necessário, aplicou um golpe com o antebraço na canela de um dos captores.

—Filho da puta! – o grito expressado era de conotação feminina. Naruto não se importou, aproveitou os breves segundos de distração para se colocar de pé e correr até a porta.

Ouviu que uns passos se adiantavam até ele. Estava a um metro da saída quando uma mão o segurou pelo ombro e a outra lhe acertou um soco na face esquerda. Ao cair, Naruto se encontrou com o buraco do cano do revólver, a pouquíssimos centímetros de sua cara. O estalido do gatilho se armando era como o rosto iminente da morte.

—Se você se mexer, te mato! Pedaço de merd...! —a voz daquela "sombra" era oca. Deteve-se em seco. Naruto lhe fitava com os olhos arregalados, escrutando o rosto oculto pela gola da jaqueta negra e a aba do boné.

Órbitas negras y frias. Pele branca... familiar. Muito _familiar_.

—Vamos já! – ordenou a outro dos assaltantes.

Saiu e os outros o seguiram. Um deles levava uma sacola de plástico com o dinheiro. Uns cabelos prateados estavam à mostra no buraco do alto de seu capuz.

Desapareceram em meio de um longínquo som, proveniente do alarme de duas radiopatrulhas. Estacionaram na entrada. Dois policiais seguiram o exíguo rastro dos bandidos.

Um disparo distante procedeu das ruas abaixo. Não foi feito pelos assaltantes, mas pela polícia. Um tiro de advertência... que poderia ter algum objetivo certeiro.

Naruto escutou tudo, sem se levantar e sem ter reação.

Aqueles olhos... a voz... era.

_Sasuke?_

-0-

—Sim, é lamentável o que ocorreu nessa farmácia. E pensar que quase eu fui pra lá à tarde!... A verdade é que não sei o que se passa com Konoha hoje em dia... — Haruno Hanako estava na cozinha, com o telefone sem fio apoiado no ombro enquanto picava verdura para a sopa e aproveitava para continuar com suas habituais conversas de fim de semana com uma de suas amigas do trabalho. Ouviu a porta da entrada se abrir e viu a silhueta de sua filha, passando pelo corredor com pressa. —... Uf, nem fale isso. Bom, a gente conversa mais depois, Yoshino-chan.

Desligou e sua atenção se voltou para o sombrio rosto de Sakura, que estava encolhida no sofá. A franja lhe cobria a testa e parte da face; mesmo assim, sua mãe conseguiu ler o significado de tragédia descrito em suas feições.

—Haruno Sakura, são quase nove e...—Hanako começou a reprimenda obrigatória de toda mãe. Passava mais de trinta minutos das oito. A jovem não havia prometido e jurado que chegaria antes dessa hora? A liberdade tinha o preço da responsabilidade e esse ia ser o início do sermão... até que viu duas solitárias lágrimas deslizarem pelas bochechas da garota. Não, não era só uma simples tragédia—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A jovem de cabelos rosados, encolhida contra um dos braços do sofá, negou rapidamente. Foi mais um impulso meramente infantil que outra coisa.

Sua mãe se sentou à sua direita. Passou uma mão pela franja, apartando os fios do cabelo.

—Sasuke? — a pergunta foi totalmente intencional.

Um só nome podia trazer consigo todo o significado daquelas vulneráveis lágrimas.

—Não —Sakura negou de novo, com um afogado e fraco suspiro.—...seu irmão.

Não houve uma exaltação nem um sinal de surpresa digna das protagonistas de telenovelas que Haruno Hanako costumava assistir. Uma mãe sempre deveria estar pronta para qualquer circunstância, não é?

—Me conte tudo, filha.

Sakura inalou, exalou e decidiu que era o momento de dizê-lo, ainda que doesse.

-0-

A tempestade aumentou, com o punho forte de seu pai no móvel. As palavras sempre doem mais do que as ações. Não era uma discussão acalorada, nem violenta, contudo, a aparente tranquilidade com que cada frase penetrava nele era suficientemente certeira… como a ponta de uma flecha.

Mas ele suportaria. Era parte do plano, uma parte bem negada, mas também esperada. Afrontar as consequências não era uma opção.

Uma pausa imensa inundava o recinto. Só ele e seu obstinado progenitor.

—É minha vida…—Itachi rompeu o silêncio, mas não o contato visual que mantinha com seu pai. Estava calmo, igual numa postura de jogo de cartas, hesitar diante de um simples olhar era um risco. Não queria mostrar fraqueza - E tenho direito de dividi-la com quem eu quiser.

Então Fugaku elevou o tom de voz. Não era uma ameaça... era uma advertência.

—Deixa de falar besteiras! Sabe perfeitamente o que te convém.

—O que convém a mim... ou ao senhor? – Itachi sentia a voz fraquejar. Tinha os punhos fechados. - Alguma vez o senhor se importou com outra coisa a não ser a sua maldita empresa?

Um mau sinal... muito mau.

—Meça suas palavras, menino - seu pai se levantou indo até ele - Não me faça calar a sua boca à força.

—Não tenho mais cinco anos e tampouco sou sua propriedade.

Dois passos mais. Sua figura perto dele frente a frente. O marcado cenho nas feições de seu pai, um reflexo mudo da ira estancada em suas mãos e em sua voz. A direita estava ligeiramente afastada do corpo, pronta para se erguer e acertar o golpe.

—Itachi…

Este não no momento em que um estrondo abateu a entrada, no andar inferior da casa.

—Sasuke-chan! —Mikoto exalou a voz em um grito. Parecia que segurava a jarra de chá, pois o barulho escutado era de um objeto quebrado abruptamente no chão – Sasuke-chan, que aconteceu? Fugaku!

Ainda no escritório, pai e filho trocavam um receoso olhar, silencioso, furioso e intenso como o fogo inicial de um futuro incêndio. Fugaku se virou para a porta repentinamente. Antes de sair por completo do recinto, dirigiu a Itachi um rápido gesto com o indicador de aviso e com descaso.

—Não quero voltar a falar desse assunto. —disse—Isto acabou.

E saiu, deixando Itachi de pé e imóvel como um cabideiro às suas costas.

—Não, isto ainda não acabou… pai.

-0-

Itachi desceu, pensando encontrar o que seria uma cena digna da seção policial. Em lugar disso, sua atenção se fixou em seu irmão mais novo, sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Ostentava uma expressão dolorida e frustrada e uma amorfa mancha vermelho-escura surgia do ombro esquerdo da jaqueta, caída no chão.

_Agora no que você se meteu,Sasuke? – _Itachi passou direto pela cozinha, sem evitar lançar uma seca expressão ao seu irmão.

Definitivamente não há nada mais escandaloso do que o sangue. O vital fluido impregnou a roupa, entretanto, a ferida deixada no ombro de seu estúpido irmão não passava de uma abertura pequena de cinco centímetros.

Também o drama armado por sua mãe não ajudou muito. Ela esvaziou todo o conteúdo da caixa de primeiros socorros, deixando-os espalhados na mesa e passava a mão com o pulso trêmulo sobre o ombro lastimado.

—... espero que não precise de pontos. Não é muito profunda. —Mikoto aplicou uma gaze simples. Logicamente a ferida não precisava mais.—Por Kami-sama, que susto! Sasu-chan, que te...?

—Quero saber o que aconteceu com você, Sasuke —Fugaku interrompeu as suaves indagações de sua esposa, com aquela severa modulação de voz.

O rapaz não tirava os olhos de Itachi, desde o outro extremo da mesa. A sensação de hostilidade era evidente, ainda mais que seu maldito irmão mais velho parecia ler a resposta em seu rosto. Desviou o olhar focando-o no chão, como se pudesse encontrar uma boa desculpa.

—...Nada. —Sasuke falou sem erguer o rosto —. A gente estava num dos restaurantes perto da escola... e um cara começou a disparar. Foi isso.

Uma mentira clara e fortuita, pelo menos para Itachi ou qualquer outro com um senso apurado de lógica. Mesmo que Sasuke mantivesse o pulso e a voz relaxados ao mentir, diferente dele. Realmente soava como algo fora do comum, mas nas condições atuais, havia certa coerência e o jovem teve a inspiração do momento. Uma simples vantagem e, como diziam, seria inocente até que se provasse o contrário.

—Foi em um bar?

Sim, o"grandioso" Uchiha Sasuke podia ser inocente até que o peso das coisas caíssem por descuido...ou até que o interrogatório o obrigasse.

—Não. —Sasuke negou.

Sem nervos, sem titubear. Só um simples e claro "Não".

Brilhante, mas não tão excepcional para passar despercebido à atenção do pai.

—Hmp. Não vai sair pelo resto da semana — a ordem era bastante clara, à parte do eco produzido no silencioso ambiente.—Entendeu?

Sasuke concordou, com um sussurro desprovido de emoção.

—Isso espero. —disse seu pai, com uma exalação áspera—Não quero mais problemas.

A frase era direta para Sasuke, porém, o distante contato visual se fixava em Itachi.

Problema, esse era o sinônimo que se adquiriu em lugar de seu nome.

-0-

Complicado sentimento esse que o ser humano chama de amor. A palavra em si era curta, duas sílabas... e tanto significado e profundidade dentro dela. O amor, igual que a ira ou o temor, sempre desperta reações inesperadas: ofuscação, sinceridade e defesa por aquilo a que se ama. Também é o causador dos maiores impulsos de estupidez da história.

Haruno Hanako não podia condenar sua filha. A vida sempre apresentava questões assim, principalmente aos dezessete anos.

Escutava atentamente a Sakura, que estava um pouco mais calma, mas sem desfazer a sombria expressão de seu rosto, agora levemente corado pelo esforço de conter o pranto. Contou-lhe a confusão que teve com Sasuke, desde o dia de seu aniversário em que a deixou plantada no restaurante. Também as atenções recebidas por parte de Itachi, a estranha emoção – ainda mais intensa agora – ao vê-lo constantemente. O primeiro beijo, as saídas... e a notícia de hoje.

O desastre de hoje, na verdade.

Por um momento, Sakura duvidava relatar essa parte, contudo, precisava fazê-lo. Não podia omiti-lo de sua mãe, pois sabia que entre o céu e a terra não há nada oculto. No início, temeu uma reação similar igual à refletida nos semblantes da família de Itachi.

Não ocorreu, pelo menos não assim precisamente.

—Sakura, por que você não me contou antes? —Hanako falou suavemente.

A jovem de cabelos rosados encolheu os ombros.

— Achei que você não ia entender…ou que não fosse aceitar.

Sua mãe suspirou. Sakura notou uma leve hesitação nas pupilas de sua mãe, de um verde um pouco mais escuro que os dela.

—De qualquer maneira, eu não aprovo – declarou sem ocultar a seriedade de sua voz.— Filha, você saiu às escondidas com esse... homem. Por duas semanas.

—Itachi não é mau. Em muitos aspectos é melhor do que Sasuke.

Hanako percebeu o ar exaltado de sua filha, um impulso à defensiva, impresso no comentário, mas sem subir o nível de voz.

—Sim, é diferente porque ele já é um adulto. —sua mãe tampouco falou mais forte, só seu tom de voz soava mais firme—. Sakura, sei que os garotos de sua idade podem ser imaturos, irresponsáveis e, às vezes, até egoístas. Mas tudo isso faz parte da idade. Não acho lógico que você saia com alguém que tenha mais experiência e anos do que você.

—Ele nunca me magoaria, mamãe – outra lágrima ia cair, mas Sakura não permitiu – Ele me ama, eu sei.

O peso das palavras era incerto. Duas semanas era um tempo muito curto para tirar conclusões, entretanto, Sakura sabia que esse período servia de comparação com o que passou com Sasuke em toda uma vida. As diferenças eram abismais e fartas.

Todavia, Hanako, como toda mãe cuja casa e família dependiam totalmente de sua pessoa, tinha a necessidade de defender aquilo pelo o que havia lutado desde a partida de seu falecido esposo: sua filha. O futuro de sua filha.

—Tem outros objetivos – comentou ela. Sakura a fitava sem compreender—Entendo o prestígio de sua família e a importância que ele tem estando no comando da empresa, mas é um homem feito e direito. E não é certo que você o escolha como seu namorado…—fez uma breve pausa, tratando de encontrar o melhor impacto de suas palavras—…Sasuke não aceitaria isso, mesmo que vocês tenham terminado. Pense em sua imagem ao sair com o irmão mais velho de seu ex. O que você acha que vão pensar os outros?

Sakura abraçava um dos braços do sofá. Agarrou-o mais, encostando o rosto levemente sobre ele.

—Não me importa o que pensam. Eu o amo.

— E ele te ama? Como você pode ter certeza? Não tem nem um mês, filha – a voz de Hanako era firme. Não queria que Sakura se iludisse.— E pelo o que você me disse, sua família não aceitou bem, não é?

—Não.

Hanako mostrava um olhar de abatimento. Não era uma mãe possessiva, sempre procurou dar a Sakura as mesmas liberdades que ela teve e tentar entender os dilemas de uma adolescente. Tinha que admitir que não aprovava muito a relação de sua filha com Sasuke. A desconfiança que tinha do rapaz e o ar descompromissado dele lhe fizeram se antipatizar desde o início e persistiu até os últimos meses. E ela não se equivocou. Que garantia tinha de que o irmão mais velho do jovem não fosse do mesmo calibre ou pior?

Essas eram questões do destino, porém, Hanako não estava em posição e vontade de entregar tudo nas mãos da sorte. A vida era difícil, e as pessoas, em muitas ocasiões, cruéis e frias. O que menos desejava era ver sua única filha sofrer. "Quem vê cara, não vê coração", esse era um provérbio muito citado por ela.

—Sakura, me escute com atenção. Não posso te proibir de vê-lo, não estamos na Idade Média. Mas te peço que você pense bem—disse num tom um pouco mais baixo—Você ainda é muito jovem, em menos de um ano já pode se preparar para entrar na Universidade. Tem muitas coisas pra você viver, muitas pessoas pra conhecer... e ele já viveu bem mais coisas do que você e tem uma vida estabilizada... são diferentes. Entenda isso.

—Não... não somos tão diferentes. Ele me ama.

—Filha, o que foi não será. Abra os olhos! Encare os fatos!

— Não vou encarar nada!Por que ninguém me entende? —exclamou Sakura, levantou-se, saiu da sala, subiu para seu quarto e fechou a porta com estrondo.

—Sakura!

Ela não deu resposta, frase ou suspiro algum. A porta continuava – e talvez continuasse – fechada para ela e para o mundo, se necessário. Sua mãe ficou perplexa, sem saber o que fazer nem o que dizer. Acreditou que uma boa conversa lhe faria colocar os pés no chão; ao invés disso, zangou-se com ela.

Sim, às vezes é necessário encarar as questões da vida desta maneira, mesmo que fosse realista e cruel. Ainda que doesse.

Talvez o tempo consertasse ou esclarecesse as coisas.

_Questão de tempo, _pensouHanako conformada. Permanecia no sofá, e seus olhos se depararam com o porta-retratos perto da mesinha de café. Uma fotografia familiar, de quase treze anos. Uma família, feliz, completa.

- Koiji…Por que você tinha que morrer tão cedo?_ – _sussurrou à inerte imagem de seu marido. - Ainda precisamos de você.

-0-

Uma sombra de incerteza cobriu o horizonte de _Uchiha Ad Worx_, na segunda-feira de manhã. Começava uma jornada pesada e estressante com chamadas de consultores do departamento fiscal e alguns colaboradores intrometidos. Tudo por causa do polêmico assunto da nova regulamentação para acionistas administrativos.

Um inferno total para os empregados e a gerência. Fugaku estava à beira de um ataque por conta das incipientes petições e assinaturas para o fisco; Obito "desapareceu" de novo, deixando sobre sua escrivaninha uma pilha de apólices para contar; Shisui andava de um lado para o outro de seu escritório até a área de contabilidade e vice-versa... enquanto Itachi estava tão distante e silencioso como uma ilha.

Apenas fazia o que sua mente o permitia. Não tomou café direito e o pouco alimento que engoliu sentia que fervilhava em seu estômago no momento em que um dos tantos telefonemas matutinos irrompeu na sala de sua casa. Um dos corretores de bolsa e representantes legais de Suna telefonou com a possibilidade de anunciar o terrível desfalque da empresa com o nome de Sabaku No Gaara.

Desde esse momento, o inferno pessoal de Itachi aumentou. A culpa, o segredo sujo que guardava a todo custo... e agora a coragem e a ira sufocadas pela conversa anterior com seu pai.

Sua única tarefa desde a manhã, em que chegou sem falar com ninguém e fechou-se em seu escritório, era a revisão e postagem de sete dezenas de documentos, que realizava como algo quase automático.

—Ei... chapa – Shisui entrou e, ao contrário das incontáveis vezes anteriores, nesta ocasião, não armou nenhum barulho. O rosto estava sombrio.

Itachi apenas levantou os olhos.

— O que você quer agora, Shisui?

Este fechou a porta quando entrou. Outro fato fora do comum; em geral, entrava e deixava a porta aberta, um de seus típicos costumes.

—Lamentável o de Suna, né? – disse, sentando-se diante de Itachi. Este sentiu que o sangue esfriava só de ouvir o comentário.

Dissimular. Precisava dissimular.

—Hmp.

Itachi viu que Shisui segurava uma pasta bege, cheia de vários papéis em desordem.

— O que você quer? —insistiu Itachi.

Shisui simplesmente deixou a documentação sobre a escrivaninha e os papéis que Itachi assinava mecanicamente.

Os negros olhos de Itachi se depararam com o conteúdo, precisamente na letra garranchada que compunha o formato da escrita.

—Estas são as contas de Obito —declarou Shisui —… os faltantes. Estão impressos tal como no dia que a conta aparentemente se esvaziou. E o canalha dizia que era um erro do servidor. —Shisui arqueou uma sobrancelha—. Ele se manda antes das sete e sempre leva isto – mostrou a seu primo um cartão de apresentação com uma nuvem vermelha. No verso, em cor branca, três contas estavam escritas com a mesma letra garranchada de Obito. Um nome debaixo de todas elas— Você conhece um tal de Pein?

O ar se evaporou dentro da garganta de Itachi e seu estômago se contraiu como se recebesse um soco.

Nada há que fique oculto por muito tempo, a verdade sempre surge mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Talvez o momento de falar fosse agora... ou de se calar para sempre.

- 0 -

**Hora da verdade: será que o Itachi vai confidenciar tudo para o Shisui? Só no próximo capítulo pra saber. Até lá e me mandem reviews.**


	15. Você e eu a menos que nos encontremos

**Bom, depois de dois meses, voltamos à vida. Quero agradecer a todas que comentaram e me incentivaram a sempre continuar essa história, apesar de enrolá-las bastante. Vai por mim, gente, não é de propósito, são as circunstâncias da vida. Quero ver se consigo terminar essa fic este ano ainda. Mas não vou prometer nada, só vou escrevendo na medida do possível.**

**Boa leitura!**

**- 0 -**

Shisui soltou a última tragada do cigarro que fumava durante a conversa com seu primo. A porta continuava fechada e era bom que assim permanecesse.

Tudo soava tão distante, confuso e irreal, que Shisui não quis perder nenhum detalhe da confissão de seu primo. Itachi permanecia sério, porém, de algum modo se sentia um pouco mais aliviado daquele "peso", o qual não quis descarregar sobre Sakura, por não querer preocupá-la. Shisui, apesar de tudo, estava sempre disposto a escutar e, se recriminava algo, era com justificada razão... às vezes. Entretanto, dessa vez, a recriminação se desmanchou de seu impactado semblante.

A coisa não era para menos.

Alguém já experimentou a sensação de estar diante de uma avalanche, só observando aquela tonelada de neve a ponto de cair sobre si? Essa mesma sensação de terror e pânico antecipado se formava na mente de Uchiha Shisui.

Havia uma silenciosa pergunta impressa no brilho de seu olhar. Um "Por quê?" claro e conciso.

—Mas… Por que, Itachi? — finalmente a verbalizou—E logo ... com uma escória como essa... quem sabe que demônios…

— Eu não tive escolha.

—Te ameaçaram?

— Quase. Não pensariam duas vezes em acertar uma bala no meu cérebro se eu tivesse me recusado – Itachi passou a mão na testa. Pressentia o começo de uma dor de cabeça, como sempre causada pelo estresse — Não queria colocar a empresa nem minha família em risco... muito menos Sakura.

Shisui triturou a ponta do cigarro entre seus dedos e jogou-a com certeira pontaria no cesto à sua direita. Ainda não assimilava o que havia acabado de escutar. Soava… irreal. Uchiha Itachi, aquele sujeito que foi seu colega de escola desde sempre, seu primo, melhor amigo e cúmplice... metendo-se em uma confusão judicial? Relacionando-se com criminosos?

Esse era seu primo Itachi?

Shisui negava que aqueles fatos fossem verdade. Quando começou tudo aquilo? Ele jamais conceberia tal possiblidade por um instante que fosse, não com o Uchiha Itachi, com quem conviveu quase toda uma vida... e que agora havia mudado.

_Mudado. Claro… se não fosse por ela._

—Óbvio, assim começou tudo – disse impulsivamente.

— Do que você está falando, Shisui?

Itachi cruzou os braços. A severidade não desapareceu de seu rosto. Finalmente, vislumbrava-se o caráter Uchiha nele.

Shisui não estava muito seguro, porém, não podia assimilar o começo de outra mudança em seu primo, pelo menos desde que se inteirou do "caso Sakura".

A ideia soava fora do comum por si só. Shisui não podia atribuir a culpa de tudo aquilo a uma só pessoa. Sakura não tinha culpa da confusão tremenda armada pelos altos e baixos das contas nos últimos meses. Não tinha culpa da recessiva dos saldos bimestrais e, muito menos, das transações de Obito. Ela não, mas o único que podia intervir de maneira direta é e sempre foi Itachi; o idiota que perdeu a cabeça por ela.

—A origem de tudo. Sakura é o problema, desde que…

— De onde você tirou essa idiotice! Sakura não tem nem nada a ver com isso, imbecil!

—Itachi, tem duas semanas que você não se importa com mais nada! Sai à hora do almoço, pela manhã ou quando te dá na telha. E eu não posso me ocupar de tudo! — Shisui se pôs de pé, andando de um lado para o outro com passo lento, simplesmente porque não podia ficar sentado — Você está se metendo em uma confusão enorme ao andar com uma adolescente. Se você continuar com isso ou engravidá-la, pode até ser preso. Eu te avisei sobre isso e você... nem aí! Agora isso! A maldita conta dos Sabaku perdida… e você quem provocou! O que você tem na cabeça?

Itachi agora sentia e via tudo claro. Não era um pressentimento, sua cabeça estava explodindo.

A verdade explodia, doía como mil agulhas em cada lado da cabeça. E a verdade, em confabulação com a ira e a defesa, convertida em palavras cruéis. Sinceras, mas cruéis no fim das contas.

— Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, seu idiota! —Itachi desfez a suposta máscara de calma que tentava ostentar—Deveria me agradecer porque nunca contei a ninguém sobre suas bebedeiras no trabalho. Você é um maldito beberrão!

— Mas eu não tenho que me envolver com assassinos e ladrões para sobreviver!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? —Fugaku irrompeu no escritório, abrindo a porta de repente.

A atmosfera silenciou. O fogo abaixou, mas as chamas exíguas ameaçavam voltarem a se acender e arrasarem tudo, se fosse necessário.

Não houve oportunidade, felizmente, para ambos os rapazes.

—Shisui, tem uma pilha de arquivos dos contribuintes. O que você está esperando para organizá-los? —o patriarca Uchiha não moveu nem um músculo. Permanecia ali, de pé junto à porta, com o porte de um monarca.

Shisui saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O olhar cravado no chão e a mente confusa entre vários sentimentos.

Ira, frustração... e decepção.

Escutou seu tio interrogar Itachi a respeito da papelada pendente enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Havia deixado a pasta de Obito na escrivaninha de Itachi, com a simples intenção de estabelecer com ele uma investigação privada sobre o suspeito "bom menino"... até que seu companheiro lhe saiu com aquela "novidade."

Chegou ao cubículo de Obito. Sim, deixou tudo no escritório de Itachi, tudo menos o cartão de apresentação. Colocou-o perto do monitor, justo onde o encontrou pela manhã, e se sentou na cadeira de Obito. Não havia sinal dele em nenhum canto, por isso, Shisui aproveitou para investigar o interior das gavetas e em quanto papel houvesse em cima.

Frustrado ou zangado, não ia deixar que a encrenca de Itachi interferisse na ideia de uma investigação em torno do idiota do Obito. Não, idiota não. Shisui começava a notá-lo.

Tudo era pelo bem da empresa; era seu trabalho – e o de Itachi com maior razão – e a metade da responsabilidade também era sua. O fato de seu primo e chefe ter perdido a cabeça por uma mulher não era obstáculo para deixar que tudo se desmoronasse a seus pés. Em parte, não podia culpá-lo; no início, até lhe pareceu que seria benéfico para o solitário Itachi, porém, após se inteirar de sua recente incorporação ao mundo dos "ladrões de colarinho branco", a coisa ameaçava sair de controle.

Não encontrou mais nada. Papéis com tachinha sobre a mesa, goma de mascar usada e grudada no extremo de uma das gavetas e uma centena de cópias de faturas sem remetentes. Como podia alguém tão distraído e desorganizado como Obito ser capaz de cometer algum desfalque? Só Kami-sama poderia explica-lo.

Ia se levantar, até que sua mão esbarrou num sobrescrito marrom, disposto embaixo do teclado cheio de manchas de comida e soda. O sobre caiu e Shisui o levantou, folheando o interior.

Três folhinhas arrancadas de uma caderneta de linhas com os garranchos de Obito nelas. Shisui leu o que estava mais entendível:

_Uchiha Itachi …Vinte e dois anos…_

E descrevia as características físicas, referências pessoais e o endereço de sua casa.

As mãos tremeram ainda mais quando virou a folha e viu o que estava atrás: sujeitada com dois clips, havia uma fotografia. A cor e a resolução eram péssimas, contudo, Shisui pôde reconhecer a imagem.

Itachi…e Sakura.

Era una foto tirada de longe, mas as figuras de seu primo e da garota eram totalmente reconhecíveis. Guardou-a no mesmo instante junto com as folhas. O relatório continuava em suas mãos, enquanto ele tinha o impulso de sair e dar parte a qualquer autoridade policial.

Não, não serviria de nada. Precisava de testemunhas, corroborações... e, após, a discussão com Itachi, isso era incerto.

Talvez devesse…

— Perdeu algo, Shisui-sempai?

Shisui ergueu a vista, quase caindo para trás. Obito estava atrás dele, silencioso como uma sombra.

—Não, mas me perguntava o que é isto — Shisui o encarou, sem se levantar. Só girou sobre a cadeira, tendo o relatório entre suas mãos. — Estava no chão e achei que era seu. Estou enganado?

Obito o tomou, sem arrebatá-lo nem nada similar. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão confusa.

—Ah, sim... correspondência para enviar – fitou a Shisui, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Não deve fuxicar os documentos dos outros, Shisui-sempai. Não fica bem pra você.

— Não se preocupe... Mas é melhor que você termine seus relatórios e leve para meu escritório. Tenho que organizar os arquivos e não quero fazer hora extra.

—Sim, Shisui-sempai.

—E Obito…— o aludido se virou para Shisui—… Você não teve nada a ver com as contas perdidas, não é?

O distraído Obito negou com a cabeça efusivamente.

—Não, nunca faria isso, Shisui-sempai — sorriu estupidamente—Sou um bom menino.

Shisui não disse mais nada. Retirou-se, olhando de relance Obito apenas por uma fração de segundo. Depois, seguiu seu caminho.

Obito colocou uma mão sobre o queixo, enquanto a outra depositava o dossiê de volta no interior da segunda gaveta.

- Quem procura, acha…Shisui-sempai.

-0-

Sakura se mostrou séria e silenciosa quando desceu para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Rechaçou qualquer tentativa de entabular conversação. Limitou-se a beber uma xícara de chá e retornou ao quarto como um fantasma. Durante o resto do dia, não saiu de sua alcova.

Por sorte, só lhe restava essa semana de férias; depois regressaria à escola. Hanako acreditou que isso resolveria. Ocupar-se das aulas lhe tiraria o tempo de ócio... e talvez se esquecesse de Itachi.

Nem ela nem Sakura mencionaram nada referente à conversa da noite anterior. Contudo, estava presente no ar e no rosto da jovem. Sua mãe havia pedido o dia de folga de propósito. Não era que desconfiasse de sua filha, porém, queria ficar em casa por precaução.

Talvez desse na mesma ou não; Sakura não queria vê-la e ela em parte, não queria voltar a falar do assunto. Não o considerava uma aberração nem um delito, apenas algo que não devia ser. Seu apego de mãe a fazia raciocinar que sua filha merecia outro futuro, alguém de sua idade, com quem pudesse amadurecer, crescer e aprender no mesmo ritmo.

Uchiha Itachi era um homem reconhecido, tinha a responsabilidade da empresa familiar sobre seus ombros e lógico que estaria muito ocupado. Como teria tempo para namorar uma adolescente? E depois? Teria tempo para se formar e se dedicar a uma família?

Era necessário pensar nas consequências dos atos e Hanako não queria que sua "pequena" voltasse a sofrer como na terrível tarde em que perdeu o pai. Ela precisava de estabilidade, segurança... algo mais que um respeitável empresário cinco anos mais velho. E dela dependia deixar que a vida tomasse seu caminho... para bem ou para mal.

Sakura, por sua parte, tinha mil e uma coisas na cabeça. Soluçou quase toda a noite, pensando nele e nos terríveis suplícios do destino. A arrogância do futuro se tornou mutuamente desastrosa; nem a família Uchiha estava de acordo e, agora, sua mãe, seu único respaldo, se somava à lista.

Por que justo quando tudo parecia voltar ao normal, as coisas se tornavam tão insensivelmente cruéis?

Amar é não ter que pedir perdão, não é um sentimento convencional nem interesseiro. Era algo que descobriu além das sutis carícias, algo impresso em suas conversas, sua companhia. Mesmo que não compreendesse de todo a mecânica empresarial, para ele bastava ser escutado e ela gostava de fazê-lo. Da mesma maneira, Sakura não se importava se Itachi chegasse ou não a se encaixar em seu grupo de amigos.

Existiam diferenças. E daí? Disso, tratava-se a vida.

Ambos sabiam, desde o começo... ou até antes. Bem antes do primeiro beijo, quando a convivência era o único laço sentimental. Havia riscos e disso também sabiam.

O que magoou Sakura não foi o argumento, mas sim a repetição das palavras. Primeiro Naruto, depois Ino… e agora sua própria mãe.

Estavam com a razão?

Não queria saber. Amava-o, isso era tudo o que precisava saber. A simples ideia de deixar de vê-lo, de perder o único ponto fixo e estável que encontrou em sua vida, era como arrancar seu próprio braço em carne viva e sem anestesia.

Só esperava que Itachi também pensasse o mesmo. Sentisse o mesmo.

Fitava o celular. Frio, mudo e inerte.

Morto.

Talvez Itachi chamasse. Se ele se importasse, o faria…

Amava-a... ou a desejava?

Grande diferença descrita no meio das palavras. Podiam influenciar em algo?

-0-

— Então não vamos te ver à noite? – a voz grave e profunda de Pein se fez presente do outro lado da linha telefônica— Que chato, hein? Hoje é noite de roleta-russa. Você vai perder a diversão.

Obito afogou um grunhido.

—Sim, eu gostaria de estar por aí e ver se Hidan consegue faturar alguma pelo menos uma vez, mas tenho coisas a fazer – respondeu este.

—Problemas?

—Não… precisamente. — o tom de Obito era baixo, como um gemido—Só quero me assegurar de que o barco não afunde, por assim dizer de um modo mais sutil.

—Entendo —comentou Pein— E o rapaz?

—Itachi não suspeita de nada… está muito ocupado arrumando sua própria vida para se preocupar em questionar algo.

Escutou Pein suspirar com um "Ah" e retomar a conversação.

—Podíamos cuidar disso pra você se quiser… Pelo seu comentário, tenho a impressão de que você quer aproveitar para "limpar" algumas coisas, e se o outro rapaz está tão perto de descobrir, vai se tornar um incômodo.

—Não será necessário, Pein. —as palavras eram calmas, porém, inflexíveis—Eu posso dar um jeito com a merda que tenho que limpar.

— Como desejar, _Tobi-san_.

E Obito desligou, proferindo um baixo riso entre os dentes. Curto e arrepiante.

-0-

_Me odeia…com certeza me odeia… Que droga! Como pude ser tão estúpido?_

Itachi movia os dedos nervosos sobre a escrivaninha. Já eram mais de cinco da tarde e o estressante ambiente havia se tranquilizado consideravelmente. Apenas comeu um salgado na cafeteria em frente ao edifício. Não estava com fome e não desejava ver nem falar com ninguém.

Eram várias coisas que revolviam em seu estômago e em sua mente: os negócios arriscados, o drama familiar – incluindo o diálogo com Shisui – e Sakura... a única razão de subsistir durante os últimos dias. E que agora não atendia o celular.

Será que também o abandonou?

Voltou a telefonar, marcando e sendo mandado ao condenado correio de voz pela quinta vez em menos de uma hora.

Precisava se assegurar de que tudo estivesse bem, saber dela, escutá-la como fosse. Desculpar-se se fosse necessário.

Nada. O silêncio e o timbre intermitente do número era a única resposta.

—Sou um idiota…

—… e dos piores – Shisui completou do exterior do escritório, a quase meio metro da porta.

Itachi nem sequer se dignou a olhá-lo. A raiva diminuiu, porém, não desapareceu. Essas sensações eram como ressaca do dia seguinte: apenas se sentia um resquício ainda presente até que o organismo se desfizesse por completo. E Itachi ainda não conseguia esquecer a discussão da manhã.

—Cai fora.

Shisui deu de ombros.

— Adoraria, mas eu trabalho aqui – disse com um suspiro de abatimento.

Entrou e se deixou cair no sofá junto à porta. Como sempre fazia.

—Se não tem nada que fazer aqui, é melhor você ir – Itachi fingia ler um relatório em suas mãos – Estou ocupado.

—Sabe, é incrível que o tempo passe e você continue agindo como o mesmo garoto mimado que era no fundamental – Shisui continuou falando sem se importar com o tom "sutil" de seu primo. O rapaz estava um pouco mais calmo, mas não significava que menos preocupado pelas descobertas— Não, você não mudou muito esse aspecto, bestão.

Seu primo finalmente o fitou. O reflexo de cansaço em seus olhos não era muito animador.

— Já terminou seu sermão ou espera que termine por você? –Itachi sustentou o contato visual por um momento, logo voltou a olhar os papéis — Você nunca foi bom em encerrar uma conversa. Você é um linguarudo, nada mais.

O timbre de voz soou mais tranquilo como em qualquer outra ocasião. Shisui tomou isso como um fator positivo.

—Hum… talvez sim – declarou Shisui, sem nenhuma emoção aparente—Sendo um linguarudo, ainda tem jeito de eu melhorar. Mas você sendo um idiota, duvido, irmão.

—Vá pro inferno.

Contudo, Shisui não foi. Esteve inquieto sobre Obito durante a manhã inteira. A desconfiança e a mortificação lhe invadiram depois de seu achado e, ainda que não quisesse compartilhar a ideia com mais ninguém, queria fazer outra tentativa de dialogar civilizadamente com seu emburrado primo.

Caprichoso ou não, Itachi continuaria sendo seu primo e amigo. Uma última tentativa não era uma opção.

Se as coisas se tornassem diferentes ou piores do que eram, seria o momento de tomar uma medida. Mas ele tentaria outra forma.

Levantou-se se dirigindo sem titubear até a escrivaninha e pegou o celular de Itachi. O visor ainda marcava o menu de acesso rápido, com o número marcado com o nome de Sakura.

— Não está ou não quer responder?

Itachi grunhiu sombrio.

—Não é de sua conta. Pare de fingir que você se importa e sai daqui de uma vez, Shisui!

— O fato de eu não concordar não significa que eu não me importe – voltou a colocar o telefone sobre o móvel.

Itachi lhe fitava pensativo, como se estivesse considerando lhe dizer algo ou não.

Shisui suspirou, cansado.

— Eu continuo achando que é um maldito problema, e não me refiro precisamente a esses vândalos mafiosos— disse Shisui por fim—Mas é sua vida, você quem sabe o que te convém ou não.

Itachi não tentou contradizê-lo. É realmente espantoso descobrir que outra pessoa, ainda que seja um amigo, conhece exatamente sua situação.

De manhã e ainda agora quando lhe disse tudo aquilo, Uchiha Shisui tinha vinte e cinco anos, entretanto, agora que lhe falava tão certeiramente, seu rosto e suas palavras se assemelhavam as de alguém mais velho. Alguém sem idade. Falava em tom monótono e maquinal, era como se ele já houvesse vivido tudo aquilo, como se tivesse experiência.

—Meu tio saiu tem quinze minutos e não volta até as seis – Shisui ficou contemplando um ponto morto no horizonte, através da janela.

A frase era vaga, distante, mas compreensível.

—Hmp…Obito está lá embaixo?

—Sim, fazendo seu sono reparador sobre o teclado —respondeu Shisui. Finalmente, dirigiu-se a Itachi, fitando-o de frente — Quando acordar, vai estar com todo o alfabeto marcado em sua cara de idiota. Deixe que eu cuido de tudo, enquanto você arruma o desastre que você provocou, _baka_.

O negro das pupilas de Itachi adquiriu um brilho vivo sob as luzes solares que se filtravam pela janela. Essa era uma estratégia improvisada completamente. Shisui não havia considerado, o ponto a discutir era referente a Akatsuki… mas, pouco se pode fazer quando o muro da incerteza e desesperação sentimental de uma pessoa se atravessa obstruindo o caminho. Um passo de cada vez.

—Está dando seu braço a torcer, assim sem mais nem menos? –Itachi se levantou. Simplesmente se pôs de pé, sem se mover a nenhum lado. Shisui continuava olhando para fora.

— Não tem como eu convencer uma mula a caminhar se ela empacar – comentou ele – Você tem trinta minutos para resolver as coisas com ela contando a partir de agora.

Itachi não disse nada, não precisava verbalizar. Só assentiu com a cabeça.

Colocou o celular no bolso e saiu do escritório.

-0-

A xícara se quebrou quase às seis e meia da tarde. Claro, era só uma maneira de se expressar sobre a realidade. Em um lugar tão tranquilo como costumava ser a casa das Haruno, as discussões eram mínimas e o ambiente, em geral, era aprazível, algo totalmente comum entre as duas pessoas que viviam ali. "Mãe-e-filha" foi uma unidade inquebrantável durante os últimos anos, como devia ser… até que a parte mais jovem decide começar a levantar voo.

Não houve palavras escandalosas e muito menos golpes físicos. Entretanto, a sinceridade e a verdade eram determinantes massivos, o fio inquebrantável. Sakura não era mais uma menina. Não. Era capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões e tinha direito que as respeitassem; sua mãe o fez, até que uma delas – uma das razões pelas quais Hanako se negava aceitar – saiu de seu controle. E nem sequer a consultou, sua própria mãe. Por Kami-sama… Que absurdo!

Isso não era certo e ela tomaria as medidas necessárias. Fez o que deveria fazer, falou com ela – uma dama sempre responde com argumentos - e o diálogo se converteu em um monólogo, como se ela fosse "a mãe malvada e insensível", porque isso que ficou no ar. Sakura não o expressou abertamente, porém, Hanako o interpretou em seu rosto franzido na hora do café e com suas violentas batidas contra a inocente porta de seu quarto. Tinha só dezessete anos, mas se não pusesse um freio nela agora, quem sabe o que se passaria depois. E que Kami-sama a livrasse e guardasse!

Decidiu lhe confiscar o celular. Se o condenado objeto inanimado era a ponte entre sua filha e o tipo de duvidosa procedência, começaria por aí.

Tomou o telefone, aproveitando a hora do almoço e sem que Sakura se desse conta, o apagou e guardou em uma das gavetas de sua cômoda. Se fossem seus amigos a chamarem, que usassem o telefone da residência.

Assim começou uma silenciosa batalha, da qual ninguém se inteirou. Nem Naruto que saiu com Hinata desde manhã, nem Ino que trabalhava meio expediente na floricultura de sua família… nem Itachi que telefonou dez vezes, sem ter suas chamadas respondidas e quatro mensagens de texto.

O Uchiha caminhava com resolução pelas ruas. Não era a primeira vez que a pressa invadia seus calcanhares e sua mente. A razão era parecida a outras anteriores e acreditou que o encerramento do dia teria ao menos uma parte positiva.

Não queria concordar com o dito popular "se as coisas vão mal, sempre podem piorar". Abstrata, ao menos de sua perspectiva pessoal.

Chegou e encontrou um ambiente silencioso do lado de fora; era provável que o interior estivesse igual. As luzes alaranjadas do céu se refletiam sobre as janelas, sendo as cortinas o único ponto visível. Parecia uma casa sem vida.

Tocou a campainha. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Deixava um espaço de quinze segundos entre cada toque.

Nada.

Será que alguma coisa havia ocorrido?

Sakura não respondia o celular, a casa parecia abandonada. Isso não era bom. Questionava se era mesmo por ter se aborrecido com ele. Talvez fosse algo mais. Estaria com algum problema?

Teve a impulsiva ideia de ficar ali até que descobrisse algo. Até que ela saísse, até que Shisui fosse buscá-lo, até que notasse sinais de vida de dentro da residência… ou até que ocorresse qualquer uma daquelas possibilidades. Contudo, o tempo passava e este não se detém por nada nem por ninguém.

Trinta minutos, dos quais já havia desperdiçado vinte, não no caminho, mas ali mesmo plantado de frente ao pórtico.

Nenhum ruído, nem ninguém que vinha.

_Talvez não esteja e estou exagerando… erros de comunicação, redes caídas ou baterias baixas. A tecnologia nem sempre é confiável, essas coisas acontecem. Não existe motivo para entrar em pânico._

Lógico e coerente, assim eram suas deduções. Girou o corpo e resolveu deixar para averiguar mais tarde se ela estava em casa.

Quatro passos foram os que deu, até sair da área domiciliar, quando se deteve.

Sentiu uma suave brisa, mais própria da primavera que do verão, tranquila e serena… acompanhada de sua voz.

—Itachi-kun…

- 0 -

**Bem, vamos ver como vai ser essa conversa. Espero reviews, não custa nada, né? Mesmo que essa autora seja malvada e "um pouco" enrolada... Rsrsrs**

**Até a próxima**


	16. Meu sacrifício

**Bem, finalmente um novo capítulo. Pessoal, muitas surpresas desagradáveis nele. Por favor, não me matem por isso. Se quiserem matar alguém, matem a autora original da fic, eu apenas traduzo. Rsrsrsrsrsrs!**

**Bem, divirtam-se!**

**- 0 -**

A noite surgiu no céu após os últimos raios de sol desaparecerem. Para Itachi, o silêncio entre ele e Sakura lhe parecia eterno. O coração deu um salto, uma dessas sensações que se infiltram naqueles momentos em que se sabe que haverá uma tempestade.

O rosto da moça reluzia passivo, porém, o brilho latente de seus olhos denotava uma intranquilidade que não agradava Itachi.

Não se enganou, houve problemas. Estava escrito no verde esmeralda das pupilas de Sakura.

Mas não queria supor. Falar era necessário, mesmo que a resposta não fosse a desejada.

—Sakura… Que aconteceu?

Perguntar era um começo; a preocupação era latente no timbre de sua voz, tanto que nem sequer juntou o sufixo em seu nome. Ela notou.

Sakura abaixou o rosto. Passaram-se tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, que expô-las diante do atento olhar de Uchiha Itachi se converteu de repente em um suplício, não por medo, mas por insegurança. Sakura disse coisas, tomou decisões, pensou e refletiu; tudo no transcurso da manhã e, ainda assim, as admoestações de sua mãe seguiam presentes.

Esse era o motivo de sua hesitante expressão. Não sabia como começar; pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer a Itachi, uma das poucas pessoas com quem havia adquirido um inquebrantável laço de confiança… e que agora, não podia olhar na cara.

— Eu… - Sakura pensou um pouco. Suas mãos apertavam nervosamente uma das pontas de sua blusa. Retomou a frase, quase decidida—… vi que tinha que… fazer a minha parte também.

Itachi entendeu o que ela quis expressar com seus murmúrios baixos. Soube na hora a resposta que Sakura obteve em casa, não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir que ela não teve melhor sorte do que a sua.

Simplemente assentiu. Essa foi a única certeza de Itachi.

Um nó se formou em seu estômago. A culpa voltou a lhe atingir. Por sua causa, sua culpa. Porque ele quem teve a infeliz ideia de apressar as coisas com sua família e ela o imitou.

Não, não era assim. Não foi uma grande estupidez. Era óbvio que não podiam continuar se vendo às escondidas, como se fossem dois traidores. Não se pode fugir da verdade, tampouco saber os momentos propícios para revelá-la.

—Ela não aceitou muito bem, não é? – indagou

Sakura não comentou mais nada. O rosto ficou quase encoberto pelas suaves mechas de seu cabelo, que caíam como uma cascata de reflexos rosados. As palavras continuavam estancadas em sua boca e em sua mente.

Limitou-se a assentir com um suspiro afogado e um ar de desânimo. As calmas, mas severas palavras de sua mãe persistiam em suas meditações.

_Pense, Sakura! Há coisas que não podem ser! Não podem, filha! Coloque um fim nesta relação antes que saia do controle. Por favor, filha._

Contudo, ela o amava, disso tinha certeza, não é? Então, o que devia fazer? Nunca se sabe o que está no final do caminho e, muito menos, a exatidão daquilo que nos aconselham os pais, se é para o bem ou destruição dos filhos. O bem é o fim primordial, ainda que em certas ocasiões pareça o contrário.

Não podia estar segura. Só tinham duas semanas ainda, porém... e depois?

Itachi estendeu uma mão para ela. O silencioso que se ergueu entre eles era um tortuoso muro. Estava distante, trêmula e hesitante. Ele não gostava dessa atitude, já havia visto antes por causa de seu irmão; agora que era por sua própria causa, tornava-se insuportável.

Seus dedos apenas roçaram os dela, quando sua mão se apartou bruscamente.

—Sakura…

Ele a fitava com toda paciência de que se sentia capaz. Havia tanto o que queria dizer, tanto o que precisava expressar e que não pôde. As emoções e sua forma de se expressar eram e sempre seriam um ponto fraco. Queria abraçá-la, fazê-la sentir que tudo iria bem de alguma maneira.

Queria senti-la a seu lado.

O único que conseguia era ficar imóvel, feito uma estátua, com a mão estendida. Pior que naquela ocasião em que lhe deu o escroto ramo que Sasuke havia trazido anteriormente. Ele não sabia, mas queria voltar ao tempo para evitar o incidente. Agora não sabia o que fazer também.

Então ela ergueu o rosto, fixando sua expectativa em Itachi. O que disse em seguida confirmou os temores dele.

—Itachi… que estamos fazendo?

-0-

Shisui remexia o interior do relatório que levava em suas mãos. Não era de sua natureza pessoal se mostrar tenso, nem sequer diante dos interrogatórios do tio. Todavia, sua confiança fraquejava como o faria a de qualquer mortal ao se encontrar ante a expectativa contemplação do ministro de relações exteriores de Konoha e o secretário do departamento Fiscal de Suna. E para completar, a sombria representação daquele que foi um dos empresários mais prestigiosos de Suna, o atual desfalcado Sabaku No Gaara.

Em que momento o escritório do gerente principal se converteu em sala de julgamento? Fácil, no momento en que os dados se perderam graças ao seu primo Itachi.

Isso ocorreu pela manhã e na presença de Itachi. O fato não foi mais além do que as simples condolências por parte de Fugaku para os embaixadores de Suna e a autorização do departamento fiscal em declarar uma auditoria.

Nada para se alarmar. Tudo estava em ordem, mas as suspeitas do patriarca Uchiha deliberavam que era algo mais do que um desfalque misterioso das contas. O mundo dos negócios era traiçoeiro, cruel e ímpio.

— Isso tudo é o faltante das contas? – Fugaku repassou pela enésima vez o arquivo privado de seu computador portátil.

—Sim. Nem mais nem menos. –Shisui assentiu. Sua vista se deteve sobre as folhas que havia retirado dos arquivos de Obito.

Não chegou a nenhum acordo com Itachi, porém, a preocupação lhe incomodava, como uma coceira na nuca.

Algo se formava sob os narizes de toda a empresa e ele não ficaria sem fazer nada. Não tinha provas contundentes, além das peculiares notas do "bom menino". Entretanto, seria mais que suficiente, não é?

—Auditoria então?

—Não. –Fugaku fechou bruscamente a tampa de seu notebook —. Vou discutir com Nara-san para solucionarmos tudo isso. Não quero que isso se transforme num circo romano.

Shisui deu de ombros, mas a seriedade não abandonou a expressão de seu rosto.

— Podemos fazer de outra maneira, sem envolver terceiros – opinou. —Uma revalidação de entradas... o setor de contabilidade seria o mais apropriado.

—Shisui, você sabe perfeitamente que o controle de entradas envolve tanto você como a Itachi. O departamento de contabilidade não é nem a metade de…

—Obito. — enunciou Shisui, deixando o arquivo aberto justo no meio das notas caligrafadas pelo contador da empresa.

—Como?

A insinuação soou tão vaga como o eco de um alarme distante. Shisui se limitou a apontar as folhas de papel marcadas.

— Eu supervisionava os fechamentos do caixa tanto de início como no fim do trimestre – esclareceu Shisui. —Itachi assinava as notas e documentos, mas o resto do processo fica a cargo de Obito… ele tinha as contas e as senhas de acesso. Houve retiradas durante esse tempo e aqui estão. Impressas e intactas.

O pétreo semblante de seu tio lhe contemplou com ar displicente. Não incrédulo, porém, um tanto contrariado. As letras descuidadas nas folhas revelavam o índice desigual das contas. Primeiro, com a quantidade monitorada; logo, com zeros e, de novo, o mesmo número inicial. Um inverossímel dado, mas incrível o fato de que ele nunca se inteirou daquilo.

—Shisui, de onde você tirou isto?

—Revisei a conta e os arquivos de Obito… ele não é tão idiota como parece—Shisui sentiu um estremecimento. A verdade sempre produzia sensações assim. —Tio, acredito que…

— E quem te deu autoridade para fuçar nas coisas dos outros? Isso é responsabilidade de Itachi e só em caso de emergência. –Fugaku nem sequer se deu o trabalho de continuar analisando o relatório deixado por Shisui. Levantou-se, dirigiu-se até a porta e, como sempre, deixou o assunto no esquecimento— Se não me engano, eu o vi sair há meia hora. Aonde foi com tanta pressa?

A estratégia foi pelo ralo. Shisui pôde perceber o fastio na voz de Fugaku, uma reação por não admitir a "descoberta". Conhecendo a lógica de seu tio, sabia que "mudar de assunto" antes de encontrar algo indesejável no resultado, era a tática mias óbvia a tomar. Não por covardia e sim, por decoro a seu orgulho pessoal. Havia coisas que não podia admitir para os subordinados.

—Nem ideia – suspirou Shisui. Porém, não podia deixar seu tio ignorar a situação— Que faremos com os residuais? Sugiro que citemos Obito para uma investi…

—Itachi está con ela, não é? – o orgulho Uchiha não tinha limites, pelo menos para o patriarca, chefe e tio de Shisui.

A jogada estava perdida.

—Tio, eu não sei. E mesmo que esteja, Itachi é bem grandinho para se decidir sobre a própria vida.

Péssima ideia. Não se pode ir contra a maré e o vento no fim das contas.

—Hmp… eu devia saber que você sempre o encobriu. Não imaginava que você caísse tão baixo, Shisui.

—Não o encubro. E se assim fosse, qual o maldito problema?

—Shisui, cuide de seus próprios assuntos.

— E sobre as contas? Tampouco é meu assunto?

— Esta empresa é responsabilidade de Itachi e minha. – a resposta era sólida, porém, desinteressada.

—Como o senhor quiser…

Fugaku já estava meio metro fora do escritório. O último enunciado de Shisui ficou no ar.

Contudo, esta era apenas a primeira tentativa. A insistência não era uma alternativa. Algo devastador antecedia ao dilúvio, uma nuvem que cobria o horizonte da empresa, de Itachi e do resto da família.

Shisui sabia.

Uma nuvem tão vermelha como o sangue que corria por suas veias.

-0-

—Quê?

A voz de Itachi era a que tremia agora. Não entendia o que seus ouvidos acabavam de escutar da parte dela.

Amava-a. Daria a sua vida e tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance por ela. Vendeu sua alma aos bastardos daquele inferno chamado Akatsuki e agora… Não valeu a pena?

—Não deveríamos… - Sakura tampouco sentiu que essas fossem suas palavras. A insegurança latia tão forte nelas como o pulso de seu coração—… continuar.

Não podia sequer acreditar que ela própria havia dito tais palavras. Não havia defendido sua ideologia contra o vendaval de argumentos coerentes e verdadeiros que sua mãe apresentou?

Sim, mas a verdade se mostrava sempre, cedo ou tarde, com o peso de uma tonelada de sacos. Não estava saindo com um rapaz de sua idade, como Sasuke. Podia suportar aquela nova perspectiva? Seria capaz de confiar no futuro? Argumentos como os de sua mãe ecoavam em sua mente e não podia simplesmente ignorá-los.

Correr, manter a distância, fugir… ou ficar ali e enfrentar o que viesse. Não tinha alternativas.

—Sakura-chan….—os olhos de Itachi cintilaram ligeiramente. Estava sério, mas uma dolorosa confusão se via naquele rosto indisposto a transparecer sua preocupação—Isso não ia ser fácil, nós dois já sabíamos.

Sakura o fitou, a apreensão começou a dominá-la.

— Eu sei — Sakura se escutava derrotada, com a voz de alguém que houvesse gritado horas pelo vazio. Pensativa, cansada e abatida. Uma lágrima correu por sua face— Mas…

—Mas?

A verdade, a realidade… dizê-lo de uma vez antes de cometer um erro. Isso era o que Sakura pensou toda a condenada manhã.

— E se eles tiverem razão? Itachi-kun…— o sentimento se apoderou dela, fazendo quebrar a voz. — E se isso não puder ser?

As palavras foram ditas e absorvidas em sua garganta em meio de um contido soluço. Itachi se aproximou dela, como se fosse beijá-la, porém, não o fez. Suas mãos apenas tomaram com um tato quase imperceptível os antebraços dela. Fechou levemente os olhos, profundamente consternado.

_Isso_.

Foram duas semanas exatas e ela chamava esse período de "isso".

Itachi entendeu no mesmo instante, e era o que maldizia interiormente. Lógica e realidade, confabuladas em uma dolorosa estocada no coração. Era certo, não podia culpá-la por ter dúvidas nem por sua mortificação. Ele era um homem, podia suportar tudo; podia cair e levantar-se mais de uma vez, ser acossado pelas reprimendas da família inteira, sabia se erguer de novo. Ela não. Era só uma garota ainda, a dúvida e a insegurança eram características óbvias de qualquer adolescente. Não podia sobrecarregá-la ainda; era muito jovem e frágil.

Ele sentiu no momento em que ela se aferrou a seus braços. Não era um contato tão pessoal como os outros, não. Este era uma necessidade de apoio, de medo... de dúvida.

E ele, sem poder expressar nada. Não podia, simplesmente _não podia_. Era como se todas as palavras, atos e razões se entalassem em sua boca e desaparecessem no momento de expeli-las. Não era seu costume expressar emoções. Havia as relegado a um canto apartado de sua alma desde a decepção com Hana Inuzuka e agora… simplesmente não podia dizer nem fazer nada mais do que abraçá-la.

Itachi suspirou derrotado. O ar se despejava nos pulmões e na mente, ajudava a formar as palavras. Enunciá-las de forma ajustada.

—Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Sakura-chan – sua voz soava grave, mas flutuante. E mesmo que seu rosto não o refletisse, fez um esforço descomunal para encontrar e acomodar as palavras— O que seja. Se você quer distância de mim... eu farei o que deseja.

A última sentença era como um trago de ácido sobre sua língua. Seu coração se deteve e se desintegraria em mil pedaços se chegasse à resposta que temia.

—Não…— Sakura baixou a vista, incapaz de fitá-lo —…não quero te perder…

Ele engoliu saliva. Seus labios esboçaram o vazio duas vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra.

—Por quê? – sussurrou Itachi, como se a palavra fosse um esforço sobre-humano. Falar agora ou se calar para sempre. —Só me diz o porquê.

Sakura afogou um suspiro. Indeciso e cortado que lhe esfriou o sangue nas veias. Seus olhos verdes, vazios e tristes lhe encararam.

—Sakura…— insistiu dolorido. Não a soltou. Sua voz assumiu um tom amargo – Você sente algo por mim de verdade?

—Haruno Sakura — exalou uma voz atrás do marco da porta. Não era um comentário, nem um chamado despreocupado. Era uma ordem.

Os negros orbes de Itachi e o rosto aflito da jovem se detiveram na indolente figura de Hanako Haruno. A silenciosa aura de reprovação podia se notar em seu semblante.

—Boa noite, _senhor_ — Hanako se dirigiu ao "indivíiduo" que sua filha estava abraçando minutos antes, com olhar receoso. Itachi não respondeu, e ela não lhe deu oportunidade de fazê-lo — Já é tarde. Entra de uma vez, Sakura.

Sakura engoliu saliva e assentiu de modo automático. Silêncio. A noite apareceu no céu de verão ao cair das dezenove horas. Para Itachi, o tempo não lhe importava. Todo seu corpo foi tomado por uma violenta sacudida interna, como um espasmo que lhe incitava a fazer qualqer coisa, um instinto primário contra a dor. No fim das contas, Itachi só se sentiu capaz de enunciar uma única frase.

—Perdão pelo incômodo. Com licença.

Sakura o viu dar a volta e afastar-se. Ia embora.

Um tênue sussurro acometeu seus ouvidos enquanto seus passos o arrastavam como um rôbo. A voz longínqua de Sakura, quase como perdida entre o tempo e a distância.

—Adeus… Itachi.

Itachi se deteve, porém, não se voltou.

O vento agitou seu cabelo enquanto escutava a batida da porta ao ser fechada.

-0-

Uma sombra permanecia no resguardo do silêncio do interior do edificio de Uchiha Ad Worx, oculta na penumbra de um dos cubículos. Não era o seu.

Emboscar é uma medida que carece de obviedade.

Já eram oito e meia, não havia ninguém mais. Todo empregado, cliente ou indivíduo retornou a seus respectivos lares desde as sete e meia, à exceção de um em particular.

Podia contornar o problema e relegá-lo para outra ocasião, claro, se as coisas não estivessem tão perto de serem descobertas. O leite estava a ponto de derramar, dependia de ele evitar que o esquema fosse revelado.

O poder exige sacrifícios; uma sábia lição de Madara-sama. Ele o treinou muito bem e era hora de demonstrá-lo.

Retornou a chamada de Pein. Se iria "limpar" as coisas, precisava de um bom corretivo para apagar as manchas, ou neste caso, mudá-las de lugar ou dissimulá-las com outras. Não é que não pudesse resolver por si mesmo seus próprios dilemas, mas um pouco de precaução e discreta cumplicidade não eram demais.

A estratégia estava pronta, cuidadosamente preparada antes de hoje. Um movimento brilhante de sua parte, e o mais seguro era que não deixaria pontas soltas em nenhum lugar. A guilhotina estava perfeitamente afiada e amarrada por ele mesmo. Quem suspeitaria dele?

Ninguém.

Isso acrescentava uma excelente omissão de sua pessoa, o resto era questão de lógica e mecânica.

_Que pena... tão tranquilo que está tudo por aqui, como se fosse direcionado para os inspetores da polícia. Nem pensar_, falou para si, enquanto brincava com a parte de trás de um lápis.

Não, não era um lápis... havia um brilho metálico na borda. A escuridão confundia a forma dos objetos, enquanto ele se abrigava nela.

Pois é... Quem iria suspeitar do idiota do Uchiha Obito?

- 0 -

- O que você esperava? É só uma menina! Vé se mete isso na cabeça! – Shisui bateu com o punho sobre a mesa. Ouvia a voz de seu primo do outro lado da linha. Como um grunhido apagado e afogado em uma torrente de raiva, frustração e miséria. Ele o interrompeu – Olha, eu imagino o resto e antes que você pule a primeira ponte que encontrar, venha para cá. Mas já!

Ele desligou sem esperar por uma resposta ou repreensão de Itachi.

Agora não estava preocupado, não como na última meia hora em que se deu a tarefa de contatar Itachi através de seu celular. Estava tão tenso como as cordas de uma harpa.

A meia hora em que tentou falar com Itachi se converteu em uma hora contada. Não era pelo seu tio. Shisui podia lidar com ele e, se fosse necessário, até mandá-lo para o inferno, mesmo que custasse seu emprego. Não, a importância e a urgência de sua chamada para Itachi se devia ao recente achado obtido debaixo da única gaveta do cubículo de Obito, que não tinha aberto... a menos de quinze minutos atrás.

Cinco cheques, meia dúzia de notas e um envelope com dez mil em dinheiro vivo. Tudo – incluído o envelope fechado com dinheiro – carimbado e assinado pelo tal Pein. E aprovado em nome de um Tobi.

O primeiro ainda era um enigma perigoso e o segundo... fez Shisui sentir um enorme calafrio na nuca. Tobi era o apelido de Obito desde a faculdade. Embora fosse um "cara legal", ele estava um semestre abaixo de Shisui e Itachi, que souberam do apelido e o ouviam por todo o campus da Universidade de Tecnologia de Konoha, o suficiente para não esquecer.

_O sonso estava por trás de tudo o tempo todo... Que desgraçado! _

O dinheiro não parecia ser falso, mas a forma como havia sido obtido não era algo em que Shisui queria se aprofundar. Os altos e baixos das caixas de moeda, as contas "perdidas"... a adição de Itachi a esse grupo infame de mercenários... Tudo girava de uma maneira aterrorizante. Era como se um monte de fios estivessem ligados a uma única tomada, ameaçando uma explosão terrível e devastadora.

Só havia ele para resolver aquilo. Seu tio o enviou para o quinto inferno olímpico de sua segunda tentativa de fazê-lo ver a bagunça que pairava sobre a empresa. Se Shisui tentava ser um chato insistente, conseguia... às vezes. Restava apenas a alternativa de recorrer a Itachi, e agora que o idiota estava transtornado com outra de suas barbaridades, parecia que cabia somente a ele tomar as rédeas da situação.

O barco afunda e quem devia afundar com ele devia ser o capitão, não o contramestre.

Olhou o relógio de parede e gemeu. Quinze para as nove.

Pegou o telefone e discou. Ouviu o tom de discagem seguido pela suave voz dela.

Um pouco de paz e tranquilidade em meio à maré desencadeada.

-Shisui-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz da jovem soou calma. A pergunta era devido ao tempo atual, tinham um encontro marcado – Estou quase pronta...

-Querida ... hum ... eu ...

- Você vai fazer hora extra? – não havia censura no tom de voz. Era mais como algo a que estivesse habituada.

- Desculpe, meu bem, tem muito trabalho acumulado e se deixo algo para amanhã, meu querido primo vai me fazer ver estrelas até o dia do Ano Novo – Shisui não podía lhe contar a verdade – Mas se você quiser, amanhã passo aí para jantar. Prometo que vou compensá-la.

Ainda que imprimisse um tom cordial em suas palavras, a ocultação do fato brilhava em sua mente como um sinal de néon.

-Eu entendo, não se preocupe com isso.

- Verdade? Droga, eu sinto muito mesmo! Isto às vezes sai do meu controle.

- Não tem problema, minha vida... – fez uma pausa. Ela compreendia. – Diga para Itachi que mandei um abraço.

-Sim… – respondeu ele. "Sim, eu vou lhe dar um abraço depois de lhe chutar a bunda um montão de vezes." Seus dedos se agarraram ao telefone um pouco mais. Sentiu um medo repentino, daqueles que não pode ser explicado. Uma explosão sem precedentes. – Ayame-chan ...

- Sim?

-Eu te amo.

Ele a ouviu suspirar, como tantas vezes antes. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, tão inexplicável como o mesmo arrepio que percorria sua espinha.

-Eu também – disse a garota, alheia ao turbilhão interior com que seu namorado se debatia.

Shisui desligou após ouvir o clique do outro lado da linha. Escutou também o rangido metálico da porta atrás dele.

-Bem, Itachi, já era hora... – Shisui se virou, encarando com seu tato habitual a sombra de pé no arco da porta – Depois dessa sua tragédia, é bom que você comece a agir como um adulto e... – Seus olhos divisaram melhor a silhueta de ar diligente. Um rosto que emulava um sorriso de aparente inteligência elaborada. O brilho dos óculos laranja se refletia sob a lâmpada do escritório – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Obito não se mexeu. Seus braços estavam cruzados, em postura despreocupada.

-Quem procura, acha... Shisui-sempai.

- 0 -

Itachi fechou os olhos.

O jeito que Sakura o olhou depois de beijá-lo no dia anterior voltou à sua mente naquele momento, naquele preciso instante em que ele deixava sua vida para sempre. Ele se virou e desapareceu nas ruas desertas.

Parou na calçada. Uma enorme, trêmula, mas concisa raiva se acumulou em sua mente. Raiva? Contra o quê? Contra ele mesmo? Contra a vida e suas questões? Contra o que ele já tinha antecipado?

Estúpido. Estava estupidamente zangado, se assim podia nomear.

A rua estava deserta, e ele era o único encostado no muro.

Cada palavra de Sakura e cada lembrança dos fatos havia acertado o ponto exato para lhe arrancar a dignidade e não deixar nenhuma chance de se defender. Sentia um esmagador vazio por dentro, o vácuo deixado para se entregar àquela relação, cada momento da existência, cada pensamento. Conhecia aquela sensação de vertigem, de medo, de desorientação, porém, nunca antes havia sentido com aquela intensidade. Sua alma havia morrido e seu interior estava escuro... como a própria noite.

Ele estava com raiva. Irritado consigo mesmo e com o mundo... e sem poder fazer nada. Todas as suas emoções estavam petrificadas. Era como se de tanto sentir não pudesse sentir mais nada.

Abstraído e absorvido após o telefonema para Shisui, não percebeu o carro preto que passava à esquerda, em direção ao edificio da empresa da família.

- 0 -

-Sim, e consegui mesmo achar algo. – Shisui sustentava o contato visual com Obito. Uma barreira de gelo se via entre eles – Que surpresa eu tive, hein? Você não é tão idiota como parece.

Obito tossiu resolutamente. Ele manteve os braços cruzados e balançou a cabeça.

-Há coisas que você não deveria dizer por aí, Shisui sempai... isso não é bom.

- Que diabos você está fazendo?! Você esteve alterando as cifras todo esse tempo!

Obito sorriu.

-Sinto pena de você... Shisui-sempai

- Me responda, imbecil!

Shisui ergueu um punho. Sentia que tremia por dentro, a expressão de Obito era diferente... muito diferente do que se via com freqüência. Os ângulos da face e as sombras à contraluz denotavam um contorno diabólico e impiedoso. Era como olhar para um abismo.

- Eu sinto muito, Shisui-sempai – disse Obito com voz plana e perfeitamente compreensível –... mas não é bom que você saiba demais das coisas. Não é bom para a empresa. Não é bom para a Akatsuki... e não é bom para mim.

Deu dois passos hesitantes até ele. Estendeu a mão, como se quisesse estreitar a de Shisui; a outra estava atrás das costas. Shisui fez um movimiento repentino, dirigindo o punho no maxilar esquerdo de Obito.

Foi um impulso arriscado. Shisui não sabia golpear com o punho fechado desde o ensino médio. Tinha pontaria, mas a força não era suficiente, e os reflexos que Obito tinha era uma de suas poucas vantagens.

O telefone celular de Shisui foi arremesado, caindo contra o chão no instante em que Obito agarrava o antebraço de Shisui antes que o punho deste projetasse contra o rosto daquele. A mão esquerda de Obito, em um golpe atinado e forte do dorso da palma da mão, abateu a articulação do ombro de seu atacante.

Houve um baque do osso. Shisui caiu com o rosto esmagado contra o chão. Algumas gotas de sangue haviam manchado o mosaico de mármore, como pequenos botões vermelhos em um manto branco de neve. A pressão da cartilagem rompida do nariz e o sangue gotejando em suas narinas fizeram Shisui ofegar asperamente.

Ele fez uma tentativa de subir até que um golpe de um pontapé o acertou no tórax. Obito repetiu a manobra com mais força.

-Shisui-sempai não é um bom rapaz... que vergonha!

As mãos de Shisui se dobraram sobre o solo. Ele se levantou como pôde, sentindo que suas entranhas estavam em convulsão por causa do choque dos golpes e do sangue de seu nariz que escorria como um riacho para o queixo.

- Cale-se! Seu filho da puta!

Ele cambaleou, tonto por falta de oxigênio e sangue, mas conseguiu atingir o seu objetivo com o punho. A mão de Shisui bateu no ápice do olho esquerdo de Obito. Ele caiu de joelhos devido à inércia do movimento. Ouviu um gemido de dor emitido por Obito, seguido por um tilintar de algo caindo no chão. Algo de vidro.

Não foram apenas os óculos de Obito que caíram no chão. Havia algo mais.

Shisui olhou de soslaio, respirando pela boca e procurando a origem e a razão do som. Uma pequena esfera sem vida rolou a um canto do escritório; uma figura branca e brilhante, com o detalhe de um círculo concêntrico preto no meio, como a íris de um olho.

- O quê...

Shisui não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois os dedos nodosos de Obito lhe sujeitaram os ombros em um toque tão selvagem que parecia que iriam perfurar a pele e deixá-la em frangalhos. Ergueu o rosto e os olhos arregalados de Shisui fitaram a face do que parecia um ser de além-túmulo. As feições enxutas de Obito e seu único olho, o direito, piscava como as chamas do inferno. O globo ocular esquerdo não existia, deixando entrever uma abertura oca, mal encoberta pelo tecido ocular.

A face da morte. Ímpia... desumana.

_Um olho de vidro... Todo esse tempo ele usava um maldito olho de vidro? _

Um terror tão gelado como uma nevasca desfez a expressão irritada de Shisui. Ele tentou girar o corpo, afastar-se de seu oponente, mas seu braço latejou de dor. Estava deslocado.

-Isso doeu, Shisui-sempai... mas para o lugar onde você vai, não há dor. Que bom, não é?

Obito estava em cima dele, esboçando um sorriso negro. Obito ergueu a mão direita que mantinha atrás das costas e Shisui descobriu que o objeto que ele escondia era o abridor de cartas de Itachi.

- Merda – proferiu e levantou a mão direita para se defender do golpe.

Então, julgou sofrer de uma ilusão de ótica; certamente tinha perdido a cabeça, porque, aparentemente, o abridor de cartas estava em ambos os lados da mão de Obito, ao mesmo tempo. Súbito, alguma coisa quente começou a escorrer do rosto de Shisui e ele compreendeu.

- Adeus... Shisui sempai! – tripudiou Obito, bafejando o hálito fétido em seu rosto.

Shisui ainda deu um safanão para tirar o abridor de cartas de Obito. Este abriu uma ferida vertical na mão do moço.

- Até nunca mais, Shisui-sempai!

O abridor de cartas desceu para o centro da mão novamente. O único olho existente na face de Uchiha Obito foi iluminado por uma alegria insana.

Shisui sentiu o gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue, acumulado em uma torrente sufocante na garganta.

A lâmina lhe rasgou peito. Tecido, couro... pulmões.

O ar se extinguia. Sentia o efeito imediato de uma síncope. A vista lhe turvava e a dor lhe arremetia em noventa por cento do corpo, explodindo como um raio gigante.

O sangue escuro salpicou o rosto de Obito como uma pintura de guerra.

A dor latejava… Shisui gritava.

Logo não havia mais nada.

Nada.

- 0 -

**Triste não? E vem muito mais! Prometo que não vou atrasar a postagem do capítulo seguinte. Espero reviews! **

**Até lá!**


	17. Sentença

**Olá, pessoal! Finalmente mais um capítulo. Nem vou me desculpar pela demora porque sempre acontece algo que me faz atrasar essa fic. Bom, dessa vez foi meu computador que estava dando pau e tive que mandar para o conserto. O pobre estava cheio de vírus (mesmo com o programa antivirus do avast que tenho e que me disseram ser um dos melhores, enfim).**

**Boa leitura para todos!**

**- 0 -**

- Shisui?

O andar estava frio e escuro. A palavra desapareceu no silêncio como uma pedra jogada num poço profundo.

Itachi soltou outra.

- Shisui?

Nada. Até o tique-taque do relógio embutido na parede tinha parado. Naquela noite ninguém havia lhe dado corda.

No entanto, havia pegadas no chão.

Itachi caminhou pelo corredor, em direção ao escritório de Shisui. A atmosfera estava mergulhada num cheiro de cigarro, apagado há muito tempo. Viu a cadeira de seu primo perto da janela. Estava torta, como se ele houvesse se levantado subitamente. Havia um cinzeiro em um canto da mesa e, dentro, um círculo perfeito de cinzas de cigarro.

_Shisui estava vigiando aqui. Na espera de quem? ... De mim, claro. Esperou que eu chegasse. O que era tão importante? _

As pegadas de terra se aproximavam da cadeira perto da janela.

Acompanhado pelas batidas do seu coração, Itachi as seguiu.

Rodeou a escrivaninha e os pés tropeçaram num vulto trêmulo. Um leve suspiro e um supremo esforço para ser ouvido.

Itachi colocou as mãos no rosto, como se quisesse destruir a própria vsão. No entanto, não havia nenhuma maneira de fazê-lo.

Viu-o ali, realmente o viu. E Uchiha Itachi começou a gritar.

- Shisui!

Uchiha Shisui, vinte e cinco anos de idade, quase vinte e seis em setembro, estava deitado em uma grande poça de seu próprio sangue. Seu corpo, coberto de suor, mostrava dois pares de contusões amorfas, uma no rosto e outra no peito. O nariz tinha parado de sangrar, mas o líquido estancado ainda permanecia em suas narinas.

- Shisui! Shisui, me responda!

Ele caiu de joelhos e a umidade do líquido avermelhado tingiu suas calças. O sangue ainda estava fresco, fluindo a jorros do corpo trêmulo de seu primo.

Seus olhos fitavam um vazio inexistente, mesmo com a mão de Itachi que sustentava a sua nuca, em uma vaga tentativa de verificar seus sinais vitais. Shisui tremia. Seus dedos, o pulso, tudo. A vida vacilava e tentava deixar este mundo.

- Igh... Ihhg...- Shisui chiou. Um gemido abafado. Um silvo escapando de seus pulmões perfurados até a boca entreaberta.

-Calma... Vou buscar ajuda... – a voz de Itachi era um sussurro sufocado.

Uma gota de suor frio como um iceberg cruzou suas têmporas. Seus dedos indecisos sustentavam a cabeça de seu primo.

O carpete verde que cobria a sala de parede a parede, estava encharcado na forma de um círculo roxo, estendendo-se ao redor do corpo do jovem.

-O... elhg ...

-Calma...

-Ogh... Ob...

-Shisui...

Shisui produziu um murmúrio em sua garganta. Ele tentou falar. Itachi apenas escutou sílabas – sons em todo caso –, mas as próprias palavras eram indistintas e pouco claras.

Itachi se inclinou sobre ele. Houve uma exalação profunda do jovem moribundo.

-O ... olho ... d .. de ... vi ... dro ... ele ..

Itachi olhou para ele, perplexo, recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvira. Um pavor o invadiu e começou a sentir uma onda de formigamento intenso que parecia ondear por suas costas.

- Quê? – sussurrou.

E, desta vez, as palavras foram inconfundíveis, claras e concisas.

-... Obito... aakhhh ... aka ... stu .. ki ...

O olhar vazio não percebia nada, com os olhos contornados de sangue. A boca se movia com grande contorção, parecia um boneco imóvel.

Um terror retumbou em Itachi, o coração se acelerando, suas mãos frias apertavam o primo, por senti-lo cada vez mais distante.

- O que você disse?

-... Akat... suki ... Obi... to...

_Akatsuki_, Itachi não pensou em mais nada após esse nome. _Eles... Esses bastardos! ... Por que se eu não...? _

- Quem foi? Shisui... Quem...?

-Ghhh... oggh ...- Shisui falou, e Itachi percebeu que a morte roubava sua respiração, as lesões internas, freqüência cardíaca... tudo diminuía.

-Não... não ... Shisui!

-Ghhh...

O jovem começou a tremer. De repente, ele ficou paralisado. Todos os músculos bloqueados. Por um momento, seus olhos perderam a expressão vazia e aparentaram divisar Itachi. Este pensou que Shisui iria falar de novo, mas seus olhos recuperaram o vazio e começaram a se nublar.

- Não... não agora. Por favor... não ... Shisui...

A frágil murmuração de ar de seu corpo desapareceu. Como o apito apagado de um trem. A respiração silenciou, num afogado e gradual suspiro.

A vida tinha lhe escapado completamente.

O jovem não dormia. Não parecia desmaiado. Não havia nenhum sinal vital. Ele havia partido, se apagado como a chama de uma vela a ser engolida por uma rajada de vento.

Ele também o abandonou.

- Shisui!

O papel de parede também estava salpicado de sangue numa forma sem sentido. Ele havia sido esfaqueado uma dúzia de vezes. Quem poderia tê-lo feito?

O abridor de cartas estava no chão, usado para o ato.

Seus gritos ecoaram e repercutiram fortemente através do edifício onde só a morte pairava.

Com os olhos vidrados, rosto pálido, Itachi gritava; sons saíam de sua garganta inchada, como os sinos do inferno, gritos terríveis que beiravam a insanidade.

Shisui não havia sido apenas assassinado. Mutilaram-no com traição e pilhagem brutal.

_Quem... quem? ... MALDITO FOSSE!... QUEM! _

O clique soou em sua cabeça. Foi o rumor de algum contato se fundindo e se queimando para sempre, o barulho de um relâmpago que desce com golpe certeiro, o clique de uma porta se abrindo.

Itachi olhou para cima, atordoado, enquanto o grito ainda ecoava da garganta, e ali estava uma sombra.

De pé, imóvel, ao lado da soleira da porta.

- Quieto, jovem! De pé! É uma ordem!

A voz era tão distante e difusa, dentro de sua mente confusa. Era proferida por uma garganta masculina, o que Itachi mal notou e tampouco o coro retumbante de vários alarmes fora do edifício.

- Levanta de uma vez! – imperou a mesma voz no meio daquele mundo imerso na névoa do desespero do Uchiha – Não ouviu? De pé!

Suas pernas estavam fracas. Duas peças inúteis e insensíveis de carne pressionadas contra o chão, com os joelhos cobertos de uma umidade quente, da poça de sangue no tapete. Não, Itachi não podia se mover.

Dois passos se aproximaram dele e o sujeitaram pelo braço sem o menor cuidado, colocando-o de pé e ele assim ficou por inércia, da mesma forma que uma marionete. Itachi se sentia vagamente consciente de que tinha toda a roupa colada no corpo; estava encharcado de suor. A escuridão floresceu sobre seus olhos, e o mundo começou a se inclinar de forma nauseante.

Andava com os pés como se flutuasse. As palavras iam e vinham, fazendo contato com seu pensamento, mas ele não entendia. O cenário parecia confuso, como algo saído de um daqueles sonhos que só aparecem pela madrugada, e a consciência apenas desperta para se levantar por um copo de água.

O escândalo no exterior era causado por dois carros de patrulha e uma ambulância. Quem os chamou? Quanto tempo estava ali? Ele não podia saber, e só percebeu o fato no momento em que o sujeito que o ergueu violentamente do chão, introduziu-o com a mesma delicadeza dentro de um veículo.

Itachi se sentou no banco do passageiro, colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e enterrou as unhas do polegar e do indicador esquerdo na nuca, com força suficiente como se quisesse fazê-la sangrar.

E depois de um momento, a realidade clareou novamente.

- Eu sinto muito, gênio - enunciou uma voz rachada do banco do motorista -... Enfim. Não se preocupe ... vamos arrumar tudo isso de modo que pareça que nada aconteceu.

Itachi levantou o rosto. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Contemplou por um ângulo de três quartos o rosto do motorista, devolvendo-lhe o olhar através de uma tela de metal. O sorriso cínico deste, os dentes pontiagudos e o rosto macilento e quase deformado.

- Kisame?

- Tenente Hoshigaki... por favor. Estou de plantão.

- 0 -

O telefone estava completamente silencioso. Agora era a vez dele, é claro.

Assim supunha Sakura, enquanto passava uma mão por sua bochecha direita, agora vermelha.

Também teve seus conflitos, mas eles não implicavam sacrificar nada além de sua vida simples de adolescente. Sim, o incêndio também se instalou na sala silenciosa das Haruno.

O incêndio provocado por ele.

E Sakura, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela não o fez no momento em que, num impulso silencioso, forçou Itachi a se afastar de sua vida. Não até fechar aquela porta para ele.

Mas a insolência tinha um preço. Óbvia lei de ação e reação, embora pela perspectiva de Sakura não era insolente defender sua opinião. Era a sua vida, seria jovem e inexperiente conforme o que sua mãe disse, mas era a sua vida e tinha o direito de conduzi-la como quisesse. Tampouco considerou insolente levantar o tom de voz e declarar que suas questões sentimentais não diziam respeito a mais ninguém... e aclamar que se seu pai estivesse com elas, as coisas seriam diferentes ... melhores, talvez.

Foi aí que as chamas se acenderam. A mão de Hanako se ergueu pela primeira vez para a filha, e acertou seu rosto que se inclinou levemente para a esquerda, oculto por fios de seu cabelo.

Isso havia ocorrido há pouco mais de uma hora. Já eram dez horas da noite e com o estômago revolto, ela correu direto para o quarto, como uma sombra silenciosa.

Não havia feito nada de errado. O amor não é um crime... nem defende-lo e vivenciá-lo tampouco.

Mas ela ainda se sentia culpada, sua insegurança foi o gatilho. Deixá-lo ou continuar? Sakura se decidiu pela primeira alternativa, uma medida desesperada movida pelo temor de um futuro incerto.

Não.

Sakura queria o último. Ela queria estar com ele, precisava dele, amava-o, ansiava por ele.

E acaso disse algo a respeito?

Não.

Apenas se acovardou e deixou que o mundo se destruísse ao redor. E agora, não poderia remediar a situação.

Não marcou o número, não fazia sentido. Por que ele iria lhe responder se ela havia deixado claro que a distância e o esquecimento eram a medida mais adequada? Sakura não disse, mas tampouco provou o contrário.

O silêncio é interpretado de muitas maneiras.

E agora era tudo sua culpa. Não havia mais o que fazer.

Deixar as coisas como estavam...

Sob as dobras da escuridão de seu quarto, ela só conseguiu se enroscar entre os lençóis.

E se entregou a um pranto silencioso.

- 0 -

- Desgraçado! - com uma raiva cega, Itachi levantou de seu assento e virou o punho contra o motorista instantaneamente.

A malha de proteção da patrulha impediu que desse vazão à explosão de sua raiva. Sacudiu duas vezes, ao receber dois socos de Itachi.

-Eh... calma, não estou entendendo nem uma merda do que você diz. – Kisame não se intimidou nem um pouco.

- Vocês o mataram! Seus malditos bastardos!

- Eu não sei a que se refere.

- Pare debancar o idiota! Ele foi assassinado por vocês! Shisui! – as palavras saíam sem pensar da boca de Itachi. Impregnadas de ódio e de maldição, além da sanidade que ele costumava ostentar.

- E por que diabos eu iria eliminar um estranho como esse? Meu jovem, eu só vim por uma ordem de Pein para...

-Obito... Esse filho da mãe quem...!

-Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. – Kisame falou lentamente. O carro arrancou e dirigia-se com uma rapidez para a avenida principal de Konoha. – Agora pare de fazer tanto escândalo ou talvez eu mude de idéia e te deixe encarcerado por duas semanas.

Instalou-se um silêncio definitivo. Itachi caiu no assento. A mente ainda estava perdida em algum lugar que ele não sabia distinguir se o que aconteceu era realidade ou um pesadelo repulsivo. Havia muitas coisas que unir, muitos detalhes que ocorreram... não, não era um sonho.

A lógica flutuou, sem desaparecer.

- O que Pein quer agora? - Itachi perguntou, olhando para a escuridão lá fora através das janelas sujas do veículo.

Escutou Kisame abafar um grunhido.

- Humpf... uma simples consulta de crédito, suponho – disse – Me mandou te buscar e quando pensava em largar o plantão, ocorreu isso – a pronúncia das palavras era tosca, mais do que seu rosto – ... e não pensava em te encontrar aqui, gênio... essa sim foi uma má coincidência.

Em algum momento, Itachi só respondeu com um gemido, um mero ato de reflexo. Sua cabeça latejava de novo e começou a tremer com intensidade. Um abatimento continuava presente em sua consciência, sentia-se fraco e apavorado, mas não por causa de qualquer coisa sobrenatural, não ali sob a escuridão intensa da noite, mas simplesmente assustado com a possibilidade de que estava perdendo a razão. Tinha a sensação de que um longo e invisível fio girava dentro de sua cabeça.

_Shisui... Por quê...? _

- 0 -

A sala estava cheia de gente, como se fossem atores que esperassem apenas o sinal para entrar em cena. Essa circunstância aumentou a sensação de irrealidade e desorientação da qual padecia Itachi. A intensidade dessas emoções o assustou muito. Supôs que assim devia se sentir alguém cuja bebida fosse adicionada com uma dose potente de LSD.

Para uma noite de segunda-feira (quase dez), havia muito movimento. Pessoas iam, vinham, perguntavam, tomavam nota, saíam e outra horda entrava no lugar para cumprir a mesma função.

Eram os investigadores, dois forenses e alguns agentes da autoridade suprema da Konoha. E desde que foi apontado como uma testemunha / suspeito, Itachi havia perdido completamente de vista o já mencionado "Tenente" Kisame. Não havia mais diálogo no interior da patrulha.

Itachi havia se desmoronado e o peso da realidade caiu miseravelmente em seu rosto. O impacto foi idêntico ao que se sente quando alguém lhe joga um balde de água gelada.

"Você poderia nos dar a sua versão dos acontecimentos?", "Você conhece algum motivo para alguém querer causar a morte de Uchiha Shisui?" "Como você explica este acontecimento?" "Você acha que foi por causa de disputas trabalhistas"? Essas eram as questões que aquele mar de gente lhe impunha mais de uma vez. De formas diferentes, mas dava no mesmo. Itachi respondia quase que por inércia e asseveração das mesmas respostas. Ele não sabia nada, exceto o fato de ter chegado e encontrado o pobre moço como uma almofada de alfinetes humana. Obviamente Itachi não se referiu nesses termos.

Mal tinha fôlego para falar. Já no último intervalo, só conseguiu balançar a cabeça ou não responder. Um novo grupo de pessoas não identificadas e armado com gravadores de voz, cadernetas e um par de câmeras compareceu diante do edifício da empresa Uchiha. A imprensa, era só o que faltava agora.

Um deles apenas iria repetir o mesmo rosário de perguntas quando surgiram três rostos familiares na multidão. Itachi percebeu que dois sujeitos de fachada austera, vestidos com terno preto e óculos escuros vinham na frente: Genma e Hayate, membros da escolta pessoal de seu pai.

- Para trás, abutres! – Genma empurrou dois jornalistas e um cinegrafista – Não há nada aqui pra vocês!

-Genma. – Fugaku repreendeu os modos do aludido e, imediatamente, dirigiu-se a Itachi – Vamos, rapaz.

- 0 -

Shisui...

Sua mente ainda estava detida na imagem de seu primo. Seu pulso e sua existência que desapareceram diante de seus olhos.

Uma vida tomada por causa dele. Não havia mais nada, as memórias estavam em pausa naquela imagem precisa.

-Shisui...

- Ele cometeu suicídio. – as palavras cortantes de seu pai o trouxeram de volta para o mundo real.

- O quê?

Mesmo sob as luzes da residência Uchiha, durante o jantar no frio e cortante ambiente como uma sala de tribunal, Itachi ainda se sentia feito um sonâmbulo.

-Encontraram um bilhete em um dos bolsos de sua calça. - do outro lado da mesa, Fugaku olhava para ele com um rosto impassível enquanto tomava um gole de seu terceiro copo de conhaque. Algumas gotas de licor faziam bem para os nervos. – Ao que aparece, o problema das contas e o esvaziamento dos cofres foi esclarecido. Shisui foi o responsável.

Itachi amassou o guardanapo em suas mãos. As palavras não faziam sentido. Não. Era como ouvir um disco ao contrário. Não havia coerência. Ele próprio havia visto... o ouvido falar.

- Não. Ele nunca faria algo assim. – declarou sentindo a voz estranha. Embargada... – Ele foi assassinado!

- Se matou – reafirmou o pai. – O legista encontrou dois cortes nas veias dos pulsos, e...

- Não é verdade! – Itachi elevou o tom de voz quando deu um forte golpe na mesa – Eles o desfiguraram. Eram mais de quinze facadas no peito!

- Quem foi o responsável, então? Pare de falar bobagem, Itachi! – Uchiha Fugaku parecia determinado a se manter alheio ante a crise pessoal de seu primogênito. -Não há mais vestígios de que alguém a não ser esse delinquente tenha nos passado a perna! Vê se aceita isso de uma vez por todas!

- Shisui não fez nada! O incriminram!

- Quem?

-Obito – a afirmação pesava em suas cordas vocais. Itachi não tinha nenhuma dúvida, ouviu do próprio Shisui, seu último suspiro -... Foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu me dizer.

-Hmp... ele não foi nada idiota. Decidiu levantar suspeitas antes de partir deste mundo.

- Merda, não é verdade! Será que ninguém ouve nada nesta maldita casa?

- Uchiha Itachi!

Não respondeu. Itachi apenas se colocou de pé tão intempestivamente que a cadeira quase tombou em suas costas. O silêncio caiu como uma nevasca impiedosa.

Ir contra a corrente era tudo que ele sentia que deveria fazer... mesmo que isso o arrastasse em sua própria desgraça pessoal e sentimental.

- 0 -

Sua atenção foi captada levemente pela TV. A voz estridente de um dos jornalistas do noticiário da manhã ressoava alto, apesar do volume médio do som, a nota era clara e alarmante e a fotografia pertencente a uma das identificações pessoais de um jovem.

A manchete aparecia em tudo quanto era noticiário de Konoha. Letras garrafais, diferentes disposições de frase... todos com o mesmo objetivo.

-O corpo de Uchiha Shisui, coordenador administrativo da empresa multinacional conhecida como Uchiha Ad Worx, foi encontrado com múltiplas lacerações no corpo. A hipótese é de que foi um suicídio premeditado. O juiz declarou que a morte do falecido foi ocasionada por perda de quarenta por cento de sangue e obstrução dos canais respiratórios – dizia a voz do locutor enquanto a tela mostrava a imagem do jovem, e depois onde havia sido a cena do crime. O lugar era perfeitamente reconhecível: era o escritório de Itachi.

Sakura deixou cair o copo de suco de laranja de que havia se servido. Eram nove horas da manhã indicadas pelo relógio de parede.

-Itachi... - o eco de sua própria voz, no silêncio da sala, lhe causou medo e uma sensação de calafrio no pescoço.

Seu coração bateu acelerado.

- A possibilidade de um homicídio foi descartada. As autoridades encontraram um bilhete escrito de próprio punho e caligrafia do morto. Uma investigação minuciosa será realizada sobre os parentes do falecido. Na cena da morte, a única testemunha era Uchiha Itachi, primo e colega de Uchiha Shisui– continuou o repórter -... que apenas afirmou que corpo do falecido se encontrava mutilado em várias partes do tronco e do rosto. Os vestígios detectados no objeto pontiagudo coincidem com os do corpo do gerente administrativo. O funeral será realizado esta tarde. Entre outros fatos, se descarta o incremento de ações no mercado para a Uchiha Ad Worx e o aumento da bolsa monetária do País do Fogo...

Sua respiração estava fria. Estava tão absorta observando a TV que mal percebeu que sua mãe baixou o volume.

- Agora você vê o que eu quis dizer? – Hanako se dirigiu à sua filha enquanto se servia de café. Fitava apenas seu copo. Expirou um suspiro curto –... têm coisas que é melhor deixar para trás, Sakura. Quando Kamisama não nos coloca no mesmo caminho, é melhor não agir como teimosos.

Mas Haruno Hanako falava com as paredes.

- Sakura?

O pouco que pôde vislumbrar foi a silhueta de Sakura caminhar para o portachapéus, pegar o primeiro suéter que estava à mão e abrir a porta da frente.

- Onde você vai?

Ela não respondeu. A suposição era óbvia. Afinal, nada escapa aos olhos atentos de qualquer mãe.

- Haruno Sakura, venha aqui neste instante!

Sakura balançou a cabeça e não disse nada, tampouco fechou a porta; só virou-se para sua mãe.

- Desculpe... – disse lentamente com modulação audível –... pelo o que eu disse ontem à noite.

Sua mão ainda estava na maçaneta da porta. Ela deu um passo para fora.

- Sakura! - sua mãe a advertiu sem se levantar.

A resposta já estava dada e proferida, mesmo sem ser verbalizada. Sakura havia tomado uma decisão.

Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Finalmente, um passo foi dado... para o bem ou para o mal.

- 0 -

Para onde ir agora?

Não sabia responder.

O que fazer agora?

Para isso também não havia resposta.

_Você trouxe vergonha para a família... isso é tudo que o fez. Acho que deve estar satisfeito, rapaz. _

A voz de seu pai ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Esse foi o último comentário, o "golpe de misericórdia", depois do tenso café da manhã em meio a incessantes chamadas dos principais meios de comunicação como os ministérios fiscais, legais e funerárias que queriam ser notadas.

Itachi nunca havia visto tanto movimento em sua casa pela manhã; lamentável que era devido a um dos piores eventos que poderiam acontecer a qualquer um.

Não conseguiu dormir nem por dez minutos. Sua mente estava longe de relaxar. A atmosfera era insuportável e acusadora. Fisionomias invisíveis o repreendiam, apontavam-no e acusavam-no.

Ainda podia escutá-lo. Escutar Shisui... e as suas últimas palavras, em meio à névoa de sono em que tentava se refugiar. Chamando de além-túmulo.

... E isso o fazia se sentir pior.

Ele estava sozinho. Sakura o deixou... E agora Shisui.

Como pode sobreviver alguém em que os dois braços foram cortados em carne viva e sem anestesia?

Não, para Itachi isso não importava mais, apesar de ter sido uma razão (uma muito distante, mas o era) para estar ali, às dez e quinze da manhã, sentado em um dos bancos do parque e com a cabeça prestes a explodir por causa de uma enxaqueca monstruosa.

Conseguiu sair sem que ninguém tivesse notado. A porta dos fundos era útil para uma saída dessas, afinal.

Fugir como um covarde... indigno de um Uchiha, pensou com ironia.

E o único lugar isolado de contato humano era aquele. Ou, pelo menos, o único que tinha lhe ocorrido.

O casaco que vestia, cobria parte da mandíbula e das características faciais, a roupa não estava fechada, mas com a gola levantada, o ar funesto e tosco se incrementava. Os olhos estavam afundados e os cabelos lisos, emaranhados num penteado pouco favorecedor.

Seis pontas de cigarro jogadas a seus pés. Um cinzeiro teria melhor sabor que sua boca neste momento. Ele pegou o sétimo cigarro e levou-o para o canto da boca, com os dedos desajeitados e dormentes. Acendeu-o e baixou a mão, deixando-a no banco de madeira desbotado. Uma complicação nos pulmões era o que menos lhe interessava.

A brisa estava quente e, apesar da fumaça que aspirava, pareceu sentir um perfume sutil de cereja nas proximidades.

Às vezes, desespero e depressão muitas vezes armam truques na mente, mas a sensação da textura macia de uma mão pegando em seus dedos fê-lo duvidar da idéia.

Distraidamente, olhou para a direita, sentindo tremer um pouco o lábio inferior. Os olhos verdes de Haruno Sakura o observavam com expressão passiva e abatida.

Não. Não houve uma explosão de emoções, nem um toque mais íntimo... não houve nada.

Nada.

Itachi voltou sua atenção para o chão, coberto de tocos de cigarro, testemunhas mudas de um holocausto silencioso. Sua mão se desvencilhou do contato de Sakura e pousou no joelho. Não foi um movimento repentino, apenas um gesto simples e automático.

Sakura não reclamou. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, perto de derramar lágrimas.

O diálogo era uma lembrança do passado, até que Itachi o provocou.

-Shisui está morto. – disse como se fosse para si mesmo.

Mas ela havia escutado, mesmo sem verbalizar.

-Eu ouvi a notícia pela manhã – declarou Sakura em uma tentativa inútil de anular a inércia de Itachi. Suspirou –... Sinto muito, Itachi-kun.

O Uchiha ainda olhava para um ponto inexistente.

-Humpf – concluiu como se estivesse longe – Você deveria voltar para casa, ou vai ter problemas de novo.

E, pela primeira vez, Sakura sentiu que escutava a outro ao invés de Itachi.

Compreensível, devido à situação. Mas doeu, doeu como mil agulhas penetrando com crueldade em cada um dos vértices do coração.

-Itachi...

- Vá... eu não tenho nenhuma razão para te reter aqui.

E a primeira lágrima apareceu, cruzando a bochecha direita de Sakura. Ela não deixou que Itachi percebesse, seu rosto também estava longe do contato dos olhos Uchiha. Ambos estavam tão distantes, que poderia ser erguido um muro entre eles.

As palavras não saíam. Não era que faltasse o que lhe dizer... mas faltava a coragem para pronunciá-las.

Sakura se virou para ele, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. O vermelho desbotado do cigarro se desvanecia entre as cinzas e o olhar dele seguia perdido em uma torrente de pensamentos confusos. A mão dela se deslizou vacilante para o antebraço de Itachi.

Itachi sentiu o pulso quente da articulação da jovem. Não conseguia dizer nada, era como se todas as palavras houvessem desaparecido de seu vocabulário.

Escutou ela se aproximar um pouco mais de seu corpo. Sentiu o toque de seu tênis branco deslizar pelo chão.

-Itachi... – não a ouviu com seu doce tom de voz habitual. As palavras e o acento eram pausados e aflitos – Você... quer que... eu me vá?

Ele nem se sentia capaz de olhar para ela. Não falou ou se moveu; estava petrificado e imóvel. A dor era muito forte e a pressão começava a deixar de se conter.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, agora as duas mãos permaneceram imóveis, com os dedos entrelaçados tentando pegar os de Itachi.

Apesar do Uchiha não responder, o significado de seu silêncio era óbvio.

_Fique. _

Assim, claro e conciso. Bastante legível no movimento da mão dele.

_Sakura ... fica. _

Tremia. Seus lábios torceram o resto do cigarro, e ele caiu no chão. Poeira e brisa o levaram.

Sakura sentiu sua respiração trêmula e, finalmente, viu seu rosto. O brilho em seus orbes negros levemente incrementado, as olheiras mais profundas e até mesmo a desolação escrita em suas feições.

_Por favor... fica ... Sakura... _

E neste mesmo parque, onde fazia um mês que tinham seus encontros espontâneos, a palavra viver recuperou seu significado. Antes, como se fosse uma vida passada, foi ela quem precisou dele, seu ponto de apoio, refúgio, e agora... dependia de Sakura e apenas dela ser o alívio e o conforto de que ele precisava incondicionalmente.

Errar é humano e retificar, divino. Equivocou-se, mas agora ela o tinha e não queria perdê-lo. Era hora de enfrentar tudo.

Para o bem ou para o mal. Sakura estaria ali, assim como Itachi estaria para ela.

Precisavam um do outro.

Ele se moveu quase hesitante, mas o fez e seus braços encontraram refúgio entre os braços frágeis da jovem. Ele agarrou-se a ela com o mesmo desespero de um náufrago a um bote salva-vidas. Seu rosto estava afundado, imerso e perdido na fragrância sutil de cereja dos longos e delicados cabelos de Sakura.

Ele ainda estava tremendo, um estertor interior e flutuante. A vida, o presente e suas odiosas conseqüências continuavam em sua mente, imagens bem coloridas e de alta resolução. A destruição lhe abateu, deixou-o sem fôlego e forças. Ele sentia que a frustração, a raiva e a exaustão ameaçavam explodir seu interior.

O coração de Itachi deu uma batida forte. Seu rosto, tão inexpressivo anteriormente, expressava o que havia em sua alma.

Até que, finalmente, cedeu.

Não houve uma tempestade, nem mesmo uma única censura ou nevasca. O vaso interior de seu orgulho foi completamente dominado e Sakura sentiu os restos da batalha caírem e impregnar o ombro de sua jaqueta.

Uma chuva passageira e silenciosa que brotava dos olhos semifechadosde Itachi. A fadiga e a angústia foram liberadas entrecortando levemente sua respiração. A pressão sobre os ombros de Sakura foi enfraquecendo, até ser diluída no silêncio. Sakura o sentia, seu contato inalterável e o coração tomado por tristeza.

Pisoteado, humilhado... quebrado. Tudo isso o arrebatou em um único dia. Perdeu uma das poucas pessoas a quem considerava mais do que um mero conhecido, e agora o mundo e tudo o que conhecia ameaçavam desmoronar ao seu redor.

Mas apesar de tudo, afinal, ele ainda tinha Sakura.

Tudo o que precisava para viver... o único mastro, apoio e segurança. E Kamisama o escutasse, daria a vida e tudo por ela.

Agora, mais do que nunca.

O nó na garganta foi sumindo pouco a pouco. Ele fechou os olhos e estreitou o corpo dela mais ao seu, abraçando o esquecimento, entregando-se completamente ao único alívio de que precisava neste vasto mundo.

Não precisava de mais nada.

Não mais.

_Obrigado... Sakura-chan..._

**- 0 -**

**Enfim, o amor venceu! Que bom que a Sakura caiu na real a tempo. Também quem resiste a Uchiha Itachi?**

**Espero vcs na próxima e, com a graça de Deus, sem demora. Para quem me escreveu algum review e esqueci de comentar, me perdoe, também foi a falta de tempo, além desse problema do meu PC. Mas prometo que não vou deixar de responder de agora em diante.**

**Tudo de bom para vcs, sucesso e muita paz! Até mais**


End file.
